Un aplauso para el amor
by Hermmssakurabloom
Summary: Han pasado cinco años desde que μ's se desintegro. Honoka ha pasado una etapa sumamente complicada en su vida, y lo ha tenido que hacer sola, ya que sus "amigas" la dejaron aun lado, se ha quedado sin el apoyo de su familia y respirar es todo un reto, desde que la esperanza la abandono. ¿Qué pasara ahora que el destino decidió unirlas de nuevo? ¿Realmente la traicionaron?
1. Capitulo uno

CAPITULO UNO

 _ **μ's**_

Dos años han pasado desde que la realidad derrumbo de golpe todos mis sueños, estoy bajo la lluvia, realmente mojada, nada me cubre, nada me protege, nadie me busca, parece que fue un sueño, todo lo que viví y pase, en preparatoria al menos mis primeros dos años, cuando las chicas, mis amigas, las musas eran mi más grande respaldo.

Soy Honoka Kousaka o la sombra que ha quedado de ella; después de la graduación de Nozomi-chan, Niko-chan, y Eli-chan, las cosas cambiaron poco a poco, al grado de que cuando me di cuenta, me había quedado sola, Nozomi y Eli, se fueron a estudiar al extranjero, en Rusia para ser exactos, la primera estudiaría astronomía, algo que realmente la había apasionado desde mucho antes de conformar μ's, y la segunda se convertiría en una gran abogada, después de lograr tantos sueños juntas ellas, por fin encontraron un sueño propio, por el cual lucharían sin descanso. Niko, también se iría a estudiar lejos pero, a pesar de que su sueño siempre fue ser una gran IDOL, la IDOL NUMERO UNO, para ser específicos, termino por inclinarse a estudiar gastronomía.

El día de su despedida, prometimos permanecer juntas siempre, pero poco después descubriría que nunca más sería así, seguimos juntas en el club un tiempo, y en el consejo estudiantil al menos Umi, Kotori y yo pero las cosas cambiaron poco a poco, Maki, Hanayo y Rin se fueron haciendo más unidas pero también lejanas poco a poco. Entre ellas su relación iba viento en popa, llenas de energías y ánchelos al compartir juntas millones de sueños, hechos momentos, siguieron cantando, eventualmente, solo por pasar tiempo juntas, en ese tiempo Umi y Kotori, se hicieron mucho más cercanas.

Cada momento, cada segundo que estaban juntas, todo parecía desaparecer a su alrededor, estaban enamoradas, la una de la otra, soy un poco torpe para comprender muchas cosas pero hasta eso, yo lo sabía, lo veía, en sus miradas llenas de anhelo al juntarse y pasar tiempo unidas, no sé si lo notaron, pero yo me hice a un lado poco a poco para darles su espacio, deje de salir con ellas, contribuía para que trabajaran juntas aunque eso implicaba quedarme sola, más tiempo de lo común sola entre clases y en el consejo estudiantil, pero, no me importaba yo solo quería verlas muy felices, a las dos.

Pero esa distancia, se convirtió en mi mascara preferida, claro eso lo descubriría con el tiempo, la vida estaba por darme la lección más difícil de mi existencia, la situación que más me cambiaria y me haría darme cuenta de una verdad universal; estamos solos, nadie nunca iba a estar de nuestro lado realmente, cosas como el amor, la amistad, la esperanza, los sueños, son vanos y simples espejismos que nos creamos para, poder sobrevivir a la realidad, aunque realmente creo, que es mejor ver las cosas como son, y dejar de soñar, los sueños, solo te hacen daño, tener esperanza, creer en el amor y sentirte protegida aun más, no existe nada de eso.

Era el segundo trimestre de mi tercer año en preparatoria, llegue a casa sola, después de escuchar la misma respuesta de Umi y Kotori: "tenemos algo que hacer, adelántate" supongo que habían olvidado que ese día, les mostraría mi avance en piano. Si, pese al distanciamiento que tuve con Maki y las demás seguía enseñándome más sobre la música, ya que sin querer, la ame más de lo que me podía imaginar, tanto así que quise aprender algo tan difícil como el piano.

Después de un afortunado acontecimiento tenia por fin un piano en el ático de mi casa, una de nuestras tías, necesitaba sacarlo cuanto antes de su casa ya que pronto tendría que vender ese lugar y no podía dejar ahí ese mueble inútil que nadie sabía utilizar.

Así que le pedí a papa, que me dejara tenerlo, después de discutirlo y que me pusieran varias condiciones, empecé realmente gustosa por estar en contacto directo con la música, Maki era una chica estricta, con lo que ama y le agradezco me diera la oportunidad de encontrar, un refugio, yo realmente amaba la música, más que a mi vida, porque la música es sincera siempre, porque ella te da lo que quieres decir, la realidad aunque no quieras demostrarlo, ella te hacer saber que la realidad, pesa y duele, no te miente.

Aquel día al regresar más temprano de lo normal, tuve el impulso de ir rápidamente a seguir ensayando, para perfeccionar y poder mejorar con prontitud, realmente amaba tocar el piano, crear música con él. Baje con cautela al sótano de mi casa, muy emocionada, para así perfeccionar un poco más mi interpretación, mi casa es grande, ya que ha pasado de generación en generación en la familia Kousaka, el sótano al ser la última habitación, estaba asilada del ruido de la casa, y de allí tampoco salían ruidos, podías esconderte por semanas en ese lugar, sin que nadie te notara, claro teniendo la debida precaución para no ser visto.

Entre sin hacer ruido, sumida en mis pensamientos, realmente la situación con Umi y Kotori me dolía, comenzaba a sentirme aislada de ellas, como si no importara nada más para ellas que esa relación que empezaban a formar, si no fueran por las clases de Maki hace meses que no hablaría con ella, creo que con nadie. Me sentía realmente confundida, levante la mirada y lo que me encontré me dejo helada, en mi lugar amado, mi tesoro, se encontraba **_MI PADRE_** , enfrascado en una relación pasional con, Kagura, una chica que acababan de contratar para una de las nuevas sedes que pondría la academia de dulces tradicionales Kousaka, estaban tan enfrascados en su lucha pasional que no me vieron, pero yo jamás podre quitarme esa imagen de la cabeza, ella sobre un viejo futón, mientras mi madre con los pantalones bajados, la penetraba salvajemente. Salí corriendo.

Me encerré en mi cuarto a llorar, mi héroe, mi padre, mi príncipe, estaba engañándonos a todos, ese hombre tan serio, correcto, lleno de principios, estaba mancillando mi hogar, el lugar donde, sus más grandes y apreciables tesoros vivían, según sus palabras. Ahora era un simple motel de paso, donde nos humillaba con la presencia de esa tipa, en un momento de enojo volví a bajar, cuando entre se estaban vistiendo, al verme se quedaron pálidos, pele con mi padre, aquel día, le grite le reclame, le pedí que sacara a esa puta de nuestra casa, en respuesta el solo me golpeo, jamás lo había hecho.

Tuve que llevar un parche en mi mejilla unos días y ocultar los hematomas de mis piernas y brazos, me sentía tan sola, no le conté nada a mi madre ni a Yukiho, tampoco a Umi ni a Kotori, es más ni siquiera lo notaron, después de darles una torpe excusa por el golpe en mi cara, no volvieron a preguntarme nada de ese hecho, es más al mes Maki me comunico que ya no podía seguir enseñándome, tenía que concentrarse en sus estudios para poder entrar a la Universidad de Tokio a estudiar medicina.

Yo, no pelee, le agradecí el hecho de que me enseñara y me enfrasque en todo lo que me correspondía, me encargue de pasar todos mis exámenes de la mejor manera posible, de no mostrarme como una maldita carga, deje de insistir en salir con mis "amigas de toda la vida" me di cuenta, en esta vida estamos solos, en aquellos días respirar me costaba bastante, me sentía realmente vacía.

Pasaron los meses, hice mi examen para la universidad, promovimos a Rin, Maki y Hanayo como parte del consejo estudiantil, me gradué, cantaron una vez más Ashiteruze Bansai, tuve una ceremonia esplendida, pero mi corazón, mi mente, mi alegría ya no estaban conmigo, los resultados llegaron pronto, había reprobado, no me quede en la universidad, mi padre volvió a golpearme por mi ineptitud, mi madre no metió ni las manos, creía justo el castigo por ser una vaga confiada.

Kotori y Umi lo lograron, como suponía, como se esperaba, la primera entro en educación y la segunda a la abogacía, estaban llenas de alegría, su sueño se hizo realidad, al mes ya no vivían cerca de mi casa, ya no comíamos helado en el lugar de siempre, ya no cantábamos juntas, ya no me quedaba nada. Regresaba a casa muy tarde, odiaba estar cerca de mi padre, pero un día volví temprano, necesitaba sentir la música en mi corazón, en mis dedos, saber que podía expresarme, no enloquecer, absurdamente aun tenía la esperanza de que todo cambiara, aun quería que alguien me salvara, pero eso no iba a pasar.

Llegue con cautela, de nuevo, entre al sótano, y la escena se repitió, de nuevo ahí estaban dos personas, dejándose guiar por su pasión desmedida, como dos animales sedientos de fricción, pero en esta ocasión no era mi padre y su amante, era **_MI MADRE_** , quien con fuerza y vivacidad, recibía las carisias de un joven, que hace dos semanas, se me presento como el nuevo aprendiz de la familia, ya que ni Yukiho ni yo habíamos decidido seguir con la tradición familiar, aceptaron un pupilo.

No lo tolere, grite, llore, reclame, mi padre entro segundos atrás al escuchar el tremendo jaleo que hice, el cual debió ser grande para que lo escuchara, mi madre y el otro habían logrado vestirse antes de que entrara, y ese día paso lo más estúpido del planeta, mis padres sabían que tenían sus nuevos amantes, estaban hartos el uno del otro y me comunicaron que la semana entrante sus nuevas parejas vivirían en mi casa, que no podían divorciarse por motivos obvios, sobre lo que la gente pudiera decir, al ser una familia tradicional y lo complicado que sería eso a la hora de repartir vienes.

Abandone mi habitación esa tarde, ahora le pertenecía a mi madre y su nuevo amor, viviría en el sótano y hasta que no demostrara ser una digna descendiente de la familia Kousaka o me largara de ahí no recibiría en esa casa más que golpes y reclamos, lo comprobé al paso de los días. Yukiho se fue dos meses después, se fue con Arisa-chan a estudiar al extranjero, no quería seguir ahí, y me culpaba, me culpaba por destapar esa mentira, donde ella podía ser feliz, me odiaba.

Llegaron las vacaciones de navidad, un par de días libres para muchos, Umi y Kotori regresaron, pero ya no eran las mismas, la universidad les había dado toda esa alegría y felicidad que las hizo más fuertes, más maduras, estaban aun más compenetradas, me contaron todo, sobre lo bueno que era ser universitaria, sobre lo bello que era ser feliz, sus nuevos amigos, todos tan interesantes e inteligentes como ellas, su satisfacción de tener lo que merecían. Aquel día me aconsejaron dejar de ser una vaga, y tomara las cosas enserio, me alentaron a estudiar y dejar de ser una tonta, a dejar de vivir soñando, y yo solo sonreía, solo actuaba como siempre, mientras por dentro lloraba amargamente.

Solo las vi un par de horas, ya que pasaron a despedirse el día después de navidad, fue la última vez que las vi tan cercanas a mí, los siguientes años, sabía que volvían por casualidad, cuando estaban por irse o llevaban semanas que se habían marchado. Queme, borre, tire y destruí todo lo que tenía que ver con las Musas, aprendí a vivir lo necesario, para limpiar, barrer, soportar humillaciones, no tener esperanzas, baje mucho de peso, me volví muy delgada, ya que no comía mucho por la depresión que vivía, intente hacer diferentes exámenes para la universidad pero no había logrado ingresar.

El segundo año que fui rechaza en la primer vuelta del examen, corrí mucho, y por un largo rato, llovía no sé cuantas veces me caí, no sé cuando comencé a gritar, termine en lo alto de un puente, a punto de lanzarme al vacio y terminar con esta maldita pesadilla, pero cuando mi cuerpo estaba por caer, en un impulso retrocedí y caí de espalda al suelo, no pude matarme. Comencé a decirme de todo, desde idita, hasta maldita cobarde, no fui valiente para cortar con esta vida de mierda, estaba cansada de los sueños, de creer que un día despertaría en mi cama, en mi habitación, que mis padres estarían felices juntos, que llegaría a la preparatoria y mis amigas, todas, juntas las nueve, estaríamos juntas, pero siempre despertaba en el sótano, en el futón que servía de testigo para las infidelidades mis padres, sola y con un enorme sentimiento de querer desaparecer, o al menos saber que seguía viva, porque me sentía muerta.

Me senté a seguir llorando, cerré los ojos y al abrirlos me encontré con una chica misteriosa, era un poco más alta que yo, cabello rojo, casi como la sangre, vestía completamente de negro, con largas mangas, me miraba con mucha compasión, hable con ella y me obsequio un bello dije en forma de mariposa, con la promesa de que podría encontrar pronto la manera de sobre llevar todo lo que vivía, y podía experimentar de vez en cuando la certeza de que seguía viva y seguía viviendo, seguía siendo humana.

Hoy estaba bajo la lluvia, otra vez mi padre me había golpeado argumentando que estaba harto de mi inutilidad, ya que no era posible que no lograra acceder a la universidad, estaba esperando, la última carta que espero tener en mi vida, un rechazo más y así poder aceptar mi derrota para desaparecer de este mundo. Hice un último examen, para entrar al Conservatorio nacional de música en Otonokizaka, o a la licenciatura en música moderna en la Universidad de Tokio, y aunque ya sabía que no me quedaría, solo quería confirmar una vez más que los sueños no existen, para personas como yo.

Después de que dejo de llover un poco, por fin llego la correspondencia, regrese a casa como autómata, nadie me recibió, nadie me dijo hola, nadie se alegro de verme, baje al sótano, observe mi nueva habitación, cajas y algunas mantas que me arroparon en los días fríos de invierno. Mire el piano, el único que me acompaño este tiempo, repleto de letras nuevas, que salieron como producto de todo esto, lo único que me mantiene un poco cuerda a pesar de todo.

Tome el sobre con calma y saque ambas respuestas, el conservatorio me daba las gracias por interesarme en ellos, pero amablemente me decía lo que ya sabía, soy una inútil. Con calma deje a un lado esa respuesta y vi por mero morbo la respuesta de UT, a diferencia de la otra, esta decía: ACEPTADO, me habían aceptado, tenía una oportunidad inefable.

Continuara…


	2. Capitulo dos

CAPITULO DOS

Después de recibir mi aceptación, pude al fin huir del lugar que por tantos años llame hogar, y ahora se había convertido en un verdadero infierno, gracias las personas que un día me amaron tanto y ahora me odian, mis padres, me hicieron prometerles que no regresaría nunca a casa, al menos hasta poder cambiar de vida y ser alguien de verdad, yo lo acepte, al final, nunca más quería volver a pisar este lugar, la UT (Universidad de Tokio) tiene una ventaja ya que todos aquellos que son aceptados y viven lejos de la universidad pueden acceder a una especie de área departamental para alumnos, se paga una módica cantidad al mes, que generalmente cubren entre los habitantes de esas casas, sin embargo al ser una nueva licenciatura no había muchos en mi generación y viviría sola.

Lo único bueno que hicieron por mí, mis padres fue rentarme un paquete de mudanza, en donde pude llevarme el viejo piano, el intento de cama que tenia, muebles que al fin accedieron a darme, tales como un ropero, mi buro, el librero junto con todos mis mangas, mi computadora, un celular nuevo, mi ropa, y un poco de dinero que pese a todo sin duda acepte para poder establecerme en este lugar, al menos el primer mes de mi estancia.

Antes de ingresar de manera oficial me encargue de que el espejo me devolviera una figura diferente, ya que no quería seguir recordando mi antiguo yo, mi cabello creció de manera considerable estos dos años, llegándome casi a la altura de la cintura, lo teñí de negro, un negro muy obscuro, cambie mi forma de vestir, siempre con negro y algún color fuerte de por medio, ya fuera el azul, rosa o rojo. Deje de usar faldas y vestidos, tenia pulseras en mis muñecas todo el tiempo, solo quería volver a empezar.

Me asombro estar en este lugar, ya que mi carrera ofrecía, no solo un gran campo de acción y no solo en educación más científica o filosófica de por medio, sino también estaba en el aprendizaje de un instrumento de cuerdas, canto, composición e historia, amaba tanto esto que era lo único que me alentaba a levantarme, mi última esperanza, la realidad hecha melodía.

Cambie mucho. Ya no acostumbro a llegar tarde, ya no dejo pasar nada de mis tareas, estudio todas las tardes, trabajo medio tiempo, por la mañana o tarde en la cafetería de la universidad, dependiendo de mi horario escolar, y los fines de semana, me dedico a ser mesera en un pub, famoso de los alrededores. Donde muchos de mis compañeros se la pasan bebiendo, no los juzgo pero yo no puedo darme el lujo de hacer eso, el alquiler lo pago, con lo que gano en la semana, en la cafetería de la universidad y lo que como, al igual que mis materiales. Lo pago con lo poco o mucho que gano en mi trabajo de fin de semana. Espero aún así encontrar otros empleos pronto, pese a todo no puedo con todos los gastos.

No me preocupo demasiado en hacer amistades, ya no creo en ellas, no me preocupo en llamar a mis padres, jamás me contestan, no intento más hablar con Yukiho, simplemente me ignora o al saber que soy yo, me recalca lo mucho que me odia, no intente ponerme en contacto con Umi, ni Kotori, al final, llevábamos ya tiempo sin hablar, sin saber nada, ni ellas de mi vida, ni yo de las suyas. A veces tenía días sumamente difíciles, en especial cuando soñaba con ellas en los momentos que eran tan bellos en esos días pero ahora eran horribles.

Hace poco soñé, con el día en que decidimos renunciar a seguir siendo un grupo de Idols por que las de tercero se iban a graduar y no podíamos seguir siendo musas sin ellas, reviví ese momento, las vi frente a mí en ese atardecer, en aquella playa alejada.

Donde solo éramos nosotras, las vi reír, con sus parejas, después de todo la vida me había quitado lo ingenua y pude darme cuenta de la relación de cada una de ellas con las otras, en ese grupo siempre sobre yo. Tojo Nozomi-chan tenia a Ayase Eli-chan, Nishikino Maki-chan a Yazawa Niko-chan, Minami Kotori- chan a Sonoda Umi-chan y Koisumi Hanayo-chan a Hoshisora Rin-chan, y yo bueno, estaba demás, al final solo les cause problemas, al ser egoísta y sobrepasarme en mi entrenamiento, por mi falta de responsabilidad y liderazgo.

Creo que no fui importante. Solo fui la pieza que el destino utilizo para unirlas, al despertar de ese sueño tuve otra crisis, la cual logre librar, pasaron un par de semanas hasta que pude tranquilizarme de nuevo, y así transcurrió el tiempo sin mayor problema, hasta concluir un año, en el cual me convertí en la mejor alumna de la generación, logre tener una beca la cual me ayudaba con los gastos, en alimentación y etc. Al menos me apoyaba un poco en ella.

Aunque por comida no me preocupaba, pocos días tenía hambre de verdad, así que casi no comía, cuando me notificaron lo de mi beca, me sentí feliz, un par de momentos pero después, me sentí vacía, ya no tenía a nadie con quien compartir esa alegría y satisfacción, en este tiempo también me volví muy fan de la lectura y en eso gastaba, en libros reales sobre; interpretación, afinación, composición, filosofía, novelas reales, finales crueles y atemorizantes. No tenía a nadie a quien contarle mis problemas, con quien pelear, me quede tan sola en un tiempo increíblemente rápido, al igual que cuando tenía compañía. Tenía pese a todo tanto tiempo libre, que me asfixiaba con tanto silencio.

En vacaciones no regrese a casa, como me lo pidieron mis padres, al contrario me quede a trabajar en lo que pude, aprendí a cocinar, a limpiar, a servir, deje de ser tan torpe, hasta en barman me convertí, estoy segura que si me hubieran visto ellas, me dirían felices; has madurado. Pero de poco sirve pensar en ello, en este tiempo no me han buscado, estoy sola, mis padres, llamaron por error hace unos días, al parecer necesitaban un nuevo empleado, recuerdo las palabras de mi madre: "espero ya no seas una inútil", sin duda alguna ya solo tengo la música.

Ahora mismo voy de camino para mi trabajo, el tiempo siguió su camino, y concluí una temporada más aquí, estoy por entrar al cuarto semestre de mi carrera y pese al tiempo las pesadillas se han vuelto algo constantes, cada vez me cuesta más sobrellevar mis crisis, lo genial es que aun llevo el colgante que me regalo Kotoko aquel día en el puente, un bello dije de mariposa, que me ayudaba a salir de ese abismo que cada tanto me atrapaba, me ayudaba a reaccionar, y recuperar el control de mi misma, era un alivio instantáneo poder tener conmigo esto.

Salude a mi jefe con un gesto, me cambie el aburrido uniforme de siempre, blanco con negro, y me dirigí a cubrir las horas de mi turno, todo paso con verdadera lentitud, no tenía ganas de nada, pero debía seguir adelante, necesitaba urgentemente un material para mis clases que pronto comenzarían, y a menos que trabajara jamás lo iba a conseguir.

Faltaban 15 minutos para que mi turno terminara, y Fumiko, un chico que trabajaba conmigo tuvo que salir de emergencia a su casa, antes de irse me pidió de favor que cobrara la cuenta de la última mesa de la cafetería, me acerque a dicha mesa con calma, habíamos llegado a un acuerdo, yo obtendría una tercera parte de la propina de esa mesa, y así quedaríamos a mano. Levante la cabeza y dije con voz calmada: esta es su cuenta.

Al levantar la mirada me encontré con ocho chicas, a las cuales, pensé jamás volvería a ver, se sonreían. E indudablemente estaban en parejas, tal como las recuerdo, brillantes como un sueño que se esfumo.

-Te lo juro Elí, Honoka seguramente sigue siendo una tonta, tiene mucho que no la vemos, pero dudo que haya cambiado en algo, posiblemente ahora se encuentre aprendiendo el oficio de su familia- dijo Sonoda Umi, muy confiada mientras tomaba la mano de Minami Kotori, al decir esto las demás estallaron en risas.

-Bueno al menos, ella no será tan tonta como ustedes, por cierto, felicidades, por sus cuatro años como pareja- dijo con burla Yazawa Niko, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su chocolate caliente.

¿Por qué hoy? ¿Por qué aquí? ¿Por qué ahora?, miles de pensamientos pasaban por mi mente, así que seguía siendo una tonta para ellas, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas pero no deje que saliera ninguna, hasta que Nishikino volteo y aviso que había llegado la cuenta, fue que se dieron cuenta de mi presencia, trate de sonar lo más calmada posible pero no podía, dolía demasiado. Sacaron sus carteras y pagaron, para posteriormente juntar la propina. Estaba por irme cuando Fumiko, regreso corriendo, hasta llegar casi frente a mí y grito a una distancia prudente sin más: -Kousaka Honoka, espero y hoy si puedas irte temprano o te mato- me sonrió y se marcho.

Voltee, tenía que recibir el dinero, trate de estar lo más calmada posible, al encararlas, sus rostros lucían sumamente sorprendidos, tome el dinero y solo susurre como era debido: "espero que la estancia haya sido de su agrado".

Fui a la caja, deposite todo rápido, y me marche de ahí, no quería verlas, solo quería salir corriendo, entre a cambiarme, faltando tres minutos para que concluyera mi turno, tome mis cosas y Salí de ahí, como supuse, estaban esperando a la salida, pero no quería verlas así que me puse una gorra, y trate de pasar lo más desapercibida posible, casi lo logro, de no ser por Yamada Sensei que se cruzo en mi camino, hubiera podido correr, hoy era el día en el que todo mundo me gritaba desde lejos, tuve que acercarme a él, dándole la oportunidad a ellas de alcanzarme.

Kousaka, un gusto verte, solo para informarte que a más tardar mañana llegaran tus dos nuevos compañeros de piso, gracias a la aceptación de la nueva licenciatura y que la generación anterior dio buenos resultados, ha habido varios cambios y tu apartamento por fin tendrá nuevos miembros, toma- dijo entregándome una hoja que ni mire, ya que sentía la mirada de esas chicas sobre mi- estos son los nuevos gastos que tendrás por el apartamento, y los nombres de los inquilinos, ahora me retiro que tengo hambre- dijo y se marcho, guarde la hoja y me dispuse a caminar de nuevo. Pero antes de que pudiera avanzar más me vi rodeada de ocho chicas, que ahora pertenecían a mis peores pesadillas.

-Honoka, ¿Por qué huyes?- pregunto con calma Tojo-san.

-Buenas noches, Minami-san, Sonoda-san, Yazawa-san, Nishikino-san, Hoshisora-san, Koisumi-san, Ayase-san y Tojo- san, espero y tengan buena semana- conteste lo más tranquila que pude.

-¿Por qué nos llamas por nuestros apellidos?- pregunto Hoshisora-san, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-No quiero ser grosera, pero realmente no encuentro otra manera en la cual pudiera hablarles, señoritas, si me disculpan, tengo que ir a buscar un material que necesito para mis clases de mañana, adiós- antes de que pudieran reaccionar, me hice espacio entre dos de ellas y Salí corriendo.

Después de que Honoka saliera corriendo, nos quedamos en absoluto silencio, en especial yo, esa mirada, la conocía perfectamente, es la mirada de alguien que carga tanta soledad, dolor y miedo que solo evadiendo a los demás puede sobrevivir con sus fantasmas, dirigí mi mirada a mi Elichi, y esta por reflejo miro a Maki, la cual también había notado esa mirada turbia, nos quedamos en silencio por varios minutos sin saber bien que decir, ni que pensar. Fue demasiado rápido y confuso lo que paso, después de cinco años por fin podíamos volver a vernos, casi todas, y pasaba esto.

Elichi y yo estábamos por fin inscritas como alumnas de UT, después de irnos a estudiar al extranjero lo comprendimos, nuestros corazones estaban en este lugar, con nuestra nueva familia, habernos alejado fue un error, muy doloroso.

Lamentablemente no podíamos regresar, no al menos hasta hacer cursado y acreditado de manera exitosa al menos la mitad de la carrera en Estados Unidos ya que por varias situaciones dejamos Rusia y nos fuimos a estudiar a otro lado EUA, que fue el país al cual decidimos irnos, la comunicación por teléfono la perdimos casi a los seis meses de estar en NY, después de un infortunado accidente en el metro, nos quedamos sin útiles escolares, ni celulares por un par de semanas, aun de vez en cuando manteníamos comunicación por correo electrónico, pero aun así poco a poco nos distanciamos de todas.

No fue sino hasta hace tres meses que encontramos a Niko de casualidad en el aeropuerto, que pudimos volver a estar en contacto con todas. Después de pelear un buen tiempo con el departamento de intercambio, al fin nos dieron pauta para poder regresar a nuestro anhelado Japón, claro, no tan fácil iban a dejar ir al talento más grande del departamento de Artes, ni a la dueña del primer lugar en investigación sobre Astrología

Después de ese encuentro con Niko nos encontramos con la grata sorpresa de que Niko y Maki llevaban siendo novias poco más de dos años, por lo cual Niko, había pedido el intercambio a la mejor universidad de Gastronomía, ubicada muy cerca de la Universidad de Tokio, al reencontrarnos con todas me sorprendió que de alguna manera todas tenían comunicación aun, Kotori y Umi, llevaban siendo novias ya casi cinco años.

Hanayo y Rin, se habían confesado sus sentimientos antes de entrar a su último año en Otonokizaka, gracias a una confusión, y bueno yo seguía enamorada de Elichi y se lo dije, pero jamás obtuve una respuesta. Así que simplemente pretendo día con día que no importa y claro que no me duele el hecho de que fui rechazada con silencio.

Decidimos ir al departamento de Maki, para ayudarla a terminar de empacar todo, ya que al día siguiente por fin se mudaría, después de pelear mucho con sus padres, lo había logrado, seria transferida al departamento de música, pero también seguiría estudiando medicina, llegamos en silencio, nadie se atrevía a romperlo. Umi trataba inútilmente de mantenerse tranquila, mientras Kotori fingía acomodar una montaña de ropa vieja por tercera ocasión.

-Ok, ya es suficiente- dijo Elí, muy molesta- todas a la sala- miro de reojo a todas que poco a poco y al escuchar el tono de voz de mi amada, nos sentamos de manera muy obediente, Maki estaba tan nerviosa, que antes de sentarse fue a la pequeña cantina que tenía en su aun departamento, y tomo un par de botellas, con Sake, Whisky y Vodka, las dejo en la mesa de centro, mientras Hanayo le ayudaba a traer vasos para todas. La primera en reaccionar ante el alcohol fue Umi, que sin pensarlo tomo el Whisky para servirse una copa y beber el contenido de golpe.

-Ahora que estamos todas, quiero saber ¿Qué paso hace un rato? ¿Por qué Honoka nos trato como a unas extrañas? ¿Por qué no la detuvieron? ¿Hay algo que no sepamos?- dijo realmente molesta.

-La verdad es que no sabemos, lo último que supimos de Honoka fue que no se quedo en la UT por segunda ocasión, y dimos por sentado que ella seguiría en su casa, probablemente, ya aprendiendo a hacer dulces tradicionales, como lo había hecho su familia, asumiendo su papel como la hija mayor- dijo en un susurro Kotori, mientras tomaba el resto del whisky que había en el vaso de Umi.

-Creo que no se qué pensar, la Honoka que recuerdo era cálida, amable, alegre, al vernos seguramente correría a abrazarnos, pero la persona que vi hoy no sé si es solo la sombra de ella o que, esta indudablemente mucho más delgada, y con ese cabello negro como la noche, no la reconocí de inmediato cuando nos fue a dar la cuenta, pero al escuchar su voz, me pareció tan familiar…, no sé que le paso pero no es nada bueno…, está mucho más delgada… mide como mínimo 1:70m…, tiene una mirada vacía…, ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Hanayo con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Es nuestra culpa, creo- dijo Umi, con los ojos cerrados, Kotori solo le dio un abrazo.

-Cuéntanos todo lo que paso después de que nos fuimos, Umi- le dije al fin con una tranquilidad, aparente, tenía un muy mal presentimiento, sobre lo que le pudiera pasar a Honoka.

-A los dos meses que se fueron, me le declare a Kotori…, me sentía sumamente molesta con la vida y con todo, ya que ella nos había contado a Honoka y a mí que había conocido a un chico en su trabajo parcial, el cual la asediaba mucho, le decía piropos, le regalaba chocolates, y flores…,-guardo silencio y respiro como si tratara de olvidar lo que provocaba aun ella esos recuerdos- al saber eso me moleste mucho- continuo con aparente calma- yo realmente no ponía mucha atención a lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, cuando escuchaba a Kotori hablar de ese tipo, solo me ponía seria y aunque le ponía atención no podía esconder muy bien mis celos…, sentí que me la estaban robando. Honoka solo me decía que fuera valiente y la apoyara, y que si realmente me molestaba mucho averiguara porque, por un tiempo me centre en aprender aun más de Kotori, sus gestos y silencios, cosas que necesitaba interpretar para asegurarme de que ese malvado, no me quitaría a la persona que amo- cerro los ojos, suspiro y continuo.

-Una tarde Honoka salió apresurada del consejo estudiantil, ya que según sus palabras, la directora Minami- san, quería hablar con ella de manera urgente, le hice un comentario duro, al recalcarle que seguramente sería por sus malas calificaciones, ya que nos habían entregado los exámenes aquella mañana y por primera vez suspendió todo, se disculpo como siempre y solo sonrío prometiendo que no lo volvería a hacer, ese día no le insistí, pero permaneció muy callada, Kotori y yo pensamos que estaba así porque, por primera vez le comprendió la gravedad de haber suspendido esos exámenes trimestrales.

-Al quedarnos solas, Kotori me conto que ese tipo, le había declarado su amor, y que ella no le había dado una respuesta, cuando escuche eso mi sangre se congelo, para después hervir, no pensé, solo me moleste, cuando reaccione estaba en el suelo sobre Kotori, mirándola intensamente. Note como mis ojos ya estaban derramando muchas lágrimas. Le dije con calma y mucho dolor, lo mucho que la amaba, ella en un principio se quedo callada, y no me dijo nada…, temí lo peor…, iba a ser rechazada o eso pensé… antes de que ella me dijera algo escuchamos como Honoka estaba por entrar y en un impulso, me levante y me encerré con Kotori en un armario…,-dijo poniéndose roja- Honoka entro segundos después, parecía un poco ida, ya que ni se molesto en fijarse si seguíamos ahí, tomo su mochila y se fue, cuando salió del salón Kotori se soltó a llorar abrazándome, y me confesó que también me amaba, ese día nos volvimos novias, pero en secreto- dijo tomando la mano de Kotori, yo solo desvié la mirada, dolida por su felicidad.

-Después de eso- continúo Kotori- comenzamos a salir más seguido, queríamos estar solas compartir nuestro amor, disfrutar nuestra compañía, Honoka nos daba nuestro espacio, supongo que sospechaba algo, pero nunca dijo nada, y así paso un mes, no nos preocupaba mucho el hecho de que ya no insistiera en salir con nosotras, porque se la pasaba con Maki, ya que uno de los primeros días de clase, llego muy contenta a contarnos que una de sus tías quería tirar un piano y ella se lo pidió, para así poder aprender un poco más sobre la música, ese mismo día le pidió a Maki que le enseñara, y suponíamos que estaba practicando o algo parecido. Después de meditarlo le dije a Umi, que al menos a Honoka, Maki, Rin y Hanayo deberíamos confiarles nuestra relación, ya que ellas eran al final nuestras amigas.

-Les dijimos primero Maki y las demás, ya que Honoka ese día había vuelto a salir corriendo al finalizar las clases, alegando que tenía que ayudar a sus padres con la tienda…,- suspiro cansada y después continuo- la siguiente oportunidad fue al final del trabajo en el consejo estudiantil, una semana después, salió un momento, ya que tuvo que ir a contestar una llamada, en ese momento Umi me miro, la mire de repente y nos dimos un pequeño beso, cuando escuchamos la puerta abrirse, nos separamos asustadas, nunca supimos si Honoka nos vio, pero se veía un poco extraña, entre confundida, molesta, triste, no lo sé…, iba a sentarse cuando de nuevo sonó su celular, volvió a salir del salón…, nos entro curiosidad y la seguimos…, iba hablando cuando grito de la nada…, yo **_JAMÁS PODRÍA ACEPTAR ESA RELACIÓN TAN ABERRANTE, NO ES NATURAL, Y NO VOY A CAMBIAR DE OPINIÓN, ADEMÁS YO LO VI TODO, ESO BAJO NINGÚN MOTIVO ES NATURAL_** …,- Kotori se abrazo a Umi, el recuerdo aun le dolía.

-Ese día le contamos todo a Hanayo, Rin y Maki, y decidimos no contarle sobre nuestra relación, al menos hasta saber cómo decírselo, todo parecía indicar que hablaba de nosotras- dijo Umi.

-Pasaron los meses, Maki se molesto mucho con ella y solo le comunico que no podría seguir enseñándole a tocar el piano, ella seguía riéndose, hablándonos, cuando nos veía irnos juntas no se interponía, se quedaba más tiempo en el consejo estudiantil bajo cualquier pretexto, nosotras estábamos muy centradas en nosotras, poco a poco solo hablábamos entre nosotras y con las nuevas chicas de segundo, llego el momento de elegir a las nuevas chicas del consejo estudiantil, y como si pareciera tradición se eligieron a: Maki, y Hanayo como la tesorera y vice presidenta, así dejando a Rin como la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

-Llego el día de la graduación, nuestros padres nos acompañaban, pero Honoka estaba un poco extraña, nos abrazo, se tomo fotos con nostras, pero ese día no llegaron ni sus padres, y mucho menos Yukiho, ella nos explico que tenían cosas importantes que hacer, y que cuando llegara a su casa le compensarían su falta a ese momento tan importante…,- siguió diciendo solo que conforme lo decía, parecía que iba entendiendo algo- al mes salieron nuestros resultados de la UT, yo me había quedado en la Lic. De Derecho, y Kotori había logrado entrar a la Lic. En Educación, pero ella…, no lo había logrado…, nos marchamos a las dos semanas, ese día Honoka nunca llego a despedirse de nosotras, solo mando un mensaje como disculpa, y sus mejores deseos, para esta nueva etapa.

-Creímos que nos odiaba- continuo Kotori, al igual que Umi, empezó analizar todo lo que contaban y algo no encajaba- hicimos una nueva vida, comenzamos a vivir con nuestros compañeros, y por asares del destino, nos toco vivir juntas, paso el primer año, estábamos muy contentas, teníamos nuevos amigos, después entraron Maki, Hanayo y Rin, supimos que de nuevo no se quedo, viajamos una navidad, y la visitamos casi sin querer, ella se rio ese día, seguía como si nada, había crecido un poco, y ya comenzaba a estar más delgada, hablamos un poco y nos volvimos a ir, saben hasta ahora lo veo, aquel día se reía y aceptaba todo lo que le dijimos, pero no nos veía a la cara, al irse, me pareció que quería decirnos algo pero se arrepintió.

-Paso el tiempo y pues, ya no hablamos ni supimos de ella, hasta que nos unimos y me entro el sentimiento de querer saber de ella- dijo Umi.

-¿Qué te dijo cuando le dejaste de dar clases Maki?- pregunto Eli, un tanto molesta.

-No me dijo nada…,-contesto ella con tristeza- recuerdo que cuando me contaron lo que escucharon, me enoje y la odie por no poder decirles de frente que no las aprobaba, claro que en esas fechas mi padre y yo habíamos peleado mucho, sobre la elección correcta de mi carrera, la cual era obviamente Medicina, estaba molesta con la vida, las extrañaba, me sentía sola, necesitaba a Niko junto a mi- dijo, poniéndose algo roja por su comentario- así que, solo me descargue en ella. Le dije que necesitaba ponerme más atenta con mis estudios para poder ingresar a la UT, ella solo me sonrió, hizo una reverencia y agradeció que le haya enseñado lo mucho o poco que ahora sabia, salí del salón mientras ella se quedo a tocar un poco, la verdad es que me sorprendió, aprendió con un facilidad impresionante, se veía que practicaba mucho, llegue a pensar que pronto se convertiría en un rival digno, pero pues solo me aleje- contesto al final.

-Y ustedes dos, supongo que solo esperaron a que todo mejorara o se calmaran las cosas para poder hablar, pero a la larga también se alejaron- dijo Elí más molesta.

-Si- dijeron en un susurro las otras dos.

-Elichi es mejor que te calmes- le advertí con cautela, conocía es mirada de depredador y no me gustaba en lo más mínimo.

-No, me parece absurdo que se hayan dejado llevar por un mar de suposiciones, ¿que no habíamos acordado que la mejor manera de resolver conflictos es hablando?, no justifico la extraña actitud de Honoka porque tampoco la acabo de comprender, pero si hubiera estado en su lugar, no sé que había hecho, no sé si sabían pero Yukiho se fue a vivir con Arisa a Rusia casi a la mitad de su primer año escolar- dijo casi sin respirar, al escucharlo todas se quedaron asombradas, ya que sabíamos bien que para Yukiho, Honoka era su mayor héroe y difícilmente la dejaría- mi hermana nunca me ha querido decir que paso, pero lo poco que se es que hubo un problema muy fuerte en su familia.

-¿Qué se supone que debíamos hacer si ella no nos decía nada?- grito enfada Umi.

-Nada, solo estar con ella, solo esperar a que ella tuviera la fortaleza de decirles que paso, jamás alejarse- grito como respuesta Niko.

-¿Y cómo demonios lo íbamos a saber?- contesto Kotori poniéndose a llorar- ahora resulta que todo es un mal entendido, ¿y si ella de verdad nos odia y por eso se alejo?- grito.

-Pues simplemente le preguntas, Kotori, solo eso, se pregunta- respondió aun más enfada Eli, con algunas lagrimas cayendo por sus ojos. Realmente esto se estaba descontrolando.

-Será mejor que nos calmemos. Y meditemos que paso cada una por nuestra parte- dije ya harta de ver como se mataban con la mirada, respire un poco antes de hablar- fueron una serie de sucesos que no supimos manejar, ninguna, así que será mejor que respiremos.

-Les propongo algo simple, bebamos- si algunas les da pena llorar, hacer berrinche o lo que sea, solo bebamos, puede sonar estúpido pero no encuentro otra solución, si ya han sido dos años de imprudencias y silencios absurdos, ¿Qué más da una noche de lagrimas, enojos y tonterías?- comente tomando la botella de Sake, de la cual bebí su contenido directamente, me sentía aturdida, me dolía el pecho, remover cosas duele, no sé que me estaba pasando, tenía miedo, me estaba volviendo inestable, y eso no era correcto.

-Nozomi, dame esa botella- dijo Eli, la mire con calma y furia- no- fue mi única respuesta- de verdad- continuo ella- dame esa maldita botella, llevas poco más de un año bebiendo sin parar, nunca me dices que demonios pasa, solo te veo embriagarte cada tanto, solo porque es divertido, dame la maldita botella. Grito- **_NO_** \- respondí de nuevo.

Antes de comenzar a pelearnos enfrente de todas, Maki, reacciono y nos mando a todas a nuestras casa, prometimos, regresar por la mañana, para ayudarla con el traslado de sus cosas a el nuevo departamento que compartiría con otros dos de sus compañeros de curso, me daba vueltas todo, Eli no logro quitarme la botella, ni ella ni nadie, estaba muy enojada, me dolían los recuerdos, cuando Umi menciono que por un momento pensó que Kotori la rechazaría, recordé el silencio de Eli y me moleste, si era verdad últimamente tomaba por cualquier cosa, pero solo quería olvidar todo, en este tiempo ella salió con tres chicos, todos presentados por su padre. Ella odiaba salir con ellos, pero aun así, los tomaba de la mano, los beso, les dio su afecto y etc., mientras yo me podría en mi dolor.

Llegamos cerca de las 2 am a nuestro departamento, en seguida me fui a mi cuarto, me termine el contenido de la botella que tenía en las manos, y me dispuse a soltarme a llorar, ahogue mis lágrimas en mi almohada al igual que mis gritos llenos de frustración.

 ** _Estoy enamorada de una chica…_**

Después de salir corriendo de aquel lugar, vine directamente a lo que puedo llamar casa, me encerré en mi habitación, molesta, llena de muchos sentimientos encontrados, tire mis libros, los patee, rompí platos, todo cuanto pude, un marco que apenas había terminado de pagar en donde se ponía una leyenda la cual decía más o menos así: "El pasado nunca vuelve"

Tuve una crisis rotunda, no sé cuando pare de llorar, si cuando me canse o cuando ya no podía mantenerme despierta por la pérdida de energía que había experimentado. Desperté una hora justamente antes de que llegaran los nuevos inquilinos. Limpie todo lo mejor que pude, queme los papeles con sangre, resultado de las heridas que me hice en mi ataque de histeria, acomode mi librero, ordene mis libros, limpie la sala, todo quedo perfectamente limpio, sin rastro de evidencias. Abrí el refrié para sacar un poco de la leche que aun me había quedado, la semana pasada fue difícil y apenas tuve para comprar un poco de leche, huevos y pan.

Tome la leche y un trozo de pan por inercia, pero antes de si quiera beber la mitad del contenido en el vaso me dio un asco enorme, no pude comer más, me senté mirando a la nada, no podía creer que las había visto de nuevo, medite mucho lo que escuche ayer, y como suponía Umi y Kotori llevaban siendo pareja algún tiempo, una parte de mi se alegro por eso, pese a todo me alegraba de que sus realidades fueran tan diferentes a las mías. Me puse una sudadera larga, deje abierto el departamento para que entraran los nuevos residentes, necesitaba tocar el piano un momento y no quería interrupciones inútiles, lo único que me relajaba era tocar, **_MI CLARO DE LUNA_**

Cerré los ojos y deje que la música me consumiera por completo, que mis manos mostraran lo profundo de mi dolor, que mi corazón fuera sincero al menos en la música, si necesitaba el sonido de mi piano, el único que nunca me dejo, la música, que me ayudaba a vivir esta maldita realidad, recordé tantas cosas que tenía tiempo sin mencionar si quiera, las practicas, los abrazos de mis padres, las tardes con Yukiho, riendo, comiéndonos algunos de los dulces que mi madre accedía a darnos, mi infancia con Umi y Kotori, la esperanza de que existía en esta vida algo más que el dolor, pero mi realidad me había mostrado todo lo contrario.

Dolía tanto, que me costaba hasta respirar, dolía tanto que cuando menos sentí las lagrimas cayeron de nuevo por mi rostro, me sentía tan sola, no quería recordar que un día había tenido, amor, esperanza, felicidad, eso solo me hacia deprimirme más, no quería sentir todo este dolor junto, no de nuevo. Mis padres abrazándome, Umi y Kotori diciéndome que era su amiga, Yukiho recién nacida en mis brazos, mi padre golpeándome porque no fui capaz de aceptar a su nueva amante.

Mi madre, sobre la que era mi cama, disfrutando del placer con otro hombre, la directora Minami notificándome que Yukiho acababa de pedir un traslado a Rusia, y que ella lo había autorizado, las evasivas de mis "amigas" los primeros días que pase hambre y humillaciones, mis primeras heridas, el día que intente aventarme del puente, mi cabello de otro color, el silencio, el dolor, la soledad, preocupación, desesperanza, no poder respirar, la nada…

Seguí tocando, esperando desaparecer en el sonido de la música, quería desaparecer notablemente, quería dejar de llorar, ya no era capaz de sentir nada más que dolor, y pensar que antes del dolor me sentía como la nada, ni si quiera era consciente del porque merecía respirar, ¿y si me hubiera quedado callada? ¿Y si hubiera muerto en ese maldito puente? ¿Por qué las tenía que volver a ver? ¿Qué había hecho ahora? No lo sabía, pero indudablemente era algo malo, comencé a cantar, cada cierto tiempo, cada que lo sentí necesario.

Necesitaba sacar todo esto de mi pecho, me urgía hacerlo, pero no podía, era infinito lo que me estaba matando, no tenia fin, solo había dolor y más dolor, ¿en qué momento me volví tan malditamente cobarde? ¿Qué paso?...

Escuche la voz del impertinente de mi Sensei a lo lejos pero no podía parar de tocar no ahora…

Como les decía, les presento al mejor promedio de esta generación, que al parecer nos ha presentado un concierto como bienvenida ¿No es así?- dijo con burla, respire me seque las lagrimas de los ojos, y me gire para regalarle mi mejor mirada llena de odio, lo detestaba, no me gusta que se metan en mi vida.

No, solo fue casualidad- dije con voz ronca, viéndolo solamente a él.

Como sea te presento a tus nuevos compañeros de vivienda, el es Hiroshi Kira, y ella es…- dijo dejándome ver a la persona que estaba detrás de, el- Maki Nishikino, acaba de ser transferida y está en tu grado.

Antes de poder abrir si quiera la boca, detrás de ella entraron las demás riendo, de alguna ocurrencia de Rin, al verme frente a ellas se quedaron igual de sorprendidas que yo, sin duda alguna, el destino me odia, y aun no terminaba de jugar conmigo.

Un gusto. Kousaka-san, espero que nos llevemos bien, si me disculpan, iré a ocupar mi habitación y organizar unas cosas antes de salir, con su permiso- dijo el chico amablemente, entro casi corriendo a las habitaciones aun sin saber cuál era la suya, pocos segundos después salió a toda velocidad del departamento. Yo seguía sin poder reaccionar ante lo que estaba pasando a mí alrededor, viviría con ella, las tendría que ver, esto es una pesadilla.

Bueno me voy, espero se lleven bien, y Kousaka, recuerda que el día de mañana debes ir a iniciar el trámite de renovación de tu beca o si no la perderás, como sea aun tienes esta semana pero si lo olvidas yo no podre hacer nada por ti, ok- dijo el molesto profesor me guiño un ojo se fue de ahí.

No conteste, no podía, seguía impresionada, todo me comenzó a dar vueltas, y sin más todo se volvió negro, de un momento a otro, mientras en mi mente solo podía escuchar un pensamiento: **_"¿QUÉ HICE MAL?"_**

Continuara…


	3. Capitulo tres

CAPITULO TRES:

Estoy impactada, frente a mi esta la chica a la que habíamos llamado amiga por años, a la que dejamos de frecuentar por muchas situaciones, las cuales parecían ser más fuertes que nuestra amistad aquí esta frente a nosotras, después un par de años y tantas cosas, el destino parecía que tenía ganas de reírse un poco, antes de saber que era ella, cuando íbamos subiendo por la escalera, en el primer momento que escuche la melodía de ese piano, me llene de sentimientos llenos de nostalgia.

Quien tocaba, era una persona que había sufrido mucho de eso no había menor duda, y lo sabia trasmitir claramente con su música, además de ser una pieza muy conocida, era difícil de tocar en cuanto a técnica, ya que cada uno debe ser capaz de mostrar sus propio estilo en la música, independientemente del sentido de la melodía en general, y aquí estaba una de las melodías más limpias que había escuchado, llena de sentimientos reales, capaz de hacer que el receptor de llorara junto con el interprete sin saber nada de la vida de este.

Cuando termino, se quedo congelada mirándonos, como NOSOTRAS a ella, recuerdo que cuando comencé a enseñarle a tocar, era un caos, confundía las notas, pasaba de los tiempos de una manera maratónica, no sabía leer partituras, no sabía la diferencia entre una nota y un acorde, ni menos de octavas, y ahora interpretaba este tipo de melodías con una precisión increíble.

Indudablemente había cambiado mucho, según el profesor Yamada íbamos a tener el privilegio de vivir con la más elogiada de la generación. Una señorita muy educada, estricta consigo misma, pulcra en todo sentido especialmente en cuestión de tareas, puntualidad y actividades extracurriculares; "es la mejor, pero muy mal humorada, en los dos años que lleva aquí, nunca la han visitado ni sus padres, y menos sus amigos, trabaja en muchos lugares diferentes a la semana a veces hasta es un dolor de cabeza, muy necia, nunca le he logrado sacar una sonrisa, es todo un enigma".

Cuando entramos y la vi de espaldas supe que era Honoka, al igual que el resto de las chicas, nos sorprendió mucho, más aún porque al tocar, de perfil, se veía claramente como lloraba con su música, como se entregaba a ella sin dudar ni un momento.

Y ahora estamos de frente, el profesor hizo las presentaciones correspondientes, le aviso de una beca, nuestro compañero de residencia salió, y nos quedamos viendo fijamente, antes de que pudiéramos decir algo, simplemente se desmayo, nadie fue lo suficientemente rápida para evitar que se golpeara en la cabeza al caer, Umi, que fue la primera en reaccionar después de mí, me ayudo a cargarla para llevarla a su habitación, entramos con cautela, la recosté en el futón que había en la habitación.

Podía jurar que era aun el futón en el que dormía cuando íbamos en preparatoria, todavía tenía una mancha roja que yo provoque la última vez que fui a su casa, al tirar un helado en el por culpa de Rin, que quería le compartiera de mi postre.

Le pedí a Umi me ayudara a quitarle la pesada chamarra negra que traía, en lo que iba corriendo a traer mi botiquín de primeros auxilios, al regresar a la habitación Umi sostenía asombrada la chamarra de Honoka, voltee a mirar a mi amiga y lo vi, tenia cicatrices muy profundas en las manos, pero no eran heridas causadas por accidentes laborales, eran heridas de verdad, auto-hechas me llamaron la atención dos en especial, muy frescas, hice lo que tenía que hacer, tome la presión, la temperatura, revise el ritmo cardiaco, sus signos vitales estaban muy bajos, presentaba un cuadro claro de desnutrición ya que al revisarla más a fondo encontré principios de anemia en ella.

Después de revisar lo más general con la ayuda de Umi limpiamos y curamos las heridas de sus manos, había muchas cicatrices anteriores a estas, marcas que ya no se irían nunca de su cuerpo, faltando a toda ética, la despojamos de su ropa para asegurarme de que no había más heridas, pero lo que encontramos fue demasiado para ambas, sus piernas y algunas partes de su vientre también tenían estas cicatrices, solo que estas eran más finas.

Curamos un par de heridas que tenia frescas en las piernas y otra en el vientre, buscamos su pijama, el cual seguía siendo el que ocupada cuando estábamos en preparatoria, la arropamos y nos quedamos sin saber que decir o hacer, tenía más incógnitas que nunca ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que realmente paso? ¿Por qué te habías hecho tanto daño?

Respire con calma, tratando de no perder la cordura, me sentía molesta, decepcionada, no sabía que sentir así que por fin puse atención a la habitación en la que estábamos. Me sorprendió encontrarla llena de libros, sobre diversos autores y temas muy interesantes, solo había un mini ropero en la habitación, un buro, su cama, un espejo pequeño y libros acomodados estratégicamente en cada repisa, estaban algunos por genero, otros por autor y otros más por temas escolares.

Habías cambiado, y temí que fuera un cambio irreversible, temí estar frente a un potencial suicida, y no saber qué hacer, temí perderte, temí no poder agradecerte todo el bien que me hiciste, pero más aun temí, no poder hacer nada por ti nunca hubiera podido tener una vida como esta, por mis miedos. Solo tenía mucho miedo por ella, por lo que la vida le había hecho, por su soledad. ¿Quién eras ahora Honoka? ¿Qué tan alejada estas de la realidad?

Según el profesor, ella era una chica fría, no sonreía y en los años que tenia viviendo aquí, no había recibido nunca la visita de un amigo, o familiar, cosa que me pareció realmente impresionante, sus padres la amaban sobre todas las cosas, Yukiho la idolatraba aunque aceptaba que era torpe ¿Qué había pasado?.

Me quede viéndola dormir un rato, al verla frente a mí, el peso de la culpa cayo tan duramente en mi pecho que no supe que sentir, solo sabía que la habíamos dejado sola después de que ella jamás nos abandono, ni si quiera cuando nos molestábamos con ella, no me abandono aun cuando le di siempre negativas antes de entrar a formar parte de las musas, no se molestaba cuando la dejábamos hablar sola, porque no creíamos que lo que estaba diciendo fuera coherente.

¿Por qué no hablamos con ella a tiempo? ¿Qué nos orillo a no permitirle que se explicara? ¿De verdad rechazo a Umi y Kotori por su relación o lo mal interpretamos de nuevo? Solo espero que cuando despierte, podamos hablar con ella, si lo que dice el profesor es verdad, será realmente complicado hacerlo ahora, ya que si antes era necia, creo que ahora lo es el doble, por lo visto sus heridas emocionales son más grandes de lo que imaginamos.

Umi se mantenía con la cabeza baja, en un rincón de la habitación al parecer estaba llorando, pero no podía asegurarlo ya que, no se movía, Eli se no sabía que decir, entro poco después de que la termináramos de curar, así que se puso a dar vueltas por su cuarto observando todo, la habitación era considerablemente grande tenía tres metros de largo y dos de ancho como mínimo, su cama estaba pegada a una gran ventana que había en la habitación la cual estaba cuidadosamente cubierta por una cortina obscura, tenía dos repisas en la pared una del lado de la puerta, y otra del lado de la cama, ambas llenas de libros, a lado de su escritorio de estudio el cual estaba a un costado de su cama se hallaba un pequeño librero y a lado de este su closet el cual aunque era grande, estaba algo vacio.

Umi de la nada se levanto y salió apresurada de la habitación, Elí salió tras de ella. Yo las seguí después de arropar con calma a la chica frente a mí. Afuera estaban las demás esperando respuestas, las cuales no supimos dar, ya que Kotori solo lloraba frente al refrigerador, nos acercamos con curiosidad y pudimos ver la fuente de su impacto, dentro de este, solo había lo que parecía ser poco más de un cuarto de litro de leche, tres huevos y un flan, Umi se acerco a las gavetas y comenzó a buscar más alimento, todo estaba vacío a excepción de un paquete de pan el cual, se notaba estaba comenzando a secarse.

-¿Qué debemos hacer?- pregunto con calma Hanayo.

-Creo que por ahora, ayudar a Maki a acomodarse en su nueva habitación. Limpiar lo que ensuciemos, ya que como veo este lugar está siempre limpio y es mejor dejarlo de la misma manera. Hacer la compra, yo ayudare a llenar estas gavetas con mucha comida- dijo Nozomi con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Nadie repelo, estábamos demasiado impactadas para pelear, nos dividimos en tres grupos, Eli y Nozomi se fueron a hacer la compra, todas habíamos cooperado para que trajeran toda la comida posible, Rin, Umi y Nico se encargarían de subir todas las cajas que estaban en el camión de mudanza, Kotori, Hanayo y yo comenzaríamos a acomodar todo en mi habitación, nadie decía nada trabajamos en el silencio más denso que recuerde haber vivido.

Me dolía todo el cuerpo, sé que estoy aun medio dormida, tengo esa sensación, pero no puedo despertar y deseo tanto despertar. Seguramente estoy viviendo una pesadilla, nada de lo que soñé paso, no es posible que todas estuvieran en mi hogar, no era real que Maki esté estudiando música, ella iba a cumplir las expectativas de sus padres como era correspondiente. Intente moverme de nuevo pero no podía. Tal vez no quería despertar.

Perdí la consciencia un rato más, pero fue peor, ya que en todo momento soñé con las chicas, soñé el momento en el que le hable a Kotori, en el jardín de niños, recuerdo que estaba siendo molestada por unos niños grandulones que se reían de ella porque juraba que el sol era una persona dorada, me moleste mucho porque no la dejaban tranquila, si ella quería creer eso era su problema, cuando la vi caer al suelo fue cuando me enoje más y me les eche encima, termine con una rodilla lastimada y un pequeño golpe en la cara pero la defendí con todo lo que pude y así ella se convirtió en mi primer amiga.

Poco después conocimos a Umi, tan tímida que siempre nos veía jugar pero nunca se acercaba, hasta que un día jugando a las traes, me acerque a ella y la hice parte de ese juego, ahí encontré a mi otra mejor amiga. Pasaron los años, hasta que entramos a la preparatoria, y las conocí poco a poco, a Maki la escuche cantar y tocar el piano la primera vez que la vi, en esa época en donde estaban a punto de cerrar la preparatoria de Otonokizaka y ya tenía en mente que tenía que hacer, para poder salvarla solo necesitaba convertirme en Idol, convertirme en alguien muy famosa y así lograr que la escuela no cerrara.

Hanayo y Rin fueron las siguientes, junto con Maki iban en primer año, se decidieron un día de primavera, recuerdo que hacía mucho calor, y así de ser tres pasamos a ser un grupo de seis, después conocimos a la solitaria Nico-Nico-Ni una estudiante de tercero que amaba a las Idol tanto que había intentado ser una de ellas con todas sus fuerzas, pero no fue posible ya que en el tiempo en el que ella entro a su club nadie fue capaz de seguir su ritmo, pero al final logro pertenecer a un nuevo grupo de Idols, nos convertimos en siete.

Las últimas fueron Nozomi y Eli, la presidenta y vice presidenta del consejo estudiantil, desde que solo éramos tres, cuando Kotori y Umi decidieron seguirme en mis locos y absurdos sueños, ellas no lo habían puesto realmente difícil, ya que al menos la presidenta se declaro completamente en contra de esa manera tan absurda de salvar algo. Eli tenía miedo de intentarlo pero al final todo se resolvió y nos volvimos ocho. Nozomi declaro que solo estaba esperando el momento adecuado, además de que ella fue la que nos dio nuestro nombre, cuando pedimos el apoyo de la institución, para saber cómo seríamos nombradas, y llegamos a ser nueve.

Cada risa, cada momento con ellas era una daga en mi pecho, comencé a abrir los ojos y me di cuenta que lloraba, por todo lo que la vida me arranco en menos de dos años. No tenia padres, no tenia hermanos, no tenía amigos, estaba sola, lo único que aun me sostenía en pie era mi música, si me quitan eso, estoy segura de que voy a morir. Me levante con calma de mi cama, seque mis lagrimas lo mejor que pude, antes de haber salido por completo de la cama, comenzó a sonar mi teléfono, el cual para mi mala suerte había dejado en la barra de la cocina.

Salí corriendo de mi cuarto, pero Tojo- san ya había contestado.

-Lo comprendo, pero como le decía Honoka enfermo, hasta se desmayo, la reviso el doctor y le mando al menos dos días de descanso- hubo una pausa- si está bien, yo le digo, que tenga un buen día.

-¿Quién era?- pregunte molesta.

-Tu jefe, no se cual de todos, pero ya le dije que no iras a trabajar el día de hoy- contesto con determinación.

-No tienes derecho a meterte en mi vida Tojo, así que si me permites, tengo que ir a arreglarme para trabajar, no puedo darme el lujo de perder un día de trabajo- conteste muy enojada. Antes de que pudiera regresar a mi cuarto Nishikino y Sonoda se pusieron en mi camino, impidiéndome pasar.

-Yo misma prescribí esa orden Honoka. Seré aun una pasante pero se de lo que hablo, así que será mejor que regreses a dormir. No te vamos a dejar salir, somos ocho contra ti- contesto muy segura Nishikino.

-¿Qué pretenden? ¿Ser las mejores amigas ahora que nos volvimos a encontrar? Pues si eso creen, están muy equivocadas yo no voy a volver a ser su amiga, no tengo por qué serlo, no tiene caso, en la vida nacimos solos y más valdría permanecer solos siempre, para no tener que esperar nada de nadie, para no sentir soledad cuando alguien se va de tu vida, no quieran ser ahora las héroes de la estúpida de Honoka Kousaka. Pierden su tiempo, yo ya no soy quien conocieron- les dije con calma.

-No me interesa- me dijo Sonoda- san- además, que no has visto las fachas que tienes, debes cuidar tus heridas- repelo con un tono de voz aun más frio que el mío.

Me mire con cautela y descubrí que estaba en pijama, y en las manos, en mis muñecas tenía unas curaciones, reconocí los lugares que estaban cubiertos, la piel que fue víctima de mi último ataque, aunque este al final no fue capaz de calmarme eso, al ver que se habían atrevido a salvarme la vida, las mire con molestia, -¿Quién les dio permiso de curarme?- grite muy enojada- revise el resto de mi cuerpo, con calma y descubrí un par de curaciones más, una en mi estomago y otra en mi pierna derecha.

-Ni se te ocurra reclamar nada, Honoka, ¿Qué demonios está pasando?- pregunto Ayase- San, entre molesta y preocupada.

-No les incumbe- respondo.

-Somos tus amigas- interviene Minami- San.

-Yo no tengo amigas, ni familia, ni nadie a quien le deba respuestas- contesto aun más enojada.

-¿Eres estúpida o qué?- grito de repente Yazawa- san.

-Eso no es novedad, para ustedes siempre fui una estúpida, realmente, no se dé que te sorprendes- conteste de manera burlona.

-Tú no eres Honoka nya, eres alguien que usurpa su lugar nya- dijo Hoshisora- San con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Tienes razón, ya no soy la misma, y espero jamás volver a ser esa idiota, que creyó un día que los finales felices existen, y mucho menos que todos podemos ser lo que queremos ser, si la gente nos apoya- dije riéndome de medio lado.

-¿Por qué piensas que te tenemos en un concepto de estúpida?- pregunto Tojo, con un tono de voz neutral.

-Es simple, la verdad es que lo fui, ha, como para no darme cuenta de los amoríos que se traían entre ustedes y al final que nunca me confiaron no fue hasta que se alejaron de mi lado que me di cuenta, tienes razón , si fui un poco estúpida, aunque en realidad de Sonoda y Minami siempre lo supe, las conocía también que solo esperaba un día fueran valientes para afrontar sus sentimiento y después confrontarlos la una con la otra- conteste ya aburrida, o tratando de sonar así, me encamine lentamente a mi piano, me senté, y continúe.

-Nishikino desde que se encontró con Yazawa se enamoro de ella. Por eso siempre se peleaban, mucho más cuando la otra tonta no quería dejar que nadie le ganara, fue muy complicado para la primera, Maki siendo tan tsundere que no sabe aceptar sus sentimientos, solo se molestaba con ella, pero actuaba igual de las abejas con el polen de las flores, cuando se encontraban- vi como se sonrojaban las mencionadas entre avergonzadas y un poco molestas por mi comentario tan borde.

-Hoshisora y Koizumi, con su amistad pura y eterna, era más que obvio que algo más sentían la una por la otra, solo bastaba con verlas, esos abrazos, sus miradas tiernas, él como Hoshisora no toleraba que nadie se le acercara a Koizumi, eran tan transparentes como el agua- las mire atentamente por un momento, pero antes de que dijeran algo continúe.

-Y por ultimo. Ayase y Tojo, la primera demasiado densa para darse cuenta de que todo lo que aparentemente era broma, para Tojo era verdad, sus aparentes bromas, camuflajeadas para que no se dieran cuenta que lo que decía era en realidad lo que sentía, porque al final, ¿Qué caso tiene perder a mi mejor amiga? Al final la única tonta con estos sentimientos soy yo- dije mirando a Tojo- pero en fin, por tanta broma no dudo que no fuiste tomada enserio, o quién sabe.

-Tienes razón soy una estúpida. Al final me rechazaron Honoka- dijo Tojo- pero tú te estás pasando un poquito ¿no crees?- me contesto con los ojos un poco llenos de lagrimas- te puedes arrepentir mañana por esto.

-Lo dudo- conteste- al final estoy sola, he perdido todo Tojo, ya no tengo nada que me haga poder decirte, me arrepiento. No puedo evitar que Nishikino viva aquí, esa es una decisión de la institución, pero si me atrevo a exigirles que se aparten de mi camino. El hecho de reencontrarnos no significa nada, pueden seguir con sus vidas como hasta ahora, les prometo que solo seré un fantasma aquí, me verán solo de madrugada y eso si son molestas y salen de su habitación a mitad de la madrugada, para ver si ya he llegado- conteste con desgano- por ahora me retiro, a diferencia de ustedes, necesito trabajar o no podre seguir pagando el alquiler, ni los materiales que me hacen falta para las clases, se quedan en su casa- las mire un segundo y me di la media vuelta para mi habitación.

-Sé que las herí, pero también sé que es lo adecuado, ya no quiero ser más herida, además si pudieron olvidarme una vez, lo harán dos veces. Seque las lagrimas que habían bajado de mis mejillas, busque mi ropa de trabajo, era momento de ir al restaurante, me puse unos jeans negros, una blusa negra de manga larga, una chamarra negra de gabardina, que en la parte de la espalda tenia grabado un dragón de color rojo como la sangre, me puse una gorra y salí de la habitación.

No las mire, ni por margen de error, me urgía salir de ahí, solo quería escapar.

Después de que Honoka saliera del departamento, todas nos dejamos caer en el suelo Eli, estaba algo molesta pero preocupada, veía de lejos a Nozomi, quien simplemente se dirigió a la cocina, de una de las repisas superiores saco una botella de Sake, ahora ya sabía el porqué de su actitud alcohólica de los últimos meses.

Tomo un vaso, sirvió del contenido de la botella y lo bebió sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, repitió esta acción otras cuatro veces, antes de que Umi, corriera a intentar quitarle la botella de las manos. No lo logro, estaba como ida, como si la hubieran puesto en automático, siguió bebiendo hasta que ya no había nada en la botella, para asombro de nosotras y tristeza de ella, el licor que ingirió, solo la puso colorada pero no la embriago.

-Nozomi lo que dijo Honoka ¿es verdad?- pregunto Eli con mucha cautela.

-Creo Eli, que por mucho que esté jugando yo no le diría te amo, siempre te he amado, pero en fin, creo que si lo tomaste a juego es porque simplemente no me correspondes y lo comprendo, es simple de entender- contesto Nozomi con la mirada perdida, en sus ojos no había lagrimas, al parecer había llorado tanto, que se habían terminado esas lagrimas. Mire a mi hermosa novia Maki, nos miramos con temor, si eso era verdad, si en realidad Eli no amaba a Nozomi como siempre lo pensamos, no teníamos que preocuparnos solo por Honoka sino ahora también por esta tonta.

-Yo…Nozomi…realmente no lo sospechaba- dijo Eli bajando la mirada apenada.

-Olvídalo, es lo mejor, al final, ¿que no acabas de aceptar los sentimientos de Kinomoto- kun?- la miro atentamente por unos momentos, pero Elí no fue capaz de responderle nada, así que continuo- olvídalo quieres, no es el fin del mundo, tu eres feliz ¿eso es lo importante no? Si me disculpan chicas me retiro, quede en ver a una persona y ya voy tarde, Eli, no me esperes, no voy a llegar- antes de que algo más pasara, cogió su cartera de la mesa, se puso sus zapatos y salió corriendo del departamento.

Eli no supo cómo reaccionar, solo se soltó a llorar, al ver las lágrimas en los ojos de mi amiga, fue como si se acabara de activar un interruptor en el corazón de todas, sin más lloramos y lloramos, no tenia lógica nada de esto, ¿Por qué si nos volvíamos a encontrar tenía que pasar esto? ¿El destino nos odia? ¿Somos sus juguetes? ¿Qué está pasando?

Umi trato de tranquilizarse para poder hablar con todas, pero cuando Kotori la miro a los ojos solo se echo a llorar de manera desconsolada. No pudo tolerarlo más y exploto en los brazos de su amada. Mi bella Maki me abrazo, me dolía ver a estas personas tan importantes para mí heridas, era insoportable, Honoka era una amiga que me dio luz, y Nozomi me dio esperanza en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida. Lloramos hasta que estuvimos tranquilas.

Después de lo que parecieron ser horas, estábamos sentadas todas alrededor de la mesa que había en medio de la sala, la verdad es que el departamento era considerablemente grande ya que al menos en la sala de estar, se encontraba la cocina, una mesa pequeña en donde cabían sin aprietos al menos seis personas, a medio metro aproximadamente de la cocina y el comedor, se encontraba el piano que tanto cuidaba y amaba Honoka, según me había contado Maki, para esa peli naranja fue la casualidad más bella de su vida, poder encontrarlo y tenerlo.

Un metro después del piano, se encontraba la mesa en donde estábamos sentadas, frente a esta mesa se encontraba un televisor de pantalla plana, pertenecía a Honoka, o eso creíamos, a un costado del televisor estaba un gran sillón donde cabían al menos cuatro personas, arriba de este sillón estaba un gran ventanal, por donde se filtraban alguno rayos de sol, para poder acceder a las habitaciones, había un pequeño pasillo, al fondo, de los residentes este piso contaba con tres habitaciones, donde supuestamente deberían dormir dos alumnos en cada una, pero como solo eran tres les caía de perlas.

Al fondo se encontraba el baño, que todos compartirían, al igual que la lavandería, era muy grande y cómodo este lugar, me sorprendía como Honoka había aguantado a vivir dos años sola, en este grande lugar.

-¿De verdad Nozomi está enamorada de mi?- pregunto Eli con la voz entre cortada, aun tenia la mirada baja, y una que otra lagrima bajaba de su mejilla.

-Es muy obvio que si Eli, de hecho todas lo sabíamos desde que las veíamos de lejos en el consejo estudiantil, más de una de las alumnas de su grado decían, que al menos deberían tener siendo novias un año, y eso lo decían cuando apenas íbamos en primer año- contesto Umi, mirándola con un poco de lastima por lo que estaba pasando.

-Se me hace imposible, que eso sea verdad, aunque creo que es verdad, tiene un año dos meses que Nozomi me hizo una broma, o eso creí. Después de que me apoyara en mi sueño de ser bailarina profesional, de acompañarme a confrontar a mis padres para poder abandonar la abogacía, nos mudamos a EUA, en NY. saben me invito a Salir un día de tantos, aquel día paseamos por NY, me llevo a todos los lugares donde grandes estrellas habían presentado sus primera obras teatrales, de ballet o lo que fuera, fuimos al cine, y terminamos con una caminata larga por "CENTRAL PARK" eran como las 12 de la madrugada. La ciudad aun estaba encendida. Recuerdo que estaba por entrar el otoño y Nozomi tenía frio, así que le di mi chamarra.

Platicábamos de lo que nos había pasado los últimos días de clases, de repente se quedo callada, mirando la luna, poco a poco detuvo su paso y me dijo calmadamente, Elichi; "Te amo" y no como una amiga", yo comencé a reírme y le dije, que también la amaba, que sabía bien que era como mi hermana, por un momento no me dijo nada, solo bajo la mirada, apretó los puños fuertemente, y camino de nuevo.

No me espero, corrí tras ella, al llegar a casa, solo me entrego la chaqueta y se fue a su habitación, pensé que estaba estresada por algo, ya que me había dicho tenía un proyecto importante que entregar pronto, no quise darle más vueltas, en esos días mi padre me acaba de contactar para informarme que pronto iría a conocerme uno de los prospectos que él tenía en mente para que una vez, concluida mi carrera de bailarina me casara, como era debido, yo nunca imagine que me iba a casar y tenía esa platica en mente. No me importo el comportamiento de Nozomi.

La mañana siguiente no me espero para ir juntas a la Universidad, tampoco llego a comer y menos a cenar, fue la primera de muchas veces que llego a nuestro departamento muy tomada y muy de madrugada. Días después, me dijo que olvidara lo que me dijo aquella noche en ese parque, yo solo atine a decirle que realmente no lo recordaba, y en verdad en ese momento no lo recordé, ella solo se rio, y me dijo, está bien, tómalo como una broma. Han pasado los meses desde eso y ella no ha vuelto a ser la misma, ahora sé por qué- dijo derramando aun más lagrimas.

-Realmente ella ha sido mi amiga, desde preparatoria, y extraño mucho lo que tenía con ella, esa amistad pura y llena de sinceridad y confianza, cuando me presento el primer prospecto mi padre, lo rechace estaba muy vacio para mi gusto, detrás este llegaron dos, después tres, y muchos más, aun platicábamos y yo estúpidamente siempre le conté lo que viví con ellos, mi primera vez con uno de ellos que realmente comencé a medio querer, le conté mi miedo reciente cuando creí estar embarazada, he sido una estúpida, pero yo no me había dado cuenta de que ella me amaba- dijo gritando, y nuevamente se soltó a llorar en los brazos de Kotori.

-Eso solo quiere decir, entonces, que tu no la amas de esa manera, si lo hicieras lo hubieras descubierto ¿no Elichika?- dijo mi novia con algo de enojo en la voz.

-No, la verdad es que yo la amo, pero no es correcto, mis padres, todos esperan algo de mí, soy la heredera mayor de los Ayase, no se me permitía fallar y amarla no está dentro del plan, de haber estado dentro del plan, jamás hubiera estado con ninguno de esos hombres, pero es mi responsabilidad- dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Antes de que pudiéramos reaccionar mi amada novia, le soltó una cachetada enorme a la tonta rubia que teníamos como amiga.

-Entonces eres una simple estúpida, porque eso no importa, yo también, soy la heredera de una familia que desde antes de nacer, ya tenía el plan de mi vida, ¿Sabes cuantos años llevo sin hablar con mis padres, porque les deje en claro que amaba a Nico? Eli, eres una tonta. Nozomi ha perdido mucho más que tu, este año por tu maldito egoísmo. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que sabes que sus sentimientos eran enserio? ¿Lo vas a ignorar? Ya se me hacia extraño que ella bebiera enfrente de nosotras- contesto más enojada mi niña, me levante de donde estaba para ir a calmarla, por lo general la imprudente soy yo, pero cuando ella se pone de ese humor es mejor no hacerla enojar más.

-Será mejor que nos calmemos, han pasado demasiadas cosas en dos días, nuestro reencuentro con Honoka, o lo que sea que viva dentro del cuerpo de nuestra amiga, esa chica fría e hiriente, que solo piensa en trabajar, y la situación con ustedes dos, por ahora será mejor que preparemos algo para comer antes de irnos, o no se, ha sido demasiado por el día de hoy- dijo Hanayo calmadamente.

Realmente todo esto era un caos y no sabía cómo diantres podía solucionarlo, creo que ninguna sabíamos, lo que si sabía, era que si no hacíamos algo rápido alguna de esas dos idiotas podría intentar morir. Prepare una comida sustanciosa, deje un gran plato en la mesa del comedor, para que Honoka la comiera en cuanto llegara, nos despedimos de nuestras amigas y me quede con Maki el resto del día, me urgía estar sola con ella, tenía mucho miedo y sé que ella también, no sabía qué hacer.

Continuara…


	4. Capitulo cuatro

CAPITULO CUATRO

Salí corriendo del departamento que ahora compartiría Maki con Honoka, estaba a nada de llorar. Me sentía realmente estúpida, ser rechazada una ocasión era una cosa, y más si eras rechazada en forma personal, pero ahora ser rechazada frente a todas tus amigas, tenía un nievo nivel de humillación y eso no sabía cómo manejarlo. Me dirijo rápidamente a un bar que se encontraba cerca de la estación central de Tokio, afortunadamente está a unos 20 minutos del departamento de estas dos, en el camino me quede mirando a la nada, recordando todos los momentos que pase con Elichi.

Cuando la conocí, lo supe era igual que yo. Tímida, insegura, llena de dudas y miedos, lo supe al ver su mirada llena de desconfianza y como poder juzgarla si al final, las cosas desde su infancia eran complicadas, cuando era bailarina, a pesar de intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas, no dio el ancho para la sobra que implicaba su abuela, una mujer, tan talentosa que marco toda una generación en Rusia, de bailarinas y bailarines, las expectativas sobre la nieta eran mucho más grandes, al ser la sangre nueva, y tener toda la capacidad y juventud para poder hacer las cosas como la abuela lo había hecho como mínimo. Pero no fue suficiente.

Era demasiado pequeña cuando acepto ser bailarina, por pasión no fue, al menos en ese tiempo, era más por agradarle a su abuela, su más grande e importante ídolo, en toda la tierra, era más que obvio que intentaría ser lo mejor que pudiera para estar con ella, pero esto no fue suficiente, a veces, es complicado estar a nuestras propias expectativas, siendo mayor, aun más siendo un niño, como lo era mi tonta Elichi, se exigió demasiado, y más aun cuando se dio cuenta que jamás podría ser como su abuela, nunca sería como ella, me pregunto en ocasiones, como sería mi Elichi si hubiera afrontado esa realidad de una forma diferente, si hubiera comprendido que a pesar de no ser como su abuela, ella podría mostrar su propia luz. Podría forjar una carrera para ella con su estilo, no con el de nadie más, por mucho que amara a la otra persona, tal vez, ella podría ser más sincera y así podría dejar de creer que todo depende de ella.

Al mirarla ese día que llego de Rusia, a Otonokizaka mi mundo cambio, sus ojos azules como el cielo me transportaron al océano más hermoso que jamás creí poder encontrar, uno tan profundo que a pesar de ser imponente, te invitaba dejarte llevar por la tranquilidad de sus olas, y en momentos de tormenta pese a la constante variante de morir, no hacía más que invitarte a morir entre sus millones de gotas de agua todas unidas, combinadas entre la felicidad, la frustración, la calma, la desolación, el auto amor y el odio que puedes guardar para ti mismo. Era mi perdición lo supe, cuando por casualidad pronuncio mi nombre, lo confirme cuando, aun pese a mis inseguridades Salí tras ella, para decirle mi nombre, para pedirle que me dejara conocerla, el cómo poco a poco descubrí su lado tan tsundere, ese que me llevo a perderme cada día que pase a su lado en la grandiosa forma de ser de ella.

Con ella aprendí a dejar a un lado mis inseguridades, sentí que podía tener mi playa de descanso, que nada ni nadie me podría dañar, me abandone a ella, me convertí en lo que ella necesitara que me convirtiera, si necesitaba un roble, aprendí a ser un roble, un necio profesor, me volví su profesora particular, su enfermera, amiga, hermana, en todo lo que ella quería, hasta que un día sin más le entregue mi amor por completo, sin reservas, no medí las consecuencias de entregar un corazón, el propio, pero ese también se lo di completo, sin reservas, todo quería que fuera de ella.

Hasta que un día decidí también ser, su hogar, me negué a irme con mis padres de nuevo, la seguí hasta donde ella me llevara, pero en el proceso perdí mi corazón, cuando reaccione me encontraba ya dentro del bar, frente al joven mesero, que asombrado me traía una botella más, ni siquiera supe cuando me termine la primera. Realmente me sentía muy desolada, tantos años amándola y ahora que, he aceptado mi derrota, no sé ni quién soy, ni en lo que me convertí, solo por ser la persona que pudiera ver y disfrutar de su sonrisa siempre.

Me sentía tan sola, pese a que pudimos ser más amigas que nadie, nunca podre superar que ella no me ame. Y es que la verdad le di todo, pero ella siempre lo tomo como los gestos que hace una amiga por ti. Nunca comprendió que podría llegar a convertirme en una acecina si ella me lo hubiera pedido, podría ser hasta su esclava pero nada de eso serviría. Jugo conmigo. Me ilusiono, ¿como no lo vi?, es decir, en seguida de que le confesé mis sentimientos empezó a salir con chicos, me contaba todo lo que pasaba con ellos sin más problema, me conto la primera vez que beso a cada uno de ellos, la primera vez que estuvo con uno de ellos sexualmente y después las siguientes, cuando me contaba eso, yo salía corriendo a buscar una botella, ahogarme en licor, con la esperanza de que al despertar al día siguiente con la resaca, mis sentimientos y las memorias de este amor ya no existieran.

Estaba por convertirme en una alcohólica y eso nunca pasó, siempre recordaba con más fuerza esos sentimientos, no sé qué hacer, realmente duele tanto, que me sorprendo al saber que aun respiro.

-Nozomi-chi - escuche que alguien me dijo, voltee para encontrarme con la persona que esperaba, y lamentablemente me volvió a encontrar bebiendo- ¿Cuándo será el día que podamos vernos sin que haya licor de por medio?- me dijo molesta.

-Kan-kan, lo lamento, pero sabes que la ansiedad me gana en ocasiones- le dije levantándome rápidamente para poder abrazarla con fuerza, a ella mi salvadora, la chica que me ayudaba de vez en cuando a ser feliz.

-Así que la rubia de nuevo te hizo daño- me dijo algo molesta.

-No siempre es sobre ella- conteste algo a la defensiva, pese a todo, siempre defendería a la dueña de mi corazón, por más que este, este herido.

-Nozomi- chi, eres un caso perdido- me contesto lentamente, para después darme un beso en los labios el cual acepte.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos- me dijo cuando terminamos de besarnos, no le conteste, solo acepte su propuesta, tenia exactamente seis meses que no la veía, y las cosas seguían como cuando la conocí.

Su nombre es Karen Aldama, es extranjera, mexicana para ser exactos, era mi amiga desde hacía ya poco más de un año. Lo recuerdo todo muy bien, habían pasado 10 días desde que le confesé a Elichi mis sentimientos, cuando fui rechazada, me sumí en un mundo de perdición total, no sabía qué hacer con mi vida, ahora que el centro de esta se había esfumado, me encontraba en un lugar de mala muerte cerca del centro de NY, nada seguro por cierto, pero ya era muy tarde y yo quería seguir bebiendo, en mi celular, ya tenía mínimo 20 llamadas perdidas de Elí, pero no quise contestarle ninguna, seguramente me contaría de cómo le fue con su primer cita, con un tal, Robinson Jaime.

Recuerdo que ese día había bebido mucho más que otros días. Había bebido mucho, y el lugar en el que estaba antes había cerrado, pero yo quería seguir bebiendo. Eso no me impidió irme a cualquier lugar el que pudiera seguir bebiendo, y vaya que lo logre. Me sentía muy desorientada, un joven había intentado ligar conmigo en más de una ocasión pero me negué, pese a eso, este monstro no se largo, pero lo ignore, no tenía tiempo para molestarme en preocuparme por él, así que simplemente me dedique a seguir bebiendo, eran alrededor de las 3 de la madrugada cuando, sentí que me jalaban del brazo, voltee con un poco de temor para confirmar mis sospechas, ese maldito me estaba arrastrando por la discoteca, mis movimientos no coordinan nada bien por todo el licor que tenía en las venas.

Solo recuerdo un grito, un golpe y después todo se volvió obscuridad, recuerdo que cuando desperté me sentí realmente mal, ya que me dolía todo el cuerpo, lo primero que note fue que no estaba en casa con Elichi, me intente mover pero todo me pesaba, levante mis manos un poco y pude notar que en cada muñeca tenía dos feos moretones y cerca del codo una herida que aun estaba un poco abierta no sangraba, pero aun así podía ver un poco de grasa a simple vista. Levante con miedo las sabanas de mi cuerpo, y me di cuenta que solo estaba en ropa interior, me sentí desfallecer, tuve mucho miedo por un momento, me quise levantar lo más rápido que pude, pero no lo logre aun estaba muy desorientada.

Caí de golpe en la cama en la que me encontraba, volví a desmayarme. Después de un tiempo volví a despertar, estaba en una habitación grande, muy ordenada, llena de colores, tenía un televisor, la cama y un ropero, extrañamente no tenía un escritorio de estudio, cosa que me llamo mucho la atención, me volví a reincorporar y me sorprendí al darme cuenta que en esta ocasión estaba vestida con un lindo pijama de dos piezas blanco con dibujos de hadas doradas por toda la camisa y el pantalón.

La herida que tenía en el codo ya estaba curada. Me levante con precaución, no sabía lo que me podría encontrar a fuera de esa habitación. Abrí con mucha calma la puerta que me separaba de mi destino, al salir me encontré con la sala, parecía que estaba en un departamento pequeño, pero muy bonito, Salí con cuidado me dirigí a la salida buscando mis zapatos, para salir corriendo de donde sea que me encontrara.

-Qué bien, has despertado- escuche una melodiosa voz a mi espalda, me gire asustada, creí que me encontraría con un par de depravados. Con el joven de anoche, pensé que me estarían apuntando con un arma o que se yo, realmente tenía miedo, pero lo que me encontré me saco de mis casillas, ya que tras de mi estaba una choca realmente hermosa.

Era alta, media al menos 1:70m, su color de piel era hermoso, un bello dorado, ese dorado que te deja un bronceado perfecto, ni muy claro, ni muy obscuro, sus ojos eran color miel, tan claros que casi parecían verdes, sus ojos eran grandes y expresivos, su nariz era perfecta, no era muy grande pero tampoco pequeña, sus labios eran largos y ligeramente gruesos, su figura era la de un perfecto reloj de arena, tenía unos senos más o menos igual de grandes que los míos al menos era una copa 36-C, su vientre era plano y su cadera era estrecha pero no lo suficiente para ser una barbie, y sus piernas eran perfectas, muy bien definidas, lo que más me gusto de ella fue su cabello negro como la noche.

-Si ya acabaste de darme el recorrido oficial- dijo con una media sonrisa- será mejor que comas algo, después del susto de ayer y todo lo que bebiste, creo que será buena idea que desayunes algo, o mejor dicho, comas algo- paso de largo frente a mí para dirigirse a una puerta más que estaba casi al final del lado izquierdo de su sala, supongo que sería la cocina ya que el comedor se encontraba en la misma habitación que la sala.

Me senté, algo más calmada en la mesa. Puse atención a mí alrededor, la sala era de un bello color negro, el resto de la habitación estaba pintado de azul cielo, dándole un toque muy especial a la estancia, en la puerta que daba a la salida del apartamento se encontraban un par de flores un bello rosal, y un alcatraz, extrañas pero bellas flores para mí. El baño se encontraba del lado derecho de su recamara, la cual, supongo, es la habitación donde desperté, en la sala, además del comedor estaba una meda pequeña de centro, y un estéreo, era un lugar sencillo pero muy bien organizado y elegante.

Salió de la cocina con un montón de cosas en las manos. Me levante rápido para quitarle al menos, las tasas y el café, ya que en la otra mano traía una cacerola con algo que humeaba mucho pero se veía realmente delicioso, su aroma era increíble. Acomodamos todo en la mesa y enseguida entro de nuevo a la cocina trajo un bol con pollo deshebrado, otro con queso y uno más con cebolla y algo verde que no reconocí, la verdad todo lucia muy colorido, sus tazas eran un par de vaquillas muy divertidas.

-Espero y te guste la comida, me llamo Karen Aldama, y ayer te salve de ese salvaje ebrio, pago muy caro el que se haya querido aprovechar de ti, sabes te vi en cuento llegaste y me llamo la atención lo apresurada que parecías al beber, me sorprendí que pudieras beberte dos botellas de brandi y aun así estar en pie- me dijo sonriendo abiertamente.

Me levante de golpe sonrojada, y con una reverencia de 90 grados le dije- perdona las molestias que te he causado, Aldama- chan, y agradezco enormemente las atenciones que has tenido conmigo- dije. No me atreví a levantar la mirada, realmente me sentía muy avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, y levanta la cabeza, por lo que veo eres japonesa, si no te molesta preferiría que me llamaras por mi nombre, no estoy acostumbrada a las formalidades y no pretendo comenzar con ellas ahora- me levante y la mire sorprendida, no podía creer que todo lo que paso se lo tomara con tanta calma. Asentí calmadamente y me senté a desayudar.

-Espero y puedas tolerar esto, es lo más parecido que pude preparar a los deliciosos chilaquiles que se hacen en mi nación. Soy mexicana y como sabrás nosotros amamos el picante, al menos la mayoría, para mi esta comida quedo más que aceptable, ojala y no mueras en el intento de comerlos- me dijo riéndose, esta chica me había sorprendido mucho, no me pregunto nada, me ofreció un desayuno caliente y muy delicioso, aunque tuvo razón, casi muero al comerlo, no me cuestiono mi estado, me ofreció una ducha caliente y siempre tuvo una sonrisa en la cara.

Me dio mi ropa, limpia, se había tomado la molestia de lavarla, no comprendía el porqué de su actitud, cuando Salí de su casa solo me dio una sonrisa, le prometí que le pagaría todo lo que hizo por mí, salvo mi vida, pero solo negó y me dijo, que es bueno hacer una obra buena sin mirar a quien, no todo tiene por qué estar saldado, llegue a casa cerca de las 3 de la tarde, Elichi no estaba pero había una nota donde me avisaba, que en cuanto llegara a casa la llamara, me había salido a buscar por la calle.

Busque mi celular con rapidez pero no lo tenía en mi cartera así que, tome el teléfono de casa y marque su número, le avise que ya había llegado, no me dijo nada solo colgó, ese día se molesto mucho conmigo, llame a mi celular, para ver si podía recuperarlo o darlo por perdido, el timbré sonó cuatro veces, cuando estaba por colgar, esa voz me respondió.

-Al aparecer nos volveremos a encontrar- dijo emocionada, Kan-Kan.

-Parece que si- le conteste alegre- ¿Qué te parece si te invito a cenar? No es como una compensación por salvar mi vida, pero algo es algo ¿no crees? Tómalo como una invitación de una amiga que ansia tener de regreso su móvil- le dije bromeando.

-Está bien, pero hoy no puedo, ¿te parece si mañana te invito a almorzar, te entrego tu celular y el viernes vamos a cenar?- me dijo amablemente.

-Claro, me parece perfecto, entonces mañana nos vemos, Karen- san- me despedí de ella y justo cuando colgué el teléfono entro Elichi entre preocupada y molesta, fue la primera vez que peleamos, ella estaba muy enojada y preocupada, cuando se pone así no mide lo que dice.

Me disculpe con ella, comimos en silencio, yo recordaba todos los momentos que viví con Karen, pero aun estaba dentro de mi todo lo que sentía por Elichi, vi a Karen al día siguiente. Resulto que ella estudiaba Relaciones Internacionales. Como me había dicho ella era mexicana, vivió en su país de origen hasta los 16 años, después se mudo con su madre a Estados Unidos, estaba a un año de terminar su carrera, por lo tanto ella era dos años mayor que yo, aunque realmente no se le veían.

Nos volvimos grandes amigas, le conté todo lo que viví con Elichi, se que a ella nunca le cayó bien porque siempre me vio llorar por ella, por esa razón nunca me dejo que se la presentara, después de seis meses de gran amistad me regrese a vivir a Japón, pero seguíamos en contacto, hoy en la mañana me marco para avisarme que acaba de llegar a este país, le habían dado un empleo aquí en Tokio, y ya por fin podríamos estar cerca.

Meses después de que nos conocimos comenzó esa extraña manía entre nosotras de besarnos, yo sabía que ella quería tener una relación estable, y también ella sabía que no había dejado de amar a Elichi, pero aun así a veces nos perdíamos en un mundo de besos y caricias, solo eran momentos, lo habíamos hablado más de una vez y estaba bien con eso.

Si tan solo no amara a Elichi, yo podría enamorarme fácilmente de ella. Pero no podía, mientras esa mujer rubia no se fuera de mis pensamientos. Regrese al presente después de unos segundos en los que Kan-kan, me estaba zangoloteando, amaba a mi amiga, siempre me hacía reír mucho y ya fuera por su educación, o la confianza el contacto físico entre nosotras nunca fue un problema.

-Vámonos Nozomi, es tarde y ya bebiste mucho por hoy- me dijo de manera autoritaria, le hice caso, aun no estaba lo suficientemente ebria, sabía que hacía, nos dirigimos al hotel donde se hospedaba, esa noche me volví a perder con ella, entre sus brazos, sus labios, sus caricias, sus besos, nos entregamos al momento, ella y yo lo sabíamos solo era pasión lo que nos unía, un descanso, los sentimientos no sobrepasan la línea de nuestra amistad.

Eso es lo que yo creía…

Frio…

Eso sentía mucho frio, después de que Salí corriendo de mi casa, no me detuve por nada, llegue en tiempo record a mi trabajo, mi jefe al verme me pregunto cómo me encontraba, le tuve que explicar que si era verdad lo de mi enfermedad. Pero que al ser una estudiante sin el apoyo de mis padres no podía darme el lujo de perder días de trabajo. Lo cual era verdad.

Cuando llegue a Tokio me di cuenta de que no podría costearme todo sola, así que pedí un préstamo universitario, al tenerlo deposite dodo de inmediato para cubrir los cuatro años de colegiatura que me pedía la UT la cual no era nada barata, el recordar que mis padres, con su ayuda podían ahorrarme la mitad de mis trabajos a medio tiempo, si recordaran que soy su hija me hizo enojar mucho, más que nada porque sentirme sola por eso no estaba en mi lenguaje desde que salí de su casa, pero el encontrarme con ellas estaba cambiando algunas cosas en muy poco tiempo.

La colegiatura al semestre de mi carrera costaba al menos 700 USD, sin tomar en cuenta el material y la vivienda. Pese a ser becada, el descuento y apoyo económico que recibía no ayudaba más que para cubrir el 50% de mi colegiatura semestral. La vivienda en la que vivía costaba 100 USD al mes, pero en mis trabajos parciales, ganaba 150 USD, por eso casi nunca tenia capital para poder comer de manera decente, aunque claro eso no lo tomaba mucho en cuenta. Muy de vez en cuando me daba hambre. A veces podía ganar hasta 200 USD, pero era muy variada la ocasión, cuando eso pasaba, lo metía a una cuenta que tengo donde ahorro un poco, para hacerme de un cierto capital cuando tenga que abandonar el edificio donde vivo y poder hacerme de algo más pequeño, ya que pronto se cumpliría el plazo que tengo como estudiante para poder ocupar una habitación en la residencia de la UT.

Cuando terminara la carrera ya vería manera en la que pagaría el adeudo que tenia por el préstamo para poder estudiar. Todo lo manejaba en dólares, al menos las cantidades ya que si hacia la conversión a Yenes, moriría solo por escuchar la cantidad de millones que eso implica. Termine mi turno en el restauran, ese día aviso un compañero que no podría venir, así que hice otras cuatro horas aprovechando que no tenía trabajo ese día en el bar. Después de salir del restaurant me dirigí a la cafetería donde trabajaba los sábados y domingos, mi turno ese día era de las 8 a las 12 de la noche. Y ya después podría irme a mi casa, la cual estaba a 40 minutos de donde trabajaba esos días.

Eran cerca de las 2 am, afortunadamente había mucha gente, y claro que las propinas fueron muy buenas, es la primera vez en un año que un domingo salgo con 50 USD, con este dinero podre comprar varias cosas. Un par de prendas nuevas, ya no tengo pantalones, terminare de pagar tres de los cinco libros que pedí para este mes, y comprare comida un poco más sustanciosa.

Camine con calma rumbo a la estación, hacia mucho frio, afortunadamente en Tokio las estaciones de tren cerraban a las 3 am, después de mucho evitar pensar en todo lo que paso hoy, los pensamientos se hicieron presentes, realmente odiaba la situación que se me estaba presentando, se supone que nada podía moverme, después de todo lo que viví pero, regresaron a poner mi mundo de cabeza, esas nueve personas. Los odie por unos momentos, ¿Cómo pretenden regresar a mi vida como si nada?

Ver a las chicas fue demasiado para mi podre corazón, Umi Sonoda, seguía tan bella como siempre, su cabello estaba aun más largo, le llegaba por debajo de las pompas como mínimo, había crecido unos centímetros más, cuando íbamos en preparatoria ella media 1.59m lo sabía porque siempre se burlaba de mi al ser 2 cm más pequeña que ella, ahora yo era más alta por esos mismos 2 cm, ya que al parecer no media más de 1.68m, su rostro había madurado, tenia facciones muy bellas, ella siempre fue bonita, al parecer había superado su trauma con las faldas ya que hoy la vi muy cómoda con una de ellas.

Seguía teniendo ese gusto simple, pero formal para vestir. Kotori Minami, tenía mi estatura como mínimo, ella se había puesto aun más bella, seguía teniendo el cabello igual de largo que cuando íbamos en preparatoria, ella iba vestida con un lindo pantalón negro y una blusa verde oliva, al parecer seguía siendo su color favorito, al igual que Umi, era muy bella, habían madurado mucho, les hizo bien estar en la Universidad, cuando las vi a los ojos mi corazón se paralizo, ellas fueron mis mejores amigas por tantos años y ahora verlas de frente como unas desconocidas, dolía y mucho. Ambas habían crecido mucho, tanto en medidas, como en madurez.

Elichika Ayase, seguía siendo tan alta como en preparatoria, media al menos 2 cm más que yo, era muy linda, ahora usaba su cabello suelto, el cual le llegaba por debajo de la cintura, como siempre hoy la vi vestida de blanco. Un traje sastre sencillo pero formal, acompañado con una linda blusa negra con detalles blancos alrededor del cuello, traía zapatillas negras, lo cual la hacían ver aun más alta. Ella fue como mi madre, cuando tenía miedo, era mi tercer lugar amado, el más seguro.

Nozomi Tojo, ella era alta, pero a la vez baja. Media al menos 1.68m muy linda, de cuerpo seguía siendo un escándalo, al parecer mucho más que en preparatoria ya que al menos había aumentando 5 cm en busto, ella traía el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, su cabello era largo, tanto que aun amarrado le llegaba por la cintura, ella llevaba puesto un lindo vestido azul cielo, con zapatos bajos, algo simple y bello.

Rin Hoshizora, ella sí que había cambiado, ahora tenía el cabello largo, a la altura de los hombros. Lo usaba suelto, su rostro había madurado mucho, ya no era la niña de 15 años que conocí, como lo supusimos ella creció mucho media 1.65 como mínimo, junto con Nico cuando estábamos en MUSE, era la más pequeña, haber crecido 10 cm fue todo un logro para ella. También creció en otros sentidos, su cadera ensancho un poco al igual que sus senos, los cuales ya eran visibles, no era como si fueran enormes, pero ya no parecía una tabla. Ella vestía un mayon negro con un blusón anaranjado y zapatos bajos negros.

Hanayo Koizumi, era la segunda más bajita, media 1.64m como mínimo, pero eso solo la hacía ver más tierna, seguía siendo muy bonita ella seguía usando el cabello como cuando íbamos en preparatoria, también hacia crecido más en todos sentidos, seguía siendo tímida, seguía usando sus lentes de contacto, ella vestía un pantalón de mezclilla negro, sandalias blancas y una blusa azul cielo lisa.

Nishikino Maki, era la segunda más alta, y seguía siendo alta ella era más alta que yo, media al menos lo que mide Elichika al menos 1.72m al igual que Eli vestía un traje sastre pero el de ella era color negro, y en lugar de blusa blanca traía una color beige lisa. Había crecido en belleza, su cabello ahora era largo y le llegaba al menos a la altura de su cintura, al parecer ya podía ser más sincera con ella y todas, eso me alegro, al parecer había crecido y madurado aun más de lo que pude llegar a imaginar.

Y por ultimo estaba la Idol número uno, Niko Yazawa, seguía siendo bajita media 1.64m ella seguía casi igual que cuando estábamos en preparatoria, solo que ahora tenía un poco más de senos. Su eterno trauma con Nozomi había sido resuelto solo al grado de que ya no parecía una tabla, sin embargo Rin había crecido más que ella en ese aspecto, ella traía un pantalón blanco y una blusa de tirantes roja con puntos blancos. Sus sandalias eran color blanco.

Han pasado tantas cosas en estos años que me arece toda una estupidez que nos volvamos a reencontrar ahora mismo. Han pasado 5 años desde que las musas se separaron como grupo musical, ya casi se cumplen cinco años desde que Salí de la preparatoria, hice los exámenes una y otra vez, por exigencia de mis progenitores. Fue hasta la segunda vuelta del segundo año que logre entrar a la UT, estoy entrando a mi cuarto semestre de carrera, me faltan otros cuatro, mi familia está destrozada y para colmo me reencontré con mis "amigas" nunca supe que les hice para que se alejaran de esa manera de mi.

Pronto voy a cumplir 22 años y ya me siento como una anciana. Cansada de la vida, con la más grande expectativa de que al momento de mi muerte nadie me encuentre, para no ver lagrimas falsas en mi transición a lo que sea que este más allá de la muerte y este mundo.

Reaccione de golpe al escuchar un perro aullar, mire a mi alrededor asustada, por ir distraída me había pasado de la estación. Mire alarmada la hora en mi teléfono, eran las 3:30 am, ahora si me encontraba en un problema grande. Ya no habría transporte seguro a casa, y a menos que quisiera gastar todo lo que gane el día de hoy en un taxi lo mejor sería, que siguiera caminando.

Trate de orientarme pero aun seguía siendo mala con esas cosas, así que decidí regresar por donde venia, aunque realmente no sabía dónde me encontraba. Camine un par de cuadras, hasta quedar frente a un cinema abandonado, tenía mucho frio y estaba asustada. Empecé a escuchar sonidos extraños, los pasos de alguien siguiéndome, comencé a correr, voltee de reojo y vi a un par de hombres claramente fuera de sus cabales por como corrían, temí por mi vida.

Corrí por unos momentos, hasta que en una mala elección termine encerrada con ellos en un callejón sin salida, me gire con mucho temor, era mi fin, cerré los ojos esperando mi final, pero solo escuche un par de gruñidos y un golpe, antes de poder abrir los ojos todo se volvió obscuridad.

Me dolía el cuerpo de nuevo, desperté de golpe, aun por la adrenalina, voltee en todas las direcciones al darme cuenta que estaba en una habitación, tarde unos minutos en darme cuenta que me encontraba en mi cama, en mi cuarto, en mi casa, no sabía que pensar, pudiera ser que todo había sido un sueño, pero sabía que no era así, me levante de la cama con calma.

Mire la hora en el reloj que tenía en mi buro, eran las 7 de la mañana, para ser mi día de descanso fue demasiado temprano para despertar, me cambie, me puse un pantalón de mezclilla sencillo, unos zapatos bajos negros y una blusa blanca de manga larga, eso me recordó que tenía que lavar pronto, aprovechando que me desperté tan temprano, eso haría.

Salí desorientada de la habitación, seguía sin saber si era un sueño o no lo que vi entre sueños, pero tenía que ser real, en mi billetera estaban los 50 USD que había ganado ayer.

-Buenos días Honoka- dijo una voz a mi espalda, no podía ser cierto, no podía ser. Me gire lentamente para encontrarme con la persona que jamás creí volver a coincidir, mi corazón, comenzó a latir como desesperado, me temblaron las manos, y mi cuerpo experimento una excitación total, al ver de nuevo esos ojos azules, casi tan azules como los míos.

Cuando termine de girarme lo vi, era él, tan alto como siempre, media al menos 1.85m, seguía siendo delgado y tenía ese color de piel tan claro que solo podía ser comparado con el tono de piel de Kotori, blanco, como la leche misma, su rostro hermoso, maduro, tenia facciones tan varoniles, que al escuchar su voz tan dulce pero fuerte, me hacía sentir en las nubes, su perfecto perfil griego, **_SUS OJOS AZULES_** , ese cabello suyo tan negro como la noche. Si era él.

Parece que me has olvidado, pequeña Honoka, me presento de nuevo entonces, son Hiroshi Kira, y a partir de ahora espero estar bajo tu cuidado- dijo haciendo una breve reverencia sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, me sonrió y espero mi respuesta.

Buenos días, Kira- kun, si me permites, no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando- le conteste algo insegura, mi corazón no se detenía, verlo frente a mí de nuevo era demasiado, primero las chicas y ahora también él, en definitiva el destino me odia.

Antes de que pudiera contestarme, Nishikino salió de su habitación acompañada de Yazawa, al verme corrieron a abrazarme, estaba tan impactada por Hiroshi que ni si quiera repele cuando me abrazaron.

Gracias a Dios que estas bien, Honoka, no seas inconsciente si sales de trabajar tarde, llámanos para que seamos capaces de ir por ti, o mínimo esperarte, si Kira- Kun no te hubiera visto de casualidad, quien sabe que te hubieran hecho esos tipos, le debes la vida- me dijo atropelladamente Yazawa mientras lloraba, me sorprendí más.

Tú, ¿Me salvaste la vida?- le pregunte con mucha cautela.

Si, al parecer es una mala costumbre de nosotros, ¿no crees? La primera vez que nos vimos, también te salve, ese día cuando por necia, casi caes al vacio- me dijo riéndose mientras se recargaba en la puerta de mi habitación.

Las cosas no pasaron así, no me iba a caer, ya te lo dije un montón de veces, pero como sea, eres un necio, gracias por salvarme- le conteste volteando a otro lado, me apenaba mirarlo a los ojos.

Maki y Niko se vieron asombradas, y poco a poco me soltaron, para observar con detenimiento la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos.

Como sea, oye Honoka, me da gusto volver a vernos, la verdad es que estaba por rendirme, pero la vida me dio otra oportunidad, así que Kousaka Honoka- dijo poniéndose frente a mí, me tomo la mano, levanto mi rostro para que nuestros ojos se encontraran de nuevo- no me voy a rendir, hare que aceptes mis sentimientos- antes de que pudiera responderle algo, me beso.

No supe reaccionar, solo acepte su beso, en definitiva, mi vida se había vuelto un caos, en menos de 24 horas.

Continuara…


	5. Capitulo cinco

CAPITULO CINCO:

Era muy de mañana cuando desperté, aun se sentía algo de frio, mire a mi alrededor con mucha cautela, me sentía aturdida por todo lo que paso ayer, trate de alcanzar el despertador que estaba a mi derecha, pero un lindo brazo me tenía inmovilizada, me gire lentamente y la vi, ahí frente a mí. Mi amada Niko.

Han pasado dos años desde que, por fin, estamos juntas. Fue todo un caos, lloramos tanto, pero al final aquí la tengo a mi lado, pese a que han pasado algunos años, ella sigue pareciendo una niña, bueno más bien una adolescente, ahora podría hacerse pasar por una chica de secundaria sin problemas.

La abrace aun más a mí, desde que salimos, nos hemos vuelto más sinceras la una con la otra, aun no puedo creer que terminada con esta enana egocéntrica, necia, testaruda y altamente adorable.

La abrace aún más, si es que eso era posible, mientras la miraba dormir, me dedique a dibujar miles de formas en su espalda desnuda, admire su rostro ahora más maduro, pero igual de fino que cuando íbamos en preparatoria, tenía 17 años cuando la conocí, yo apenas tenía 15. Éramos tan opuestas, al principio nos dedicábamos a participar de las actividades del club como si nada, pero al pasar el tiempo, no sé qué paso. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, era con la que más peleaba, la que más me irritaba, la persona que todo el tiempo muy dentro de mi corazón, quería que ella fuera la única que jamás me quitara su hermosa mirada rubí de encima.

Sus largas pestañas cubrían sus ojos, pero al estar así cerrados, era como admirar la obra más bella de la naturaleza, su rostro fino, y esos labios largos pero delgados me volvían loca, no sé bien cuando, si en los momentos en los que hablaba sin parar, cuando decía cosas tiernas, cuando peleábamos, cuando mis labios y los suyos se encontraban, no lo sabía siempre me volvían loca.

Desde que la conocí, dejé de saber muchas cosas. Solo podía afirmar que la amo con todo mí ser. Después de unos momentos de observarla dormir tan plácidamente, no pude resistirlo, y besé esos bellos labios, ella aun entre sueños me correspondió casi al instante, después de unos minutos abrí los ojos para encontrarme con los suyos, volví a cerrarlos para poder disfrutar aún más de sus labios.

Nos abrazamos aún más, tanto que no había una separación real entre su cuerpo y el mío, nos besamos por mucho tiempo, a veces juguetonamente, otras dulcemente, yo besaba su cara, sus ojos, me aferraba a su bella figura. Sin querer nos quedamos mirando fijamente, y así en completo silencio nos miramos por mucho más tiempo. Podía pasar una vida mirando sus ojos y no pasaría ninguna dificultad, la amo tanto.

Salimos de nuestra ensoñación cuando escuchamos la puerta de Honoka abrirse, nos levantamos como rayo, para buscar nuestra ropa, lo cual era un poco complicado ya que esta se encontraba regada por toda la habitación. Tomé rápidamente de mi cómoda dos pijamas le di uno, nos cambiamos lo más rápido posible.

Salimos de la habitación para encontrarnos con Kira-kun y Honoka que hablaban frente a la puerta de la habitación. Pero había algo extraño, o eso me parecía Niko no lo pensó y corrió a abrazar a la tonta, yo la imite segundos después, realmente me sentí aliviada de que estuviera bien, me sentía feliz porque no le paso nada.

-Gracias a Dios que estas bien, Honoka, no seas inconsciente si sales de trabajar tarde, llámanos para que seamos capaces de ir por ti, o mínimo esperarte, si Kira- Kun no te hubiera visto de casualidad, quien sabe que te hubieran hecho esos tipos, le debes la vida-le dijo mi amada Niko mientras comenzaba a llorar, ella claramente se sorprendió.

-Tú, ¿Me salvaste la vida? - le pregunto ella con mucha cautela, puedo decir que hasta con un tono de miedo en la voz.

-Si, al parecer es una mala costumbre de nosotros, ¿no crees? La primera vez que nos vimos, también te salve, ese día cuando por necia, casi caes al vacío- le dijo riéndose mientras se recargaba en la puerta de su habitación, ella solo se sonrojo y desvió la mirada, nunca la había visto actuar así de apenada.

-Las cosas no pasaron así, no me iba a caer, ya te lo dije un montón de veces, pero como sea, eres un necio, gracias por salvarme- cuando le contesto, desviando la mirada por completo.

Niko y yo nos miramos asombradas, y poco a poco la soltamos, para observar con detenimiento la escena que se desarrollaba frente a nuestros ojos.

-Como sea, oye Honoka, me da gusto volver a vernos, la verdad es que estaba por rendirme, pero la vida me dio otra oportunidad, así que Kousaka Honoka- dijo poniéndose frente a ella, la tomo la mano, levanto su rostro para que sus ojos se encontraran de nuevo- no me voy a rendir, hare que aceptes mis sentimientos- antes de ella que pudiera responderle, la beso.

Niko casi se desmaya de la impresión al igual que yo, era demasiado para nosotras, la despistada Honoka se estaba besando frente a nuestros ojos con un chico, que además de no ser nada feo, apenas conocíamos, o al menos era mi caso y el de mi novia, ella no supo cómo reaccionar, pero no se apartó, tampoco le correspondió, solo se quedó impactada, sin moverse.

Él, la soltó suavemente después de unos instantes.

-Espero y tengas un día maravilloso, hermosa Honoka- se dio la media vuelta y entro a su habitación con una sonrisa fanfarrona en la cara.

Unos segundos después Honoka por fin reacciono. Corrió a la puerta y toco violentamente hasta que le abrieron, cuando Kira asomo su rostro, ella le dio una bofetada tan fuerte, que no dudo que sus dedos sean su nuevo maquillaje por unos días. El solo se rio y cerró la puerta.

Ella estaba muy enojada, hizo una rabieta, parecía una niña pequeña, ni mi novia en sus mejores tiempos había hecho un berrinche como aquel, nos miró unos segundos, para después darnos la espalda algo sonrojada, no dijo nada, se metió a su habitación para después salir con un cesto de ropa sucia y encerrarse en el cuarto donde se encontraba la lavandería de la residencia.

Nos dirigimos con calma a la cocina. En un completo silencio, Niko comenzó a hacer de desayunar. Aún era temprano por lo cual, tomaríamos algo ligero y después empezaríamos a hacer algo más elaborado para Honoka, Kira, ella y yo.

-Maki, ¿no estamos soñando? ¿Paso lo que creo que paso frente a nuestros ojos? - pregunto con mucha seriedad mi enana.

-Si. Paso, la verdad es que estoy igual de impactada que tu- después de unos momentos en los que estuvimos en silencio, mi niña se empezó a reír, contagiándome su buen humor, lo viéramos como lo viéramos, la rabieta que hizo la señorita nadie me mueve, fue genial, por un momento vi la frustración y simpleza de Honoka, la que conocimos.

Antes de poder comentar algo más, mi celular sonó, sacándonos de nuestra alegría, conteste, era Eli, me pedía de favor que, si podríamos desayunar con ella, le dije que si, Niko tuvo una grandiosa idea mientras terminaba de hablar con una Elí, extrañamente triste, les había mandado un mensaje a las demás chicas invitándolas a desayunar, así que era mejor apurarnos para poder preparar tal cantidad de comida, llegarían cerca de las 10 de la mañana.

Solo espero y esto no sea mala idea.

Ni Kira-kun, ni Honoka salieron de las habitaciones en las que se encontraban hasta pasado de las 9:30, al terminar sus deberes Honoka se apresuró a ir a su habitación. Regreso a la habitación, con un libro grande de filosofía y sin más se sentó a leerlo, por lo que veía el habito de la lectura era algo que había adquirido ya que nadie logro desconcentrarla, minutos después Kira salió e intento de todo para que le hiciera caso. Cosa que no logro.

-Buenos días chicas- nos saludó después de que se cansó de que Honoka no le hacía caso, se sentó frente a nosotras con un gesto de aburrimiento total en la cara.

-Buenos días- le respondí de manera cortes, Niko solo lo saludo con la cabeza mientras seguía revolviendo el pudin de vainilla, que estaba preparando.

\- ¿Ustedes pertenecieron a μ's verdad? - pregunto de manera directa.

-Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes? - pregunto Niko sin darse la vuelta.

-Bueno, es que conocí a alguien que pertenecía a ese grupo, claro que en ese tiempo no era tan tonta- dijo hablando fuerte y claro para que Honoka lo escuchara, ella al darse cuenta de sus intenciones desvió la mirada rápidamente de su libro, pero antes de que Kira se diera cuenta que ella le prestaba atención siguió leyendo como si nada.

\- Vaya, que bien, ¿en qué semestre vas de la carrera? - pregunté tratando de calmar el ambiente, aunque me interesaba lo que él, sabia de mi amiga no creí prudente fastidiarla.

-Soy de sexto, en realidad soy mayor que ustedes, bueno de la necia que está ahí sentada y pretende que no nos conocemos, ninguno de los cuatro, soy mayor tres años, por lo tanto, tengo 25, tú debes tener al menos 20 años y la enana de haya unos 18- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- ¡Hey! Idiota, para que lo sepas tengo 23 años, y no soy ninguna enana, el hecho de que tú seas un gigante no significa que sea pequeña- dijo mi pequeña fiera aun sin voltearlo a ver.

\- Lo lamento, enana-san, pero yo el gigante-kun no tengo la culpa de haber crecido de manera correcta- dijo el muy listo. Espere paciente el grito de mi novia, pero al contrario de lo que esperaba se empezó a reír, se giró por fin para darle la cara y le dijo como si nada.

-Me caes bien, gigante-kun, espero y pueda dejar a mi amada Maki y a la necia del sillón a tu cuidado sin problemas- dijo mi niña haciendo una breve reverencia como saludo, el simplemente se rio y le dijo que si con un gesto, para después devolverle el gesto.

-Espero y no se molesten- dije después de ese extraño comportamiento de mi niña- pero invitamos a algunas de nuestras amigas a desayunar. De hecho, no han de tardar mucho en llegar.

Antes de que Honoka o Kira me dijeran algo, se escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Corrí a abrir la puerta y para mi agrado ya se encontraban casi todas ahí a excepción de Nozomi.

-Por mí, no hay problema- dijo Kira- aunque no sé si a la señorita berrinches le importe algo- dijo, retando con la mirada a Honoka.

\- ¿Por qué habría de importarme? Al final también es su casa- dijo ella, sin levantar la mirada del libro que fingía leer.

\- Me parece perfecto- contesto el- entonces no te preocupara acompañarnos, ¿acaso podemos contar con su apreciada presencia en nuestra mesa? - le dijo mientras se sentaba muy cerca de ella y se recargaba con un brazo en el sillón. Realmente estaban muy cerca el uno del otro.

\- No lo creo necesario- contesto ella, haciendo un gesto de aburrimiento.

\- Pues yo sí. Yo lo creo necesario, señorita necia- le dijo él, mientras le arrebataba el libro de las manos.

\- Tienes dos segundos para darme mi libro- le dijo realmente molesta Honoka.

\- No- contesto simplemente el joven.

\- Mira tienes un segundo para darme mi libro o puede que te arrepientas- dijo ella mirándolo con un grado alto de enojo en la mirada.

\- No- volvió a decir, Kira mientras se reía de ella en su cara.

\- Dámelo- insistió ella.

\- No- respondió el muchacho.

\- ¿Por qué no? - pregunto ella, estaba muy molesta, realmente nunca la habíamos visto así.

\- Porque a ti no te quita nada compartir la comida con nosotros, como tampoco te quitaba nada explicarme el porqué de tus negativas, no te costaba nada ser sincera un momento conmigo antes de largarte sin decir nada, porque simplemente es una atención para aquellos que decías querer en el pasado- le dijo muy serio, todas nos quedamos calladas observando esa escena, era obvio ellos tenían una historia, y por lo que veo muy profunda.

Honoka no le contesto, solo se quedaron viendo a los ojos, ella lo miraba con ganas de matarlo, estaba muy enojada, el, la miraba con tranquilidad, y algo de resentimiento, después de unos momentos ella se levantó y se fue a sentar al comedor sin decir nada.

Antes de que pudiéramos decir algo más, se escuchó el timbre de la puerta, Eli fue rápidamente a abrir la puerta, dejando pasar a Nozomi, extrañamente venia vestida con la ropa de ayer, pero tenía una mirada muy calmada, mucho más que el día anterior, Eli no la miro, solo le dio una bolsa con su ropa de cambio, antes de que pudiera preguntarme algo le dije que pasara al baño.

Me fui a sentar a la mesa, estábamos algo apretados, pero valía la pena, nadie decía nada, la verdad es que era algo incómodo estar así, era una comedia barata. Niko me tomo la mano cuando noto mi incomodidad. Nozomi salió 5 minutos después, llevaba puesto un lindo vestido color blanco liso, una chaqueta negra y sandalias también negras, se había dejado el cabello suelto, especialmente en el área del cuello, algo poco usual en ella.

Se sentó justo enfrente de Elí, pero ella la volvió a ignorar.

\- Que aproveche- murmure.

Todos comenzamos a comer en silencio, Honoka solo tomo una taza para servicie café, se levantó poco después buscando en las gavetas, y saco un par de rebanadas del pan seco que encontramos el día anterior. Sin decir nada más se dedicó a comer en silencio, cada determinado tiempo se movía en su lugar incomoda, no había tocado nada de lo que había en la mesa.

\- ¿Por qué no comes de manera correcta? - le pregunto Kira-Kun, mirándola con cautela.

\- Estoy comiendo- le contesto sin mirarlo.

\- No lo creo así, ya que en la mesa hay muchos ricos platillos, que prepararon Yazawa y Nishikino para todos, y eso te incluye, comer pan nada más, no te hará nada bien- le contesto con un tono de voz aparentemente indiferente.

\- No acostumbro a comer lo que no pago- fue su respuesta.

\- ¿Eres estúpida acaso? Nadie te pidió nada así que puedes comer de todo- le dijo.

\- No gracias- dijo ella mirando a la nada- además no como mucho, la mayor parte del tiempo no tengo hambre- le dijo mirándolo de reojo.

Kira se levantó como un rayo de su lugar, molesto. - Señorita Ayase, le molestaría recorrerse, será mejor que me siente a lado de esta inmadura mujer- dijo sin dejar de ver a Honoka.

Eli se recorrió en silencio, ninguna comprendía que estaba pasando, en el tiempo que llevábamos de conocer a Honoka, nadie se había atrevido a hablarle así, ni siquiera Umi, aquella ocasión que tuvieron el problema porque Kotori se iría a estudiar al extranjero diseño de modas.

\- Bien, pues me vale un pepino que no comas nada que no pagues, comerás de manera correcta, estas muy delgada, anoche pasaste un buen susto, casi te matan, aunque la verdad no creo que te quisieran asaltar nada más testaruda- le dijo. Como si hablara con una niña pequeña que no entiende nada- comerás y es mi última palabra.

\- Estas dando un espectáculo innecesario- le contestó Honoka sin verlo- además yo acepte comer con ustedes más nunca dije que comería de lo que ustedes comen, así que no entiendo la razón de semejante sermón.

\- Me vale, comerás y es mi última palabra, o quieres que les cuente a todas estas señoritas desde cuando nos conocemos. O porque nos tratamos de esta manera, ¿Quieres que te vuelva a besar delante de todas? Por mi encantado, sabes bien que te amo, como también yo sé que eres una necia, que no sederas por tu maldito orgullo de niña- le contesto más molesto.

\- No me importa, te lo dije hace algún tiempo, no te quiero, olvídame, deja de ser tan arrogante y lárgate, no te amo- le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos, en sus ojos no había nada más que frialdad, todo lo que dijo, parecía ser verdad. Sus ojos no mostraban mentira, sin embargo, él no se rindió y como esta mañana la volvió a besar, solo que en lugar de ser tierno fue rudo, obligándola a corresponder ese beso arrebatado.

Todas estábamos impactadas por lo que estaba pasando frente a nuestros ojos, hasta Nozomi siendo tan juguetona como es, no supo que decir, todas desviamos la mirada muy sonrojadas, de algo no había duda, entre esos dos había una tensión sexual tan grande que se trasmitía.

\- Suéltame- escuchamos que grito Honoka una vez que logró zafarse de los labios de aquel joven- mira Kira, comeré, contento, pero no me vuelvas a besar, quedas en ridículo, yo no te amo, y jamás voy a amarte ni a ti, ni a nadie- el solo se rio de lado.

Me alegre porque en realidad si comió si era verdad lo que nos dijo, no come mucho se la pasa trabajando, todos comimos en silencio después de eso, cuando terminamos de comer, Umi y Kotori se dispusieron a limpiar la mesa mientras, Hanayo, Rin y Eli lavaban la loza.

Yo me quede con Nozomi y Niko acomodando el desastre que quedo en la mesa, y la sala. Honoka se levantó con la intención de irse a cualquier lado, pero Kira no la dejo. Sin duda alguna ellos dos tenían una historia grande, y complicada, Honoka pese a todo no puede fingir algo que no es verdad, lo ama y al parecer es mucho, ya que lo dejo acercarse a ella.

\- Creo que es momento de que hablemos seriamente todas, Honoka Kousaka, será que podemos hablar contigo- dijo Umi de manera muy seria.

Honoka la miro atentamente, y con fastidio asintió, al parecer había asumido que de cualquier manera tendríamos que hablar, tarde que temprano, debíamos mantener esta conversación, Kira- Kun nos dejó solas, salió del departamento y aseguro que no volvería hasta después de unas cuatro o seis horas.

\- Muy bien, pero antes tengo que decir algo. Lamento el espectáculo de hace un rato, no voy a explicar nada de lo que paso con él, no hablare de mis padres y espero que no intentes persuadirme para que les cuente algo, solo las escuchare, y no por eso crean que podremos ser amigas de nuevo, se los dije no hace mucho, por mi pueden olvidarse de que existo, no tengo ningún problema, hasta ahora he estado bien así, sola- comento mientras se sentaba en el banco de su viejo piano.

\- Está bien, solo quiero que nos escuches- contesto Umi tranquila. Eran las 12 del día y el día claramente estaba lejos de terminar.

…

Cuando Honoka nos dio sus condiciones, para poder hablar con ella me sentí feliz, al menos teníamos una oportunidad de aclarar las cosas, después de aceptar lo que nos pidió indirectamente, nos sentamos todas en un círculo, Kotori se sentó a mi lado y tomo mi mano dulcemente, transmitiéndome toda esa calma y seguridad que había perdido el día de ayer, al volver a ver a mi amiga.

\- Te contare como creímos que pasaron las cosas después de que las de tercero se graduaran- le dije.

\- Poco después de que ellas se fueran me di cuenta de que tengo sentimientos románticos por Kotori, y me sentí sumamente asustada por ello, me gustaba una de mis mejores amigas, la amaba, ¿Qué debía hacer? Me pregunté por semanas, hasta que ella comenzó a contarnos del chico que le coqueteaba en su trabajo fue que reaccioné, me sentí realmente molesta por ello. Todo concluyo en que yo le confesé a Kotori que la amaba y ella me dijo que también me amaba- suspiro- queríamos decírtelo, pero no sabíamos cómo.

Al saber que ella me correspondía comenzamos a pasar mucho más tiempo juntas, no quería estar lejos de ella porque lo que siento por ella es más grande que todo a mi alrededor. Comenzamos a alejarnos de ti y tu parecías actuar normal, nada parecía raro en ti, las cosas se pusieron raras al grado de que las primeras en saber que estábamos juntas, fueron Maki, Hanayo y Rin, no porque no confiáramos en ti, sino porque, teníamos miedo- dijo Umi levemente sonrojada.

\- Solo tenían que decírmelo. Yo ya sabía que se amaban, desde que estábamos en secundaria, eran muy obvias- contesto Honoka con calma.

\- ¿Por qué nunca no lo dijiste? - pregunto Kotori sorprendida.

\- Las que se tenían que dar cuenta de que se amaban eran ustedes, no yo, además lo sospechaba nunca lo confirme, bueno hasta ahora, así que no sé porque tanto escándalo- nos respondió con calma y cierto fastidio en su tono de voz.

\- Tú, ¿Aceptabas eso? - pregunto más conmocionada Umi.

\- Claro que sí, ERAN MIS MEJORES AMIGAS, crecimos juntas, ¿Por qué iba a cambiar mi actitud porque fueran novias? Si me sentiría incomoda porque siempre estuve de mal tercio entre todas, pero podía adquirir nuevas ocupaciones.

\- Pero, tú dijiste que no podías aceptar esa relación, que no era sano, nunca lo aceptarías, dijiste- le dijo Umi exaltada.

\- ¿De qué demonios me estás hablando? - contesto extrañada Honoka.

\- El día que te queríamos decir que estábamos juntas, recibiste una llamada, tenías días actuando extraña, era como si nos evitaras, y a la vez no, ya que siempre te quedabas en el consejo estudiantil, haciendo cualquier cosa, salíamos de la escuela y cuando llegábamos al lugar donde nos separábamos para ir a nuestras casas, siempre tomabas otro camino, dejaste de hablar con nosotras, así que decidimos seguirte y escuchamos lo que le dijiste a la persona con la que estabas hablando: nunca lo aceptarías, porque no era sano- contesto alterada Kotori.

\- Que estupidez- dijo Honoka casi gritando- yo no estaba hablando de ustedes, era otra cosa, la cual no voy a explicar, así que, para resumir, me hicieron a un lado porque creyeron que yo odiaba su relación- dijo ella, con aparente calma, tenía una mirada llena de rencor, era la primera vez que nos veía de esa manera, se levantó rápidamente del lugar donde estaba sentada y se fue al piano, para comenzar a tocar como loca.

\- Creyeron que las odiaba, porque me escucharon hablar por teléfono- comenzó a hablar para sí misma, los sentimientos que transmitían las notas de aquel instrumento eran perturbadoras, una extraña combinación de tristeza, enojo, soledad y confusión, hablaba para ella mientras seguía tocando- no me preguntaron- son estupideces, que tontería.

Nozomi que había estado calmada, se levantó de golpe, se acercó a Honoka, pero antes de que pudiéramos decir algo, le soltó un golpe muy fuerte en la cara a esta chica que parecía estar en crisis.

\- Termina de escuchar y después puedes volverte loca- fue lo único que le dijo.

\- Muy bien, continúen- respondió simplemente Honoka.

\- La verdad es que cuando creímos que nos odiabas, les contamos a Hanayo, Rin y Maki- continuo Kotori, con algo de miedo en la voz.

\- Entonces…- continúo Umi.

\- Basta, se lo que paso después, dejaron de hablarme, no respondían mis mensajes, deje de insistir para que saliéramos juntas a alguna parte, se alejaron de mí, Maki me dejo de enseñar sobre el piano, Hanayo y Rin se alejaron al no saber cómo reaccionar, termine la preparatoria molesta con la vida, porque creí que me había equivocado y algo hice mal, para que mis mejores amigas me odiaran, no me quede en la universidad, dejamos de hablar hasta que la casualidad fue la que logro unirnos muy de vez en cuando, perdí otro año más, no supe más de ustedes, entre a la universidad cuando ya no tenía nada, cuando me había cansado de respirar por fin. Entre, pero ya no me apoyaban económicamente mis progenitores, logre un espacio en la residencia de la universidad, pero estaba sola, yo pagaba el alquiler sola, yo me costee la universidad sola, hasta ahora, tuve que pedir un préstamo, estoy endeudada, trabajo toda la maldita semana, ya sea de mañana, tarde o noche. Me encuentro a las que se llamaron mis amigas por años de casualidad y me dicen que simplemente, creyeron que las odiaba, pero nunca me preguntaron nada, son estupideces- dijo Honoka perdiendo por fin la calma.

\- ¿Esta es la manera adecuada de enloquecer Tojo, o prefieres darme otra bofetada para enseñarme? - le dijo a Nozomi realmente molesta.

\- Vaya, que bueno es tenerlas- continuo cuando noto que Nozomi no diría nada.

\- Se los vuelvo a repetir, no las quiero cerca, no se me acerquen, no me hablen, olvídense de que nos conocemos, no quiero mirarlas si quiera, sigan con sus vidas y a mi déjenme sola de una maldita vez, ¿Qué les importa si sigo viva? ¿Qué caso tiene preocuparse por la amiga que actúa extraño, si nunca se preocuparon en preguntarle él por qué? ¿O es que acaso me dieron la oportunidad de explicarles? No. No lo hicieron así que espero por el bien de todas que este fallido intento de arreglar lazos de fraternidad, no se repita jamás, porque no quiero saber de ustedes nunca más- dijo, al voltear a mirarla nos sorprendió ya que sus palabras fueron realmente duras, y no dudo un momento en decirlo, su voz ni siquiera tembló, pero, estaba llorando amargamente.

\- Lo siento, pero eso no será posible- dije, levantándome para ponerme frente a ella- yo te voy a recuperar, eres mi mejor amiga y me equivoque, y te pido perdón por eso, pero no te voy a dejar ir, ninguna de nosotras te queremos perder, y lucharemos para que vuelvas así tengamos que vivir aquí, seguirte a donde sea que trabajes, no sé qué hare, ni con que excusa, pero, no te volveré a dejar sola.

\- Perderán su tiempo- me dijo, en su mirada solo había resentimiento y mucho miedo.

\- No me importa- le conteste con calma.

\- Veremos quién se cansa primero, ustedes de mis negativas o yo por su estúpido y constante acoso- me dijo.

\- Si, mientras tanto, espero que este fin de semana no estés ocupada, tu cumpleaños es el jueves y lo celebraremos todas juntas, le pediré a Kira- Kun que te vigile, tanto en comidas como en salidas, ese día lo pasaremos todas reunidas en algún lugar- le dije mirándola con calma.

\- Pierdes tu tiempo, no voy a ir- me aseguro.

\- Eso ya lo veremos- le conteste.

Nos quedamos viendo fijamente, ella al igual que nosotros no sedería tan fácilmente, iba a ser complicado, seguramente dolería mucho el proceso, pero, es que sentí la posibilidad, sentí que podía hacerlo, no quiero quedarme con las ganas de intentarlo, y menos tener dudas sobre el ayer.

Continuara…

Nota: Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, es verdad que tengo problemas serios con mi redacción, ya que no me es sencillo hacerlo, sin embargo trato en cada capitulo pulir lo mejor que puedo este aspecto.

Respecto a los comentarios sobre dejar a una musa con una pareja hetero y el revuelo que esto pueda causar, debo confesar que soy una de las personas más densas del universo, me tarde casi 3 años en darme cuenta de que este anime, tenia una tematica YURI (C rien de mi) la verdad el momento de mi vida en el que encontre este anime, era muy malo, y me centre al 100% en la historia por las canciones. Y más aun en el pensar que alguien pudiera cambiare la vida a Honoka, en medio de todo lo que le oculta a otros.

La historia de Hiroshi y Honoka es independiente al resto de las relaciones de las musas, cuando por fin note que las parejas eran etre ellas, así que sin más, agradezco de nuevo sus comentarios, mejorare en medida de lo que pueda y espero puedan seguirme acompañando en el desarrollo de esta historia, que he amado escribir en cada palabra y falta.


	6. Capitulo seis

CAPITULO SEIS:

-Entonces nos vas a permitir, seguir con nuestra plática o ¿saldrás corriendo? - me cuestiono Sonoda de una manera muy pedante. Resignada tome asiento entre Tojo y Ayase.

-Bueno supongo, que al menos a nosotras si nos vas a permitir, intentar rescatar nuestra amistad- dijo Minami.

\- ¿De verdad creen que las deje ir, así como así? - pregunte exaltada, poniéndome de pie una vez más- la realidad es otra, yo en ese tiempo con mucho esfuerzo respiraba, estaba cansada de todo y todos ¿Por qué yo tenía que reaccionar siempre?... ¿Qué me obligaba a buscar yo, la fraternidad entre todas siempre?... yo ya no quería nada, y solo acepte todo lo que me paso, no tenía opción- le conteste mirándola con mucho resentimiento.

-Honoka, siéntate por favor y cálmate-dijo Ayase, me tomo de la mano obligándome a sentarme una vez más.

\- De acuerdo, dejare mis indirectas por ahora, discúlpame Honoka no sabía que tan problemático era lo que vivías- me dijo Sonoda, nos quedamos viendo fijamente, en sus ojos veía arrepentimiento, pero por algún motivo no lo creí sincero, tenía mucho miedo de volver a confiar y ser herida.

\- Por favor, no me llamen por mi nombre, son Kousaka- San para ustedes- repele.

\- Esta bien, señorita berrinches, perdón Kousaka-San- me respondió con fastidio Yazawa- como quieras, pero ahora nos vas escuchar, puedes actuar como si no fuéramos importantes para ti, podríamos fingir que no te volvimos a ver y creer que eso es suficiente, que nada cambio porque al final nosotras ocho nos tenemos como respaldo, las unas a las otras, pero yo no olvido y odio tener deudas, y jamás voy a olvidar que tú me diste otra oportunidad, aunque yo me la negaba así que lo declaro sin problemas. No me voy a rendir, te vamos a recuperar, podrás un día contarnos que te paso y volverás a confiar en nosotras, tu nos diste a todas, una oportunidad y ahora todas te daremos una y mil oportunidades a ti- termino de decir con una mirada llena de determinación.

-Antes de que comiences a decir cualquier barbaridad, te contaremos todas, lo que hemos vivido estos años que no te vimos, y no con el fin de que seas manipulada- continuo Koizumi con una voz fuerte y clara, a penas y podría reconocer a la tímida Hanayo detrás de esa joven, madura y muy guapa- sino porque queremos contarle a nuestra amada amiga, todo lo que logramos gracias, al empujón de una señorita de preparatoria que simplemente creyó en la posibilidad de cambiar todo y realmente todo cambio.

No les conteste, realmente no tenía salida, solo me quedaba escucharlas, hice una seña con mi mano, para que continuaran, cerré los ojos y me dedique a escucharlas, tratando inútilmente que aquellas palabras no me dolieran, que la esperanza de volver a ser feliz no naciera, aferrándome a lo único que tenía. Mi soledad.

-Por cierto, todas ignoraremos tu petición, siempre serás Honoka para nosotras- continuo Tojo a mi lado, opte por no contestarles.

\- Si realmente desean que las escuche espero y se apresuren, a las 6 de la tarde tengo que alistarme para ir a trabajar- les comente aun sin abrir los ojos.

\- ¿Cuántos trabajos parciales tienes? - me pregunto Hoshizora.

\- Les diré, simplemente porque sé que, si no lo hago, después no me las voy a quitar de encima y son capaces de seguirme con tal de saberlo- les respondí con calma- Los días lunes este semestre no voy a tener clases, pero cuidare a los hijos de un matrimonio que vive a tres calles de aquí, los cuido desde que llegue aquí, los días lunes, jueves y a veces domingo, pero no es muy común que los cuide en domingo, los cuido de 6 a 11 pm. Lunes, miércoles y viernes trabajo en la cafetería de la universidad medio tiempo. No gano mucho, pero esos días no me preocupo por el desayuno, la cena o la comida, dependiendo del horario que me toque trabajar. Los martes y jueves, soy mesera en un restaurant que esta por el oeste de la universidad, me queda a dos o tres calles, los viernes por la noche trabajo como barman en un local cercano a la salida este del campus. Los sábados trabajo en un antro como parte de la seguridad, vigilo que todo esté en orden, la paga ese día depende del número de personas que vayan. El domingo por la mañana si no cuido a los niños descanso, o hago tareas dependiendo que tan cansada este, por la noche me voy a trabajar como a 40 minutos una hora de aquí, ahí también son barman, y a veces mecerá.

\- ¿En qué momento duermes? - me pregunto exaltada Nishikino.

-Cuando tengo tiempo libre, obviamente- le respondí aun sin mirarla a la cara.

\- Es demasiado. ¿Por qué no pides el apoyo de alguna beca o algo? - me pregunto Koizumi.

\- Tengo una beca por excelencia académica, pero solo es parcial, no pude concluir el trámite de manera correcta y solo me apoyan con el dinero de algunos gastos, el 50% del hospedaje, un poco en alimentos y lo demás en materiales para la carrera, es caro ser alumna de música- comente con voz cansada- Para poder entrar a la universidad, decidí pedir un préstamo bancario para apoyo a mis estudios universitarios, me dieron un montón de dinero pero de inmediato lo ocupe para pagar la colegiatura de los cuatro años de carrera y así estar tranquila. Pero yo vivía sola, así que me tocaba pagar todo completo, los intereses del préstamo suben cada año, dependiendo del aumento o descenso de los impuestos, la suma es grande. En seis meses voy a dejar este departamento, ya que, como saben, en una residencia escolar universitaria, solo puedes estar un máximo de dos años viviendo ahí y yo me voy a exceder seis meses…- guarde silencio de repente me sentí muy abrumada, al saber lo difícil que es todo- por eso he decidido trabajar lo más que pueda. Una parte la guardo para tener un finiquito y poder mudarme tranquila, otra la voy guardando en una cuenta de banco, la cual cada seis meses retiro el total para abonarlo a mi deuda y terminar de pagar lo más pronto posible.

\- ¿Cuándo fue que creciste de esta manera? - exclamo sorprendida Minami.

\- La vida, no es justa Minami, todos debemos cambiar, entonces, ¿me van a contar o puedo seguir leyendo? - les dije con burla.

-Una pregunta más, ¿Por qué no has podido tramitar la beca completa? - me dijo Ayase.

\- Lamentablemente no voy a contestar a esa pregunta, así que no demoren más- respondí con calma.

-Bien. Entonces comenzaremos nosotras- me dispuse a escuchar su historia, la verdad es que si me llamaba la atención sabes, como diantres se dio la relación de Nishikino y Yazawa.

\- Cuando las de tercero se graduaron antes de que fuéramos de viaje para participar en el Domo de Tokio y etc., Niko se me declaro, al término de la ceremonia de clausura, fue un tanto peculiar ya que yo era consciente de que esa enana me movía el mundo, pero, aunque sabía que estaba enamoraba de ella, no quería decirle nada, ¿Qué tan coherente es confesar tus sentimientos a tu sempai que esta por graduarse? Nada. Siempre me respondía, pero esta enana me gano y me confesó que me amaba- término de decir.

-Sin embargo, no comenzamos a salir en seguida- continuo Yazawa- yo sabía que era una princesa y que estaba destinada a muchas cosas, que sus padres ni siquiera se habían preocupado en preguntar si era lo que ella esperaba de su vida, decidí irme a estudiar lejos, dejar la idea de ser una Idol, ya que yo solo podía ser Idol con ella, con ustedes, sabía que sus padres no me tomarían enserio si me presentaba como una aspirante a Idol, tenía que tener algo seguro, así que aposte por la gastronomía, aprendí cuanto pude, al final la distancia, el deber y nuestros miedos nos alejaron un poco, al grado de no hablarnos.

\- Con el tiempo asumí que no podría estar con Niko, y acepte todo lo que mis padres me pedían, aun iba en preparatoria cuando estaba ya cursando la Universidad, resulta que mis padres, son muy reconocidos y apoyan muchas asociaciones, en segundo año hice mi examen para entrar a la UT, en medicina, lo logre, así que acredite varias materias, tanto así que este semestre pasare a mi sexto semestre de la carrera, todo iba bien hasta que una bendita casualidad me hizo reencontrarme con mi amada, en tercer año, me mandaron a un congreso de medicina, por ser la mejor alumna conocida, además de ser considerablemente joven, sabia muchas cosas que solo se podían aprender en cursos superiores.

-Me fui dos meses antes de concluir mis estudios en Otonokizaka, aun así, tenía que pasar mis materias a distancia, me mandaron a Italia, resulta que Niko aquellos días tuvo una demostración culinaria por motivo de una campaña de salud sobre nutrición y comida saludable. Cuando nos encontramos no cabíamos en nuestra felicidad obviamente, fueron los mejores meses de mi vida, pero tuve que regresar, cumplí con mi trabajo de manera adecuada- comento Nishikino.

-Cuando ella volvió, me tarde como tres segundos en darme cuenta que si la dejaba ir ese día nunca podría estar con ella, así que hice el papeleo, y todo lo necesario para ser trasladada a una universidad cerca de la UT, donde también tienen gastronomía. Los tramites lastimosamente duraron dos meses, en ese tiempo Maki me llamo un día muy consternada, resulta que le habían comunicado que estaba comprometida y que pronto se casaría, obviamente no lo iba a permitir, le pedí que me esperara y buscara un aliado entre tanto, para poder buscar soluciones, así que me apresure lo más que pude, la verdad no tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer, pero si sabía que no me iban a arrebatar a mi amada- Yazawa realmente estaba entrada en su relato, en las palabras de ambas sentía su amor y la gran lucha que libraron. Me alegraba mucho por ellas pese a todo, nunca le desee mal a nadie de las musas.

-La verdad es que fue muy dramático, acudí a mi abuela y como Niko me lo pidió la espere, le conté la verdad a la madre de mi padre, le rogué que impidiera la boda y lo logro, a pesar de ya no ser la cabeza de los Nishikino hiso a mis padres ponerse de cabeza, me conto que en su juventud también amo a una mujer y que a pesar de que mi abuelo fue bueno con ella jamás logro amarlo, siempre se sintió sola y vacía, al ser yo su única nieta, me juro protegerme de las tonterías que tenían mis padres en la cabeza- Nishikino guardo silencio, abrí los ojos para ver a ese par frente a mi abrazadas como si sus vidas dependieran de la otra.

-Entre su abuela y yo la animamos a buscar su verdadero sueño, confrontamos a sus padres, les dijimos que éramos pareja, que ella ya no quería saber nada de medicina y deseaba ser una pianista profesional, obviamente las cosas no fueron simples, le retiraron el apoyo económico por completo, así que ambas tuvimos que trabajar para poder comer, gracias a Dios por la renta no nos preocupábamos, la abuela de Maki nos pagó un piso a ambas, en lo que podíamos conseguir alojamiento en las residencias de nuestras facultades.

Pese a todo Maki no pudo renunciar a la medicina, descubrió que, si le gusta, más no la ama eso, era buena en ello, pero su corazón no estaba en ser médico, ella vivía y amaba realmente su vida cuando podía estar en contacto con la música. Desde hace dos años sus padres no le hablan, su abuela nos sigue apoyando y yo no los he vuelto a ver desde que me corrieron de su casa, el día que me presente como su novia. Me pesa la situación porque sé que, por mí, ella dejo todo, mi familia pese a todo lo acepto, mi madre lo tomo con gracia al principio, creyó que era una etapa, pero al final, me acepto, espero un día lo acepten sus padres- dijo Yazawa mientras abrazaba a su novia con más fuerza.

Nishikino no le respondió nada, solo la beso frente a todas de manera tierna, al separarse se miraron con felicidad y una tranquilidad tan inmensa que me sorprendieron. Ambas habían madurado mucho.

-En fin, después de eso pudimos ser libres, y aprendimos a ser más sinceras la una con la otra, nos encontramos por casualidad con Nozomi y Eli, hace más o menos tres meses, mi querida novia Niko tuvo que viajar a Italia a concluir un proyecto en el cual se vio en vuelta casi sin querer, ya que la tonta no se dio cuenta que había aceptado volver un par de semanas para apoyar a otro congreso, cuando llegue al aeropuerto las encontramos, y después de casi cinco años pudimos reunirnos casi todas, era la tercera vez que nos reuníamos a platicar, el día en que nos encontramos contigo, la verdad le agradezco a la casualidad que nos volvimos a encontrar- termino de contar Nishikino.

No les conteste. Solo me dediqué a mirarlas, volví a cerrar los ojos, esperando a que las siguientes contaran su historia, me sentía muy cansada, al final no había descansado casi nada ese día y esta plática me estaba agotando, de alguna manera saber de ellas me causaba mucho conflicto, me hacía desear regresar el tiempo y hablar con ellas para no pasar tanto sola, ni que ellas pasaran tantas cosas por separado.

-Supongo que eso nos lleva a contar nuestra historia, ¿Verdad Eli? - comento tranquilamente Tojo, cosa que me sorprendió ya que por primera vez no la escuchaba decirle Elichi como cuando éramos más jóvenes.

-Supongo- Comento un tanto apagada Ayase.

\- Nos fuimos a Rusia, a estudiar en un primer momento, amabas éramos muy buenas en lo que hacíamos, yo estudiaba astrología y Elichi abogacía, estaba cumpliendo lo establecido por sus padres, yo me sentía un poco molesta con ella por su actitud, pero siempre la apoye, llego el día en que exploto y les dijo a sus padres que ella no quería ser abogada, sus padres obviamente pusieron el grito en el cielo y querían comérsela viva, pero yo le ayude a convencerlos de que al final era su vida y ella podía decidir- comento Tojo.

\- Pedimos un intercambio a Estados Unidos y ahí estudiamos dos años, esos años fueron una revolución, ambas conocimos muchas cosas, yo al no tener fijo un lugar en mi corazón para llamarlo hogar, solo vivía el momento, me dediqué a ser la mejor que pude en mi carrera, Elichi logro entrar a una Universidad de arte dramático importante en EUA, todo iba bien hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que necesitábamos volver a Japón, aquí pertenecía nuestro corazón. Pedimos nuestro intercambio definitivo, lo cual fue complicado porque Elichi es la mejor de su generación y yo también, sin embargo, lo logramos- termino de contar orgullosa, algo había raro en esa historia, simple pero claramente muy elaborada.

\- Si bueno, algo así paso- comento en voz baja Ayase.

\- Tengo una duda- dije calmadamente- yo tenía la impresión de que ustedes dos estaban enamoradas, eso creía, desde que las vi en el consejo estudiantil, siempre tuvieron una relación muy cómplice, parecía que se conocían con una mirada y en algún momento creí que podrían terminar siendo pareja o que ya lo eran, ¿Qué paso con eso? - no quería incomodarlas, pero sabía que había un gran gato encerrado en sus respuestas.

\- No. Te equivocas Honoka, Elichika y yo siempre seremos buenas amigas, nada más que eso, algunas cosas, solo son imaginación de uno mismo- respondió calmadamente y con una gran sonrisa en la cara Tojo, eso no había cambiado en ella, la manera tan simple que tiene de mentirse y mentirle a otros, claro que nadie le creía lo que estaba diciendo.

\- Sí, bueno actualmente estoy saliendo con un chico llamado Toudo Kinomoto, y pues poco después de entrar a la academia en EUA, comencé a salir con varios chicos y pues buscar mi pareja ideal- comento Ayase.

\- Vaya, entonces supongo que no hay problema en que muestres libremente las heridas de la batalla de anoche Tojo, eso de poner tu cabello cubriendo el cuello no va a engañar a nadie, tienes demasiadas marcas, como para esconderlas- le comenté un tanto burlona de la situación, al parecer estas dos idiotas no habían dejado de ser unas tontas.

\- Vaya, con que ahora eres juguetona Honoka- me respondió con un tono de voz un tanto sombrío- creo que tienes razón no puedo negar las heridas de la guerra, aunque no creo que sean muchas, comento, mientras tomaba su bolso y buscaba con aparente calma un espejo en el.

\- No…- Exclamo entre asustada, preocupada y molesta- ¿otra vez perdí mi celular? - Exclamo asustada en esta ocasión.

Olvidando mi comentario mal intencionado por unos momentos se dedicó a buscar su teléfono lo más pronto posible, el cual no encontró, le ofrecí llamar desde la línea del departamento para poder saber si podía recuperar su teléfono o tendría que darlo por perdido. Acepto enseguida, mientras Tojo hablaba por teléfono con la persona que tenía su celular, Nishikino, Ayase y Minami trajeron un poco de té y el postre que nadie había tocado en el desayudo para poder comer mientras seguíamos hablando, pero al notar que era un budín de Vainilla cubierto con chocolate, le pedí de manera cortes a Minami que me retirara el plato, desde que deje mi hogar he evitado comer todo aquello que me recuerde que un día tuve una familia unida. Que un día tuve una madre, que en cada momento que me veía decaer, hacia el mismo postré con la esperanza de que en mi rostro se dibujara una sonrisa.

-Ignorando la interrupción, podemos seguir platicando- comento Tojo una vez que se sentó a tomar calmadamente su té.

\- Supongo que es el turno de Hanayo y Rin- comento Yazawa.

\- Bien, pues todo comenzó a mediados de segundo año, Rin y yo comenzamos a salir después de que entregáramos nuestros cargos en el consejo estudiantil en Otonokizaka, nuestra historia no es muy complicada, Rin se me declaro después de que pensó que yo amaba a Maki-Chan- conto Koizumi mientras se reía de la cara de Hoshizora después de su comentario.

\- No es gracioso, en verdad creí que se amaban- Repelo la peli naranja poniendo cara de niña regañada, al parecer la chiquilla no había cambiado en lo más mínimo.

\- ¿Cómo es eso, Maki-Chan? - pregunto un poco molesta Yazawa, al parecer esa parte de la historia no la sabia.

\- Mi amor, cálmate, permíteme que te expliquemos- contesto una asustada pelirroja, por la cara que puso su amada novia.

\- Todo fue por culpa del trabajo del consejo estudiantil- comenzó a contar Koizumi- era momento de comenzar a preparar todos los papeles para entregarlos al nuevo consejo estudiantil, las cuales serian escogidas por la población estudiantil, ya que nosotras no teníamos en mente a quien recomendar, las tres pensábamos que Alisa-Chan y Yukiho- Chan estudiarían en Otonokizaka y a ellas teníamos planeado cederles el consejo estudiantil, pero no fue posible, ya que ellas se fueron a estudiar a Rusia. Estábamos preparando el balance general del presupuesto de los clubs de la institución, para que así las próximas tuvieran una idea de los recursos y pudieran hacer un buen manejo al momento de repartir el presupuesto de la institución.

Nos dividimos el trabajo- continúo contando la enérgica Hoshizora que yo conocí- Maki-chan y Hanayo-Chan se encargarían de acomodar todos los datos que teníamos registrados respecto al presupuesto y yo iría Club por Club, asegurándome de que el presupuesto fuera ocupado de la mejor manera posible, para el beneficio de toda la institución, al igual que preguntaría si se tuvieron dificultades, si fue suficiente, si es qua caso fue excesivo el presupuesto y etc. El caso es que nos centramos mucho en nuestras misiones hasta que pudimos concluir las actividades, un día llegue antes el consejo estudiantil y escuche una conversación que mal intérprete- dijo sonriendo, como si no pasara nada.

Maki le comentaba muy angustiada a Shima- Chan (una chica que nos apoyaba en el consejo estudiantil) que no sabía cómo resolver las cosas con Hanayo-chan, era su deber aclarar todo y llegar a una situación en la cual fueran felices todos, y así comenzar juntas de nuevo, yo me preocupe por eso, ya que desde hacía unos meses me había dado cuenta que amaba mucho a mi Kayochin, pero no sabía cómo decírselo, días después escuche a Kayochin, decirle a Shima-chan que era momento de arriesgarlo todo y debía ser pronto, salió corriendo del consejo estudiantil y la seguí, llevaba un sobre en las manos, corrí tras ella por varios minutos hasta que la vi acercarse a Maki, la cual también traía un sobre cerrado como el de mi hermosa niña, sol vi como intercambiaban sobres, se sonrieron y se fueron juntas, pese que había perdido- conto una sonrojada niña tonta.

-Esta tonta se alejó de nosotras. No sabía cómo actuar, nos hizo a un lado hasta que faltando dos días para que me fuera al congreso de medicina, la confrontamos, fue un caos- comento una risueña pelirroja.

\- Resulta que lo que teníamos que resolver la una con la otra, fue que en un descuido hicimos mal el balance y no sabíamos cómo solucionarlo, ya que sorpresivamente Rin-chan termino a tiempo su trabajo y no causo ningún desastre como acostumbraba, teníamos que aclarar eso pronto- comento Koizumi divertida.

\- Todo termino en que Rin, se le declaro a su Kayochin y desde ese día soy muy feliz con ella, nuestros padres, no lo querían aceptar, porque son celosos, pero nuestras mamas los convencieron de dejarnos tranquilas y poder seguir juntas, no sé cómo lo lograron- comento muy inocente la chiquilla tonta.

Por un momento nadie dijo nada, para después comenzar a reírnos por su inocencia, yo trate de que no se notara que me causo gracia lo tonta que se escuchó esa niña.

-Nuestros padres tampoco aceptaron nuestra relación al principio- conto Sonoda tranquilamente- pero paso el tiempo y lo comprendieron, aunque claro, eso no quita que sigo siendo la heredera de la familia Sonoda y algún día tendré que asumir mis responsabilidades, pero mientras este con mi Pajarito nada me preocupa, mucho- termino de decir muy feliz.

\- ¿Qué estudian? - pregunte.

\- Yo soy bailarina de ballet, y danzas libres- contesto Ayase.

\- Estudio Astrología- Dijo Tojo.

\- Estudio Pedagogía- contesto Minami, lo cual me sorprendió.

\- Estudio para ser abogada- dijo Sonoda.

\- Gastronomía- comento una pelinegra aburrida.

\- Medicina y también música- Contesto orgullosa Nishikino.

\- Estudio teatro en la nueva rama que abrió la UT- comento una alegre Koizumi.

\- Voy a ser veterinaria- Exclamo una alegre Hoshizora lo cual me sorprendió mucho.

-Creo que todas terminamos estudiando cosas diferentes que nunca creímos poder hacer- comento muy alegre Yazawa.

\- No es como si yo hubiera abandonado la idea de ser diseñadora de modas, tomo cursos y estudio lo más que puedo de ello, pero me enamore de la educación, es algo muy bello, me ayuda a comprender las cosas de muchas formas- comento una alegre Minami.

\- Lo sé, tu carrera es interesante, a lo largo de mi formación he tomado algunas materias optativas para tener más créditos de otras carreras, es genial, he tomado clases en derecho, en pedagogía, tome un par de sociología y también un poco en artes dramáticas- comente.

\- ¿Cómo es posible eso? - cuestiono una asombrada Ayase.

\- Es simple, veras, en tu carrera tienes la opción de tener los créditos necesarios o acreditar más cosas, aunque estas no sean de tu carrera, este semestre voy a tener tres materias adicionales a las de mi plan de estudios. Me entretiene cuando no tengo que hacer- respondí con calma.

\- Eso es muy interesante- comento Tojo con una gran sonrisa en la cara, ignoré su gesto, se bien que se va a vengar de mi por lo que le hice.

\- Creo que es momento de que nos pongamos a hacer la comida- comento Minami.

Observé la hora impactada, increíblemente ya eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, me fui a mi cuarto en lo que ellas decidían que comer, la verdad es que con el desayuno de esta mañana ya tenía suficiente para el resto del día. Me cambie, para poder trabajar con los señores Valiere, me pedían ir uniformada, me puse unas medias negras, una falda del mismo color que me llegaba a la altura de las rodillas, una camisa blanca, un moño rojo, un saco negro, y unos zapatos negros con un poco de tacón. Me deshice la trenza que me había hecho rápido para poder acomodarla, y ser más formal, mi cabello era muy largo, ahora me llegaba a la altura del trasero, al ser negro como la noche, me daba un aspecto muy diferente, el cual me gustaba.

Había crecido mucho estos 5 años, al medir 1.70m y ser delgada, tenía la figura perfecta para ser una Idol profesional según mis profesores de la carrera, solo que yo los ignoraba, hablar de Idols me traía muchos recuerdos y no precisamente gratos. Me maquillé un poco, ya que por la falta de sueño de los últimos días tenía unas ojeras horribles, me puse un poco de rímel y brillo labial rosa, un tono muy delicado y discreto. Acomode mi flequillo, tome mi bolsa beige de mano, guarde mis llaves y el celular. Salí para encontrarme con unas chicas asombradas al ver el cambio que tengo al ponerme un poco presentable.

Vi la hora, eran las 4:30 pm, intenté salir del departamento, pero no me lo permitieron hasta que comiera algo, preferí hacerles caso antes de que me volvieran loca. Me senté a seguir leyendo el libro de filosofía que Kira no me había dejado leer en la mañana. Pasaron unos minutos cuando escuche la puerta abrirse, levante la mirada para encontrarme con los bellos ojos azules de Kira- Kun, nos quedamos viendo fijamente por unos instantes, en definitiva, él me ponía muy nerviosa aún.

Tojo salió apresurada de la cocina, se paró frente a él y simplemente le dijo:

-Que gusto que volvieras, ya vamos a comer, pero antes quisiera invitarte a la fiesta que haremos en honor al cumpleaños número 21 de esa necia- le dijo con una gran sonrisa, así que jugaríamos a ponernos incómodos, bien, acepto el trato.

El me miro unos segundos, sonrió y solo movió la cabeza para afirmar que nos acompañaría, antes de que pudiera reaccionar se escuchó el timbre, me levante molesta, esa Tojo Nozomi me iba a conocer, haber quien perdía primero, abrí la puerta para encontrarme con una joven que nunca había visto la verdad es que era muy bonita. Cabello castaño, ojos color miel, piel aceitunada y unos rasgos realmente bellos, me sonrió, antes de poder decirle algo, Nozomi Tojo se asomó a la puerta, la joven al verla se alegró y se lanzó a abrazarla, una peculiar situación, ya que como pude notar también tenía marcado el cuello, las cosas se pondrían realmente interesantes.

La invite a pasar, cuando me quedo claro que venía a buscar a Nozomi.

-Nozomichi- dijo la recién llegada- te traje tu celular, lo dejaste en mi choché en la mañana que te vine a dejar, perdona por no esperar a que fueras a recogerlo, pero salí temprano del trabajo y quise entregártelo- le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias Kan-Kan, aunque te dije que no era necesario- le contesto con una voz alegre.

-Así que eres amiga de Nozomi- le dije a la recién llegada- Hola soy Honoka Kousaka, compañera de la preparatoria de Tojo, espero nos llevemos bien, en vista de que eres amiga de Tojo, me gustaría invitarte a una fiesta que se celebrara el sábado por mi cumpleaños, los amigos de Tojo son bien venidos siempre- le dije con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción en la cara cuando note que Tojo se puso pálida.

\- Chicas, la comida esta lista, ¿Qué hacen que no se apresuran? - pregunto Ayase mientras salía de la cocina.

\- Así que, tu eres Ayase Elichika- aseguro la recién llegada antes de darme una respuesta. Ayase solo la miro extrañada, ya que no la conocía, me devolvió la mirada y con una gran sonrisa me respondió.

\- Estaré encantada de acompañarte, Kousaka, será divertido- me miro y sonrió con amabilidad, Tojo se puso pálida, y me miro con ganas de matarme, Kira no entendía que pasaba y Ayase puso cara de preocupación, si era momento de que se preocupara, desde que Nozomi y Kan-Kan se encontraron en la puerta, no se habían soltado de las manos.

La pregunta es, ¿podremos ser amigas o enemigas después de esto?

Continuara…


	7. Capitulo Siete

CAPITULO SIETE:

\- Chicas, la comida esta lista, ¿Qué hacen que no se apresuran? – pregunte una vez que las encontré.

Salí de la cocina un poco impaciente. Nozomi salió corriendo para avisarle a Honoka que la comida estaba lista desde hacía unos minutos, pero no volvía, en lo que las demás se preparaban para poner la mesa. Me fui a buscarlas y me encontré con una escena que no me agrado en lo más mínimo, Nozomi estaba muy íntima con una tipa que no conozco. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, la chica hablo.

\- Así que, tu eres Ayase Elichika- aseguro la recién llegada, la mire un poco extrañada, ya que no sabía quién era. No pude contestarle nada ya que dirigiéndose a Honoka le dijo.

\- Estaré encantada de acompañarte, Kousaka, será divertido- me miro y sonrió con amabilidad, Nozomi se puso pálida, y miro a Honoka con ganas de matarla, Kira al igual que yo no entendía que pasaba no pude evitar poner cara de preocupación, si era momento de que me angustiara, desde que salí de la cocina Nozomi y la tipa que se encontraba en la puerta, no se habían soltado de las manos.

-Disculpen. Pero ¿quién es ella Nozomi? - pregunto Hanayo poniéndose a mi lado.

\- ¿Les parece si pasamos a la sala? No creo que esta conversación deba tenerse a la mitad del pasillo- comento amablemente Kira.

Nozomi y la señorita esa, se fueron a sentar muy alegres, me sentía muy confundida, ella para colmo tenía un físico pasable. No. Mentía era muy hermosa, y eso me molestaba aún más, como me dijo ayer, no llego al departamento, la espere por horas, ya que necesitaba hablar con ella, pero no apareció, me llamo por la mañana para pedirme de favor que le llevara un cambio de ropa, nos veríamos en casa de Maki.

Llegue temprano, esperando ya verla ahí, pero resulta que llego unos minutos después, yo le abrí la puerta, como lo sabía llego con la ropa de ayer, pero había un detalle que odie, en el cuello tenía dos marcas. Dudo mucho que los mosquitos le hicieran eso en el cuello y más con tanta precisión. No quise hablar con ella, la evité lo más que pude, me sentía muy molesta.

La verdad estaba celosa. Tenía miedo de que alguien pudiera alejarla de mi lado y al parecer mi peor pesadilla se está cumpliendo.

Nos sentamos en la sala. Honoka estaba de pie recargada en la puerta de su dormitorio, viéndonos con atención. Nozomi se sentó a lado de la tipa, Kira se quedó cerca de Honoka, de tal manera que podían verse a los ojos disimuladamente los dos. Poco a poco las demás salieron de la cocina para hacer las presentaciones correspondientes.

-Bueno. Seré breve. - dijo Nozomi con calma- ella es Karen Aldama, una amiga mía desde hace poco más de un año. Ella es mexicana y la conocí en la temporada que vivimos en NY, ayer llego a Tokio, estudio Relaciones Internacionales, y dará algunas clases en la UT, además de estar como asesora en algunas campañas que tienen en mente varias empresas- termino de contar.

\- Como ha tenido a bien explicar mi querida Nozomi-chi, me llamo Karen, y me da gusto por fin conocer a casi todas ustedes- dijo mirándome fijamente. Yo le devolví una mirada llena de odio por su comentario- como sea, espero nos llevemos bien, a diferencia de ustedes mi educación es un tanto diferente, por ello me disculpo de antemano si de repente me llego a comportar demasiado cercana, ya que no me agrada llamar a casi nadie por su apellido, espero me disculpen por llamarlas por su nombre- comento con una alegre sonrisa.

\- Bueno entonces te las voy a presentar Kan- Kan- dijo Nozomi tomando su mano de nuevo- la mal humorada de la puerta como sabes es Honoka-metiche- Kousaka, la pelirroja con mirada de fastidio aparente de llama Nishikino Maki, la enana pelinegra que está colgada de su brazo como un pequeño mono, se llama Niko Yazawa.

\- A quien le llamas enana, ¿monstro pechugón? - repelo Niko, ganándose una risa en respuesta de casi todos los presentes.

\- Veo que sigue siendo molesta. Como me contabas Nozomi- chi- comento divertida la bruja- Si me permites, yo te diré quienes faltan, aún recuerdo los nombres de las personas que tanto amas, hermosa. - Le contesto haciéndola sonrojar.

\- La peli naranja y la chica que esta con ella seguramente son Hoshizora Rin y Koizumi Hanayo. Sonoda Umi, y Minami Kotori son la peli azul y la peli gris, me mostraste tantas veces sus canciones que puedo adivinar quién es cada una de ustedes. Honoka ya tuve el gusto de conocerla y por ultimo Ayase Elichika, la princesa de hielo. - Finalizo lanzándome una mirada burlona.

\- Bueno supongo que, si soy una princesa, no puedo hablar a cualquiera. ¿No? - pregunte muy enojada.

\- Cierto. Supongo que, por eso, nadie te merece, HIME-SAMA- me respondió burlándose por completo de mí.

\- Será mejor que pasemos a comer- interrumpió Niko antes de que pudiera contestarle algo más a esta idiota.

\- Claro. – contesto Honoka desde donde estaba- ¿Karen quieres quedarte a comer? - pregunto con amabilidad. Haciéndome enojar aún más.

\- Me encantaría, pero, debo irme, tengo una reunión importante en unos minutos y apenas llego, además de que, si me quedo, alguien intentara matarme- dijo mirándome fijamente- es verdad, Nozomi-chi aquí tienes tu celular, lo dejaste en el coche cuando te vine a traer en la mañana. Tenemos una mala costumbre ¿no crees? - le dijo mientras le acomodaba un mechón de cabello atrás de la oreja.

\- Gracias Kan-Kan, espero y te vaya bien hoy con esos inversionistas- le contesto Nozomi muy sonrojada- te acompaño a la puerta- le dijo una vez que tuvo su teléfono en las manos.

Nos levantamos, para despedirla. Yo lo hice de muy mala gana. Realmente odiaba a esta tipa. ¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Qué relación tienen Nozomi y ella? ¿Por qué siento que me están quitando a Nozomi? Se dirigieron a la puerta mientras yo me metía a la cocina muy molesta, tenía ganas de llorar, me contuve de arrojar al suelo un plato que estaba en mis manos, el cual no supe en que momento tomé.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - me pregunto Umi. Antes de girarme para encararla. Seque un par de lágrimas traviesas que se colaron de mis ojos, espero nadie además de nosotras las haya notado.

-Sí, solo que esa tipa me desespero- le comenté aun molesta.

-Yo creo que más bien estas muy celosa. Y lo comprendo. ¿Te parece si solo ponemos la mesa y comemos?

No le respondí me dirigí a acomodar todo lo necesario para poder sentarnos a comer. Me encantaba la habilidad que tiene Umi para saber cuándo alguien no tiene ganas de mantener una conversación por más tiempo, después unos momentos entraron Rin y Honoka, lo cual me impresiono nos ayudaron a terminar de acomodar todo.

Nozomi regreso unos momentos antes de que comenzáramos a comer. Nadie menciono nada sobre lo que paso, lo cual agradecí enormemente. Este día se me estaba haciendo eterno. Y a cada momento me sentía más cansada. Durante la comida Kira y Niko comenzaron a platicar así que decidí poner atención a su plática antes de que los matara a todos por mi mal humor.

-Bien Kira, ¿de dónde eres?

\- Nací en Italia a mitad de un viaje de negocios de mis padres, pero ambos eran japoneses, mi hogar de origen se encuentra cerca de Otonokizaka.

\- Que interesante. ¿Tus padres murieron?, lo pregunto porque me has dado a entender que eres huérfano- le pregunto de manera muy directa Niko.

\- ¡NIKO! - la regaño Maki- esas cosas no se preguntan con tal ligereza.

-No hay cuidado- contesto el con una gran sonrisa- no. No soy huérfano, al menos no de padre. Mi madre murió unos años después de que nací. Para ser exactos solo la tuve conmigo dos años, mi padre se casó justo al año de enviudar. Por lo cual tengo una hermana menor, ella actualmente tiene 22 años, y se dedica a hacer lo que ama- termino de contar.

\- Me parece muy interesante. ¿Por qué estudias música a esta edad? Digo no creo que hayas tenido nunca problemas para seguir estudiando y la verdad es que eres un poco mayor- comento Niko sin importarle como dijo su comentario.

\- No creo que sea correcto preguntar de esa manera, además estamos comiendo y es de mala educación hablar durante la comida- comento Honoka sorprendiéndonos a todos por su intervención. Kira sonrió ampliamente después de escucharla hablar.

\- Parece que te interesa lo que pueda decir, ¿no Honoka? - le pregunto burlón. Cuando el habla con ella su personalidad cambia radicalmente y solo por unos instantes pareciera ser que ella respondería como siempre, como lo hacía antes de tener este problema absurdo que nos separó.

\- La verdad es que no, pero hay cosas que a nadie le importan. – le respondió sin verlo mientras tomaba su vaso para beber agua aparentemente despreocupada.

\- En realidad es mi segunda carrera- contesto dirigiéndose a Niko- estudie Administración de Empresas, por exigencia de mi amado padre. Ya que, al ser el hijo mayor de una familia importante, era necesario. Claro que él no me pregunto si quería hacerlo, solo me obligo. Pero en ese tiempo conocí a una jovencita que me inspiro a buscar mi verdadero sueño, un día me dijo: "no quiero quedarme con la sensación de que mi vida nunca fue mía, quiero intentarlo hasta que yo con mis ojos note que no es posible, seguir intentando"- contesto mirando fijamente a Honoka.- la verdad es que me hizo cambiar con ese comentario, nunca pude decirlo cuanto le agradezco que sea tan torpe, como para no darse cuenta que estaba por caer de un árbol al vacío y así poder encontrármela. No me permitió nunca comprender porque me dijo adiós y solo desapareció- finalizo, sin quitarle la mirada, Honoka solo lo ignoro o eso pretendía.

\- Ella te orillo a buscar tus sueños. Es extraño también conocí una persona así. - comento como si nada Nozomi- ¿Por qué elegiste la música? - pregunto esta vez ella.

\- Porque la amo. – contesto esta vez viendo a Honoka a los ojos- cuando esa chica desapareció de mi vida intenté con todas mis fuerzas olvidarla, estaba comprometido en aquel entonces, estamos hablando de que en ese tiempo yo tenía 20 años más o menos, aunque la conocí cuando tenía 18. Saben tuvimos una relación, no fue exactamente duradera, pero ella era mi todo, pasamos muchas dificultades, y al final yo opte por romper mi compromiso de matrimonio por ella, pelee con mi padre muy fuerte, el me dejo de hablar como dos años. Me retiro su apoyo, pero aun así termine la dichosa carrera, poco después inicie la carrera de música cuando tuve la oportunidad. Ella desapareció de mi vida de repente, solo me dijo que todo había terminado, intente olvidarla, pero no pude, así que me encargue de recordar a mi primer y único amor por siempre, me convertí en músico, para así poder cantar las canciones que tanto amaba ella, esas que ella misma decía que conectaba los corazones de las personas, que eran universales y jamás cambiarían- hizo una pausa para tomar aire, en ningún momento la había dejado de ver a los ojos, y ella por algún motivo no había apartado su mirada.

\- Algún día me tendré que casar, es un hecho. Pero nunca la voy a olvidar, sería tan feliz si pudiera tenerla conmigo después de todo lo que nos costó estar juntos, amaría tenerla frente a mí con su mirada pura y asegurarle que no la dejare jamás, pero no todo se puede, aun así, amo la música, y siempre la voy a amar, así la amare a ella, a la niña de los ojos de cielo como si nunca hubiera desaparecido- concluyo.

\- Es un poco estúpido- dijo Honoka sin dejar de mirarlo- no saber entender un final, pero al final cada quien decide qué hacer con su vida de cualquier manera, esa chica es una absurda, luchar por amor, confiar en que puedes cambiar las cosas, eso es inútil al cien por ciento, pero, en fin, como sea me voy, tengo que ir a trabajar- se levantó rápidamente de la mesa. Tomo su bolsa y un saco negro de pana del sillón y salió sin decir nada más.

Kira se quedó mirando la salida unos momentos más antes de seguir comiendo. La historia de esos dos comenzó a la par de las musas, eso era un hecho. Nadie dijo nada, comimos en silencio. Al parecer nos quedaba un largo y grande camino por seguir.

Después de comer, platicamos un poco más y llegamos a una estrategia en común para poder acercarnos más a Honoka. Esto iba a ser muy complicado. Todas nos fuimos a preparar, el miércoles entraríamos por fin a clases y todas teníamos cosas pendientes. Aun teníamos tiempo para hacer lo que era necesario para acercarnos a la ex líder de muse.

Después de salir corriendo de mi propio departamento, otra vez. Me dirigí con calma a mi trabajo, aun me faltaban 20 minutos para entrar y ya iba a más de la mitad del camino. Me sentía muy confundida, dos días y ya me sentía atrapada entre ellos.

Ese día afortunadamente el día termino tranquilo. Los niños de los Valiere, se portaron muy bien, cuando llegue a Tokio, este fue el primer empleo que conseguí. Las niñas tenían apenas 4 años cuando las conocí, eran un par de gemelitas, unas hermosas de piel morena, ojos azules y cabello castaño, una de ellas se llamaba Kaede y la otra Sakura me costó adaptarme a ellas, pero las apreciaba, al igual que a mis jefes. El año pasado sus padres tuvieron un pequeño bebe, un lindo varón muy parecido a ellas, se llama Koutaru.

Regresé a casa cerca de las 12, afortunadamente ya no me encontré ni a Nishikino ni a Kira. Estaba intentando con todas mis fuerzas olvidar todo lo que paso estos días y encontrármelos no me ayudaría en lo más mínimo. Así paso tranquilamente el día lunes y el martes. El miércoles por la mañana me levante temprano como acostumbraba, para que el día me durara y me fuera a mis clases matutinas, las cuales comienzan a las 7, una ventaja de la institución es que tenía varios horarios disponibles desde temprano, hasta dar la última clase d de la noche.

Este día tendría dos materias. Una optativa de mi carrera llamada Interpretación 4 y otra de mis materias extras, fuera de mi formación musical, llamada filosofía en la educación de la carrera de pedagogía igual de 4to semestre. Me dirigí con calma a la universidad. Salí con el tiempo justo ya que al haber llegado un poco más tarde ayer de lo usual me quedé dormida 10 minutos. Entre al edificio donde se imparten las clases de pedagogía

Llegue 10 minutos antes de la hora. Escogí un lugar adecuado para mí. Me senté justamente a lado de la ventana del salón. Saque mi última adquisición sobre filosofía el cual tenía por nombre; Historia de la Filosofía Contemporánea y me dedique a leer un poco.

Escuche como se iba llenando el salón poco a poco. Cuando entro el profesor de la asignatura detrás de él entraron un par de chicas corriendo. No podía creer mi suerte. El profesor les permito entrar porque era el primer día, para mi fortuna solo había dos lugares libres uno alado de mí y otro detrás mío. Así que Umi Sonoda y Minami Kotori se sentaron en esos lugares muy sorprendidas por mi presencia ahí. En definitiva, el destino me odia.

La clase transcurrió con aparente normalidad, ya que en menos de 30 minutos el profesor ya había asignado grupos de trabajo de acuerdo a como el considero. Me puso a trabajar con Minami y Sonoda, nadie tenía derecho a repelar ya que uno de los principios del Pedagogo era que trabajar en equipo y obtener un buen resultado era más importante que las inconformidades que pudieran tenerse dentro del equipo y etc. Ser responsables del trabajo colectivo e individual, este equipo seria con el que trabajaríamos hasta que concluyera el semestre, en algún momento nos uniríamos a otro para crear un producto mayor. Mientras tanto, debíamos comenzar a trabajar.

Afortunadamente la clase termino temprano. Así que antes de que se me pudieran acercar salí del salón. Me dirigí a la cafetería de la UT, afortunadamente esta primera semana podía tomar el desayuno y la comida aquí de manera gratuita, no sé si fueron los nervios o la ansiedad, pero tenía hambre.

Desayune con calma. Aún era temprano. Al ver que tenían mucho que hacer me fui a cambiar para poder ayudarles un poco antes de ir a mi próxima clase. Pude adelantar una hora de mi trabajo, me dirigí con calma al teatro de la institución, ya que ahí es donde se darían las clases este semestre de interpretación. Según Yamada Sensei prepararíamos todo desde abajo para poder presentar un proyecto grande. No nos dijo más nada al terminar el semestre anterior, solo nos invitó a tomar la última unidad de esta materia optativa.

Entre con calma. Me senté justo en medio de las butacas del público. Y espere a que llegara el impuntual de mi profesor. Él siempre llegaba 10 minutos después de que empezara la clase de manera oficial y terminaba 15 antes de que concluyera. Lo peor del caso es que pese a su irresponsabilidad era un buen profesor.

\- ¿Podemos sentarnos aquí? - me preguntaron, obligándome a apartar la vista de mi libro de filosofía.

\- ¿QUÉ HACEN AQUÍ? - pregunte exaltada, a mi lado estaban nueve personas, las cuales no me imagine encontrarme aquí, este semestre iba a morir indudablemente.

\- Nada en realidad, resulta que nos diste una muy buena idea con eso de los créditos extras y decidimos, entrar a una optativa. Afortunadamente encontramos lugar, y fue en esta materia. Bueno al menos las chicas decidimos eso, pero Kira, debía esta materia y tenía que recusarla- me comento con una gran sonrisa Nozomi.

\- Pero una de ustedes ni si quiere estudia aquí- mencione realmente exaltada.

\- Lo sé, pero por eso le pedí al titular de la asignatura cursarla, solo por intereses recreativos- comento Niko sentándose sin mirarme.

\- Te recuerdo que yo estudio lo mismo que tú, además me dijeron que Yamada Sensei es muy bueno- dijo Maki imitando a Niko.

\- Esto es absurdo. – comente muy molesta.

\- Guarden silencio. Señorita Kousaka, es muy inusual que usted este causando tanto ruido con lo gruñona que es- comento Yamada en cuanto entro al teatro.

\- Y usted es tan impuntual como siempre, remedo de Sensei- le conteste enojada, por su interrupción.

\- Niña insolente- me contesto- te recuerdo que debes ir a concluir el trámite de tu beca. Creo que es injusto que pese a ser una amargada. No tengas la beca completa- me dijo frente a todos, de verdad que lo odio.

\- Ya le dije que no la necesito- respondí.

\- Y yo ya te dije que no quiero que vuelvas a tener un colapso y pases otros tres días internada, por fatiga Kousaka- me regaño frente a todos.

\- Eso no es su asunto- conteste mientras me sentaba aún más molesta.

\- Pues si lo es- Te recuerdo que sigo siendo tu tutor. Pero hay cosas que les corresponde a tus padres notificar, logre conseguirte una prórroga de 3 días más, medítalo. Como sea es momento de iniciar la clase- finalizo nuestra conversación.

\- Bienvenidos sean a la última unidad de esta materia llamada Interpretación, como les decía el semestre pasado, esta unidad será manejada de manera diferente- dijo para dar comienzo la clase- el grupo afortunada o desafortunadamente es pequeño. Somos 30 alumnos, contando a los ocho que decidieron tomar esta materia extra a sus carreras.

La dinámica será la siguiente, se van a hacer tres equipos de 10 personas cada uno, el tema de esta presentación será un recital de música. El cual pueden manejar de manera libre, ya sea como concierto, interpretación, teatro musical, como quieran, el tema principal de este será: "Regresando a los orígenes" dentro del equipo deben llegar a un conceso de donde se realizará la presentación. Ya que todos son diferentes. Y vienen de lugares diferentes será necesario que su organización sea perfecta. En este concierto que debe durar como mínimo 2 horas. Todos y cada uno de ustedes deberá poner su huella sin sobresalir sobre otros ni olvidar el sentido del trabajo.

Ustedes están en camino de convertirse en grandes estrellas. Hay mucho talento en este grupo y es necesario que jamás olviden esto, ninguno de ustedes podría estar aquí sin el pasado que los ha convertido en lo que hoy son. Todos tienen derecho a elegir su equipo, menos el grupito que estaba armando semejante escandalo cuando entre- comento el odioso profesor antes de reírse.

Y Kousaka, si soy un autoritario, si no me importa su opinión, sí, soy un bruto que me meto donde no me llaman y lo que quieras, pero no voy a cambiar de opinión. La primera prueba de la clase es simple. Tienen exactamente 40 minutos para presentarme una escena de teatro, una canción, una improvisación musical o un trabajo escrito sobre la importancia de la métrica musical en un concierto. La decisión debe ser del equipo en conjunto no se vale hacer trabajos individuales- finalizo el profesor mientras se dirigía a comprar un café.

Estaba enojada. No. Quería matar a alguien, había comenzado el semestre de una manera horrenda. Me dirigí a mi súper equipo de trabajo. Los cuales estaban muy contentos con la materia. Al final optamos por presentar una canción.

Como era una decisión grupal termine accediendo a lo que esos rastreros, querían. Kira, tocaría en el piano, mientras las demás cantaríamos: Yume no Tobira.

Después de unos minutos en los que Maki. Le entrego a Kira un borrador que hizo rápido de la canción para que la interpretara en él teclado y de que las demás empezaran a calentar para no atrofiarnos la voz y etc. Llego el momento de las interpretaciones. Yo. Solo quería salir corriendo de ahí me sentía sobrepasada por lo que estaba pasando.

Me estoy volviendo loca.

Fuimos los últimos en participar. Como no. Esto me sonó a treta de mi amado profesor. Pero ya me escucharía después.

La puerta de nuestros sueños,

Siempre la he estado buscando

He estado buscando una conexión entre tú y yo

Al comenzar a cantar me sentí realmente molesta, pese a que intenté hacer la mejor interpretación posible. Ser profesional. La opresión en mi corazón aumentaba de manera constante. Maldita sea, ya no creía en esto, no creía en la puerta de los sueños y aun sí estaba cantando esto.

¡Yes! Cree en ti mismo, cree en todo el mundo

Espera el mañana, así que vamos

¡Yes! Las estrellas están cayendo sobre mi pecho

Brilla…cuando estés perdido,

Y simplemente ponte de pie

Al cantar con ellas de nuevo. Mi corazón comienza a tener la esperanza de que las cosas pueden ser diferentes, pero sé que no es real. ¿Por qué las cosas cambiaron de esta manera? Cantar esto solo me hace recordar momento que un día fueron felices para mí. Momentos que compartí con mis padres y ahora parecen ser solo sueños de una vida que ya no es mía. Yo ya no tengo nada.

Cuando yo estaba cansada, me animaste,

Tu sonrisa es la mejor

Y así, estoy avanzando poco a poco

La clave de la emoción está aquí

Me dejaron sola. Me quede sola. ¿Qué hice mal? ¿fue mi culpa acaso que mis padres se separaran? ¿en qué momento me metí tanto en mi misma que no supe notar como ellos se deterioraban? ¿Por qué no fui capaz de preguntarles de frente a ellas porque me evitaban? estas que se llamaron mis amigas ¿es mi culpa? ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Por qué no me avente del puente?

La puerta de nuestros sueños, todo el mundo la está buscando

Deseosa de encontrar el significado de nuestro encuentro

La puerta de nuestros sueños, la que siempre estaré buscando

Es la temporada en la que tú y yo nos embarcamos en un viaje

Mi hermana. Ni si quiera ella se quedó conmigo, al contrario, me odia. Me detesta, cuando ella más amaba esta melodía, cuando más creía en los sueños y volverlos realidad, destroce su vida, al descubrir el problema que Vivian mis padres en su matrimonio. Tal vez si no hubiera aprendido a tocar el piano esto no hubiera pasado. Tal vez si no hubiera querido salvar Otonokizaka en su momento, hoy no me sentiría como basura.

¡Chance! Mis sentimientos son

Como los sentimientos de cada persona

Creciendo y desarrollándonos juntos

¡Chance! Vamos a dejar todo a la esperanza

Es maravilloso…

El poder para continuar avanzando hasta cualquier lugar

Mis ojos son lentes de mi corazón, deja tu sonrisa sobre mí

Pronto, ¿podrían cambiar mis recuerdos?

Tal cosa, no creo en eso ahora

El futuro de esperanza, nadie sabe dónde esta

Estoy corriendo para encontrarlo y determinarlo

El futuro de esperanza, siempre lo seguiré

Una puerta se abrirá dentro de ti y de mí

Ya no tengo esperanza me quede sin ella. Solo son mentiras, ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Por qué? ¿Soy tan mala persona por buscar una respuesta justa? Mis padres no me apoyan en lo más mínimo, desde hace dos años pude haber muerto por falta de alimentos. Trabaje hasta que mis fuerzas me lo permitieron. Estos años han sido difíciles, y mucho porque al quedarme sola, solo lloraba y estaba harta de llorar, estaba cansada de sentir que mi vida no tenía sentido. Me quise aferrar a cambiar y lo logré, aunque para eso enterré todos mis sentimientos. ¿Por qué los desenterraban ellas con una canción?

La puerta de nuestros sueños, todo el mundo la está buscando

Deseosa de encontrar el significado de nuestro encuentro

La puerta de nuestros sueños, la que siempre estaré buscando

Es la temporada en la que tú y yo nos embarcamos en un viaje

Es el prólogo de nuestra juventud

Cuando terminamos de cantar. Todo el auditorio estaba en silencio, al parecer estaban impactados. Aun respiraba con dificultad, odiosamente la música aún estaba en mi inconsciente al igual que los movimientos, por un segundo creí que estaba viviendo ese pasado una vez más. Me sentía realmente aturdida. Me dolía el corazón por la impresión de lo que acababa de pasar.

-Me encanto- grito Yamada, desde donde estaba. Traté de reaccionar lo mejor que pude. No quería que nadie notara lo mucho que me había movido, hacer esta presentación.

\- Pareciera que ustedes llevan cantando juntos por años- continúo hablando aun extasiado por la presentación- son fabulosos juntos.

\- Perdone profesor, pero quiero presentarles a MUSE, el grupo número uno de School Idols, las ganadoras del Love Live y una hermosa presentación en el DOMO de Tokio hace poco más de 5 años, en su momento ellas, fueron todo un movimiento musical- comento Kira.

\- Felicidades, es una gran sorpresa- continuo el profesor.

Eso fue lo último que escuche antes de entrar en un estado de shock profundo. No sé qué hice el resto del día. Solo era consciente de la gran desesperación que sentía dentro de mí, todo parecía pasar en cámara lenta, me estaba ahogando, necesitaba salir corriendo, me odie. ¿Por qué seguía viva? Destruí a mi familia, solo fui funcional para la felicidad de ellas. No fui capaz de amar cuando tuve la oportunidad. ¿de qué valgo? ¿Por qué le canto a los sueños si ya no los tengo? ¿tiene algún sentido trabajar tanto para lograr una carrera musical?

Me sentía tan vacía.

Me encuentro en mi habitación. Es de madrugada al parecer. Miro mis manos, están llenas de sangre, miro mis muñecas, ahí ante mis ojos encuentro nuevas heridas, mire mis piernas, también estaban lastimadas, mi vientre y hasta mis pantorrillas tenían heridas. Pero no me dolía, ya no me dolía nada, estaba sumida en el vacío, en la desesperación, traté de limpiar mi sangre, pero no pude. Tocarla me daba asco. Era como ver sangrar a un cadáver, me sentía como un maldito cadáver, ¿Quién demonios soy?

Si no soy capaz de sentir dolor. ¿Qué soy? Los seres humanos sufren, pero yo ya no siento nada.

Continuara…


	8. Capitulo Ocho

CAPITULO OCHO:

Eran las 2 de la madrugada y Nozomi no había llegado otra vez. Solo han pasado unos días desde que llego esa tipa a Tokio, desde su llegada no he podido tener un bendito día de descanso. Cuando esa tal Aldama se apareció en nuestras vidas, las cosas como han pasado y cambiado hacían que me doliera mucho el pecho, ella, mi Non-Chan se había alejado tanto de mí que me sentía sola, todo cambio por no saber entender lo que ella vivió todo este tiempo, más bien yo no me di cuenta del daño que le había hecho después de haber mal interpretado su confesión.

Aún la estaba esperando. Al parecer estaba adquiriendo las costumbres de mi amiga, una botella abierta frente a mí era mi compañía. No estaba ebria, pero me siento tan molesta con todo y todos que no sé qué hacer. En un rato iremos a celebrar el cumpleaños de Honoka desde nuestro famoso plan para estar más cerca de ella, las cosas se pusieron un poco tensas ya que más que acercarnos pareciera que la acosamos, por coincidencia del destino Umi se la encontró en una de sus materias optativas. Sin contar que también compartían otra materia Kotori, Honoka y Umi ya que la novia de la segunda no quería entrar sola a su recursamiento, así que convenció a su novia de que la cursara con ella.

Al parecer Honoka era demasiado activa, al menos curricularmente, ya que según nos comentó Yamada Sensei cuando le fuimos a pedir de favor que nos dejara tomar su materia para el enriquecimiento de nuestra trayectoria escolar, nos contó que ella se había interesado mucho por la abogacía y la pedagogía, ya que quería estar lo mejor preparada posible. Planeaba ser docente cuando terminara la carrera, pero por ningún motivo quería tener algún pleito legal con nadie y estaba asegurándose de saber lo necesario para lograr dicho objetivo.

Mire el contenido de mi vaso. Era un delicioso Martini, reserva de 1890, un obsequio de mi padre, el cual me llego hace unos días, al parecer estaba muy contento porque creía que pronto formalizaría algo con Kinomoto- Kun, lo cual era mentira ya que estaba planeando como sería la mejor manera de terminar mi relación con él. La verdad es que fui muy idiota al intentar complacer a mi padre en todo lo que él quería y eso me quedo claro cuando escuche todo lo que indirectamente le dijo Kira a Honoka hace algunos días.

Nadie tiene derecho a escoger el rumbo de tu vida más que tú mismo. No sabía cómo acercarme a Nozomi. Solo había venido a dormir un día al departamento desde que apareció ella, tal vez y ya es muy tarde, tal vez y ya la perdí, jamás podre, pagarle por todo el daño que le hice al no comprender que sus sentimientos eran reales. Verla con esa chica, me abrió los ojos debía luchar por ella, solo que me la ponía difícil, ya que sus acciones me demostraban que tal vez y solo tal vez ya había sido remplazada en el corazón de mí amiga.

Mire el reloj de nuevo, eran ya las 3 de la madrugada. Me preocupe, tome mi celular y solo encontré otro mensaje: "No te preocupes. No voy a llegar a casa esta noche. Me quedare con Kan-Kan, que tengas dulces sueños Elichi" cerré los ojos tratando de contener mi llanto, pero era inútil, al parecer la voy a perder. Y me lo merezco por tonta, ¿Cómo no note que sus sentimientos eran los mismos que los míos? Soy una idiota.

Creo que me convino creer que ella solo era mi amiga. El tenerla siempre a mi lado me dio seguridad, calma y alegría, cuando la conocí aún tenía mucho miedo de acercarme a la gente, a causa de mi infancia llena de decepciones llegué a pensar que no merecía que nadie se me acercara ya que las personas suelen esperar algo de otros, sin darse cuenta que a veces nadie está en posición de dar algo. Es más, en ocasiones nos llegamos a sentir con el derecho de recibir algo a cambio de la amistad, el amor o la solidaridad, cuando se supone que eso se ofrece solo porque sí, se da casi sin querer, de esa manera se construyen grandes cosas.

Cuando íbamos en preparatoria, yo intenté por todos los medios quedarme sola, el miedo a defraudar a alguien otra vez era muy grande así que decidí no tener a nadie para poder evitar esa penosa situación. Pero una hermosa joven se plantó frente a mí, al mirar sus ojos llenos de franqueza y sinceridad, sin querer baje todas mis barreras. Encontré en ella todo lo que me hacía falta y ella se quedó conmigo, porque había encontrado su hogar, yo pensé que era porque amaba la escuela y Tokio en general nunca creí que era por mí. Me cuido, me acompaño, me impulso a llegar a la luz que nos ofrecían a las dos, pero ella sabía que yo no podría hacerlo sola, así que me orillo a hacerlo, claro con la ayuda muy valiosa de Umi.

Y es que cada vez que lo pienso es más visible para mí que siempre me amo y yo a ella, cuando me di cuenta que yo la amaba de manera diferente fue justo antes de que ella tuviera que elegir si quedarse o irse con sus padres, en esos días me controle mucho para no gritarle, para no llorar frente a ella y suplicarle que no se fuera de mi vida. La ame desde que sus ojos se fijaron en los míos por primera vez. Me molesto conmigo misma porque fui capaz de poner el cielo y el mar de cabeza gracias a ella cuando le comunique a mi padre que quería seguir intentando ser bailarina, cuando bote una parte de su plan para mi vida y ahora resulta que no soy capaz de luchar y buscar mi felicidad. Soy una idiota.

Esta noche no quiero ser la Elichika que sigue las normas, la que hace lo correcto solo quiero ahogar este maldito dolor que se ha hecho de un hogar en mi pecho desde que perdí al amor de mi vida. Siento que ya no la voy a recuperar, por idiota perderé mi felicidad y no me quedara otra más que mirar a lo lejos como ella pese a todo ha encontrado una persona que la ame y a cuide como yo jamás podré hacerlo. Estoy cayendo al vacío, al lugar que ella me impidió llegar por años, es curioso darse cuenta de la nada, cuanto podemos llegar a depender de una persona y más aún porque no le damos el peso adecuado a los que amamos en el momento adecuado.

Seguí bebiendo hasta que perdí la conciencia. Esta noche no quería ser la idiota que perdió a su amor por no poder abandonar las ataduras de su descendencia a tiempo, quería regresar el pasado a esa noche cuando tome como broma la mejor oportunidad que la vida me pudo dar. Quiero volver a ese momento y hacer las cosas diferentes para poder despertar mañana y tener la certeza de que, en mi cama, a mi lado despertara mi Non-chan, que no la he perdido y que al contrario estamos construyendo nuestro futuro. Solo por esta noche, quiero ser todo lo que siempre he anhelado para alcanzar mi felicidad, aunque solo lo logre en medio de mi inconsciencia.

Esta noche no… no quiero recordar que la perdí.

Entre al departamento alrededor de las 7 de la mañana, ayer volví a dormir en el departamento de Kan-Kan sé que debería estar teniendo una plática importante con Elichika, pero no quiero, escuchar de sus labios que nunca podrá ser algo más que mi amiga, me tiene un tanto estresada ya que no sé cómo debería responder ante eso, intente hacer el menor ruido posible ya que no quería despertarla.

Me cambiaria, desayunaría algo rápido y partiría a mis clases antes de que ella se dé cuenta. Ese era mi plan, pero todo cambio al encontrármela desparramada en el sillón de la sala frente a una botella de Martini vacía, me quede impresionada ya que ella nunca bebe, las veces que lo ha hecho son contadas, me acerque para verificar que estaba bien, me sorprendió enormemente ver que en su mano derecha sostenía su teléfono celular, mientras en la izquierda tenía el vaso donde estuvo bebiendo. Tenía los ojos ligeramente hinchados y lágrimas secas en la cara. ¿Qué nos pasó mi amada? ¿Por qué no fui capaz de aclararte que no bromeaba? ¿Por qué no me enamore de alguien más? Alguien como Umi, Honoka o Niko, ¿Por qué tenías que ser tú?

Me levante rápidamente antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y despertara, tanta era mi urgencia por alejarme de ella que estúpidamente choque con la mesa de centro. Obviamente hice algo de ruido ya que me golpeé precisamente en la espinilla, soltando sin querer un pequeño grito por el dolor del golpe.

-Non-chan, ¿Cuándo volviste? - pregunto con voz adormilada Elichi.

\- No tiene mucho en realidad. - conteste adolorida- perdón por despertarte, pero me tropecé.

\- No te preocupes, me alegro de que regresaras temprano.

\- Me sorprende que estuvieras bebiendo, no es muy común en ti - le comenté mientras me sentaba a su lado.

\- A veces también lo hago, me gusta perder la razón un momento y creer que puedo hacer todo, cambiar mi realidad- comento mirando su vaso vació- lo que odio es la resaca, esa, si no me gusta en lo más mínimo. - Comento mientras se tocaba la cabeza con un gesto de dolor.

\- Eso te pasa por beber tanto y para colmo una bebida tan fuerte como esta.

\- Puede que tengas razón. ¿Te divertiste anoche?

Me sorprendí por su pregunta, ya que no me miro al hacerla- la verdad me encanto, Kan- Kan y yo nos fuimos a ver una película, y después a cenar en un bar muy cómodo cerca del teatro principal de Tokio, deberías ir con tu novio un día de estos. Seguramente se divertirán- le conteste tratando de sonar alegre, tenía que comprender que ella jamás me amaría y ya había elegido a alguien. Al parecer las cosas iban enserio con este chico, al menos eso me dijo la última vez.

-Tienes razón, tal vez le pregunte- me contesto sin mirarme.

\- Me voy. Debo prepararme para mi clase de la mañana, además tenemos que ir a las cinco con las chicas para ir al departamento de Maki y poder alcanzar a Honoka antes de que salga de trabajar e intente escapar, Kan-Kan nos estará esperando en el lugar que les propuse para poder apartar lugar, ya que es muy genial y tiene mucha popularidad- le conté alegre. Sería la primera vez que saldría con todos mis amigos de verdad- tal vez debas pedirle a tu novio que te acompañe, así puedes divertirte más- le aconseje.

\- Lo tomare en cuenta- me contesto tan bajito que apenas la escuche, supongo que fue por el seguro dolor de cabeza que tenía a causa de tanto beber, entre a mi habitación tome ropa limpia, me di una ducha rápida. Y salí rápidamente del departamento, ya comería algo en la cafetería, se me había hecho realmente tarde, al salir note que Elichi seguía sentada en el sillón con los ojos cerrados.

No puse mucha atención a ese detalle, la verdad estaba un poco cansada de siempre poner más atención en ella que en mi misma. Kan- Kan tenía razón era momento de que empezar a pensar en mi misma antes que en los demás, como sea Elichika estará bien, siempre lo está.

Sin mirar atrás me dirigí corriendo a mis clases, estaba por terminar mi carrera, un semestre más y seria ya una futura trabajadora más de las masas de Japón, con millones de oportunidades por delante.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando otra pesadilla me hizo despertar. Desde mi reencuentro con las chicas de Otonokizaka mis días se ha vuelto realmente difíciles, después de mi último ataque de nervios, me he sentido algo distraída, desperté aquella mañana por una pesadilla similar a la que tuve hace unos días, me encontraba en mi casa, rodeada de mi familia, Yukiho me abrazaba junto con mis padres, las chicas estaban ahí estábamos celebrando algo, no sé qué era. Hasta Hiroshi estaba ahí, estábamos juntos todos unidos, pero de repente todo temblaba. Se partió el suelo justo debajo de mí y aparecieron los dos tipos que actualmente más odio en esta vida, Kagura y Ren, se reían de mi al notar como todos se alejaban con miradas llenas de odio para conmigo.

Intentaba correr, pero los mismos que hacía unos momentos me abrazaban con amor, ahora me detenían, dispuestos a matarme, todo era tan rápido que solo era capaz de ver como se acercaban a mí para entre todos aventarme a un gran hoyo en la tierra, un vacío tan grande lleno de oscuridad se aproximaba rápidamente a mi cuerpo, mientras tenía las risas y miradas de desprecio que me regalaban los que ame antes de empezar a desaparecer por ese abismo.

Me levante con mucho temor aun, dicen que nuestros sueños son anhelos, miedos o recuerdos. Desde que las volví a ver he tenido tantos episodios de todos esos. Aun me encuentro temblando así que me levante de la cama dispuesta a ir al piano a tocar un poco, si llegaba a despertar a alguno de los inquilinos pediría disculpas. Necesitaba calmarme o tendré otro ataque de nervios, la última vez desperté llena de sangre seca, y tuve que correr para meterme a bañar y no lo notaran, es extraño. Sé que no es correcto y a veces quisiera evitar hacerme daño, pero al recordar toda esta sensación de vacío me da ansiedad y me entran unas ganas enormes de sentir lo que sea, pero que sea muy fuerte para olvidarme de la opresión en mi pecho, para olvidar ese dolor, así que combato dolor con dolor.

Prendí la luz de la sala. Antes de sentarme en el piano me dispuse a limpiar el desastre que había dejado, llegue a buena hora para comenzar mis tareas para ser viernes, así que estuve estudiando y adelantando posibles tareas hasta pasado de las 2 de la madrugada, pero al parecer no podría dormir más, después de mi pesadilla. Recogí mis libros, tiré a la basura el empaque de lo que fue mi comida del día, un ramen instantáneo, y me senté a tocar.

Pocas cosas me calman, y tocar Claro de Luna es una de esas cosas, amo esta pieza, ya que además de ser la primera que aprendí por mi cuenta, me deja desembocar mis sentimientos en ella, un sonido claro y preciso de la grandeza de un dolor causado por el desamor, creo que el hecho de encontrarme con ellas me molesta porque me recuerda las noches que pase en vela llorando, rogándole al cielo que al despertar todo fuera una maldita pesadilla.

Siempre me considere una chica afortunada a pesar de que cuando era pequeña no era buena comunicándome con otras personas. Creí que era posible ser parte de un todo, porque mis padres me enseñaron que al igual que los dulces, todo encaja en medida perfecta para hacer una creación nueva y maravillosa siempre y cuando todo estuviera balanceado.

Si pones demasiado chocolate en un dulce con ese sabor, será demasiado empalagoso y en lugar de agradar causará asco, y así era con todos los dulces, todo en grandes cantidades sin mediar la cantidad adecuada termina en desastre, cuando conocí a Umi y Kotori me sentí plena porque la combinación de las limitaciones, talentos y fuerza de las tres era perfecta, todas nos impulsábamos a seguir adelante, a no quedarnos atrás. Poco después conocí a todas las demás y esta fórmula creció haciendo algo muy bueno, a la par de ellas lo conocí a él, era curioso cuando intentábamos hacer la canción de amor y me preguntaron si ya tenía una experiencia de amor, creí que no la había tenido, pero resulta que, si la tenía, solo que aún no me había dado cuenta de que era con él.

No sé en qué momento todo se volvió tan difícil, hace días cuando les escuche decir a Umi y Kotori que se alejaron de mi porque creyeron que las odiaría por su relación me sentí molesta, dolida, decepcionada. Tal vez nunca les deje bien en claro que cual quiera que fuere su decisión las apoyaría, inclusive, aunque peleamos porque Kotori se iría a estudiar diseño de modas a mitad de la preparatoria, no quería hablar con ella porque sabía que intervendría mi egoísmo y le pediría que no se fuera, porque no la quería lejos de mí. Peleé con Umi y las chicas esos días.

No quería saber nada de nadie, ni de nada, creí que todo estaba dicho y merecía lo que paso, por haberles fallado, tal vez desde esos días se puso en mi corazón este sentimiento de que jamás podre ser lo suficiente para nadie. Y así poco a poco creció hasta convertirse en mi más grande sombra. Era distraída, impuntual, no tomaba en cuenta nada, vivía mi vida al día, no mostraba ser alguien confiable y menos responsable, pero aun así ellas me dejaron liderarlas, a veces creo que fue por lastima, cuando solo éramos tres Umi y Kotori hacían las coreografías, escribían la letra y con ayuda de Maki escribían la música, mientras yo solo aprendía lo necesario y eso si no las interrumpía con algo.

De alguna manera, creo que siempre fui inferior a ellas. Termine como presidenta del consejo estudiantil, por la recomendación de Ayase Elichika y Tojo Nozomi, aun sí ambas sabían que sola no podría, por eso se encargaron de dejarme asegurada con Umi y Kotori. Nozomi lo dijo; "Sola no podrás y será un gran desastre si llegas a quedarte sola" ¿de qué sirve soñar? ¿Por qué sigo viviendo?

Mire la hora, eran ya las 5 de la mañana, lamentablemente los días sábados tengo que presentarme a trabajar hasta las 8 de la noche, me habían cancelado la entrevista de trabajo que tenía hoy por la mañana, me desespere, así que sin dudarlo me puse a hacer algo para comer. Lo que sea lo haría, me aseguraría de que fuera algo muy laborioso para poder hacer algo y no pensar. Inclusive les prepararía comida a esos tres que dormían aun, Niko se quedó anoche a dormir con Maki.

Me dispuse a preparar comida italiana, japonesa e inclusive mexicana. Prepare Pizza y Lasaña, prepare un poco de Ramen con carne y un apetecible dulce de calabaza, sorpresivamente el refrigerador estaba tan lleno de comida que pude hacer todo eso, algunos ingredientes parecían que estaban por echarse a perder. Casi no como aquí llego muy tarde a casa, o me voy muy temprano, por las tardes por mis trabajos y la universidad me olvido hasta de comer, bebo agua por costumbre ya que los últimos meses me duele mucho el estómago si no lo hago de manera regular. Antes de darme cuenta había terminado de hacer todo.

Volví a fijarme en la hora, apenas eran las 9 de la mañana. Me metí rápidamente a mi habitación, para cambiarme de ropa, ya que había despertado desde hace mucho como para seguir en pijama. Me cambié lo más rápido que pude. Cuando Salí de mi habitación. Maki y Niko observaban la mesa sorprendida por la comida que ya estaba ahí preparada y puesta en la mesa.

-Buenos días- salude.

-Buenos días Honoka, ¿Qué es toda esta comida? -pregunto muy sorprendida Niko.

\- Un desayuno internacional. Desperté demasiado temprano y no tenía nada que hacer, así que me puse a cocinar como loca y resulto todo esto- comente mientras me sentaba en el sillón de la sala.

\- ¿Cuándo aprendiste a cocinar? - me pregunto muy impresionada Maki.

\- Uno de los primeros trabajos que conseguí fue como mesera en un restaurant internacional, poco después necesitaron un pinche y pagaban más así que acepte subir de puesto, poco a poco aprendí, también he sido barman, recepcionista, fui personal de limpieza, entre otras cosas- les conté mientras buscaba con la vista mi libro de literatura oriental, apenas lo había comenzado a leer, pero no recordaba donde lo deje.

\- Vaya, estoy muy sorprendida- dijo Niko.

No les conteste, ya me había preocupado por mi libro apenas lo conseguí y no lo había terminado de pagar aun, sería una estupidez perderlo a estar alturas, antes de que pudiera preguntarles por mi libro apareció Kira aun medio dormido con mi libro en sus manos. ¡MI LIBRO!

\- ¿Qué haces con mi libro KIRA? - le espeté en cuanto lo tuve frente a mí.

\- Buenos días también a ti, pequeña Honoka- me respondió con una sonrisa.

\- Respóndeme.

\- Lo encontré anoche antes de irme a dormir y me llamo la atención, lo comencé a leer, pero me quedé dormido a la mitad, es muy interesante pero demasiado pesado para mi gusto, hay palabras que no entendí muy bien- me respondió dándomelo en la mano.

\- Para eso existen los diccionarios, o el internet- le conteste molesta- como sea no vuelvas a tomar mis cosas si no me las pides.

\- Vamos a desayunar- intervino Maki- Honoka hiso toda esta comida y sería un desperdicio no comerla, además esa lasaña se ve deliciosa.

\- Muchas gracias por el gesto, eso significa que ya podremos tener una conversación amable- aseguro el torpe.

\- No, solo significa que me desperté muy temprano, y no tenía nada que hacer, además pueden comer lo que quieran, yo no tengo hambre, solo lo hice porque no sabía que más hacer- comenté desviando mi mirada.

\- Así que no lo soñé- exclamo asombrado- Honoka eran las 4 de la mañana y tú estabas tocando el piano, ¿estás loca? Estoy seguro que te dormiste después de las dos de la madrugada porque a esa hora aun vi la luz del pasillo prendida, te vas a matar de hambre y sueño- me regaño.

\- ¿Vas a comer o no? No podía dormir, fin del cuento. Además, lo que haga no te importa Kira.

\- Sabes que, si me importa, sabes que si eres mi asunto- me respondió mirándome a los ojos, desvié la mirada incomoda, odiaba esos ojos, tarde que temprano me van a derrumbar y no quiero.

\- Será mejor que comamos antes de que se enfrié y comeremos todos- dijo Niko dando por finalizada la pequeña discusión que teníamos Kira y yo, decidí hacerle caso, no quería seguir viendo esos ojos, comenzamos a comer en silencio en cuanto probé mi comida, me entro el apetito, a veces me pasaba, no me daba cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba hasta que comenzaba a comer.

\- Hoy sales de trabajar temprano ¿verdad Honoka? - me pregunto Maki.

\- No. Hoy saldré MUUUUUUUY tarde- les dije tratando de desviar su atención, se supone que hoy vamos a festejar mi cumpleaños, pero tiene cuatro años que yo ni siquiera lo tomo en cuenta.

\- Bueno, te esperaremos a la salida, no importa la hora, quedamos en que íbamos a celebrar tu cumpleaños- respondió con alegría Kira.

\- No puedo tengo que, trabajar mañana por la mañana y debo descansar.

\- Mientes, si fuera así para ser a penas la primera semana de escuela no tendrías semejantes ojeras y esa cara de cansancio- respondió esta vez Yazawa, mientras se servía Ramen.

\- Bien. Salgo a las 10, mi jefe me da permiso de salir temprano una vez al mes, le pediré que sea hoy- respondí de mala gana.

\- Prefecto, yo iré por ti al trabajo- me respondió Kira.

\- NO. Tu no, este yo las veo en algún lugar y prometo llegar- le respondí algo exaltada.

\- Iré y es mi última palabra, debo proteger a mi princesa- me dijo viéndome a los ojos, odio sus ojos.

\- Que no…- conteste exaltada, antes de poder continuar tomo su cuchara y me dio a comer de mi propio postre de calabaza, para que me callara.

\- Esta rico… gracias por la comida Honoki- me sonrió.

\- Eres insoportable- le respondí desviando la mirada, me sentía muy apenada.

Niko y Maki no dijeron nada, pero soltaron una pequeña carcajada, era obvio para todos que él y yo nos traíamos un jueguito medio raro, pero es que me hace perder la cordura, seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. El idiota que me animaba, me hacía reír y me hacía plantearme millones de veces las posibilidades que tenía para salir adelante. Me gustaría seguir siendo un poco de esa Honoka, la que confiaba y aceptaba todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Después de desayunar, me senté en la sala para poder seguir leyendo un poco. Poco a poco me comencé a sentir muy adormilada hasta que de repente todo se volvió obscuridad. Entresueños pude sentir como una persona me arropaba me acomodaba para poder dormir mejor.

A pesar de que esto me disgusto, no tuve la fuerza necesaria para poder, repelar, estaba realmente cansada, después de todo, la falta de sueño, el trabajo excesivo y la poca cantidad de comida que ingiero al día me estaba pasando la cuenta. En mi sueño me podía ver a mi misma. Pero no era algo que fuera producto de mi imaginación, estaba volviendo a vivir un recuerdo.

Me encontraba arriba de la rama de un árbol enorme y frondoso. Mirando el atardecer, llevaba puesto el Uniforme de Otonokizaka cuando iba en primer año. Estaba asombrada por la belleza del atardecer, en un momento de distracción mire la hora, ya pasaban de las 6:30 de la tarde y yo tenía que haber llegado a mi casa desde las 5. Intente bajarme lo más pronto posible del árbol, pero una voz a mi espalda me hizo distraerme.

\- ¡NO! Espera no lo hagas – me gritaron.

Al escuchar semejante grito me asuste y resbale de la rama, cerré los ojos esperando el impacto de mi cuerpo con el suelo, pero después de unos momentos nada paso, abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontré con unos bellos ojos azules.

Quede embobada mirando la belleza de esos ojos, que lucían preocupados y me regresaban la mirada igual de sorprendidos, tardamos en reaccionar unos momentos ya que yo seguía en sus brazos, era un joven de hermosos ojos azules, piel tan blanca como la leche y cabello negro. El que me sostenía evitando que me hiciera daño, el que evito que cayera y tuviera una seria herida.

\- ¿Por qué haces eso? No ganas nada intentado matarte niñita- me dijo en cuanto me dejo en el suelo, para darme un golpe en la cabeza. Estaba realmente molesto.

\- Yo no me intente matar- le respondí molesta- tú me distrajiste cuando intentaba bajar.

\- Pues de la manera en que intentaste bajar, parecía que querías echarte un clavado al vacío, si no lo has notado torpe, si caes mal puedes tener un gran accidente y morir- me contesto, tomando mis mejillas entre sus manos para comenzar a apretarlas sin descanso, me hizo derramar un par de lágrimas por su acción.

\- Déjame, bruto- le respondí cuando logré quitármelo de encima.

\- Tonta, avión-chan, espero y no vuelvas a hacerlo- me dijo con una sonrisa esta vez. Era un torpe, pero muy extraño en ese tiempo era más alto que yo, pero no por mucho, mediría a lo más cinco centímetros que yo, tenía una mirada juguetona y una sonrisa muy cálida.

Antes de que me pudiera decir algo más, escuché como mi teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, respondí, rápidamente. Mi madre me exigía que llegara ya, a casa, Kotori y Umi habían llegado, les había prometido que estudiaríamos juntas en mi casa para poder pasar los primeros exámenes del semestre. Salí corriendo y no mire atrás, no me despedí, solo corrí hasta llegar a mi casa.

\- Llegaste volando- escuche decir a mi mama en cuanto entre por la puerta.

\- No mamá no puedo volar- le respondí. Mientras ella me abrazaba pese a que había llegado tarde aquel día.

Abrí los ojos de golpe. Ese sueño había sido demasiado real para mi gusto. Me costó orientarme ya que estaba acostada en el mismo sillón donde recuerdo que me quede dormida, pero como almohada usaba las piernas de Kira, y una de sus mantas me cubría. Al focalizar mi mirada pude ver de nuevo los ojos azules que vi en mi sueño. Esos ojos que me libraron de un accidente, esos brazos que evitaron que cayera al vació.

\- No, Honoka, tienes razón no puedes volar, espero y lo recuerdes bien- me dijo dándome una sonrisa tan bella como las que tengo guardadas en mi memoria.

\- Pero tú no eres un héroe, ni un príncipe, solo eres un tonto que interpreto mal una escena en la calle- le respondí tratando de incorporarme lo más pronto que pude, pero él me lo impidió.

\- No lo soy Honoka, de haberlo sido, te habría rescatado, seria valiente y te hubiera buscado hasta que me dijeras la verdad, de tu falta de amor tan repentina, de ser cualquier de esos dos personajes te habría rescatado. Te habría cuidado y el brillo de esos ojos que tanto amo aún seguiría ahí y no tendrías esta mirada tan opaca, no reflejarías tanto miedo y dolor, tanto odio, si hubiera sido un príncipe o un héroe aún estarías a mi lado. Pero no lo soy, solo soy un hombre que te ama y no se dejara vences, puedes destrozarme, pero jamás podrás hacerme daño. Sé que me amas tanto como yo a ti y seré paciente, esperare hasta que estés lista. No me iré mi niña, ya no te dejare nunca más- me respondió, antes de que pudiera darle una respuesta ingeniosa me volvió a besar. Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar, extrañaba tanto esos labios, lo necesitaba tanto a mi lado, así que solo me deje llevar por la sensación de sus labios en los míos, por la alegría del recuerdo. Porque solo por un momento, quería volver a ser esa chica, la que no tenía miedo y creía firmemente que el mañana, ofrecería siempre una oportunidad a quien estuviera dispuesto a tomarla.

\- ¿Esto siempre va a pasar? - le respondí cuando nos dejamos de besar. Aun no abría los ojos. – Después de pelear, solo me besaras con la esperanza de avanzar un poco más conmigo. ¿Seremos solo un momento fugas? ¿Por qué no aceptas mi negativa y ya? Sería más fácil.

\- Lo sería. Pero no es lo correcto, porque yo soy fiel a mi corazón y él te ama, debajo de todo ese dolor mi niña, está la mujer fuerte que amo y la que esta luchado con su propio miedo. Un día esa mujer saldrá y la amare aún más porque incluso esta versión tuya llena de desolación la amo. Porque eres tu- me respondió.

\- Eres un torpe.

Me puse de pie. Antes de que pudiera retenerme de nuevo, me fui a mi habitación. Cerré la puerta y me tumbé en mi cama. A pesar de que había pasado ese momento con él tenía mucho sueño y necesitaba con urgencia descansar, así que sin más me dedique a seguir durmiendo. Después de todo estaba cansada y ya me había hartado de analizar todo una y otra vez, tratando de adivinar cuales eran las intenciones del otro. Era temprano. Las 3 de la tarde, dormiría un par de horas más, antes de volver a la realidad. Quería soñar con ese azul. Ese cielo en su mirada, que tanto amo y detesto.

Solo quería descansar un poco más…

Estábamos listas, después de escuchar otra pelea de Kira y Honoka por fin habíamos llegado al bendito lugar donde Karen nos estaba esperando. Umi sostenía fuertemente mi mano ya que, estaba celosa de todos los que me miraban, con el tiempo descubrí que puede ser muy insegura y celosa. Pero después de hablarlo por mucho tiempo y en variadas ocasiones habíamos logrado superar esa etapa a medias de nuestra relación ya que a pesar de todo. Gestos como los que estaba teniendo hoy, los seguía mostrando.

Entramos al salón de baile. Era un lugar muy bello ambientado con música de los 60. Todo muy retro. Karen nos estaba esperando ya en una sala, el lugar era interesante ya que cada determinado tiempo tenía una actividad, karaoke, concursos de baile, representaciones de canciones, mix de música de todas las épocas y etc. La verdad es que se veía divertido.

Nozomi corrió a sentarse con Karen, mientras Eli se sentó en el rincón más apartado de la sala, desde que ella llego, la rubia no volvió a ser la misma. Tenía una mirada vacía y sus sonrisas eran muy falsas. Sobre todo, cuando miraba como Nozomi se abrazaba a su amiga o cuando ella le contaba algo de lo mucho que han vivido en tan pocos meses.

Llego un amable camarero y tomo nuestra orden. No solo podíamos beber sino también comer, así que todos pedimos un poco de comida y nuestra bebida, aunque claro Elichika nos volvió a sorprender cuando pidió un poco de frituras y una botella de Vodka solo para ella.

Maki, Umi, Niko, Hanayo y yo nos volteamos a ver preocupadas, lo que sea que estuviera pasando entre ellas era grave, todos sabíamos que Eli bebía, pero no mucho ya que no estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo y más cuando Nozomi no dijo nada, solo siguió coqueteando con su amiga.

\- Bueno pues espero que nos divirtamos mucho esta noche- dijo Karen.

\- Propongo un brindis, por Honoka. Que, aunque no pudimos pasar muchas cosas juntas, algún día lleguemos a ser como éramos en preparatoria, las mejores amigas- Dijo Nozomi. Todas levantamos nuestro vaso con esa esperanza. Honoka lo hizo gracias a que Kira, le tomo la mano y la obligo a hacer dicho gesto.

\- Vamos a bailar TODOS- grito Karen después de beber el contenido de su vaso. Tomo la mano de Nozomi y entre las dos levantaron a todos de la mesa y nos dirigimos a bailar, la verdad es que la chica era muy alegre y contagiaba su euforia, Honoka quien intento en más de dos ocasiones volver a su lugar comenzó a divertirse, aunque trato de disimularlo lo mejor que pudo.

Nos estábamos divirtiendo enserio. Cuando de repente note que Eli no estaba con nosotros. Rin tenía a Hanayo muerta de la risa por sus payasadas cuando note que la rubia estaba sentada mirando a lo lejos como Nozomi reía y bailaba. Su vaso estaba lleno, la mirada que tenía era sumamente triste y solitaria. Era como ver un cascaron que se movía por la influencia del aire.

Le pedí a Umi regresar a la mesa. Me estaba preocupando mi amiga y mucho.

\- No deberías beber tanto Eli- la reprendió Umi, al ver que volvía a llenar su vaso.

\- Hay muchas cosas que no debería haber hecho y aun así la hice, además el alcohol me va a ayudar a olvidar, al menos por un rato- le respondió sin mirarla.

\- ¿Vas a dejar que te la quiten tan fácil? – le pregunto enojada mi novia a nuestra amiga.

\- NO. Yo la perdí es simple Umi, imagina que le has hecho un daño terrible a Kotori, por el cual detuvo su vida poco más de un año, trato de olvidar como pudo y pese a todo nunca te dejo, aunque eso implico más y más dolor. Y un día te das cuenta que te equivocaste, pero ya es tarde porque otra persona puede hacerla sonreír como una vez tú lo hiciste. Con la diferencia que esa nueva sonrisa está llena de esperanza y el anhelo de un nuevo comienzo. Ella es mi mejor amiga ante todo y sé que esa chica le gusta, la hace feliz. ¿Quién soy yo para arrebatarle todo eso después de haberla dañado tanto? Si estuvieras en mi lugar ¿le quitarías a Kotori la oportunidad de volver a ser feliz, después de tanto dolor? - le dijo Eli con más enojo- Umi no le dijo nada, solo me miro de reojo y bajo la cabeza. Eli al notar que no diría nada continuo- si Umi, me la han quitado porque la han sabido amar más de lo que yo pude, perdí la oportunidad de ser yo. Quien haga que esos ojos brillen así- tomo su vaso y volvió a beber hasta que no quedo nada.

Poco a poco regresaron todas a la mesa, todos entablaron diferentes temas de conversación mientras Eli seguía bebiendo como si no hubiera un mañana. Todas tratamos de actuar lo mejor posible. Incluso Niko se contuvo para no regañar a Eli frente a todos. El tiempo paso y los concursos de baile comenzaron Honoka se vio arrastrada por un joven Kira que la engaño para que participaran juntos, poco después Rin y Hanayo se les unieron, para finalizar con la participación de Nozomi y Karen.

Mientras ellos bailaban Eli se puso de pie para ir al baño. Maki y Niko la siguieron preocupadas, se veía ebria, aún podía caminar de manera medio decente, pero, era peligroso dejarla ir así.

\- Espero y esto no termine en un desastre, mi amor- me dijo Umi tomando mi mano delicadamente.

\- Esto es un caos Umi, las cosas no sé porque terminaron así, pero será difícil. Solo espero que podamos hablar con Honoka en el momento adecuado.

\- Lo sé. Yo la verdad es que me he sentido algo culpable desde que supimos que ella no nos abandonó bajo ningún motivo. Pero nosotras no fuimos capaces de confrontarla. En ese tiempo creía que todo y todos nos odiaban por no ser capaces de seguir lo correcto, lo que estaba bien, tenía miedo todo el tiempo de que fuéramos descubiertas y nos separaran, de ver en sus ojos ese destello de asco por nuestro amor.

\- También me sentía así- le respondí con la mirada baja. No dijimos nada más, solo nos sonreímos y seguimos viendo la batalla de baile, al parecer solo quedaban cuatro parejas finalistas, nuestros amigos y unos rubios más.

Cuatro canciones después los ganadores se dieron a conocer. Pese al esfuerzo de Kira y Honoka. Nozomi y Karen les habían arrebatado el trofeo de la noche, regresaron riéndose a la mesa por su experiencia. Poco tiempo después regresaron las demás del baño. Eli parecía un poco más relajada, pero por su mirada supe que solo se estaba contendiendo

Me desplome en mi lugar. Me sentía realmente cansada, después de todo bailar tanto era agotador, aunque divertido, desde que llegamos me había divertido mucho, estar con Kan-Kan me relaja mucho, me hace sentir acompañada. Protegida, como si nada pudiera pasarme si me quedaba a su lado, me sentía como ida en su compañía. Yo sabía que ella jamás me iba a lastimar, me comprendía y estaba dispuesta a ser todo lo que yo necesitara.

Comenzamos a platicar entre todos. Karen era tan alegre que lograba que todos convivieran hasta Kira se atrevió a cruzar un par de chistes con ella, Honoka solo trataba de disimular tontamente que estaba feliz por esta celebración. Poco después del concurso comenzó la hora del karaoke. Entre Rin, Kira y Niko se había creado una atmosfera linda pero aterradora de complicidad, al grado de que se retaron unos a otros para poder subir a cantar.

Fue realmente divertido verlos en el escenario ya que al cantar música tan divertida pero ya poco escuchada (aparentemente) hacían un verdadero show. Mire a Kan- Kan tenía esa cara que pone cuando quiere molestar a alguien así que sin más se levantó de la sala que compartíamos y se encamino al escenario.

\- Esta canción se la quiero dedicar a mi querida Nozomi, creo que ya ha pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que sigas llorando un amor que jamás se concretó. Es momento de volver a empezar y darte cuenta que muchos te amamos y queremos verte feliz. Sin la sombra de un pasado, de una herida que te hicieron por egoísmo, te quiero Nozomichi así que solo trata de olvidar.

Oh Carol  
deja de llorar,

El no merece, que mires atrás,  
escucha, deja de soñar  
y cuanto antes  
trata de olvidar

Cuando la escuché cantar me sorprendí por su bella voz. Para después poner atención a lo que me estaba cantado y creo que tiene razón es momento de olvidar y comenzar de nuevo. Debo avanzar, debo seguir caminando ya no tengo porque detenerme, ya no es momento de seguir llorado un amor no correspondido. Tengo que salir adelante y olvidarme de esto.

Mira como el mundo no se acaba,  
ni tampoco el sol,  
aunque tu, sufras, hoy por ese amor  
piensa que sin duda  
hay un mañana, en tu corazón  
oohuu oohuu Carol  
lejos del dolor

Vuela con las alas poderosas de la juventud,  
vive la vida, como quieras tú.  
Siembra con tus huellas  
los caminos  
no mires hacia atrás,  
busca tan solo la FELICIDAAAD.

Había tomado una decisión no voy a permitir que mi amor no correspondido detenga mi vida. Estoy cansada de todo esto y de sentirme así, voy a avanzar, no importa cómo, tengo que avanzar. Cuando llego a mí lado mi amiga la abrace con mucho cariño. La tenia a ella. Ella me protegía y no podría volver a sentirme sola. La tenia a ella.

Después de un rato más nos dirigimos a nuestras casas Honoka, Kira, y Maki se fueron juntos. Elichi intento tomar un taxi sola. Me dijo que no quería ser una molestia y que seguramente me quería ir a dormir con Kan-Kan no le negué su hipótesis solo me sonroje Kotori y Umi me hicieron favor de ayudarme a subirla al taxi. Me despedí de Karen con un pequeño beso en los labios. Cuando subí al taxi Eli no dijo nada mantuvo la mirada fija en el paisaje, llegamos al departamento y en completo silencio nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones.

Si hubiera volteado tal vez, notaria las lágrimas que soltó sin poder soportarlo más, si hubiera volteado nos hubiera ahorrado mucho dolor a las dos.

RUIDO. Había mucho ruido afuera, quería seguir durmiendo, pero los golpes en mi puerta eran demasiado fuertes como para ignorarlos, me moví en mi cama molesta, estaba cansada, llegamos hoy en la madrugada a las 4 am. Abrí los ojos perezosamente para revisar la hora, eran apenas las 8 de la mañana. Y ya estaban molestándome.

Me levante fastidiada de la cama. Abrí la puerta molesta esperando ver a Kira o no sé quién con cara de risa por haberme molestado. Pero no había nadie, sin embargo, seguía escuchando los golpes, así que me dirigí aun adormilada a la puerta del departamento. Estaba de malas. ¿Cómo se atrevían a despertarme a esta hora? Abrí la puerta enojada. Pero nadie me preparo para lo que vería fuera de mi departamento aquella mañana.

-hasta que abres- me dijo una joven un poco más baja que yo, de ojos color verde y cabello castaño oscuro- muévete, no tengo tiempo para esto- me dijo Yukiho al ver que no me movía.

Mi hermana estaba frente a mí. Después de casi 5 años en los que me juro que jamás me iba a perdonar. Estaba muerta de miedo, mis pesadillas se estaban cumpliendo una por una.

Continuara…


	9. Capitulo Nueve

CAPITULO NUEVE:

Después de que entro a mi departamento, se fue a sentar en la sala como si nada, reaccione unos momentos después con un solo pensamiento en mente ¿Qué hacía aquí?

\- ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste? – le pregunte molesta.

\- No te preocupes es un gusto para mi volver a verte, tanto como para ti, tenía que entregarte unos documentos, así que te busque. No creas que fue porque quisiera hacerlo, para mi tu no existes- me contesto sin mirarme si quiera.

Me le quede mirando fijamente ella seguía siendo muy bonita de eso no había duda. Media un par de centímetros menos que yo, creí que ella crecería más, pero me equivoque, tenía aun ese porte aristocrático y serio que la caracterizo por muchos años, su cabello ahora era más largo, le llegaba a la mitad de la cintura por lo menos. Sus facciones habían madurado, su rostro era más delgado, pero a la vez muy delicado. Sin embargo, sus ojos, seguían viéndome con todo ese resentimiento, aun me preguntaba de manera constante, si yo merecía esa mirada, tal vez si yo estuviera en su lugar la comprendería.

\- ¿Qué papeles me puedes deber tu a mí?, la última vez me dejaste muy en claro que lo único que nos uniría de ahora en adelante seria la sangre, porque más allá de eso. Me odiabas. Si eso sigue así, no entiendo porque estás aquí.

\- Eso no ha cambiado. Para mi tu no existes, ¿Cómo puedo perdonarte que destruyeras a nuestra familia? – me dijo mientras me veía con asco y resentimiento – de cualquier forma, como ya te dije, detesto tanto o más que tu volver a ver tu odioso rostro, y pensar que te admiraba, me das lastima, renegada de todos, aunque claro a mí ni me importa eso.

\- Yo no puedo creer que consideres que eso era una familia. Solo era un juego social, un contrato que es bien visto y necesario para tener un hogar, supuestamente, al parecer pese a tu edad aún eres un poco tonta, mira que creer que la familia debe permanecer unida, aunque se estén destrozando unos a otros. Ojalá y tú no seas igual a ellos- le respondí con burla.

\- Al menos yo tengo el apoyo de mis padres. Tengo a mis amigos de mi lado, me aman y esto acompañada de gente muy valiosa y que de verdad vale la pena. No como tú. Estas sola, en un apartamento de tercera, comunitario porque eres tan miserable que no puedes hacer algo mejor, para la mayor parte de la familia huiste y nos abandonaste, ni la abuela quiere escuchar tu nombre de nuevo, y eso que supuestamente te amaba, pero ¿Quién puede amarte? Pero sabes me agrada tu cambio de imagen así será muy sencillo negar que eres algo mío, además de que no hay nada en este mundo que desee más, que el olvidar que existes- me respondió mi hermana riéndose de medio lado.

\- Si. Yo también quiero olvidarme de que tengo que ver algo con ustedes. Es mejor así, más vale estar sola – dije mirando al lado opuesto de donde ella estaba.

\- Como sea. No vine a escuchar tu estúpido discurso del cómo has logrado salir adelante y etc., no es algo que me importé. Mis padres quieren verte y con urgencia hay algo que deben comunicarte. Por eso me mandaron a buscarte. En este sobre encontraras el dictamen de la aceptación de tu beca en su totalidad. Al igual que una tarjeta de débito en donde mis padres te mandaran, un apoyo económico hasta que concluyas tu educación- me dijo.

\- ¿Qué buscan? Que yo sepa, cuando Salí de su casa, me dejaron en claro que no volviera hasta que tuviera un título. Me echaron como un perro, de milagro encontré un lugar en esta residencia para poder comenzar a estudiar y ahora resulta que me van a apoyar, ¿acaso ya se aburrieron de sus parejas y recordaron que tenían otra hija o qué? – le respondí aún más enojada.

\- Aunque te lo explique no lo entenderías, eres demasiado idiota como para que te pueda dar una razón de sus acciones. El caso es que es necesario que vuelvas a casa ya. En caso de que no vayas vendrán a buscarte y supongo que no quieres que vengan. Digo con eso de que ya eres tan autosuficiente- me respondió riéndose de mí en mi cara.

\- Al menos decidí salir adelante. Y no huir como una estúpida cobarde. ¿cómo puedes aceptar eso? Digo solo espero que no sea porque eres fruto del mismo árbol casquivano- contraataque.

\- Solo te recuerdo que también eres parte de ese fruto- me respondió.

\- JAMÁS ESCUCHAME. ¡JAMÁS!, voy a ser como ustedes, prefiero morir a ser como ustedes, estoy cansada de todo y todos, ¿Por qué regresan ahora a mi vida? Yo estaba bien sola, no esperaba nada de nadie y menos me sentía presionada por un pasado porque todo lo deje en los alrededores de Otonokizaka. ¿Por qué firmaron los papeles de la beca? – le respondí con mucho enojo.

\- Eso no me corresponde decírtelo. Como sea me iré no tengo porque seguirte viendo. Además, como dices, la única que perdió de todo esto fuiste tú, te quedaste sola, y fue lo mejor, saliste de la vida muchos y nos dejaste tranquilos para no seguir viendo ni escuchando tus idioteces y aguantando tus absurdas ideas, pero como sea debo irme, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer y quedarme a ver tu cara de estúpida no está en mis planes. – dijo levantándose - Hasta pronto hermanita, espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos sea el día de tu funeral. Claro si me da tiempo de interesarme en ir.

No me gire a ver como se marchaba. Lo último que dijo me lastimo, al parecer es verdad. Todos a mi alrededor estarían mejor si hubiera muerto. ¿Por qué no me avente de ese maldito puente? Me deje caer en el sillón donde estaba sentada Yukiho ni si quiera se porque estaba de pie. No sabía que sentir. Mi propia hermana acababa de desearme la muerte, si supiera que lo he intentado tantas veces, morir eso quería, hasta ya perdí la cuenta y jamás soy capaz de hacerlo.

\- ¿Honoka? – levanté la mirada para encontrarme con Maki, Niko y Kira, me veían asombrados, seguramente escucharon la discusión que tuve con ella.

-Buenos días- conteste tratando de mantener la calma.

\- ¿Estás bien? - me pregunto Maki con voz temblorosa.

\- ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? - le conteste con fastidio.

\- ¡HONOKA! REACCIONA- me grito Kira.

\- ¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE REACCIONE? ESPERAS QUE ME PONGO A LLORAR COMO UNA MAGDALENA PORQUE MI HERMANA ME ODIA. QUE ME PONGA HISTÉRICA PORQUE MIS PADRES DESPUÉS DE YA 5 AÑOS ME MUESTRAN UN SÍMBOLO DE AFECTO QUE NO COMPRENDO. QUIERES ACASO QUE VAYA CORRIENDO A TUS BRAZOS O A LOS DE CUALQUIERA DE ELLAS PORQUE ESCUCHARON COMO MI HERMANA ME ACABA DE DESEAR LA MUERTE. ¿ESO ESPERAS? ¿QUIERES QUE TE ABRACE Y TE CUENTE LENTAMENTE QUE VIVÍ Y QUE PASO? ¿QUÉ TE DIGA PORQUE ROMPÍ NUESTRA RELACIÓN CUANDO YA HABÍA ACEPTADO CASARNOS? - Le grite. Sorprendiendo a las otras dos por toda la información que solté tan de repente y tan rápido - Pues no Kira. NO, no voy a hacer nada de eso porque lo que ella quiere verme destruida además lo de mi muerte, lo he buscado con ansías desde que me quede sola. Pero soy demasiado cobarde para hacerlo o tengo muy mala suerte que nunca lo logro.

\- Tonta, yo no quiero nada de eso- me dijo tan bajo que apenas lo escuche- estaba mirando al suelo, levanto la mirada poco después rápidamente para encararme. Estaba enojado. Muy enojado. – LO QUE YO QUIERO ES QUE REACCIONES, QUE TE DESCUENTA DE QUE LO QUE ELLA DIJO NO ES VERDAD- se acercó rápidamente a mí, me tomo de los brazos fuertemente, tanto que me hacía daño, mirándome a los ojos continúo hablando.

\- No me importa si me amas o no, no me interesa si me engañaste nada de eso me importa, lo que quiero es que comprendas que tu vida, es valiosa, es tuya y nadie tiene derecho a meterse en ella. Que lo que has pasado fue por algo y pronto comprenderás que todo ha valido la pena. Quiero que entiendas que, aunque hagas daño siempre habrá alguien que te amara y estará contigo. Me alejaste de tu vida y sufrí por ello, no sabes cómo te odie y a veces como aun te odio. Pero me odio más a mí mismo porque no puedo dejar de amarte, ¿cómo hacerlo si aún eres mi sol? Sé que aun estas con nosotros y esa oportunidad no la dejare ir. Solo quiero que sepas que vale la pena vivir- no me dijo nada más, solo me volvió a besar.

Correspondí ese beso porque necesitaba sentir un poco de cariño. Necesitaba muy en el fondo saber que alguien se preocupaba por mí, lentamente estaba creciendo la esperanza de seguir adelante pero mi miedo aún era muy grande no estaba lista para eso.

A mitad del beso comencé a llorar de frustración. No pude evitarlo, explote en sus brazos, baje mis barreras, pero él no me soltó. Deje que me abrazara, deje que me acunara en sus brazos mientras seguía llorando y me sentí tan protegida, pasamos así un buen rato hasta que poco después el me dejo al cuidado de las otras dos chicas que a pesar de haber escuchado todo lo que dije. No se metieron, se sentaron una a lado de la otra y me abrazaron en completo silencio. Necesitaba tanto este momento, que me permití vivirlo solo por hoy.

\- ¿Quieres un vaso con agua? – me pregunto Kira cuando regreso a la habitación.

\- Si. Te lo agradecería- le respondí con calma.

\- ¿Quieres comer algo? - me pregunto con una media sonrisa Maki.

\- SI. Tengo hambre, ¿tienen el número de Ayase? – pregunte más por cortesía que por ignorancia, obviamente lo tenían- Si es así. Pueden llamarle. Díganle que quiero hablar con ella. Y me urge. Es más, si no es mucha molestia invítenla a desayunar, yo iré a darme una ducha- dije. Sin darles tiempo de opinar. Tome el vaso que me ofreció Kira, bebí su contenido y me levante rápidamente. Si me quedaba un poco más me iba a arrepentir de lo que quería hacer.

Al entrar a mi cuarto, busque desesperadamente mi dije de mariposa, tenía pocos días que me lo había quitado. Pero hoy lo necesitaba. Lo intente. Prometo que lo intente, al tenerlo en mis manos muchos golpes me llegaron en forma de recuerdos. Mi madre y mi padre siendo infieles, las miradas de disculpa de Maki y las demás cuando nos volvimos a ver y me explicaron la naturaleza del error que cometieron, lo cual hizo que se alejaran de mí. La sensación en mi corazón cuando escuche decirle a Yukiho que me odiaba y más aún cuando me deseo la muerte.

Salí corriendo de mi habitación al baño. Había mucha sangre en mis manos, debía lavarme antes de que lo notaran. ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Cuándo me hice esto? ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿En qué momento me perdí? ¿Qué gano haciéndome daño?

Después de que Honoka se metiera a bañar. Nos pusimos a preparar el desayuno. Kira nos ayudó, pero estaba serio y muy molesto. Creo que darle su espacio a Honoka no estaba funcionando. Era momento de actuar de frente, pero no de golpe. Maki llamo a Eli, la cual acepto venir. También teníamos que hablar con ella después de que Karen le cantara esa canción a Nozomi, Eli se puso peor, tuvimos que llevarla casi arrastras, pero no hablaba nada. Solo mantenía la mirada baja.

Nozomi tenía la intención de irse con su amiga, comienzo a pensar que realmente se ha enamorado de ella. O encontró a la persona que la puede hacer olvidar. Son unas idiotas, pero no podía hacer nada por ninguna de las dos. Sé que son muy necias y hasta que ellas solas se den cuenta de lo que se están haciendo o escuchen a una persona a la que de verdad no le puedan huir, van a hacer algo. Lamentablemente para todas por lo General esas personas eran ellas mismas, Nozomi solo escuchaba a Eli cuando estaba haciendo algo mal. Eli solo escucha a Nozomi, cuando esta emberrinchada, pero ahora ninguna tiene ese papel. Solo se alejan más y aunque no me gustara el problema es entre ellas y a menos que las cosas se pongan demasiado mal no podemos intervenir.

\- Kira. ¿Cuánto tiempo fueron novios Honoka y tú? – le pregunte con duda.

\- Seis meses. Pero la conocí desde que iba en primero de preparatoria, puso mi mundo al revés y lo dejo peor cuando se marchó de mi lado- comento mientras preparaba todo para llevarlo al comedor- no soy el indicado para contarte que vivimos. Ella lo hará en su momento. Pero solo puedo decirte una cosa. LA AMO, la odio, me desespera, es una tonta, nos necesita, y yo estaré esperándola SIEMPRE, aunque me siga dañando su actitud- no dijo nada más, se fue a la sala. Acomodo todo poco después escuche como se cerró la puerta principal, por hoy él también había tenido suficiente.

\- Niko, tengo miedo. Creo que Honoka no mintió cuando dijo que había intentado suicidarse varias veces, el día que se desmayó, tenía muchas heridas auto-infringidas, creo que tenemos que cambiar nuestra manera de acercarnos a ella, no sé qué hacer- no le conteste, solo me gire para encararla, la abrace fuertemente, mientras escondía mi rostro entre su hombro, comencé a darle pequeños besos en el cuello tratando de relajarla, mientras me servía de distracción. Yo tampoco tenía la respuesta y también tenía mucho miedo. Temía que el reencontrarnos con ella solo fuera con la intención de pasar sus últimos días con ella. Temo que intentaste matarse. Pero no sabía cómo detenerla.

\- Perdón por interrumpir, pero. ¿Dónde está Kira? – Pregunto Honoka.

\- No lo sé, salió hace un rato.

\- Vale…- no dijo nada más me gire para verla. Estaba recargada en la puerta de la cocina, con los brazos cruzados vestía un pantalón de mezclilla azul claro, traía puesta una blusa color roja y un suéter vaquero también negro. Tenía el cabello suelto. Antes de que pudiéramos decir algo más, escuchamos como tocaron la puerta. Ella fue a abrir.

Mientras recibía a Eli. Maki y yo terminamos de llevar las cosas a la mesa, preparamos un lugar para Kira, por si regresaba, después de todo lo note algo devastado por todo lo que estaba pasando y lo entendía si Maki me dijera que ya no quiere vivir seguramente moriría con ella, porque, aunque sabía que tenía más personas a mi alrededor, era egoísta, ella era mi todo y yo quería seguir estando a su lado por siempre, sin ella no soy nada.

Poco después entraron a la cocina, la verdad es que Elichika estaba deshecha, estaba vestida de una manera muy poco común, traía un pants negro con una blusa blanca, tenía el cabello atado en una coleta alta, no se había maquillado, poco después reaccione, yo seguían en pijama, Maki aprovecho que Honoka se estaba bañando para ir a cambiarse. Yo haría lo mismo después de que ella saliera, pero me quede hablando con Kira y se me olvido. Lo deje pasar no tenía nada de malo seguir en pijama.

\- Buenos días, ¿Qué necesitas de mi Honoka? - Pregunto Eli antes de que respondiéramos a su saludo.

\- Es simple. Tú le dijiste a Yukiho que me faltaba la firma de mis padres para poder obtener la beca, cierto- afirmo.

\- Si. Pero antes de pelear por eso, ¿podemos desayunar? Me duele mucho la cabeza y el cuerpo, además tengo mucha hambre- contesto.

\- Esta bien.

Para desayunar, prepare solamente unas tostadas con canela y mermelada, un té de menta y un poco de fruta picada, ya que para almorzar aún había ramen del que preparo Honoka ayer. Comimos en silencio.

\- Odias mucho a Karen ¿Verdad? - pregunto Honoka a Eli.

\- No la odio. Pero tampoco es mi persona favorita, han cambiado muchas cosas desde que ella llego- respondió.

\- Nozomi se alejó de ti ¿verdad? – pregunto esta vez Maki.

\- Si. Y lo comprendo, creo que ella al final se cansó de amar a una idiota como yo y lo entiendo. Como sea ella tiene derecho de hacer con su vida lo que quiera- respondió algo recelosa.

\- Se la vas a dejar. Eso es cobarde Ayase, supongo que es lo mejor según tu manera de ver las cosas, si ella está volviendo a empezar ¿Quién eres tú para quitarle la felicidad? Al final la hiciste sufrir primero- le dijo Honoka mientras se servía un poco más de té.

\- Exactamente. No se siente correcto intervenir después de que yo la hice llorar.

\- Pero ahora la que se está muriendo eres tu Ayase, y eso también es absurdo.

\- Supongo que tienes razón.

Después de esa breve conversación seguimos comiendo. Cuando finalizamos nos fuimos a sentar a la sala, me alegraba porque poco a poco Honoka estaba comenzando a comer un poco más, serví postre de calabaza y nos sentamos en la sala.

\- Retomando el tema de la conversación principal. Como ya te había dicho, yo le dije a Yukiho que te hacía falta esa firma. Arisa y Yukiho se fueron a vivir a Rusia y haya terminaron la preparatoria, apenas regresaron para poder seguir estudiando aquí en Tokio sus carreras. En realidad, creo que terminaremos por ser familia Honoka, veras resulta que tengo otro hermano- Soltó como si nada Eli. Maki, Honoka y yo nos miramos sorprendidas.

\- Cuando las chicas se fueron a Rusia entraron a un colegio mixto. En ese colegio coincidieron con un joven llamado James, al igual que ellas acababa de llegar del extranjero solo que él era un año mayor que ellas, desde que lo conocí note que físicamente era muy parecido a Arisa y a mí el caso es que hizo amistad muy rápido con ellas. Cuando mi padre lo conoció mostro un interés raro con él. Lo invitaba muy seguido a casa, y estaba alegre de esa amistad con ellas, hasta que noto que estaban cambiando los sentimientos entre los tres y se puso celoso por Arisa. Poco después conocimos a su madre, en la celebración del cumpleaños de Arisa y ahí se destapo la verdad. Resulta que hubo una etapa en la vida de mi padre en la que le fue infiel a mi madre con una joven de intercambio que asistía a la universidad donde mi padre estuvo dando clases.

Eli se quedó callada por un momento mientras comenzaba a comer un poco del postre de calabaza.

\- Esto está muy rico.

\- Gracias- contesto Honoka.

\- Vaya. Lo hiciste tú, aunque no me sorprende, tiene un exquisito sabor, era más que obvio que tu pudieras aprender a cocinar. En fin, la chica se marchó de Rusia, y mi padre ignoraba que estaba embarazada, poco después mi madre descubrió su infidelidad y después de mucho trabajar en su relación pudieron reconstruir su matrimonio. Fue duro, después de ello tuvieron a Arisa. Yo no recuerdo mucho de esa etapa porque me la vivía con mi abuela, y regrese después de que ellos ya sabían que Alisa nacería. El caso es que por la situación mi hermana, tu hermana y mi nuevo hermano se vieron obligados a confesar los sentimientos que tenían por el otro. Arisa confeso que lo amaba, pero como a un hermano que siempre la apoyaría y al final James acepto que amaba a Arisa de la misma forma, pero que se había enamorado de tu hermana, después de mucho logramos perdonarnos, trabajamos mucho y no fue sencillo. Yo estuve muy preocupada por todo eso y no sabía que sentir, la verdad es que ni Nozomi sabe esto, me lo guarde ya que aún es difícil para mí, puedo hablar con mi hermano y todo, pero no es tan sencillo. Yukiho y James llevan saliendo como cuatro años y nos han comentado que planean casarse no sabemos que tan pronto, pero ese es su plan.

\- Vaya mi hermana es tonta- Comento Honoka mirando a la nada- casarse a esa edad es una locura, pero es normal cuando amas parece que todo es muy sencillo- dijo mirando sus manos, en esta ocasión.

\- Ella me dijo que terminaría el trámite, y me daría a mí la certificación de tu beca, me pidió la dirección de tu casa era un requisito, pero no me imagine que vendría a darte todo en persona.

\- Nunca te dijo porque nos distanciamos ¿O sí?

\- No. Nunca me dijo, pero siempre evito hablar de ti, cuando Nozomi y yo nos dimos cuenta de eso, era tarde para preguntarle nos iríamos a NY en menos de 48 horas y Yukiho al siquiera oír tu nombre se iba. Pero cuando lo hacía, parecía por casualidad, por eso no lo notamos en seguida.

\- En fin. Gracias, supongo, como sea ahora podre pagar mi deuda un poco más fácilmente.

\- ¿Iras a ver a tus padres? – pregunte.

\- No. En cuatro años no existí para ellos, ¿porque habría de cambiar eso ahora? Les mandare su ostentosa tarjeta por correo y nada más. Como sea me voy, tengo una entrevista de trabajo.

\- ¿Otro trabajo? – Exclamo entre molesta y sorprendida Maki.

\- Si, otro- No dijo nada más se puso de pie y solo se marchó.

Después de que se marchara Eli se despidió, argumentando que tenía que irse a preparar iba a tener una cita con su actual novio. Maki y yo decidimos salir en una cita, seguir encerradas nos iba a matar y mucho más el estrés que nos causaba, las cosas son muy complejas. Y poco a poco se complicaban más, Eli le llevaba escondiendo algo grande a Nozomi desde hace mucho, pero al parecer Nozomi también le oculto cosas, el claro ejemplo es esa amistad con esa chica, Eli tenía razón no podíamos decir ninguna de nosotras que nos cayera mal o algo porque no había dado motivos a nadie para sentir eso.

Pasaron los días y con ello, las semanas las nueve chicas siguieron con sus vidas tratando de estar al pendiente las unas de las otras. Maki pese a sus intentos no lograba coincidir con Honoka en su departamento, realmente lo intentaba, el estudiar medicina y música era muy complicado tanto en tareas como en tiempos, si bien se cuidaba lo más que podía para no enfermarse, tratar de coincidir con la Musa que fue su líder en un pasado era complicado, ella conforme pasaban los días llegaba más tarde, poco a poco acepto hacer la compra en colaboración con Kira y Maki, ya comía mejor pero no era suficiente.

Umi Sonoda y Kotori Minami intentaban por todos los medios hablar con ella, tratar de recuperar su amistad, porque de algo estaban seguras, aunque su amiga hubiera cambiado seguía siendo esa niña inocente que amaban, debajo de todo ese dolor, estaba su amiga y lo habían decidido, estarían ahí para ella, con el tiempo Honoka dejo de ser tan hostil con ellas, pero no se hizo más cercana, mantenía muy clara su distancia. Los trabajos que entregaban eran cada vez más buenos, para complacencia de los profesores de las materias que compartían esas tres.

Kira se sentía un poco confundido, su padre lo había contactado una vez más, lo había hecho de nuevo. Estaba comprometido y aunque se molestó mucho con él comenzaba a considerar si esa sería una buena opción, amaba a Honoka y la había amado por años, pero estaba cansado, cada día se distanciaban más. Trataba de acercarse a ella, pero siempre recibía una negativa, le dejaba algún regalo, o tenía un gesto amable con ella y a veces le tocaban hasta ofensas por parte de ella, se estaba cansando.

Nozomi y Elichika ya no eran ni la sombra de lo que fueron, se veían por casualidad en la materia de interpretación para ser específicos, como Honoka le dijo simplemente le entrego al amor de su vida a Karen, no es que ella fuera mala, al contrario, siempre procuraba a Nozomi y pese a que no se llevaban nada bien ella nunca mostro actitudes o signos de que le metiera ideas en la cabeza en contra de ella de ella. Así que solo le permitió ser feliz, a ella y a su antiguo novio, después de salir de casa de las chicas aquel día que hablaron, termino con él, no creía justo jugar con sus sentimientos. Solo que nunca le comento a nadie que ya no tenía novio siguió con su vida.

Daba todo lo que tenía en sus ensayos, bailaba y bailaba hasta quedar rendida, los fines de semana salía a vagar por donde fuera, casi siempre iba a beber pero poco a poco lo dejo a un lado, comprendió que aunque siguiera haciéndose eso las cosas no iban a cambiar jamás sin embargo el vacío que estaba en ella no hizo otra cosa más que crecer, así que se resignó a ver la vida pasar frente a sus ojos, mirando como los problemas y la felicidad de otros parecían darse de manera tan sencilla, casualmente la mayor parte del tiempo esos problemas siempre se daban porque no se hablaba a tiempo de cosas necesarias.

Rin y Hanayo, se acercaban a Honoka como siempre, con una gran sonrisa, y tranquilidad. Aunque ella las esquivara siempre estaban ahí con una gran sonrisa y sus brazos abiertos, la abrazaban, le ofrecían su compañía, con el tiempo dejo de responderles, con la esperanza de que la dejaran tranquila, cosa que no paso. Aprendió a solo aceptar lo que ellas le daban. Entre ellas, las cosas parecían ir bien, sin embargo, Rin comenzaba a sentir que su Kayochin no quería estar más a su lado generándole una gran y dolorosa inseguridad.

Kousaka Honoka. Cada día perdía más la cabeza, sus horas de sueño siguieron disminuyendo. Al igual que su peso. Si podría comer mucho pero ese peso se perdía de manera constante a causa de sus ataques de ansiedad, sus pesadillas la ponían tan nerviosa al grado de que vomitaba casi en seguida de que despertaba. Seguía siendo tan puntual, tan pulcra como desde que inició sus estudios, de manera constante se molestaba porque el fantasma de ser una carga lo cual la hacía tener mucho miedo y se cuidaba de no caer ante él.

No tenía el valor de confrontar a nadie, porque simplemente no era capaz de verse así, misma era como si solo viera el reflejo de las sombras tras de ella por medio de las sombras que se reflejan en la cueva que se convirtió su corazón tal, así como un antiguo relato griego, que explica la incapacidad del ser humano para ir más haya una vez que encuentra su zona de confort.

Seguía presentando sus ataques de ansiedad, las heridas en sus brazos la acompañaban ahora más que nunca, estaba aferrada a sus miedos, tanto que pese a todo no era capaz de ser todo el dolor que solo ella se estaba causando, no sentía.

A veces podemos creer que todo permanecerá sin cambiar por años, pero la realidad es que al igual que las estaciones del año la gente cambia sin darnos cuenta, y no es tampoco como si siempre tuviéramos que estar al pendiente de lo que la gente hace o no hace, si cambia o no, simplemente cuesta trabajo comprender que cuando afirmas amar a alguien, tener una amistad o una relación de pareja al igual que tú, ellos pueden cambiar su actitud más no su esencia. Aprender a respetar que, aunque esas acciones no sean las que quieras porque cada quien es libre de tomar sus elecciones y eso cree inseguridades, amar es aprender a conocer a quien amas, y elegir quedarte o irte, siempre y cuando sepas que luchaste hasta el final y aunque hayas salido herido tu integridad no se vea afectada al grado de romperte, si esto pasa posiblemente más que amar estés encaprichado con obtener lo que aseguras te pertenece desde siempre.

Estamos a mitad del semestre. Nos encontramos en clase de interpretación musical, curiosamente Yamada Sensei se le metió la idea de que teníamos que mostrar una canción cada uno de los integrantes del equipo para poder presentar su concierto y acreditar la materia además de que dichas canciones se interpretarían en el concierto. Precisamente hoy se le ocurrió que quería un avance, tenía que pasar un integrante mínimo de cada equipo, pero sorpresivamente ninguna habíamos pensado en nada. O eso creíamos.

Mire a Nozomi con preocupación.

\- Dime que has escrito algo ¿Por favor? - casi le suplique.

\- No Elichi.

\- Kousaka-San de tu quipo pasaras tú. Espero y la espléndida canción que te escuche el otro día, esté terminada por fin- dijo el Sensei con una gran sonrisa.

\- Cuando aprenderá a meterse en sus asuntos Sensei- respondió molesta.

\- ¿Me pregunto cuándo será? - Dijo poniendo en su cara un gesto serio como si de verdad lo estuviera analizando.

\- Deje de jugar con mi paciencia Sensei.

\- Pasa. Ya no te diré nada por ahora.

\- Que pase antes de mi alguien más necesito dar un par de instrucciones antes para el staff del audio, si voy a hacer algo quiero este bien hecho.

\- Claro. Como siempre, espero lo mejor de mi más sobresaliente estudiante.

Honoka se marchó dejándonos sorprendidos a todos por su actitud. Al parecer el respeto y la admiración que algunos en este salón le tenían claro además del recelo y la envidia de unos cuantos tenía un porque y lo íbamos a comprobar hoy.

Después de poner todo en condiciones en el escenario todos comenzaron a hacer sus participaciones, la verdad es que las canciones que escuchamos eran pegajosas y muy rítmicas, buenas melodías, pero al parecer al Sensei no le agradaron mucho, ya que después de cada presentación hizo claras y severas observaciones, a cada interprete y con ello a todo el equipo.

La ultima en participar fue Honoka. Era interesante ver como todo se lo tomaba tan apecho. Con el apoyo de algunas personas acomodo un piano al centro del escenario. Se colocó justamente frente al piano, hizo una reverencia.

\- Esta canción lleva por nombre: MOU HITORI JA NAI YO, espero les guste.

No dijo nada más, se colocó perfectamente frente al piano y comenzó su interpretación.

Por favor, no sigas…

Aislarte de todo…

Hará que te sientas triste, ¿verdad?

Quisiera que me llames…

Escucharla cantar después de tantos años fue un impacto total para todas nosotras, la persona que estaba tocando frente a nosotras era única, el color de su voz seguía siendo muy bello, pero ahora era más fuerte y lleno de sentimientos, todo en ella era único.

Por favor, no sigas…

Pretendes que quieres es estar solo

Porque no quieres que te lastimen, ¿no es así?

"Por favor recuérdame", murmuré

Mientras las estrellas brillaban intensamente en la noche

Habrá momentos en los que quieras llorar

Será mejor si estamos juntos

Tal vez no sepas que decir,

pero mientras estemos juntos, estará bien

Sí, lo entiendo…

Cada vez que reprimes tus sentimientos,

Resulta doloroso, ¿verdad?

¿Qué tal si dices lo que sientes?

Sí, lo entiendo…

Si mis sentimientos tuvieran alas,

Me gustaría enviarte un "Te quiero"

Su interpretación era demasiado bella, llena de energía y la letra de esa canción movía millones de sensaciones en mi corazón, ahí está mi amada Honoka, esa es la chica a la que amo, aún existe, no ha desaparecido, su canción es tan sincera y llena de sentimientos como ella misma. Mi amada niña seguiré luchando por ti.

"Así que recuérdame, ¿sí?"

Con un suspiro, las estrellas de medianoche cayeron

Habrá momentos en los que quieras llorar

Será mejor si estamos juntos

Tal vez no sepas qué decir,

pero mientras estemos juntos, estará bien

Siempre que quieras verme podremos estar juntos

Tal vez dudes sobre qué decir,

pero mientras estemos juntos, estará bien

Ya no tendrás que estar solo nunca más.

Siempre que quieras verme…

Tal vez dudes sobre qué decir, pero…

Cuando termine con mi interpretación, respiraba con mucha dificultad, esta canción me costó mucho trabajo, no sé en qué momento la letra llego a mí, y menos la melodía solo la compuse, me parecía una canción un tanto bella, pero delatadora, la música mi amado proyecto de vida, como poder pensar que un día me abandones. Es como querer vivir sin aire, al menos para mí.

Me levante para dar gracias por su atención. Al levantar la mirada me encontré con un público impactado. Sensei se levantó de su asiento y como loco empezó a aplaudir y a gritar cosas.

\- Eso es lo que busco. Música con sentimientos. Algo que pueda reflejar y conectar millones de corazones, quiero MUSICA con significado, no un nuevo repertorio que sea capaz de vender. ¡Felicidades Kousaka! Espero y tengas un futuro prometedor.

Baje del escenario algo a penada después de eso, la clase siguió su curso y termino pronto, el loco Sensei nos informó que las presentaciones de los conciertos empezarían a darse la penúltima semana de noviembre, dadas las interpretaciones tuvimos la suerte de que nuestro equipo sería el último en presentar el proyecto final. Ya que no había más que hacer ni decir respecto a la materia. Salimos del teatro en silencio, extrañamente ninguno de mis guardias había dicho nada, pero todos tenían rastros de lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¡HONOKA! – me gire de inmediato al escuchar esa voz, frente a mí se encontraban los señores KOUSAKA. Me quede impresionada al verlos, ahí estaban mis padres, mirándome como si existiera, pero a la vez no.

¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

Continuara…

Nota:

Primero que nada quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un comentario, he de decir que agradezco aprecio su atención y con cariño recibo y cresco con cada uno de estos, si bien es verdad que mi fic ha causado un revuelo especialmente por poner a un hombre emparejado con Honoka, debo decir que no me arrepiendo de ello, es extraño leer historias de este tipo, en realidad son muy pocas las que hay, y me agrada ser parte de esta ruptura.

Hiroshi nacio por casualidad y me encanto el crearlo, es verdad que a momentos las reacciones que tiene con Honoka son forzadas y pueden tomarse como irrevetentes ante nuestra musa predilecta, sin embargo yo he puesto a este joven como una yuxtaposición a lo que vive Honoka en esta trama, algo que la hace reaccionar poco a poco, ya que a lo largo del anime, siempre me cuestione sobre el sentir de esta ante sus "errores" y el como a pesar de que ella guiaba a todas, en la gran mayoria de los casos no se tenían puestas sobre ella expectativas reales, hasta el momento en el que vio sus sueños realizarse en conjunto con las demás chicas de muse. Y el como les demostro poco a poco que pese a su actitud "despreocupada" ella era capaz de guiarlas a sueños que no eran capaz de alcanzar solas.

Como mencione, me parece en algun otro capitulo, cuando yo tuve este encuentro con LL vivia una etapa medio fea en mi vida y no le capte el sentido romantico hasta tres años despues, que fue cuando comence a buscar fics y me encontre con las parejas ya formadas, para este punto ya habia tenido el esbozo en mi mente de esta historia y los personajes que aparecerian en ella, y Hiroshi fue uno de ellos, por lo cual seguira en el desarrollo de esta trama y jugara cada vez más un papel importante dentro de la misma.

Comprendo que no a todos les gusta este personaje y pueden odiarlo e inclusive dejar de leerme por ello, pero si algo ame de Honoka es el ser fiel a sus ideales, y a lo que ella creía correcto en determinados momentos, por lo cual si alguien a causa de este personaje secundario decide abandonar esta historia, agradezco en el alma que me haya dado la oportunidad de leerme, y adentrarse en esta historia, pero no cambiare el curso de la misma.

Sin más me despido agradeciendo una vez más sus comentarios, y deseandoles una hermosa noche, espero y tengan una dulce luna, y puedan seguir avanzando conmigo en este: "Aplauso para el amor"

Hermmssakurabloom


	10. Capitulo Diez

CAPITULO DIEZ

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunte exaltada. Estaba asustada y mucho, después de cuatro años ahí estaban mis padres frente a mí, seguían siendo como los recordaba, mi madre no había cambiado nada, a excepción que esa mirada que antes estaba llena de calidez ahora estaba llena de resentimiento. Era más alta que ella por al menos 8 centímetros. Su cabello seguía siendo tan castaño como el de Yukiho, al igual que sus ojos. Mi hermana había heredado los ojos verdes de ella. Por el contrario, mi padre era más alto que nosotras media al menos 1.80 m, él tenía los ojos azules, como los míos y el cabello negro, su tono de piel era ligeramente moreno, yo era muy parecía a él. Sin embargo, el color de cabello que alguna vez tuve lo había heredado de la madre de mi padre, la cual murió cuando él era pequeño, según me había comentado yo era muy parecida a ella.

\- Esa no es manera de hablarle a tus padres, chiquilla idiota- me respondió molesto mi padre.

\- Perdón por mi intromisión. Pero, tampoco esa es la manera de hablarle a su hija señor Kousaka- dijo Kira poniéndose frente a él, yo me quede detrás de él, Kira era por pocos centímetros más alto que mi padre, pero aun así mi papá era intimidante aun así agradecí que me defendiera.

\- No acepto tus disculpas, muchacho estúpido, si me disculpas tengo que hablar con esa idiota y no es de la incumbencia de ninguno de ustedes en realidad, así que Honoka- dijo mirándome fijamente- muévete no tenemos tu tiempo- decidí seguirlo mi padre había cambiado mucho y sé que no le importaría golpearme frente a ellos y no me importaba en realidad recibir más golpes de él, solo que no quería ser expuesta frente a la mirada de ellos mis guardaespaldas y mis compañeros de generación, no dije nada solo me dedique a caminar y deje que me guiaran.

\- Honoka- escuche que me llamaba Kira, me gire pese a la molestia de mis padres, corrió hacia donde estaba y me abrazo fuertemente- llámame, no importa donde este yo iré por ti, no dejes que te hagan nada- no le conteste, aunque quisiera negarlo poco a poco él y lo mucho que lo quiero me estaba ayudando a reaccionar.

\- Vámonos- me dijo mi padre, tomándome del brazo para jalarme y así comenzar a avanzar, no me quise girar, después de esto el acoso por parte de esas chicas iba a ser mayor, me ordenaron que los llevara a mi casa y así lo hice. Al llegar estaba un poco desorganizado el departamento ya que la noche anterior estudie para no quedarme atrás en ninguna materia, en la mañana no me dio tiempo de nada, levante mis libros de la mesa que estaba en el centro y los deje arriba de mi piano.

\- Ofrécenos algo de tomar, creí que te había educado bien- me repelo mi madre.

\- ¿Quieren un poco de té? - les ofrecí tratando de imaginar que hablaba con un par de clientes déspotas y no con mis padres, me era más fácil actuar frente a un cliente que frente a ellos.

\- Si, pero apresúrate. No tenemos tu tiempo, ya bastante hemos hecho al venir hasta acá- me contesto mi madre.

Me apresure, al igual que ellos, ya no quería estar con ellos, me era toxico, ¿en qué momento mi madre y mi padre me odiaron tanto? ¿Fue mi culpa? ¿Los debí dejar que siguieran con sus relaciones clandestinas? ¿alguna vez me amaron, o al verse descubiertos decidieron dejar de fingir que me amaban? Me apresure. Pocos minutos después me encontraba frente a ellos, sirviéndoles té, les ofrecí un poco de dulces que había hecho en la semana, después de todo aprendí mucho de ellos y como me dijo Yukiho, yo también soy fruto de ese árbol casquivano.

\- Seremos breves. Necesitamos que te cases lo antes posible- me soltó de golpe mi padre. – Por eso te presentaremos a tu prometido a la brevedad posible.

\- La boda se realizará a finales de diciembre- me informo mi madre.

\- ¿Qué les hace pensar que voy a aceptar este matrimonio? – les pregunte tratando de calmarme.

\- Nos necesitas, es así de simple si no lo haces, te vas a quedar en la calle. - me contesto muy seguro mi padre.

\- Eso no es verdad, desde que salí de su casa. Yo me he mantenido sola, ¿Quiénes se creen que son para exigirme algo así? Es una estupidez, y NO. No me voy a casar por nada del mundo.

\- No es una pregunta. Es una afirmación, si no te casas, lo vamos a perder todo. Sabemos que estas endeudada, vimos los papeles de tu préstamo universitario, nos enteramos desde que lo pediste ya que el banco nos investigó y nosotros accedimos a ser tu aval en caso de que no cumplieras con tus pagos. Y hace poco concluiste tu tramite de la beca. Si nosotros vamos al departamento de becas en este momento y alegamos que no sabíamos que estudias aquí y menos que estabas tan cerca de nosotros, te van a quitar la beca además de que tendrás que abandonar esta residencia en el caso milagroso de que no te expulsen por una supuesta falsificación de firmas, la verdad es que me sorprende yo no sabía que habías vivido en Okinawa querida hija- me contesto mi padre con una gran sonrisa en la boca.

\- ¿Por qué me hacen esto? – les pregunte furiosa, no quería llorar frente a ellos, pero me sentía muy frustrada y tenía mucho miedo, los ojos me ardían y comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas.

\- No te hacemos nada, como sea nos debes esto, te mantuvimos por años y soportamos tus arranques y berrinches, así que es simple, casarte es tu única opción, te casaras con el hijo de uno de nuestros socios y es necesario que se casen antes de que llegue marzo del año que entra. De lo contrario podríamos perderlo todo- me recalco mi madre.

\- ¿Y sus parejas? ¿cómo les explicaran que si no se casa la chiquilla que humillaron tanto pueden perder su posición? ¿Cómo le explicaras a tu amante madre, que la tienda de los dulces Homura, la principal no sería ya suya? Si acepto esto, cosa que NO VOY A HACER, le quitaría todo a esos- le conteste furiosa.

\- En realidad, ellos son los que nos quieren quitar todo. Pero eso no es tu asunto- me contesto mi padre aún más enojado.

\- Claro que es mi asunto por culpa de ellos me quieren CASAR, cuando ni siquiera son capaces de explicarme bien el porqué, solo me exigen que lo haga- le respondí poniéndome de pie. Estaba muy molesta.

\- no me importa tu opinión te vas a casar- me dijo poniéndose de pie también. Me tomo del brazo y me jaloneo, me dolía y mucho. Me sujeto justamente de las muñecas, aun tenia algunas heridas frescas- TE VAS A CASAR y es mi última palabra.

\- QUE NO- le grite pese al dolor que estaba sintiendo.

\- NO TE PREGUNTE- me dijo. En un movimiento demasiado rápido sentí un fuerte impacto en la cara, tan fuerte que antes de que terminara, sentí la sangre acumularse en mi boca.

\- NO- le volví a contestar escupiéndole sin querer un poco de la sangre que se había acumulado en mi boca, se molestó aún más. Me soltó una patada en el estómago, para después darme otro golpe, pero esta vez en mis costillas. Antes de que me volviera a lastimar mi madre se puso frente a él y le dijo.

\- BASTA, si molerla a golpes fuera la solución ya no tendríamos problemas con ella desde hace mucho. Vámonos, y Honoka quieras o no, debes casarte, si no lo haces Yukiho no podrá concluir la universidad y todos nos quedaremos en la calle- no levante la mirada, sentí como pasaron a mi lado, cuando escuche la puerta cerrarse me deje caer en el suelo y llore. Llore como tenía años que no lloraba. Los odiaba tanto.

Me quede en el suelo un buen rato. Después de que se me paso el sentimiento por lo que acababa de ocurrir, me levante para lavarme la cara y la boca. Como supuse las heridas de mis manos se abrieron, revisé mi abdomen, no tenía nada más allá de un gran hematoma que estaba comenzando a formarse, me dolían las costillas, después de lavarme, y cambiarme la blusa me senté en la sala. Me quede mirando fijamente a la nada. Estaba realmente confundida, me tengo que casar, o eso es lo que dicen mis padres, me quede pensando en Yukiho, al final yo le destruí la vida creo que ella tiene el derecho de ser feliz. Me siento realmente confundida ¿Qué debo hacer?... ¿Debo casarme para enmendar mi error con mi hermana? Me pesara lo que me pesara aun la amo. Y creo que le debo esto y muchas cosas más, para sanar la gran herida que por mi imprudencia se alojó en su corazón.

Después de que vimos cómo se alejaban Honoka y sus padres, nos quedamos en silencio, ¿de verdad esos son los padres de mi mejor amiga?

\- Va a estar bien, ¿verdad? – nos preguntó con desesperación- sus padres no la van a lastimar ¿Verdad? – insistió al ver que ninguna podíamos responderle.

\- La verdad es que no lo sabemos- contesto Kotori con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- las personas que vimos frente a nuestros ojos, no son ni la sombra de los padres amorosos que nosotras conocimos. Lo que sea que paso con Honoka y sus padres fue demasiado fuerte para que ellos se traten así.

\- ¿Entonces porque no los detuvieron? – dijo con desesperación.

Nadie le contesto.

\- Yo no me voy a quedar aquí a ver como siguen lastimando a la mujer que amo. No voy a alejarme más tiempo de ella, voy a buscarla, ustedes pueden hacer lo que se les dé la gana, pero no se vuelvan a acercar a ella frente a mí son demasiado cobardes.

\- ¿A quiénes les llamas cobardes Kira? – le repelo Niko- estamos igual de sorprendidas que tú, y no sabemos qué hacer, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha no es momento de pelearnos entre nosotros.

Nos dividimos en tres grupos, Maki, Niko y Eli se fueron a buscarlos por las cercanías, Hanayo, Nozomi y Rin fueron a buscarlos en Akihabara. Kotori, Kira y yo regresaríamos al departamento que compartían para esperarla, mientras nos dirigíamos a su casa, optamos por dividirnos y buscar en cada lugar que veíamos, ya fuera un café, un restaurante, lo que fuera, el caso era buscar lo mejor posible.

Nos fuimos en un taxi en completo silencio, hasta que Kotori, comenzó a hablar con él.

\- ¿llevas muchos años conociendo a Honoka?

\- Seis, para ser exactos.

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible? – pregunte sorprendida.

\- La conocí un día cualquiera, iba caminando por la calle un poco enojado porque mi padre aún me seguía repelando la naturaleza de mis decisiones soy el hijo mayor, el heredero que va a hacerse cargo de todo, cuando llegue el momento claro ésta. En ese tiempo estudiaba otra carrera porque era lo preciso, mi padre me acababa de decir, que era momento de pensar en casarme. Ya que era lo que tocaba, pelee con él y me fui de su casa, ese día ya era tarde y aunque tenía que apresurarme para llegar a mis clases por la tarde, me fui caminando a la estación pase por un lugar muy bonito, que tenía años sin ver, no sé si lo han visto es uno de los barrios más antiguos de Akiba. Hay un enorme cerezo, justo al límite de un pequeño barranco, pero la vista ahí es hermosa, ya que se puede ver el resto del distrito.

\- Lo conocemos. Cuando éramos niñas Honoka nos obligó a subir a una de las ramas de ese árbol, la más alta, vimos un hermoso atardecer aquella vez- contesto con una gran sonrisa Kotori.

\- Ese día, voltee a ese lugar no sé porque, y vi a una jovencita imprudente justamente a la orilla de la rama más alta de ese árbol, pensé que se iba a ventar y le grite, corrí lo más rápido que pude para salvarla y lo logre, la sostuve en mis brazos, fue la primera vez que vi sus ojos azules, tan azules como los míos, la muy tonta me reclamo en lugar de agradecerme, se marchó porque su madre la llamo. La verdad es que ese encuentro con ella me hizo muy feliz.

\- Ese día teníamos que estudiar para los exámenes, eran los primeros del semestre y era necesario que nos aplicarnos para tener notas aceptables, quedamos de ir a estudiar a su casa, ella ese día estaba un poco molesta, porque un profesor le dio a entender que era una tonta buena para nada. Nos pusimos de acuerdo para ir a estudiar a su casa, ese día tomo otro camino, nosotras llegamos antes que ella a su casa y nos preocupamos. Cuando llego no nos dijo nada, pero se veía de mejor humor- le conté.

\- El destino es extraño ¿no creen? – nos preguntó con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- Si. Lo es- conteste.

\- Después de eso nos encontramos por casualidad muchas veces, hasta que un día me dio su número de teléfono y su mail, la verdad es que amaba hablar con ella y me hacía tener esperanza de que podemos lograr muchas cosas, tuvimos conflictos, principalmente porque ella no se había dado cuenta de que me había enamorado, después por una persona que se metió sin querer en medio de nosotros y al final ella misma, que se tardó mucho en comprender que sentía algo por mí- dijo con una sonrisa más grande.

Aun estando alejado de ustedes siempre supe de todo lo que les pasaba, lo mucho que lucharon por el Love Live, la sorpresa que género en ustedes la presentación en el DOMO, su viaje al extranjero, todo lo sabía de ustedes, en más de una ocasión estuvimos a punto de cruzarnos, inclusive lo planeamos muchas veces, pero nunca fue posible, además con lo despistada que es mi niña, fue peor, ya que se dio cuenta de lo que implicaba tener novio como hasta los 3 meses que teníamos de estar juntos de esa manera- conto y se comenzó a reír por ese recuerdo- nunca le llame idiota porque no lo es, solo es despistada, pero todo cambio un día que llego a decirme de la nada que no quería ni podía seguir conmigo, me juro que me engaño y que solo me utilizo, fui cobarde y la deje ir.

\- Algo similar paso con nosotras- le dije tomando su mano en señal de apoyo, el solo sonrío de medio lado- también la dejamos ir.

\- Como sea, yo la amo, y de eso pueden estar seguras, aunque sea contra sus padres no voy a dejar que nada ni nadie, le haga daño.

Después de nuestra conversación, nos quedamos en silencio, poco después llegamos a nuestro destino, la verdad es que tenía mucho miedo. Entramos al departamento. En el recibidor estaban los zapatos de Honoka, pero todo estaba en completo silencio. Mande un par de mensajes rápidamente. Nos adentramos aún más en el departamento para encontrarnos con una chica bloqueada. Estaba sentada en la sala, pero no se movía. Kira corrió a su lado y en su mirada pudimos adivinar mucho odio, al acercarnos más notamos que tenía un golpe en la cara, del lado izquierdo. Parecía que en cualquier momento volvería a sangrar.

\- Te dije que te iba a encontrar princesa – le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella. Se sentó a su lado.

\- No sé porque no me sorprende Hiroshi – le contesto ella. Se giró para verlo cara a cara, con sus manos temblorosas acaricio su rostro, como si esperara con ansias poder hacer eso, desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás - siempre me encuentras, nunca he sabido cómo, me das esperanza muchas veces.

\- Te lo prometí. No te voy a abandonar- le contesto él.

\- ¿Puedo confiar en tu palabra? – le pregunto ella asustada.

\- SIEMPRE.

\- ¿Puedo ser egoísta? – le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos, el solo sonrió como respuesta- No puedo darte mi corazón por ahora, porque tengo mucho miedo, aun me faltan muchas cosas por entender, pero te necesito, ¿puedes quedarte a mi lado, aunque no pueda darte algo estable? - pregunto con temor.

\- Seré lo que quieras que sea, te voy a esperar. Te amo y eso no debes dudarlo- le dijo con mucho amor.

Ella no le contesto, tomo su rostro con más delicadeza, pero a la vez fuerza y lo beso, al principio no era un beso apasionado sino más bien lento. Poco a poco comenzó a subir de intensidad. Kotori y yo nos metimos a la cocina tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Dándoles la privacidad que necesitaban.

Ya adentro de la cocina me quede un momento pensando no había duda. Se amaban, los dos se amaban rotundamente. Mi pajarita no me dijo nada, solo me beso tiernamente, cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por la calidez de sus labios, estaba más tranquila de alguna manera sabía que pasara lo que pasara, todo seria para bien.

Cerré los ojos y me dejé guiar por la ternura y calidez que me trasmitían los labios de mi amada novia.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres estar a mi lado? – le pregunte a ese joven de ojos azules con los ojos cerrados una vez que dejamos de besarnos.

\- Lo prometo mi niña, voy a estar contigo siempre. No sé qué te paso, pero no me importa, sé que es mentira todo lo que me dijiste ese día cuando nos separamos, me amas tanto como yo a ti y eso no va a cambiar nunca- me contesto. No le respondí más nada solo lo volví a besar, lo necesitaba. Es extraña esa manera en la que te vuelves tan frágil con una persona. Solo con una persona. Ese momento en el que te atreves a dejar a su cuidado todo de ti.

Seguimos besándonos. A veces tiernamente, otras veces desesperadamente solo quería estar con él. Poco a poco perdí el control de mis pensamientos y con ello mis acciones. Me senté en las piernas de Hiroshi para que me abrazara aún más fuertemente, realmente ansiaba y necesitaba ese abrazo, un abrazo que me llegara al alma.

\- ¿Qué te dijeron tus padres? – me pregunto después de que nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos.

\- Nada – le respondí un poco molesta porque recordarme ese suceso.

\- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto de nuevo, solo que en esta ocasión tomo un poco fuerte mis manos para que no rehuyera de su mirada.

\- no me dijeron nada. Suéltame, me estás haciendo daño.

\- Perdón, no quise lastimarte, pero de verdad Honoka dime que paso con tus padres, ¿de verdad crees que te voy a creer que nada?, tienes el rostro herido y la mirada llena de miedo?

\- No es importante y no quiero hablar de ello – le conteste realmente molesta.

\- No me interesa que no quieras hablar de ello. Te estoy afirmando que me vas a decir, no me importa si para eso me tengo que quedar en esta posición toda la noche, no te voy a dejar escapar- me dijo mientras me abrazaba más fuertemente, impidiéndome así la movilidad de mi cuerpo.

\- Déjame Hiroshi. No quiero hablar de eso en verdad- le respondí con una mirada suplicante.

\- No mi niña. No. Esta vez ignorare tus suplicas porque es necesario. No voy a permitir que las cosas se salgan más de control, yo a diferencia de tu hermana, quiero verte mucho tiempo más. Viva. Feliz y llena de esperanzas, si para eso tengo que ser un poco rudo al grado de que me consideres un maldito no me importa, solo cuéntame.

\- No Hiroshi. Me duele, no me presiones tanto, por favor- le conteste un poco agitada. No me dijo nada, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar levanto mi blusa, fue un movimiento tan rápido, cuando reaccione, ya miraba atentamente el lugar donde mi padre me había golpeado, al ser de tez clara el golpe se tornó morado con demasiada rapidez.

\- Ara, ara, ¿Qué está pasando aquí, porque estas desvistiendo a mi amiga de esa manera? - pregunto alguien de la nada, me gire rápidamente, frente a la puerta de mi habitación estaban Tojo, Ayase, Hoshizora, Koizumi, Nishikino y Yazawa mirándonos, Hiroshi no se sorprendió, seguía observando con molestia el golpe en mi abdomen.

\- Fue tu padre – me dijo. No lo mire a la cara, solo desvié la mirada, rápidamente me quito mi sudadera, lamentablemente me había puesto una playera de manga corta, por lo tanto, mis heridas quedaron expuestas ante la mirada de todas sin que pudiera defenderme. Me tomo las muñecas, lamentablemente por el movimiento tan brusco una herida se había abierto de nuevo, mis muñecas tenían el bello tatuaje de los dedos mi padre.

\- MALDITA SEA HONOKA ¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO? – me grito por fin.

\- no te incumbe- le dije molesta, no me a levantar la mirada de mis muñecas, hace un rato no era consciente de la gravedad de mis heridas. Pero viéndolas con más cautela era un desastre, estaban muy marcados los dedos de mi padre, tanto que en algunas partes ya estaba casi negro, por la sangre molida que se acumuló en ese lugar.

\- Me incumbe Honoka, me incumbe porque te amo, y no es juego, te amo tanto que soy capaz de irme en este momento, buscar a tu padre y matarlo con mis propias manos, me incumbe porque antes de que fueras mi novia, fuiste mi amiga, porque estoy muriendo día con día al saber que estas mal. ¿crees que no escucho como todas las noches te levantas en la madrugada a vomitar? ¿pensaste acaso que no iba a notar que estas más pálida, día con día? ¿No iba a notar que las horas que dijiste que ibas a trabajar regularmente se han multiplicado? ¿Crees que no escucho como gritas entre sueños? PUES SI LO SE- me volvió a gritar- lo sé y al igual que tú, siento que estoy muriendo por no poder hacer nada por ti- me dijo, levanté la mirada sorprendida por todo lo que me dijo, pero lo que encontré me sorprendió más. Frente a mi ese hombre estaba llorando.

\- NO LLOES – le suplique.

\- ¿Cómo no voy a llorar Honoka? Si siento que cada día que pasa, me queda menos tiempo contigo, si me da miedo un día despertar y saber que lo has logrado, que por fin te has logrado suicidar- me dijo mirándome a los ojos, seguía llorando, sus ojos, esos ojos que amo, porque siempre están llenos de alegría, de energía y vitalidad están llenos de lágrimas, mi amor estaba llorando.

\- No llores, por favor, tu no. Yo me aleje de ti para que no sufrieras, no llores, por favor no llores- le suplique perdiendo por completo mi control, sin más me solté a llorar abrazándolo fuertemente, ¿estaba dando un espectáculo? No lo sé y no me importa. Me rompí, grite, patalee, repele, maldecí, todo lo que había soportado por estos cinco años se desbordo con facilidad, Hiroshi me sostuvo fuertemente en sus brazos, como aquella vez.

Llore por tanto tiempo. No supe en que momento me quedé dormida, es extraño, saber que estaba dormida y no poder abrir los ojos. Me sentía como en una nube, ¿estoy soñado realmente? Todo parece que es una película, que pasa frente a mis ojos en cámara lenta. Mi mente después de estos años, aunque me había encargado de encerrar en lo más profundo de mis recuerdos, se empeñaba en reproducir frente a mis ojos, las imágenes de mis padres siendo infieles. Mi intento de suicidio. Todo.

Sentía mi cuerpo muy pesado, me dolía todo.

\- Kira, ayúdame- escuche que le decía Nishikino- es necesario lavar y curar todas sus heridas, no solo es el golpe en el vientre, también tiene un moretón cerca de las costillas.

\- ¿Qué hago?

\- Llévala a su cuarto, y ahí será más fácil.

\- no. Si la dejamos que se encierre, cuando despierte es capaz de cerrar por dentro y no abrirnos hasta que nos cansemos de esperar, o en un descuido, dejarla sola ahorita seria nuestro peor error – le respondió asustado. Me conocía muy bien.

\- Tienes razón. Entonces Eli, Hanayo saquen el futon de Honoka y pónganlo en el centro de la habitación, Nozomi busca su pijama. Nico en mi habitación esta mi botiquín de primeros auxilios tráelo, también tráeme el estetoscopio y vendas, todo está en un cajón cerca de mi cama.

Por uno segundos no escuche nada. Estaba más despierta, pero no quería abrir los ojos me sentía sumamente cansada y adolorida, aun no estaba lista para escuchar la lluvia de peguntas que estaban por llegar así que permanecí con los ojos cerrados.

\- Bien. Umi, Hanayo y Rin me van a ayudar a curar a Honoka, los demás por favor salgan de aquí, es necesario un poco de respeto por el paciente. Kira ve a tu habitación, y descansa, al igual que Honoka has estado bajo mucho estrés, duerme un rato, la curación va a tardar un poco, ya que tengo que hacer varios vendajes.

\- Kira. Te invito un trago- escuche como le decía Tojo. Después de eso no escuche más nada, me volví a sentir adormilada, y me permití descansar.

Comencé a soñar. Todo estaba tranquilo me encontraba en una casa hermosa, grande llena de luz y tranquilidad, de hecho, se podía respirar con tranquilidad un aire a hogar tan dulce que me llene de ese olor hasta que mis pulmones se sintieron incomodos. Caminada por esa casa tenia las paredes pintadas de color azul, un azul como el cielo. Seguí caminando por esos pasillos hasta que me encontré con una puerta de madera, la abrí confiada de que nada iba a pasar, dentro me encontré a mis padres, parecían animales, satisfaciéndose, no solo mantenían un encuentro feroz de copulación entre ellos, si no con otros dos, intenté salir corriendo, pero no podía la puerta estaba cerrada.

Todo cambio muy rápidamente, estaba siendo perseguida de nuevo, pero esta vez vestía un hermoso traje de novia, blanco como la leche, corrí y corrí hasta que mis piernas me fallaron. Sin más terminé cayendo por un hoyo, a lo lejos escuchaba la voz de mi hermana que me decía una y otra vez: "Te lo dije, solo volveríamos a coincidir el día de tu muerte"

Me desperté de golpe cuando sentí la tierra en mi cara, estaba agitada, antes de poder decir nada, volvió esa sensación de querer vomitar, tuve arcadas, intenté levantarme, pero un par de manos no me dejaron. Me ofrecieron un recipiente para que pudiera soltar lo que tenía en el estómago, sentí esa maldita sensación, como la acides sube por tu garganta y quema todo a su paso. Pero no vomite. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si no había comido nada aquel día?

\- Tranquila. No pasa nada – no respondí aún estaba temblando de miedo. Alguien me abrazo inesperadamente y acepte ese abrazo tenía mucho miedo. Quien fuese que me estaba sosteniendo lo hizo sin rechistar hasta que me tranquilice.

\- Honoka- Chan, aquí estoy contigo- me dijo de nuevo Kotori Minami. Ella era quien me sostenía.

\- Kotori…- Susurre mientras la abrace más fuerte, tal vez y solo tal vez, era momento de bajar la guardia.

Continuara….


	11. Capitulo Once

CAPITULO ONCE

Silencio. Es lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación, después de mi repentino acercamiento a Minami, me sentía algo incomoda, más bien me sentía expuesta. Nishikino me obligo a ponerme de pie para revisar mis costillas, según me explico, no tenía ninguna fractura, al menos aparente, ya que pese al dolor no se sentía nada fuera de su lugar, pero como medida de prevención me hizo un vendaje un poco fuerte, mañana iría al hospital con ella para que me tomaran una radiografía. Más que una sugerencia fue una orden directa.

\- Necesito ir a trabajar- dije en un susurro.

\- No te preocupes. Llamamos hace algunas horas a tus trabajos, le comentamos a tus jefes que tuviste un lamentable accidente y que aún no sabíamos que tan serias eran tus heridas, Maki les explico el problema con tu costilla, dijeron que llamarían después para saber cómo seguías- me explico brevemente Yazawa.

\- Si es por el dinero, no tienes por qué preocuparte, la compra de este mes la haremos entre Kira y yo. No acepto ninguna queja respecto a ello- me dijo Nishikino.

\- Esta bien.

\- Honoka. ¿tienes hambre? – me pregunto Tojo.

\- La verdad es que no. Aún tengo la sensación de asco, y me arde un poco el estómago, por ahora no quiero comer nada- le respondí sin verla a los ojos.

\- Toma. – Me dijo Koizumi dándome una botella de suero, sin que me lo pidieran tome un trago largo del líquido, tenía mucha sed y necesitaba urgentemente deshacerme de esa molesta sensación de amargura en mi boca.

\- Honoka. Nos vas a contar que está pasando, ¿Verdad? – Me pregunto Hiroshi mientras se sentaba junto a mí, aún estaba en mi futon semi recostada.

\- Esta bien. Pero después de que les cuente lo que me ha pasado, no quiero miradas compasivas por cortesía, creo que al final merezco todo lo que está pasando- le dije mientras me abrazaba mis piernas.

\- Esta bien- me contesto Sonoda, la cual se sentó junto a mí del lado izquierdo.

\- Comenzare. Todo paso un día común, tenía más o menos tres meses desde que ingresamos a nuestro tercer año en Otonokizaka, todo pintaba como un año escolar normal, al principio, pero me comencé a dar cuenta que Sonoda y Minami actuaban extraño. Minami parecía que bajo cualquier precio necesitaba olvidar o negarse algo y Sonoda, parecía no comprender alguna situación, pese a que me di cuenta no me metí en sus problemas, tenía poco que había entendido que las personas eligen, aunque no nos guste en algunas ocasiones la naturaleza de sus elecciones, y que, aunque las cosas no fueran como deseamos, no implica que todo este perdido.

Pasaron un par de meses, yo les di su espacio creí que era lo conveniente para que ellas pudieran poner las cosas en su lugar. Mientras se desarrollaba esta situación tenía como dos meses que había aprendido a tocar un poco el piano, por una bella casualidad me habían obsequiado un piano, el mismo que esta en este departamento, y le suplique a Nishikino que me enseñara a tocar. Al principio era muy torpe, es realmente difícil aprender a tocar un instrumento tan complejo.

Pero no me rendí para nada. Todo cambio uno de los primeros días que Minami y Sonoda desaparecieron rápidamente al salir de clases, se suponía que ese día íbamos a pasar la tarde en mi casa para que les pudiera mostrar mi avance con el piano. Pero no fueron. Así que regrese a mi casa un poco triste pero tranquila porque al parecer ya habían logrado resolver sus problemas.

Ese día, entre con mucha cautela a mi casa, me extraño que mi padre no estuviera en la tienda como siempre, había notado que desde que llego la nueva aprendiz se ausentaba mucho. Ella se llama Kagura, un día mi papa llego con ella a casa y nos la presento alegando que si ninguna de sus hijas seguiría con la tradición familiar no quería que el arte de los dulces tradicionales Homura se perdiera así que la eligió. Mi madre no se opuso, es más no hizo ningún comentario, cuando empecé a notar las ausencias de mi padre con esa joven me quede tranquila por algún motivo, si mi madre estaba bien con eso ¿Por qué iba a desconfiar yo de eso? - me detuve un momento, cerré los ojos un poco cansada, me empezaba a doler la cabeza, tome un sorbo más del suero y continúe.

Como algunos saben, mi casa es grande y muy tradicional, mi piano estaba ubicado en el sótano de mi casa, en ese lugar, casi ningún ruido sale, ni tampoco entra, por eso pude avanzar rápidamente, ya que al estar escondido no molestaba a nadie y podía dedicarle varias horas al día, el tiempo libre lo tenía. Estaba muy metida en mis pensamientos aquel día, que no note la situación ni lo extraño de esta, cuando llegue al sótano mi vida se vino abajo, ahí en mi lugar sagrado se encontraba mi padre y esa mujer teniendo relaciones sexuales como si de dos animales se tratara. En un primer momento me quede impactada y no supe que hacer, pero después me enoje y le arme una escenita a mi padre por su infidelidad, creo que no debí hacerlo. Ese día recibí una de las golpizas más épicas que recuerdo, claro que mi padre se encargó de golpearme en lugares que no fueran visibles. Creo que tuve que pasar una semana sin hacer movimientos muy fuertes.

La misma semana que encontré a mi padre siendo infiel. Llego a casa otro aprendiz, solo que este era recomendado de mi madre. En ese tiempo mis padres acaban de firmar un contrato con un señor que les financio varios nuevos negocios a lo largo de Tokio, comenzaron con cinco más, por lo tanto, necesitaban personal, así que no era de extrañarse que llegaran nuevas personas a mi hogar para ser capacitadas. La verdad es que el repentino alejamiento que tuve con Sonoda y Minami me ayudó mucho, no quería hablar con nadie estaba confundida.

Yukiho estaba muy emocionada con la idea de ser una Idol, así que la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba con Alisa, por eso a veces llegaba muy tarde, o se quedaba a dormir con ella. Pero no fue lo peor, después de eso justamente a la semana de que encontré a mi padre con su amante, me topé con la misma escena, solo que ahora no era mi padre siendo infiel, sino mi madre. Fue gracioso, ese día hice mucho ruido o tal vez mis padres se turnaban para ocupar ese lugar y tener sus encuentros.

La bomba explotó, ese día también me golpearon. Solo que esta vez los dos fueron participes, mi padre mayormente, los dos amantes solo se retiraron con una sonrisa, mis padres me ofrecieron un trato, si fingía que no sabía nada, todo seguiría como si nada, y podría seguir estudiando, solo ignorando esto, es más me ofrecieron pagarme un departamento fuera de casa y otras cosas, yo no les conteste, estaba demasiado herida como para decir con una gran sonrisa claro no hay problema. Me dieron una semana para tomar mi decisión.

Pero no pude con eso ni tres días, a mitad de la cena explote, aquel día mis padres habían invitado a sus amantes a compartir los alimentos con nosotros, solo explote, desde ese día Yukiho me odia, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Acababa de destruir nuestra familia. Yo no podía aceptar esa maldita relación tan antinatural, ¿Qué tan estúpido suena que tu madre y tu padre quieran vivir en tu casa con sus amantes y sus hijas? Todo porque socialmente era imposible que se separaran por la tradición familiar y etc., aún más porque acaban de iniciar ese negocio y no convenía que se separan los bienes.

Yukiho no me lo perdono nunca, es más eligió irse con Alisa a Rusia, poco después Nishikino me informo que ya no podría enseñarme más y solo le di las gracias, las otras dos se comportaban muy distantes y no repele, realmente estaba muy preocupada por todo.

Dos meses después de este incidente llegaron a vivir estas personas a mi casa, fui despojada de mi habitación, comencé a dormir en el sótano, mis padres me obligaban a trabajar mucho en la tienda. Aprendí por obligación más cosas ya que ellos al estar en su nueva relación querían pasar tiempo con esos jóvenes. Pero no querían contratar al alguien más por miedo a que los descubrieran.

Viví día tras día muchas humillaciones, al principio estaba segura que no era mi culpa la naturaleza de sus decisiones no eran por mí, y menos eran mi responsabilidad, pero con los meses me sentía peor, no quería saber nada de nadie, así que termine con Hiroshi cuando lo volví a ver, me aleje sin rechistar de todas y me hice a la idea de que era mi culpa como ellos decían.

Me sentía avergonzada. Por eso mis padres no fueron a la ceremonia de mi graduación, llevaban poco más de una semana de viaje, Yukiho ya se había marchado, poco después me entere que no había entrado a la universidad y bueno lo demás lo saben- termine de contar, no me atreví a mirar a nadie, hablar de ello me hacía sentirme inútil,

\- ¿Siempre viviste con tus padres? – me pregunto Ayase.

\- Si, pero para la institución viví en Okinawa un año – le respondí con calma- veras una de las condiciones de las residencias es que los que las ocupen deben vivir lejos de aquí. Yo no vivo lejos, estoy a una hora de casa, así que cuando logre quedarme, cuando este milagro paso en mi vida me ayudo una amiga. Me dio papeles y nos encargamos de asegurarnos de que todo indicara que yo vivía en Okinawa. Cuando mis padres firmaron como tutores los permisos para que me mudara y etc., me las arregle para que firmaran una carta donde declaran que mi antiguo domicilio estaba haya.

\- ¿Por qué? Honoka. ¿Por qué? Nosotras éramos tus amigas desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás, ¿Por qué nos dejaste irnos así? - me pregunto Sonoda, levante la mirada para encontrarme con su mirada llena de impotencia y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- Estaba muy cansada. La verdad es que llego el momento en el que ya no pude más, intente suicidarme, pero no fui capaz, cuando estaba a punto de aventarme de ese puente, no pude, acababa de recibir otra golpiza de mi padre, porque su novia lo convenció de que yo le había quemado el caramelo que utilizaría como cubierta en algunos nuevos dulces. Ya no las tenía a mi lado, y aun no comprendía porque se alejaron tanto de mí, me convencí de que todo el mal a mi alrededor era mi culpa, y ya no podía más- le respondí con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- ¿cómo sobreviviste esos dos años en tu casa? – me pregunto Ayase con la voz quebrada.

\- Supongo que me ayudó mucho el dejar de esperar. Me convencí de que la vida no tenía sentido y que a veces solo somos capaces de servir como apoyo momentáneo para el cumplimiento de las metas ajenas. Me centré por completo en seguir aprendiendo a tocar el piano, me pasaba horas y horas en la biblioteca del distrito leyendo sobre teoría y técnica musical, aprendí todo cuanto pude. Miraba por internet videos tutoriales sobre como tocar, aprendí a leer partituras. Me llenaba la cabeza de música a tal grado que en mi mente solo existió ella. Inclusive comencé a componer canciones. Llenas de sueños.

Umi se levantó de improvisto, aun lloraba. Yo la miré con cautela, pocas veces en los años que fuimos amigas cercanas pude notar esa desesperación en su mirada. Ese descontrol. Kotori la abrazo y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo se arrodillaron ante mí.

\- Perdónanos Honoka, por no haber hecho nada para cambiar tu pasado, por haber sido cobardes – me dijo Kotori Minami.

\- Perdóname por no ser capaz de preguntarte y solo afirmar que sola podrías Honoka- dijo esta vez Umi. Me arrodille frente a ellas y tomándolas de las manos, las obligue a levantarse.

\- Creo que al final también yo les debo una disculpa a todas. Me encerré en mi dolor y solo me dediqué a crear muros entre todas. La verdad es que yo tengo mucho miedo de volver a confiar en quien sea, la mayor parte del tiempo no recuerdo quien soy. Ni como debo actuar. Tengo mucho resentimiento, con todas porque me sentí abandonada, sentí que me hicieron a un lado, sin si quiera darme tiempo de comprender.

Yo sabía que todas estábamos creciendo y que las cosas iban a ser diferentes poco a poco, también era consciente de que las cosas no son eternas, no permaneces inmutables, que todo tiene que cambiar por el bien de todos. Pero no podía asimilar que me dejaran a un lado como si nada de lo que vivimos fuera importante. Me sentía muy sola, la verdad es que queme y me deshice de todo lo que me recordara a ustedes, a toda costa quería olvidarlas- les conté. Aún tenía a Umi y Kotori tomadas de la mano, pero no quería verlas a la cara.

\- Hice muchas estupideces, pero esas fueron mis elecciones, no era capaz de ver más allá del dolor que existía en mi corazón. Pero más que nada quería olvidar que podía tener esperanza, estaba tan cansada de ser la que buscaba siempre poder darle una esperanza a alguien que no podía ni si quiera concebir la idea de tener el sueño de que todo sería diferente. Me sentí cómoda con la usencia de todos en mi vida, no amaba a nadie, nadie podría lastimarme, me sentía completamente rota.

Llegue a olvidar que era un ser humano. Comencé a dejar de comer, no me importaba ya si mis padres me golpeaban o si era testigo de cómo sus amantes se reían de ellos en su cara, en su casa. Saben al final se hicieron pareja entre ellos a escondidas de mis padres, QUE ASCO era como si todos se fusionaran en una gran orgia de porquería tras porquería. Quería saber que era entonces. Si soy un ser humano ¿Por qué ya no siento nada? Descubrí con el tiempo la manera de sentir, sentir por medio del dolor. Tal vez eso me salvo de volver a intentar suicidarme. Comenzó por curiosidad o necesidad, la verdad es que ya no sé cuál de las dos fue.

Pero me ayudo a seguir viva unos años más. De verdad que todo estaba bien, les juro que odie verlas, deteste escuchar cada día sus palabras y sentir su compañía, me llene de más y más temores, pero también de resentimientos. ¿saben por qué? – les pregunte a todos. Ninguno me respondió.

\- Es simple – continúe – porque al final los extrañe. Al final el volver a verlos poco a poco me hizo desear recuperar mi vida, recuperarlos y ser feliz con ustedes, porque, aunque intente guardar en un rincón de mi mente los recuerdos de todos esos momentos que viví con cada uno de ustedes, no pude. Me hizo darme cuenta de cuanto los extrañe, y peor aún de cuanto las quiero a todas ustedes, de cuanto te amo aún – dije mirando por un segundo a Hiroshi – Tengo miedo de que no acepten a la nueva yo. Lo que he vivido me cambio de una manera rotunda y no sé ni quien soy, pero sé que pese a todo las quiero – termine de decirles. Tome más fuerte la mano de Kotori y Umi.

\- Kotori- chan, Umi- chan. No saben cómo las eche de menos- ellas no me contestaron solo se lanzaron a abrazarme, y lloramos juntas, lloramos por todo, poco después sentí como ese abrazo se volvió gigante, me vi rodeada de mis amigas, estas chicas de las cuales no me había podido deshacer, mire hacia enfrente aun llorando. Hiroshi me miraba con una sonrisa muy dulce en los labios.

\- Chicas, si se siguen abrazando así se van a asfixiar entre todas – Dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara, yo solo me reí de medio lado por su comentario.

\- Ara, ara, parece que Kira- kun está un poquito celoso – Dijo con una gran sonrisa Nozomi.

\- Solo un poco, pero me contendré solo porque sé que para todas ha sido difícil la situación.

\- Si mejor me abrazas y luego nos sermoneas – le repele. El solo sonrío tomo mi mano, me levanto y como le pedí me abrazo solo que un poquito exagerado porque no se conformó con eso, me levanto como si fuera una novia que esta por entrar a su nuevo hogar y se puso a dar vueltas conmigo en sus brazos.

\- Honoka ¿Quieres volver a ser mi novia? – me pregunto con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- Si. Claro que sí, aunque seguramente te voy a causar más problemas que antes Hiroshi- le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Esta bien. Solo no te alejes – me respondió. No le dije nada solo lo volví a besar. La verdad es que amaba esos labios.

\- Kira, si eres tan amable, te voy a pedir que bajes a mi paciente, puedes lastimarla- escuche como le repelaba Maki,

\- Maki tiene razón Kira, por favor baja a Honoka, no queremos que sus heridas sean más graves- dijo Umi con ese tono de voz tan formal como siempre.

\- Esta bien. Solo porque tienen razón si no fuera por eso, ya la habría raptado – les respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Mi novio, como siempre hizo lo que ellas decían, pero a su manera, me bajo. Tomándome la mano me dirigió al futon, solo que él se sentó primero, aprovecho que el sillón estaba cerca, así que se recargo en el mientras abría las piernas, me sonrió y me obligo a sentarme en el espacio que dejo, yo solo me sonroje violentamente, yo sabía cómo era, pero las demás no y me hacía sentir un poco avergonzada. Me abrazo de la cintura una vez que estuve bien sentada.

\- Tengo una pregunta nya, ¿desde hace cuánto se conocen ustedes? – pregunto Rin con una suave sonrisa en la cara.

\- Seis años. La conocí un día que casi se cae de un árbol – respondió con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

\- Eso no es verdad. Yo no me iba a caer, hubiera bajado perfectamente del árbol, pero tú me gritaste, ¿Cómo no me iba a asustar? – le conteste ligeramente sonrojada por el recuerdo.

\- No. Para mí, siempre seré tu héroe, de todas maneras, caíste en mis brazos aquel día- me sonrió.

\- Torpe. Resumiendo, Rin, nos conocimos por casualidad, y esas casualidades nos unieron más y más, la verdad es que él, sabia de ustedes, desde que comencé con la idea de convertirme en School Idol de hecho el me animo, me aconsejo cuando Kotori se iba a ir a estudiar al extranjero, y me hiso reaccionar sobre mis acciones, también fue el, quien me convenció de participar en el segundo Love Live, era mi mejor amigo. Y después se convirtió en algo más, aunque claro él me tuvo que gritar casi que me amaba y que me pusiera a meditar en mis sentimientos para con él. Si nunca les hablé de él fue porque no lo creí necesario. Intenté presentárselos varias veces, pero no pude. El destino siempre se interponía, o no coincidíamos, o se tenía que ir antes a estudiar y etc. Por algún motivo no pudimos.

\- Entonces tú fuiste de las primeras que tuvo una experiencia amorosa- Comento muy impresionada Hanayo.

\- Si. Pero no la tome en cuenta porque no sabía que estaba enamorada.

\- Como sea. Me alegro por ustedes, pero lamento interrumpir esta hermosa reconciliación, pero, Honoka ¿Qué hizo que tus padres te agredieran de esta manera? – me pregunto Eli, con un tono de voz muy serio.

\- Me vinieron a informar que debo casarme – les respondí en un susurro.

\- ¿QUÉ TU QUE? – más bien grito Hiroshi.

\- Tranquilo – tome sus manos, aún seguían en mi cintura – me informaron que es mi deber casarme a la brevedad posible, y me tienen acorrala de cierta manera, mentir a la institución es grave, y yo mentí para poder acceder a esta residencia, ellos lo saben, resulta que el préstamo universitario que me dieron, me lo concedieron porque ellos firmaron como mi aval en caso de que no pudiera ser capaz de cubrir la deuda, me advirtieron que si no lo hago se las arreglarían para que lo perdiera todo y me quedara en la calle.

Resulta que sus amantes los traicionaron y lo poco que me dijeron es que, si no me caso lo van a perder todo, me dieron hasta marzo para casarme, de hecho, ya tienen a mi nuevo prometido y me lo quieren presentar pronto- termine de contar, mi novio estaba temblando peligrosamente.

\- Tus padres están locos- dijo molesto.

\- Tranquilo, obviamente no acepte, pero me preocupa, si lo que dicen es verdad Yukiho no va a poder seguir estudiando, como sea, es mi hermana, me odia es verdad, pero es parte de mi familia- trate de explicarle. Lo conocía, estaba demasiado molesto.

\- Pues no parece, eso de desear la muerte de tu familia es estúpido, y no tiene sentido Honoka, no voy a permitir que te casen, tu solo te vas a casar con una persona y esa persona SOY YO – me respondió con un tono de voz muy decidido.

\- Tranquilo, no pasa nada, ya veremos que hacer – le dije.

\- Kira tiene razón, no sé en qué piensan tus padres, pero espero que no logren su objetivo, además ahora cuentas con todas nosotras y ese gigante que pierde el sentido de la razón cada que habla de ti- dijo Niko con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- Te protegeré. No lo dudes, falle una vez, pero no dos- me dijo Umi muy formal.

\- Cuenta conmigo Honoka- chan, eres mi mejor amiga, y no quiero que sufras más- me dijo Kotori mientras me tomaba de la mano con una gran sonrisa.

\- Los padres de la pequeña Honoka, siempre tan al pendiente de ellos- Dijo Maki con una sonrisa en los labios. Niko comenzó a reírse por el comentario de su novia.

\- Bueno al menos tengo unos padres amorosos y no unos que me tratan como si fuera una mascota- le dije a Niko, ella solo se sonrojo.

\- Nozomi y Eli siempre te tratan como una mascota, a mí me tratan como su hija- repele mientras le mostraba la lengua en un gesto sumamente infantil.

\- Déjame en paz, cara de pan – me respondió mientras abrazaba a Maki.

\- Les parece si comenzamos a preparar la cena – ya es un poco tarde. Nos dijo Eli, se veía un poco afectada por los comentarios que hicimos ya que a diferencia de otras ocasiones no siguió con la broma, y menos lo hizo Nozomi, antes de contestarle, se dirigió a la cocina con una mirada triste. Nozomi no dijo nada, solo cambio la conversación. Parece que al final, su amor si murió.

Soy una cobarde, después de escuchar la historia que nos contó Honoka, me sentí sumamente idiota, al parecer algunas cosas nunca cambian y soy demasiado inútil para afrontar los problemas, como cuando conocí a Nozomi sin ella no hubiera sido capaz de hacer nada. Agradecí que por unos momentos nadie me siquiera, afuera podía escuchar las risas de las demás, tenía la cabeza apoyada en el refrigerador, me sentía feliz porque las cosas se habían arreglado con Honoka, o al menos parecía que podíamos volver a empezar. Pero el vacío se hizo más grande cuando comenzaron a bromear sobre los padres, en preparatoria Nozomi y yo habíamos tomado una actitud un tanto filial con ella, después de todo nos conocíamos de años pasados y sabíamos de alguna forma todo lo que habíamos vivido las tres.

Día tras día me siento más sola, y me doy cuenta de que ya la perdí, la verdad es que solo espero el día en que Nozomi llegue a casa y me diga con una gran sonrisa Kan- Kan y yo somos pareja Eli. Desde que ella apareció Nozomi dejo de llamarme Elichi, las primeras veces fue terrible, me sentí desfallecer, pero supongo que el recibir es veneno día con día ayudo a que me acostumbrara a ese dolor en el pecho.

Nozomi. Ojalá pudiera devolver el tiempo, para darte un abrazo, para darte un beso y no soltarte, o tal vez poder tener un arranque de valentía y confesarte que te amo, que si en ese tiempo no fui capaz de darte una respuesta fue por miedo, mi padre me iba a casar con un desconocido pronto si no hacia una elección de pareja pronto, ¿Por qué no fui capaz de decirte eso?

Metí la mano en mi pantalón y saqué una bolsita de pastillas que me había obsequiado hace algunos días, un joven de mi compañía me había insinuado que me veía fatal y me las regalo, me dijo que él conocía esa mirada llena de nada, podía reconocer con facilidad a alguien que al igual que él, empezaba a morir lentamente. Sabía que eran drogas, no era tonta, pero me prometió que si tomaba una de esas pastillas cada tanto podría olvidar mi dolor. La verdad es que no había tomado aún ninguna. Tenía curiosidad, tal vez y era cierto, podía dejar de sentirme como basura un rato si las tomaba. Pero tenía miedo de convertirme en una adicta a estas sustancias.

Mire la bolsita llena de esas pastillas rojas, tenía al menos unas 20, hacia una semana de ese incidente, a pesar de eso, aún no había sido capaz de tomar ninguna. Escuche los pasos de alguien viniendo a la cocina así que guarde rápidamente las pastillas en mi pantalón.

\- Eli, ¿Qué haremos de cenar? – me pregunto Nozomi.

Me gire para encararla, tenía su celular en las manos, seguramente le contestaba algún mensaje a Aldama- San, sonreí de lado- no lo sé, estaba por revisar que había en el refrigerador- le conteste tratando de sonar normal.

\- Entonces olvídalo, mejor pidamos Pizza será más rápido – no le conteste solo asentí, ella solo me regreso el gesto y salió de la cocina.

Al menos es la conversación más larga que hemos tenido el último mes, me dije a mi misma, mientras sentía como una lagrima bajaba por mi mejilla, la limpie rápido, tome aire y salí de la cocina tratando de poner la sonrisa más sincera posible.

Todos platicaban animadamente, y se veían muy felices. Trate de incorporarme a la conversación, pero me era difícil.

\- Rin esta celosa Kayochin, ¿Por qué Honoka y Kira pueden abrazarse como si nada y tú no me quieres dar un beso en frente de mi mama? – pregunto la niña gato con un gesto infantil.

\- Rin- Chan. Eso no se pregunta ni se hace enfrente de otras personas, es privado – contesto muy sonrojada Hanayo.

\- Rin- chan, cuando son penosas no sirve pedirles permiso, solo toma lo que es tuyo- le contesto muy alegre Niko, antes de que Maki le repelara algo, la beso, como era de esperarse, pese a la nula resistencia de la pelirroja, ella accedió a seguir con ese beso.

\- Kayochin, lo ves no es difícil – volvió a insistir Rin.

\- Que alguien me ayude – dijo Hanayo cuando Rin intento besarla frente a todas, al parecer esas dos seguían siendo tan tímidas como siempre.

\- Ustedes cuatro dejen de actuar de manera tan indecente, no están solas – las regaño Umi.

\- Como sea en lo que llega la Pizza, Kotori, Niko ¿me acompañan por algunas bebidas? – Dijo Nozomi con una gran sonrisa. Tiempo atrás estoy segura de que me lo hubiera pedido a mí.

Las chicas solo asintieron. Me levante de donde estaba, fui a recoger mi bolsa y saque una cajetilla de cigarros, no dije nada más solo me dispuse a salir del departamento. Necesitaba calmarle, de alguna manera tener el control de mis malditas emociones.

\- Eli, no te preocupes, quédate dentro, no me molesta que fumes – me dijo Honoka.

\- No te preocupes, saldré a fuera para no molestar a nadie – Salí rápidamente para evitar que me dijeran algo más, una vez fuera del departamento me fui a sentar en una banca que estaba cerca en un pequeño parque que tenían en común los alumnos que vivían ahí.

Mientras veía a la gente pasar, mi cigarrillo se consumía más rápido de lo que me imagine que seria, es una lástima hasta hace unos meses yo no tenía ningún vicio, pero ahora parecía una experta, bebía y fumaba como loca, tratando de olvidar de alguna manera. Exigiéndome dejar de sentir.

Cuando pierdes un amor, sientes que tu vida no tiene sentido y más aún cuando aseguras que era el amor de tu vida, pero tal vez no para tu vida, tal vez y Nozomi jamás estuvo destinada a estar con una cobarde como yo, si no la hubiera conocido las cosas serían muy diferentes y jamás la voy a olvidar, al final lo más sabio es rendirme para siempre, con el paso de los años tal vez pueda volver a verla solo como mi amiga, con el tiempo me casare, tendré hijos y seré la esposa perfecta como mis padres quieren. Tal vez pueda amar a alguien más y ella quede como un bello recuerdo, no lo sé.

Debo disfrutar los últimos momentos que me quedan junto a ella, estoy segura de que pronto ella se ira con Aldama y será para siempre.

Después de tres cigarrillos pude tranquilizarme. Me dirigí de nuevo al departamento de las chicas. Me encontré con el repartidor de pizza en la puerta, le sonreí, pagué las pizzas y entre con ellas, todas ya estaba ahí, había una gran cantidad de bebidas tanto alcohólicas como refrescos, jugos y botaba en el suelo. Por orden de Maki Honoka solo podía tomar refresco y jugo, ella no rechisto ya que en realidad no le gustaba mucho el sabor del vino o cosas así.

Deje las pizzas en el centro. Tomé una bebida con Vodka y me senté cerca de ellas, pero a la vez aislada. La cena era muy linda todas juntas. Me sentía más tranquila.

\- Chicas propongo que, como celebración de esta nueva oportunidad, nos vayamos a celebrar todas juntas a un lugar lindo- Dijo Kotori.

\- Si. Seria genial poder estar todas nosotras, solas. Así que lo siento Kira tendrás que dejarnos a Honoka un rato- comento con una gran sonrisa Rin.

\- Esta bien- contesto con una gran sonrisa – solo porque después yo podre robármela sin que ninguna de ustedes repele.

\- Maki creo que tendrás que llevar a esta señorita al control prenatal, estos dos parecen adolescentes- dijo Nozomi con una risa traviesa.

\- Así parece – contesto ella, siguiéndole la broma.

\- Eso es privado – repelo Honoka sonrojada, causando una carcajada por parte de todas.

\- Como sea. Yo propongo que sea la semana que entra. Estamos a 15 de octubre queda perfecto para poder celebrar todo junto en grande- propuso Niko, mirándome con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- No puede ser el primer fin de semana de noviembre – pregunto Nozomi algo preocupada- lo que pasa es que hare un viaje con Kan- Kan de dos semanas, nos iremos a México a visitar a su familia, y quiero ir, es una oportunidad única de conocer nuevos lugares – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Antes de que alguna contestara intervine, tratando de que no se viera ni se escuchara el dolor en mis palabras.

\- Me parece perfecto, así podemos celebrar el cumpleaños de Rin. Así que yo creo que queda decidido – Ninguna dijo nada, solo asintieron, yo levante mi copa y brinde por la felicidad de todas. Me termine de un trago mi bebida. Tomé otras y repetí el mismo acto. Estaba desesperada sentí que en cualquier momento me soltaría a llorar.

Como si de una broma se tratara escuche en mi cabeza aquella promesa que nos hicimos la primera vez que celebramos su cumpleaños juntas.

\- Te prometo Non- chan que mientras estemos juntas y aunque estemos separadas el día de tu cumpleaños siempre estaré contigo, no me importa que tenga que hacer- le dije tomándola de la mano.

\- Elichi, gracias, te juro que yo también estaré siempre contigo. No importa que pase nunca me olvidare de tu cumpleaños.

Cerré los ojos y con una gran sonrisa susurré… mentirosa…

Después de eso me dirigí a la cocina con la excusa de que quería un dulce de los que Honoka tenía preparados. No lo medite saque la bolsita con pastillas, tome dos y me las tome junto con un trago de Vodka, estaba lista para olvidar, aunque fuera por unas horas solamente.

Salí rápidamente de la cocina con el dulce en mano. Lo abrí para despistar a todas y comencé a comerlo, el efecto no se hizo esperar, deje de sentir, todo dejo de pesarme y sentí que volaba, sentí que todo lo que me pesaba desaparecía tal vez y estas cosas no son tan malas.

Continuara…

Hola de nuevo agradezco sus comentarios y las diversas reacciones que se están teniendo con el desarrollo de este fic, las cuales seguirán en aumento, he de decir que Hiroshi es mi amado odiado, la verdad es un berrinche mio al recordar a alguien que quise mucho y se refleja en la actitud de Kira, si bien es verdad que ni los príncipes de Disney hablan así me alegro y conmociono al saber que existen personas que son así, no lo creía hasta que me tope con uno de esos.

Agradezco con el alma cada uno de sus comentarios y sus criticas, se que he perdido algunos ya varios lectores por mi elección de hacer de Honoka una Hetero en este fic, sin embargo me siento satisfecha con ello, espero y pasen una dulce luna y tengan un hermoso amanecer.

Besos

Hermmssakurabloom


	12. Capitulo Doce

CAPITULO DOCE

Decidimos quedarnos a dormir en la sala, no queríamos separarnos, la verdad es que esta situación me da mucho miedo, saber que puede ser parte de mis deseos y solo este soñando todo esto, me frena a dejarme llevar por completo por esta sensación de felicidad al estar con todos. Me sentía un poco incomoda a momentos, ya que estos dos años me la pase sola la mayor parte del tiempo, y ahora de la nada estaba rodeada de todos ellos. Me costaba trabajo hasta para hablar.

\- Eli, ¿te puedes acostar a dormir de una vez por todas? – exclamo un poco molesta Niko, mientras abrazaba a su Maki.

Desde que se comió unos dulces ha estado actuando medio extraña, como ida y algo molesta pero no ha dicho nada, solo se quedó sentada bebiendo un poco de alcohol. Después de un rato en el que bebía casi sin parar Niko le quito lo que estaba bebiendo, se levantó y se quedó parada mirando a la ventana como si nada, habíamos terminado de recoger todo, pero no se movió, le hablamos y la intentamos mover de ahí pero más tardábamos en hacerlo que en lo que regresaba a ese lugar. Nozomi le hablo una vez, pero Eli la ignoro así que no lo volvió a intentar.

\- Eli, por favor ya acuéstate a dormir, ¿no tienes clases mañana? – le pregunto Hanayo con su tono de voz tan dulce.

\- Iré a tomar un vaso con agua y regreso, apaguen la luz, regresare con cuidado- respondió con un tono de voz muy frio, casi tanto como cuando me negó la primera vez el permiso para crear el club de Idols en la preparatoria. Antes de obtener alguna respuesta se fue a la cocina, Umi apago la luz como ella dijo.

\- Mi niña ¿esto es real? – me pregunto Hiroshi mientras me abrazaba fuertemente.

\- Parece que sí, esto es real, ¿no te parece un poco extraño que después de todo lo que paso, podamos estas juntos aquí y ahora? – le pregunte mientras tomaba su mano y la ponía en mi rostro.

\- La verdad, no. Siempre tuve la esperanza de que regresarías a mi vida, y podríamos ser felices, aunque creo que, aunque estamos felices de estar juntos de nuevo, no va a ser tan sencillo, al igual que tú yo cambie, y eso me preocupa, pero confío en que nosotros podremos salir adelante.

\- También me preocupa eso. Pero ojalá podamos salir adelante, ¿tu padre aún me odia? – le pregunte con un puchero.

\- Nunca te odio mi niña, solo no eres de su agrado, quebrante muchas reglas por estar juntos, y la verdad no me arrepiento, de hecho, lo haría mil veces más, con tal de estar a tu lado siempre.

\- Tan galante como siempre, Hiroshi, aunque debo admitir que a veces me frustra eso, ¿Cómo voy a poder pelear con un caballero? Digo, aunque haga berrinche y medio por todo, siempre tratas de mantener la calma, y eso lo haces desde hace mucho.

\- Soy un caballero, un loco enamorado de usted señorita, lo que no hay y si lo hay ya tiene dueño, aunque generalmente las dueñas y dueños de este tipo de personalidad son brujas, espero y no me mates por la noche – me dijo haciendo un gesto raro, solo me reí.

\- Eres un torpe – le respondí.

\- Sí, pero soy TU TORPE – me reí de lado, era todo un caso. No me dijo nada más solo me beso, después de ese beso, le indique con un gesto que se metiera a dormir conmigo en mi futon, lo hizo con el mayor silencio posible, quería sentirlo muy cerca de mí, sentir su calor y su compañía.

\- ¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo? – me susurro al oído.

\- Claro que sí, solo que será un poco difícil, siempre tengo trabajo.

\- Lo sé, pero ahora tendrás a un dulce guardaespaldas que estará siempre esperándote, no quiero que te pase nada – me dijo mientras me acariciaba la cara, sonreí de medio lado, me gire, para que no notara mi gran sonrojo, el simplemente me abrazo, y me comenzó a besar el cuello, tranquilamente sin dobles intenciones.

\- Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?

\- Lo sé, ojalá y el amor sea suficiente para poder mantener esta relación, a veces no basta con amar a esa persona sabes, si no existe la confianza necesaria entra ambas personas, todo se pierde fácilmente.

\- Eso es verdad, pero no me voy a detener hasta conseguir hacer realidad nuestra historia, no me importa a quien o quienes tenga que enfrentar para lograr eso.

\- ¿Aunque me tengas que enfrentar a mí?

\- Llevo lidiando contigo desde hace años, te conozco y se lo necia que puedes llegar a ser, pero te olvidas de que yo soy más necio que tú.

\- Torpe.

\- Siempre me dices eso cuando ya no sabes que decir, por hoy lo dejare pasar, ya es tarde y quiero que duermas bien, quiero que mi padre sepa cuanto antes que estoy contigo, mis amigos, todo el mundo, que todos sepan que tú eres la dueña de mi corazón – no le respondí solo me gire un poco y lo bese tiernamente.

\- Ustedes dos recuerden que estamos todas aquí, no sean indecentes – dijo Umi con ese tono de voz tan formal que extrañe.

\- Ya, ya vamos a dormir. Descansa princesa.

\- Descansa torpe.

Una relación abierta, en donde las personas que les importan a ambos sepan que están juntos, ojalá yo tuviera eso, después de que termino la plática entre Honoka y Hiroshi me gire para ver como dormía Hanayo frente a mí, desde hacía un par de meses, siento que ella ya no es la misma conmigo además de que hace un par de semanas descubrí que me había mentido.

Cuando comenzamos a salir, yo le dije a mis padres la verdad, sobre mi orientación sexual y mi relación con mi amiga de la infancia, ellos como esperaba se molestaron mucho conmigo, mi papá no me hablo por casi seis meses y mi mamá, aunque me hablaba, me trataba como si estuviera enferma. A la larga aceptaron nuestra relación y todo ha ido tomando un camino diferente ante ellos, ella me dijo que les había contado a sus papas, y que todo estaba bien, así que le creí y no me preocupe más por ello.

Sin embargo, no íbamos a visitarlos casi nunca, yo suponía que era por la misma situación de que, aunque aceptaba nuestra relación las cosas entre ellos estaban tensas y de verdad que lo intente comprender, poco después de eso, se me ocurrió pedirle un beso frente a mi mamá y se puso muy nerviosa, no quiso, se exalto, ese fue el inicio de una serie de situaciones que no he logrado comprender.

Salimos, pero no me deja tomarla de la mano en público, dejo de invitarme a sus presentaciones de teatro, me entere por casualidad que fue la protagonista de dos, uno de sus amigos me lo conto sin saber que yo no sabía nada de eso, siempre está muy preocupada porque nadie nos vea más juntas de lo normal, ni si quiera puedo besarla cuando estamos solas, porque dice que, si no, nos detenemos podríamos terminando por tener nuestra primera vez bajo la influencia del deseo y no del amor.

Tal vez y no me ama, o como decían Hiroshi y Honoka el amor no es suficiente, hoy por primera vez no me dejo besarla, frente a nuestros amigos, y son nuestros amigos, saben de nuestra relación han vivido nuestra historia con nosotros, si esto comienza a pasar con ellos ¿qué puedo esperar más adelante? ¿Qué está pasando?

Pero estoy llegando a mi limite ya que, hace dos semanas, llegue más temprano de lo que esperaba de clases, afortunada o desafortunadamente la práctica de campo se canceló cuando nos llegó la noticia de que el lugar en el que la presentaríamos acababa de ser clausurado por faltas a las reglas mínimas de salubridad además de que se comprobó que varios de los animales que eran cuidados en ese hospital, cuando no tenían dueño o eran abandonados eran utilizados para pruebas de maquillaje, se encontró un mini cementerio dentro ese lugar.

Me sentía muy triste por esos animales, y sabía que ella estaría en el departamento donde vivíamos, junto con otras dos personas, necesitaba consuelo. Entre muy deprimida por lo tanto no hice nada de ruido, pero creo que lo que escuche ese día termino por doblegar mi corazón.

\- Koizumi, ¿de verdad no le has dicho a tus padres que Hoshizora es tu novia? – pregunto con asombro nuestra compañera.

\- No. Lo intente, pero me dio mucho miedo, después no se creí que si lo posponía sería más fácil que lo deducirían, pero no paso, eso mis papas quieren que les presente pronto a mi pareja, ya que se les hace demasiado extraño que a mis 21 años aun no tenga novio. No quiero que sepan que salgo con Rin – le dijo muy asustada.

\- ¿Qué planeas hacer? ¿Les vas a presentar a un novio?

\- La verdad es que no tengo idea, la quiero, pero no sé qué debo hacer. Tal vez las cosas fueran más sencillas si me hubiera enamorado de un hombre y no de ella.

\- Espero y hagas lo correcto.

\- Eso mismo espero, no quiero ponernos a ambas en una situación difícil, además si me llego a convertir en una Idol por casualidad, sería aún más difícil seguir con ella, porque tendríamos que esconder lo nuestro aún más.

No seguí escuchando su conversación. Me dirigí a mi habitación y me quede ahí sin saber que pensar o hacer, crisis, así me siento en crisis. No he hablado con ninguna de las chicas porque no lo creí pertinente, pero me estoy volviendo loca con tantas dudas en mi cabeza, en mi corazón y no sé si podre seguir con esto. La amo, pero creo que pronto terminaremos, no sé si soy cobarde al no confrontarla o simplemente quiero alargar un poco más esta relación, me he acostumbrado tanto a no concebir mi vida si no es con ella, que ahora que todo parece indicar que nos separaremos, me siento sin un rumbo fijo.

Me di la vuelta, no quería seguir viéndola ella es la persona que amo es verdad, pero lo que hizo, mentirme de esta manera, hacerme sentir tan inútil e ingenua no es tan simple, a veces el amor es tan fácil de sentir, pero tan difícil de mantener. Poco a poco me quede dormida, con esta duda aun en mi pecho ¿es suficiente el amor para mantener viva una relación?

\- Maki, Eli no ha regresado de la cocina. ¿Me acompañas a ver si está bien? – le pregunte a mi novia, verdaderamente preocupada.

\- Vamos. Me preocupa, no sé si lo notaste, pero de la nada sus ojos se pusieron excesivamente rojos, y eso no es normal.

\- Tal vez fue por el alcohol que llevaba consumiendo, o la falta de sueño, según me he dado cuenta últimamente se la pasa la mayor parte del tiempo ensayando, y en clases, la llame en la semana para preguntarle si podíamos salir a tomar un café o algo, pero no me contesto, después me aviso que estaba saliendo tarde de sus clases y se dirigía a los ensayar de su compañía, ya que estaban preparando una puesta en escena y ella era la estelar.

\- ¿Crees que de verdad está bien? ¿No crees que se está sobre esforzando?

\- Si está trabajando de más y lo dudo Maki. Sé que no está bien. Supongo que puede tener algún problema con su novio o algo parecido, o simplemente se siente echa a un lado si lo vemos del lado de la evidente separación que existe entre ella y Nozomi.

\- No es bueno especular de la vida de otros. Mejor descansen. No tiene caso hacerse marañas en la mente – nos dijo Eli, quien iba saliendo de la cocina, extrañamente no presentaba signos de tener algún problema o algo con la habitación que estaba en tinieblas, cosa que me extraño de sobre manera ya que ella generalmente no tolera estar en la obscuridad. Se acomodó a un lado de Maki, se cubrió hasta la cabeza y no dijo nada más.

\- Eres un problema Ayase – murmure mientras me acomodaba de nuevo entre los brazos de mi novia. Le di un beso como despedida y cerré los ojos con un mal presentimiento de por medio, solo espero que esta idiota, no se esté haciendo daño de alguna forma.

La mejor manera de ignorarse así mismo es negándose uno mismo que tenemos algún problema, desde que Kan- Kan llego. Sé muy bien que me he alejado e ignorado a Eli sin embargo no me siento culpable por ello o al menos trato de no sentirme de esa manera. Si bien es verdad que lo que sentí por ella en algún momento de mi vida fue lo más importante, hoy ya no sé si realmente vale la pena o no seguir con este amor no correspondido además llevo tantos años sintiendo esto que no sé si ya es costumbre sentir que la amo o si de verdad la amo.

Pero con ella mi nueva amiga Karen además de que es hermosa, no solo físicamente, sino también como persona. Es amable y sabe ser muy prudente en sus acciones y comentarios, la mayor parte del tiempo, me pregunto ¿Por qué no me enamore de ella? Hubiera sido más fácil para mí y para Eli esa situación. Cuando la conocí a la princesa de ojos de hielo me sentí tan feliz e identificada con ella. Me perdí en la profundidad de sus ojos y no creí posible poder amar a alguien como lo hice con ella, casi al instante de conocerla.

Una mujer que aparentaba ser dura, fría y poco tolerante con todas las personas a su alrededor en general. Sin embargo, era todo lo contrario, ella es muy sentimental al grado de que puede ser demasiado Tsundere, y al siguiente muy sincera, tanto que puede poner en serios problemas a más de uno por su actitud bella.

Tenía miedo de acercarme a ella porque sentía muy en el fondo de mi corazón que tarde que temprano ella iba a cambiar mi vida, y al final lo hizo, movió todo lo que pasaba dentro de mí y alrededor, me hizo anhelar un hogar, al conocerla comprendí que sus miedos eran enormes, por causa de su deseo de ser como alguien más antes de ser ella misma, situación que le causo un serio problema con todos, al sentirse continuamente juzgada, obligada a mantener un perfil y no descuidarlo en lo más mínimo.

Pero era una chiquilla, a veces muy berrinchuda. Otras demasiado sincera, tanto que las personas a su alrededor no sabían que hacer cuando esa parte de ella salía a la luz, comenzando por mí. La amé tanto y al grado de elegir quedarme a pesar de ya no estar con mis padres, aunque la verdad no fue mucha la diferencia al separarme de ellos, me sentía feliz porque al fin había encontrado un hogar, y con ellos siempre me sentí arrastrada a lo que era correcto. No en una familia verdadera.

Hasta que te conocí mi Elichi conocí la grandeza y calidez de un hogar, simplemente porque tú te volviste mi hogar, pero no todo termino como yo lo esperaba, desde aquel día que todo termino para mí, y me sumí en esta desesperación. En esta necesidad de olvidarte y volver a comenzar desde cero, enamorarme, necesito enamorarme de nuevo y con urgencia para poder seguir adelante y dejar de sentir este dolor que me ha acompañado ya por más de seis años primero por saber que estaba enamorada de una chica, después por tener ser rechazada por esa chica hasta llegar a mi realidad actual, fui rechazada realmente por ella.

Cuando decidí confesarme, lo hice cuando mis predicciones indicaban que era lo correcto, que el momento era el adecuado, supongo que no supe entender que era adecuado para romper con mi estúpida ilusión y darle paso a mi nuevo y verdadero amor, si en definitiva debo enamorarme de Karen ella es mi mejor opción, es mi amiga, me comprende, me ayuda, no me ha abandonado nunca, nos entendemos hasta sexualmente y no me ha abandonado. Si ella debe ser mi nuevo amor.

Estoy en el aeropuerto, esperando a que Karen salga del baño. En pocos minutos abordaremos el avión para irnos a México, afortunadamente logre arreglar las cosas para que estas dos semanas no me afectaran ni académicamente y menos laboral, pese a que deje el tarot después de mi fallida relación, me gustaba ir al templo a seguir ayudando, aunque fuera solo con la limpieza. Claro que era muy esporádico, a veces solo podía ir dos veces a la semana o máximo tres,

Hoy es 17 de octubre y me siento feliz, porque podre pasar el cumpleaños de Karen con ella en su país y con su familia. Cumple años en pocos días el 21 para ser exacta y es un gusto poder acompañarla, me dijo que me llevaría a conocer dos estados dentro de su país que le gustan mucho, Guanajuato y Colima, espero que todo salga muy bien en este viaje y poder regresar ya con mi vida resulta. Una nueva vida con ella.

\- Todo listo, Nozomi, es momento de irnos, ¿lista para ampliar tu mundo? – me pregunto Kan- Kan cuando regreso del baño. Yo solo le respondí con una sonrisa y un gesto afirmativo.

\- ¿Crees que este viaje sea bueno? – me pregunto mientras tomaba mi mano.

\- No lo sé. Pero puedo estar tranquila al saber que pase lo que pase, siempre podre contar con tu valiosa y bella amistad, tu compañía hermosa – antes de que me respondiera, en un impulso bese sus labios con verdadera ternura, pero también necesidad.

\- Muy bien – entonces todo está dicho, vamos a la aventura – me respondió con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

\- Vamos.

Espero que en este viaje todo se resuelva de la mejor manera posible. Con ese último pensamiento me subí al avión rogándole a todos los Dioses que no me dejaran sola, y me guiaran para tomar la mejor decisión posible, olvidar a Eli y enamorarme de Karen pase lo que pase, o simplemente alejarme de todo y buscar de nuevo mi camino, al seguir una vez más a mis padres ya que hace poco me llamaron y me propusieron seguir viajando con ellos, solo que ahora lo haría trabajando a la par de ellos.

Hoy se fue de mi lado. Este es el primer signo de que no la volveré a ver al menos no de la misma manera, se me ocurrió llegar de improviso a desearle un feliz viaje deseaba con todo mi corazón verla una última vez antes de que se fuera de mi lado. Niko- chan me acompaño ya que ella también quería desearle buena fortuna como sea nosotras éramos amigas, después del día de la pijamada me sentí culpable por haber consumido drogas frente a mis amigas y las evite, en medida de lo que pude hacerlo tanto a ellas como a esas sustancias.

Pero no todo salió como esperaba al ubicar en donde estaba, vi como Nozomi beso a Karen ante mis ojos. Nozomi la beso, ella busco ese contacto nadie más que ella un contacto que jamás seria mío lo he comprobado con mis propios ojos, perdí. He perdido a la persona que amo, se fue no solo en ese avión a un viaje lejano, se fue de mi vida, ha partido para no volver más nunca. Al final si la ama ¿Qué puedo hacer? Antes al menos era un poco digna de luchar por su amor, pero ahora me he vuelto una alcohólica, y hasta drogadicta, creo que es lo correcto que ella este con la persona que realmente es adecuada y digna para ella.

\- Eli, ¿estás bien? – escuche como me pregunto mi amiga.

\- La verdad es que si Niko- chan. Solo acabo de comprobar lo que mi corazón ya sabía. ¿acaso no se ven bien juntas? Ya sospechaba algo así la verdad, pero ¿Qué se le va a hacer? ¿Te parece si nos vamos?, apenas tengo tiempo para volver a mi ensayo y tú tienes clases llegamos tarde – no deje que me contestara solo me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar, rápidamente, pero a la vez tranquila, supongo que últimamente me he sentido tan dolida y ese dolor se ha convertido en aire, al grado de que a pesar de acabar de recibir una descarga entera de oxigeno capaz de reventar mis pulmones, no he podido reaccionar de la mejor manera posible más bien la esperada.

Ya que lo he perdido todo. Tal vez si trabajo y trabajo al grado de desgastarme hasta no poder más pueda simplemente morir y desaparecer de este mundo, volar y no sentir ni rabia, ni amor, ni tristeza y tampoco alegría. Simplemente olvidarme por completo de todo y todos.

\- ¿Quieres venir a cenar con nosotros Eli?, hoy voy a hacer un menú internacional apenas nos comenzaron a enseñar a hacer comida rusa y que mejor que tú para decirme si es buena o no, ¿Qué dices, aceptas?

\- No. Gracias, la verdad es que voy a estar muy ocupada unas semanas y aunque quisiera ir se me haría imposible. Iré a clases como corresponde de interpretación, de eso no tengan pendiente, pero tenemos una presentación próximamente en la compañía que me canalizo mi institución hace poco y me han elegido como parte del elenco, así que tengo mucho que hacer me han vuelto a elegir como protagonista.

\- Eli… sabes… no nada… si cambias de opinión te esperamos a las nueve.

No le conteste. Solo me subí al autobús que me dejaba en el teatro oriente de Tokio, no quise voltear hacia atrás y ver la mirada compasiva de Niko, solo me marche sintiéndome vacía, derrotada. Sintiendo que no valgo nada.

Aquel día las clases fueron extrañas, para acabar de matar mi corazón la obra que nos presentaron aquel día, la cual tenía la fortuna de protagonizar no era otra más que Romeo y Julieta. Era una obra prometedora, teatro con danza, la música hablaba por sí misma, había un narrador el cual explicaba la conexión entre escena y escena, pero la actuación principal solo se hacía por medio del baile. Para mi fortuna el joven que me dio las pastillas esas, hace pocos días resulto ser mi romeo, el al igual que yo era rubio, pero él tenía los ojos grises.

\- Señorita Ayase le presento a James Daidouji, confiamos en ustedes jovencitos, si todo sale bien con esta obra iremos de gira a los ángeles, en un pequeño teatro de la ciudad, no serán muchos días solo tres, pero al ser en el extranjero será una oportunidad enorme para la compañía y para ustedes.

\- Espero que nos llevemos bien, Ayase – me dijo mirándome burlón.

\- Espero lo mismo. Supongo.

\- Bien comencemos a ensayar – nos informó el director de la obra. Las cosas se ponen cada día más extrañas.

El ensayo paso muy rápido para mi gusto, nos quedamos solo él y yo a seguir practicando después de que los demás se marcharon. Era necesario que nos compenetráramos lo más profundamente posible. Ensayamos hasta que nos llegó la media noche. No repele por mi hubiera ensayado hasta el amanecer, sé muy bien que al llegar a casa y verme sola, en ese lugar donde pase tantas cosas bonitas con mi Nozomi me volvería loca del dolor.

\- Es todo por hoy. Gracias por su trabajo – nos dijo el maestro de la coreografía haciendo una reverencia la cual imitamos. Salió poco después de eso me deje caer en el suelo, con un brazo en la cara y el otro extendido, respiraba con dificultad, esto sería un poco más complicado de lo que esperaba. Sentí un peso algo grande en mi cuerpo de repente, pero no abrí los ojos. Sabía que ese listo se había acostado encima de mí.

\- ¿Estas cómodo? – le pregunte sin cambiar de posición.

\- La verdad si, y más porque que es casi excitante, puedo sentir todo tu cuerpo bajo el mío la verdad es que tienes unos pechos deliciosos, tan firmes que seguro aguantarían una buena maltratada, pero eres demasiado frígida para mi gusto. Estoy seguro de que si en este momento me pongo a tocarte por debajo o encima de la ropa una piedra mostraría más movimiento que tú. Señorita frígida – me dijo al oído mientras comenzaba a tocarme donde le dio la gana. Y como el bien dijo ni me moví, ni le dije nada.

\- Tal vez debería solo bajarte las bragas y cogerte. Pero no tendría caso alguno. Mejor te voy a regalar más de mis píldoras mágicas. Tal vez y así tendrías más movimiento – me dijo.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que consumí alguna de tus pastillas?

\- Es simple. Si no lo hubieras echo me habrías delatado o me las habrías devuelto. Pero al parecer no eres hielo, si sientes. De alguna manera extraña eres capaz de sentir, aunque claro te falta mucho para ser algo parecido a un zombi como mínimo.

\- Buenas teorías.

\- Como obsequio por no haberme delatado te daré a probar algo nuevo. Y sé que no repelaras estas tan vacía que al igual que yo, nada nos importa ya, si no me equivoco lo has perdido todo. Todo lo que amabas se desvaneció ante tus ojos, que estúpido, ¿no crees? Teníamos todo y lo perdimos de alguna manera.

No le conteste solo comencé a llorar sin moverme.

\- No te preocupes esta esterilizada. Lo hago más por ti que por mí, quiero morirme poco a poco, divirtiéndome no infectado de alguna enfermedad.

Lo deje hacer lo que quisiera, tomo mi brazo extendido y sentí como me amarro el antebrazo, después de eso sentí un pequeño pinchazo y un líquido que recorrió mi sangre. A los pocos minutos estaba sumergida en un mundo de colores a mi alrededor, veía a Nozomi en todas partes muy linda sonriéndome. Esa fue la primera vez que tuve relaciones sexuales con él bajo los efectos de las drogas.

 _Crisis… me sentía en crisis_ , así vivía desde que Hanayo comenzó a pedirme que no saliéramos juntas por un tiempo, según me explico no podían vernos en la calle más cariñosas de lo normal o sospecharían. Su tutor le informo hace poco que un importante productor de teatro se había fijado en su peculiar talento.

Me pidió que tuviera paciencia. Opte por no decirle nada y aceptar sus condiciones. Estaba cansada de intentar que las cosas fueran diferentes entre nosotras, al final mi mama tuvo razón al decirme que no debía sentir que nuestro amor podría traspasar las barreras de lo problemático que es construir una relación que trascienda los años y las dificultades.

Me encuentro trabajando. Desde que me pidió eso, de alguna manera todo se acomodó para que no coincidiéramos cosa que agradezco. Solo una semana y ya siento que mi vida entera tendría que replantearse. ¿Si me hubiera enamorado de un chico, las cosas serían diferentes? Digo Honoka está muy feliz con Kira, son felices y lo intentan en conjunto, y pueden ser públicos.

Tal vez. Deba dejar que mi relación con ella termine. Sería lo correcto para las dos, al final estoy tan cansada de pensar en lo mejor para ella que no se ya si quiera que es lo que quiero para mí.

\- Hoshizora- Chan ¿te encuentras bien? Llevas bañando a ese perro por más de media hora, estoy seguro de que ya está más que limpio.

\- Perdón Takashi sama– susurre avergonzada. Después del incidente con aquel hospital de mascotas Takashi Sensei nos invitó a visitar su clínica para poder cumplir con la práctica que teníamos prevista, pero además de eso eligió a 2 alumnos del curso para que lo asistieran unos días hasta llegar al veredicto de quien se convertiría en su aprendiz oficial. Extrañamente lo logre yo.

\- Ya te dije que fuera de clases me llames por mi nombre. Haber repite después de mi Saíto- San – me dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- No. – le respondí sonrojada. – Usted es mi Superior no puedo hacer eso, Sensei.

\- Entonces si yo te llamo solo Rini- chan, ¿tú me llamaras por mi nombre? Claro solo será mientras estemos trabajando aquí porque en clases sigues siendo mi alumna despistada pero única. Pese a tu permanente distracción eres de las mejores veterinarias que he conocido – me dijo sonriendo.

\- No sé si sea lo correcto. Pero lo voy a intentar Sensei – le dije sonriéndole.

\- Eres una necia Rini, como sea te ayudo, este pobre perrito se va a resfriar si no lo secamos pronto – no le conteste. Solo lo vi marcharse con ese pequeño en brazos.

Takashi Sensei tenía 26 años, era todo un prodigio según nuestros profesores. Y yo lo comprobé poco después de comenzar a trabajar en su veterinaria parcialmente. Me había contado que era soltero y le chocaba que lo trataran como un anciano en clases, aunque tampoco le gustaba tener que lidiar tanto con jovencitas que no tenían el más mínimo sentido de dignidad ante otros.

Él era guapo. Mucho de hecho, aunque seguía siendo espontánea y a veces un poco distraída, con el tiempo aprendí a identificar y reconocer muchas cosas entre ellas, la belleza física de las personas, para mi todos son hermosos y hermosas, pero hay algunos que físicamente se vuelven aún más bellos y mi Sensei era uno de ellos.

Era alto no tanto como Kira. Aun así, se veía imponente por su estatura, era castaño de ojos color miel, una combinación extraña entre rasgos masculinos y finos, pero un tono de voz carismático. Tiene la espalda ancha y manos grandes. Sumándole un carisma enorme y una facilidad de palabra impresionante obviamente se volvió un tema de conversación entre mis compañeras de generación por sus atributos físicos. Desde que me convertí en su aprendiz, conocí muchas cosas de él que me agradaron aún más.

\- Lamento la distracción – le dije después de que regresara. Estaba limpiando mi área de trabajo, el pobre animal debió quedar muy limpio ya que tanto en el agua como en la repisa había mucho jabón.

\- Te perdono, con una condición. Tendrás que ir a comer conmigo el próximo sábado y no acepto un no por respuesta – me dijo sonriéndome.

\- Sensei, eso se puede mal interpretar. Así que no creo que sea correcto – le dije tranquilamente.

\- Pero no voy a salir con mi alumna, o es que acaso desde que te convertiste en mi aprendiz ¿tuve una actitud diferente contigo? Si no mal recuerdo desde que me fallaste la última vez con tu tarea en mi lista sigues teniendo ese punto menos.

\- No. Usted en clases me sigue tratando igual.

\- ¿entonces? De cualquier manera, yo estoy invitando a comer a mi compañera, la pequeña Rini – Chan, no a mi alumna, ni a mi aprendiz, solo a una chica que me cae muy bien y deseo conocer más, fuera del aula, y de este pequeño hospital.

\- Esta bien.

\- Me parece perfecto. Entonces estas perdonada por seguir tirando jabón en el suelo, y no te has dado cuenta. Pero para que te perdone por haber casi ahogado al perrito me acompañaras a otro lado – me dijo riéndose.

\- ¿Qué? – dije después de darme cuenta que era verdad, estaba ensuciando en lugar de limpiar – eso no es justo Saíto – le dije aventándole un poco del jabón que tenía en las manos.

Y así comenzamos una pelea absurda. La verdad es que me estaba divirtiendo, aprovechó que estaba cerca del lavabo y me comenzó a lanzar agua. Yo hice lo mismo con él, solo que yo le arroje el agua con la que bañe al perrito. Terminamos riéndonos a carcajadas después de que, en un fallido intento de él por atraparme, lo cual termino con un joven veterinario riéndose a carcajadas en el suelo.

\- Te ayudo – le dije entre risas. Le di la mano, el, la tomo aun riéndose, lo jale para poder levantarlo, pero se volvió a resbalar cayendo esta vez yo encima de él.

\- Eres un torpe Saíto – le dije riéndome de nuevo.

\- Tú fuiste la que se tropezó.

Volvimos a reírnos por la estúpida situación, después de todo era muy divertido estar con él. Me ayudaba a sentirme más relajada después de todo lo que he estado viviendo con Hanayo. Desde que me pidió que la dejara sola no pude decirle más Kayochin sentía que me había traicionado y no podía volver a tratarla igual.

\- Lamento la interrupción, pero necesitamos que nos atiendan – escuche decir a alguien frente a nosotros, voltee realmente asustada porque conocía esa voz.

Frente a mí se encontraban Maki, Hanayo y nuestra compañera de piso, que traía entre sus brazos a su pequeño perro, me puse muy nerviosa ya que la mirada de mi novia parecía estaba tan aterradora que podría jurar que en cualquier momento me iba a saltar al cuello.

\- Rini necesito que te muevas porque si no ¿Cómo me levanto? – me dijo mi Sensei, voltee a verlo y me di cuenta de la penosa situación, estaba completamente encima de él, me moví tan rápido como pude para poder acelerar las cosas. Una vez de pie, él se fue rápidamente a su consultorio con el perrito y su dueña, antes de cerrar la puerta me lanzo una toalla y mi maleta donde traía mi ropa de cambio.

\- Disculpen un momento, pero debo cambiarme – les dije sin mirarlas a la cara.

Me cambié lo más rápido que pude. Me puse una sencilla falda de holanes blanca con pequeños adornos de flores, una blusa azul de tirantes lisa, una bata limpia y sandalias color beige. Salí dispuesta a confrontar a ese par, en especial a Hanayo. Sentía algo de nervios por la situación, pero no podía hacer mucho más que confrontarla.

Entre a la sala avergonzada con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de mi bata. Había dejado mi cabello suelto, ya que al estar mojado dejarlo amarrado podía causarme un resfriado, me sorprendí, porque hasta que tuve que acomodarlo de manera diferente me di cuenta que ya me llegaba por debajo de los hombros.

\- Buenas tardes nya – salude tratando de escucharme relajada.

\- Hola Rin-chan te vez muy guapa – me dijo Maki sonriéndome.

Hanayo no me contesto, me miro un par de segundos, se sonrojo levemente. Pero no volteo a mirarme, me moleste.

\- Gracias Maki-chan tan educada como siempre, buenas tardes para ti también – dije mirando de reojo a la que se supone es mi novia.

\- Me alegro que te diviertas en tu trabajo – me dijo por fin viéndome a la cara, estaba enojada, no más bien quería matarme.

\- Rini, necesito tu ayuda – dijo Saíto saliendo del consultorio. Me gire para verlo – estas muy guapa pequeña – me dijo sonriéndome, yo me sonroje aún más – necesito que le pongas una intravenosa al pequeño, está algo mal. Tiene mucha fiebre y una fuerte infección en el estómago. Esta tan decaído que no te costara trabajo hacerlo, pídele a su dueña que si cree aguantar ver eso se quede y apoye al pequeño pero que, si no es capaz, mejor salga, no hay que alterar al pequeño. Después me esperas, porque tendremos que hacer otras cosas y necesito que me ayudes. Me iré a cambiar amo a los perros, pero no quiero seguir oliendo como uno – me solté a reír por su comentario.

\- Fue su culpa así que no se queje – le dije dándome la vuelta para dirigirme al consultorio – por cierto, su ropa la cambie de lugar está cerca del baño, dúchese rápido si no se enfermara.

\- Te lo encargo Rini. Con su permiso.

\- Regreso en un momento chicas, pueden servirse lo que necesiten, tenemos café, té y algunos refrescos.

Entre a ver a mi pequeño paciente, como decía mi Sensei está muy enfermo. Se quedó solo conmigo ya que su dueña no podía ver cómo era lastimado su bebe según sus palabras. No le repele, es más lo agradecí necesitaba estar sola un rato, como me dijo el doctor el perrito estaba tan mal que ni se movió cuando sintió que lo inyectaba, le puse el suero tal y como me lo pidió.

Entro minutos después completamente cambiado. Lo gracioso es que estaba vestido de manera similar a la mía, él tenía un pantalón azul obscuro de mezclilla, zapatos color beige y una camisa blanca. Tuvimos que hacer un lavado de estómago y ponerle un antibiótico en el suelo al pequeño junto con un sedante para que descansara, iba a estar bien.

\- Buen trabajo señorita, me alegra trabajar con usted – me dijo de una manera supuestamente muy formal. Ya que por su cara me dio mucha risa.

Salimos del consultorio a dar el diagnostico. El pequeño se quedaría un par de días internado para vigilar sus signos vitales y su recuperación. Su dueña paso a verlo después de que le explicamos. Me dirigí al lugar donde se suponía estaba el desastre que causamos por nuestra pelea infantil pero ya se encontraba limpio.

\- No teníamos que hacer, así que lo limpiamos por ti – me respondió Hanayo sin mirarme.

\- Ya puedes irte. Mañana a primera hora necesito que vengas a revisar los medicamentos y signos del pequeño, tengo que dar una clase temprano. Después vas a la universidad y te apuras a llegar, porque no quiero ponerte más puntos menos por tus retardos. Y recuerda que me debes entregar un reporte sobre efectos y consecuencias del parvovirus.

\- Si. No se preocupe – le conteste con calma.

\- Bien. Y recuerda, el sábado tenemos una cita. Espero y te guste la comida internacional, porque comeremos mucha, claro sin olvidar el Ramen – me dijo sonriéndome. – Nos vemos mañana Rini-chan.

Solo le sonreí. Voltee a ver a Hanayo que estaba aún más molesta que antes. Supongo que el día de hoy no terminaría nada bien.

Fui por mis cosas, y salí dispuesta a ser enjuiciada por mi "novia" y mi amiga, ambas estaban un poco molestas. Crisis, estoy en crisis, no sé qué debo hacer, seguir viendo por la felicidad de ella, la persona que amo, o centrarme un poco en lo que yo quiero. Con ese último pensamiento me dirigí a la sala del hospital donde se encontraba el jurado de la santa inquisición dispuesto a darme un veredicto.

Continuara…


	13. Capitulo Trece

CAPITULO TRECE

Cansancio…

Estoy llena de cansancio. No creo que las cosas que pasan a mi alrededor tengan un significado real, solo son repeticiones inauditas de una película vieja, la cual no se cansa de repetirse frente a mis ojos, falta un mes para la presentación que nos corresponde, afortunadamente habíamos tenido dos semanas más para prepararlo todo, ya que el Sensei tuvo un infortunio hace unas semanas y nos atrasamos.

Ahora nos encontrábamos ensayando algunas de las coreografías que yo misma les había enseñado, repasamos algunas que ya sabíamos de aquellos días cuando fuimos un grupo escolar, pero cada día me sentía más aislada e impotente, después de aquel encuentro con ese remedo de hombre, vinieron otros, siempre bajo la influencia del alcohol o las drogas, es curioso ver de qué manera la vida te puede doblegar al grado de destruirte por completo. Reflejando lo que tú misma sientes y piensas de ti misma con tus acciones.

Nozomi regreso de su viaje feliz, extrañamente ya no veía tanto a su querida Aldama- San, pero era feliz, supongo que solo se dieron un tiempo para disfrutar por separado su felicidad y planear como nos darían la noticia de su relación. Como lo había previsto desde que comencé a ingerir los alucinógenos me sentía mejor, pero cada día necesitaba más, solo provee en dos ocasiones más los efectos de la heroína en mi cuerpo, antes de darme cuenta ya había adquirido un habito en el consumo de estas drogas.

Las primeras dos semanas me alcanzaron bien, las pastillitas que restaban de ese generoso obsequio de tan buen garzón, la tercera necesite una y media y esta acabo de comenzar mi segundo paquetito. Aún faltan tres días para que llegue el domingo, y estoy segura que no me van a alcanzar.

\- Creo que es suficiente por hoy- Exclamo Umi a mi lado realmente cansada. Respiraba con mucha dificultad.

\- Si así lo quieren está bien – le respondí tranquilamente. Mi cansancio estaba ahí pero no era físico, era emocional. Pese a ello, me sorprendí al darme cuenta que la atlética Sonoda Umi- Chan había caído rendida con las nuevas técnicas de mi entrenamiento. Después de la exitosa presentación de Romeo y Julieta en Tokio, mi compañía esperaba ansiosa la respuesta del extranjero para saber si nuestra puesta en escena tendría una oportunidad. La verdad no me importaba.

\- ¿Les parece si vamos a comer? – pregunto Honoka con una sonrisa en la cara. Todas asentimos, yo lo hice más por costumbre que por ganas, extrañamente poco a poco estaba dejando de tener hambre.

Nadie dijo nada más, nos encaminamos a la cafetería de la Universidad. Pese a mi gran problema conmigo misma, pude notar que las cosas estaban un poco extrañas entre todas. Hanayo y Rin se habían mantenido distanciadas desde hacía poco más de una semana, el día que planearon juntarnos para celebrar nuestro reencuentro no me aparecí. Me excuse con mi trabajo en la compañía, la verdad es que ese día me quede encerrada en mi cuarto viendo millones de colores por horas.

Tampoco mencionaron mi ausencia el día que cumplí años. Ese día me largue con el idiota a donde él quiso, me deje llevar hasta las últimas consecuencias, despertamos al día siguiente tirados a la mitad de una playa desierta, de algo estaba segura, el al igual que yo, pese a buscar la muerte no queríamos encontrarla solos, estúpidamente buscábamos compañía, aunque esta fuera más toxica que la misma contaminación que actualmente respiramos cada vez más de manera más frecuente y en porciones mayores.

Entramos a la cafetería, y de lejos pude ver a mi exnovio con su nueva novia, me parecía al menos agradable el hecho de que el fuera feliz. El me vio a lo lejos e intento saludarme con la mano, pero su novia al ver que se trataba de mí, lo beso rápidamente, ese gesto se me hizo completamente infantil, pero opte por no decir nada, de cualquier manera, no era de mi incumbencia lo que hacían.

Honoka se ofreció a traer las ordenes de todos, Hiroshi se levantó enseguida detrás de ella, afortunadamente el golpe que recibió en las costillas no causo una fractura sin embargo era de cuidado, la obligamos a que se aprendiera las coreografías solo viendo un par de semanas, antes de que pudiera incorporarse de todo a los ensayos, y a sus trabajos. Lo cual le causo cierto problema con su novio, al ser muy sobreprotector.

\- Eli. ¿Crees que podamos ensayar un poco más por la tarde? Aún nos falta terminar de cuadrar algunas cosas con las voces en grupo e individuales, y las últimas tres semanas solo has asistido a 5 de los 10 ensayos que hemos tenido – me pregunto con algo de miedo Hanayo.

\- Vale. Lamento mi ausencia, pero tenía mucho trabajo.

\- ¿Les parece si ensayamos en su casa? – le pregunte a Maki quien extrañamente no le dirigía la mirada a Niko la cual estaba a su lado fingiendo que no le importaba ese hecho.

\- Por mí no hay problema. Supongo que para Honoka menos ya que le conviene por la cercanía con su trabajo esta noche.

\- ¿Podríamos terminas antes de las 9? Lo que pasa es que me invitaron a salir y apenas me daría tiempo de llegar a mi cita si terminamos más tarde – dijo Rin con las mejillas coloradas.

\- ¿Por qué no le pides a tu cita que se vean otro día? Digo es importante cumplir con las cosas a las que nos comprometemos – le dijo Hanayo con un tono de voz muy frio y muy celoso.

\- Creo que te mordiste la lengua. – le contesto Rin si verla a la cara.

\- ¿Ustedes siguen saliendo? – pregunto Nozomi extrañada por el comportamiento entre ambas.

\- No.

\- Si.

Contestaron a la vez. Honoka y Kira iban llegando escuchando parte de su pelea. Todos en la mesa nos quedamos en silencio por la extraña situación.

\- Si Nozomi, ella sigue siendo mi novia, aunque no me tome en cuenta y siga saliendo con ese grandísimo idiota, que tiene por jefe – casi grito Hanayo.

\- No. Ya no somos nada. Terminamos hace un mes cuando descubrí que me mintió y no tuvo la delicadeza de informarme que no era nada para ella – respondió Rin muy segura de ella misma.

\- Ya te expliqué porque hice lo que hice. Y no es verdad que no eres nada para mí – le repelo la chica amante del arroz.

\- Y yo ya te dije que mientras no seas capaz de aclarar las cosas no voy a seguir contigo, la respuesta la tienes tú, solo se sincera de una maldita vez y toma una decisión yo no lo voy a hacer, así que en lo que a mi corresponde no tengo porque darte explicaciones de lo que hago o no, y esta noche tengo una cita importante a la cual no voy a faltar por tus caprichos. – le respondió la chica gato mientras le ayudaba a Honoka a poner los platos en la mesa.

Nadie dijo nada después de ese incidente. Por varios minutos nos mantuvimos en silencio sin saber que decir o hacer respecto a su discusión.

\- Niko, ¿podrías pasarme el café?

\- Si, con gusto.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? Has estado muy amable desde la mañana, pero a la vez muy seria – le pregunto Kotori.

\- No es nada, simplemente me molesta la gente que no sabe comprender que hay cosas que no están en nuestras manos resolver, y que a veces no nos corresponde hacer nada más que aceptar las cosas, y esperar que todo cambie poco a poco – respondió sin quitar la mirada de Maki.

\- No quiero pelear por lo mismo hoy, así que mejor no sigas por ese camino – le respondió Maki sin mirarla a la cara.

\- Este… ¿Quieren un poco más de pan tostado? – pregunto Honoka tratando de no escucharse incomoda.

\- No gracias. – respondió Niko, miro de reojo a Maki para voltear la cara después a una velocidad increíble, una pequeña lagrima rodo por su mejilla.

\- Tal vez ustedes cuatro deberían pensar bien que van a hacer antes de lanzarse tantas palabras estúpidas, puede que rompan algo entre ustedes tan fuerte que va a ser imposible reparar y se pierdan, tal vez si no son cuidadosas se queden sin el amor de la otra – les dije tratando de escucharme neutral, levanté la mirada y volví a ver a Mi ex, con su novia, se veían realmente felices, estaban a unas cuantas mesas de nosotros, me hubiera gustado tener el mismo final que ellos, la compañía de la persona que aman.

\- Como sea, las veo a las 5 en casa de Maki y Honoka. Tengo cosas que hacer, tome un sorbo del café que estaba tomando y una mordida a la tostada que amablemente me había preparado Umi.

\- ¿Estas bien? – me pregunto Nozomi con calma. La mire extrañada por su pregunta, tenía meses que no se preocupaba por mí y ahora me estaba preguntando esto – Sí. Tengo que ir a cobrar un dinero y comprar unas cosas. Me urge.

\- Pero no cenaste anoche. La comida que te deje en el comedor amaneció en el mismo lugar. Y te veo muy delgada. – me dijo un poco apenada.

\- No pasa nada. Comeré al rato, supongo que no me he recuperado de la última puesta en escena que tuvimos. – antes de que me refutara algo más me marche, no me despedí de nadie, saque mi celular para revisar si ya había llegado el garzón de la muerte. Choque con alguien, no levante la mirada solo pedí disculpas y me fui sin más, afuera como suponía ya estaba esperándome en su moto.

\- Llegas tarde señorita frígida – me dijo con una media sonrisa.

\- Ya cállate y vámonos antes de que me arrepienta – le respondí enojada.

\- Mira tengo un nuevo juguete se llama Crack, como el sonido de tus dientes ahora mismo, te obsequiare unas cuantas para que se te baje el mal humor, disfrútalo princesa – me dijo, me tomo rápidamente de la cintura y empujándome contra su boca me beso para pasarme una píldora, la cual trague sin cuestionarle nada.

Me subí a la moto sin mirar atrás. Habíamos quedado de ir a la playa donde despertamos aquel día, extrañamente pese a que solo nos estábamos haciendo daño, no podíamos parar. Lo necesitaba. Era mi recordatorio diario de que mi vida se había ido a la mierda y que ya no tenía nada en mi vida, por algún motivo sentía que respiraba por merita casualidad.

\- ¡ODIO MI VIDA! – Grito en cuanto llegamos a la playa.

No le dije nada, ni lo interrumpí en su rabieta, no me metí cuando golpeo con todas sus fuerzas la arena. Tampoco le dije nada cuando se soltó a llorar, yo solo lo veía de lejos. Tal como él no se metía en mis momentos de dolor yo no lo haría en los suyos, estuvo así por unos minutos. Cuando termino de pelear con el mismo, se dirigió rápidamente hacia mí, todo era un poco borroso, pero lo dejé hacer cuanto quiso y yo hice cuanto se me dio la gana.

Odiaba a momentos a Niko, Maki, Hanayo y Rin. Se correspondían. Se tenían las unas a las otras y por el maldito silencio se alejaban, y se permitían perderse las unas a las otras. LAS ODIO porque ellas teniendo lo que aman a su lado lo están dejando ir. ¿Qué no haría yo por besar a Nozomi y que ella me correspondiera? ¿Qué no daría por devolver el tiempo para declararle mi amor desde el momento en que la conocí? ¿Qué no haría por una oportunidad? Y así poder demostrarle mi amor letra por letra.

Si fuera posible lo daría todo…

Después de que Eli se fue, me quede mirando el lugar por donde se marchó, me sentía muy mal por todo lo que estábamos viviendo. Después de que regrese de México, decidí alejarme de Karen un poco. Fue un viaje demasiado bello pero muy doloroso en muchos sentidos.

Llegamos por la mañana. El aeropuerto al igual que la gente y todo a mi alrededor estaba lleno de calidez, en la sala de espera nos aguardaban sus familiares, todos eran tan guapos como ella, su mama tenía una mirada muy cálida, en cuanto me miro me abrazo con tranquilidad y elegancia.

\- Te presento a mi familia Nozomi – me dijo con una gran sonrisa. – Ella es mi mama, Guadalupe, Mis hermanos Juan y Enrique -. Eran más altos que ella con la espalda ancha muy parecidos a ella físicamente con un par de ojos color miel muy bellos cada uno. Eran guapos no lo podía negar, pero me llamo más la atención su gran sonrisa a al ver de nuevo a su hermana. Esa calidez que solo una familia es capaz de darte, la seguridad, el respaldo de ese amor que solo puedes encontrar en los brazos de los que te aman.

Me sentí celosa por un momento ya que, en mi caso, mis padres con trabajos me llamaban una vez al mes y eso de manera rápida, aún seguía recibiendo mes con mes su generosa aportación a mis estudios y vivienda, pero hubiera dado todo por tener una familia como la de Karen, aunque fuera un solo día.

Guanajuato era _HERMOSO_ sus calles, la gente, los olores, los días que viví ahí fueron únicos. Probé de todo algo llamado pozole me volvió loca, era maíz guisado con chile y otras cosas más, comí mole, probé el tequila, el mezcal. De todo cuanto pude tanto comidas tradicionales de este estado como de otros. Esas calles me invitaban al romance paso a paso, especialmente en el centro de la ciudad, había un teatro grande. Muy grande a lado de una iglesia. En donde noche tras noche se había un recorrido entre risas y canciones, ella me llevo a hacer ese recorrido lleno de alegrías, colores, música, olores, gente, llegamos a un callejón del beso, creo era. Mire toda la ciudad desde el gran mirador donde esta una enorme estatuilla de "El padre de la patria" creo le llaman.

Cada segundo me enamoraba más de esa ciudad y de ella. O eso intentaba, era hermoso estar con ella. Pero yo deseaba estar ahí con una rubia hermosa de ojos azules, deseaba tomar su mano en esas calles, en este lugar donde a pesar de que las relaciones de pareja entre personas del mismo sexo no eran bien vistas aun, al menos no eran tan perseguidas como en Japón o eso parecía. Me imagine con ella en el callejón del beso, me imaginaba caminando con ella por esas calles llenas de luz y vida, en el mercado preguntando sobre cómo se prepara algún platillo, probando sus frutillas, sus inventos tan picantes que pese a ser una muerte segura para el estómago, eran deliciosos.

Pero estaba con Karen, obligándome a creer que a su lado podía ser feliz, imaginándome que era ella la dueña de mis fantasías, inventándome millones de razones para comenzar a crearme una vida con ella, solo con ella. Me gusta y mucho, besa increíble y es fantástica cuando me escucha y me comprende.

Ella trata de no hacerme daño y siempre me trata y habla con sinceridad y verdad. El problema era que nunca comprendí que Elichi no era así porque ella no había tenido la fortuna que tuvo mi amiga de tener una familia como la de Karen, sus padres la amaban, pero eran distantes con ella siempre preocupados por hacer lo correcto, lo necesario para poder hacer las cosas de manera adecuada. Por lo tanto, eran estrictos y ella se había inmiscuido demasiado temprano en un mundo de los adultos, de las exigencias, siempre preocupada por lo que iba a hacer y cómo debía hacer para no fallar, mantener el honor intacto de su familia, la habían acomplejado rotundamente. Ella no era Karen porque mi rubia antes de aprender a confiar ya conocía el regalo que te da el despecho y la desilusión.

Estuvimos ahí hasta el día veinte de octubre. Llegamos en pocas horas a Colima, un lugar igualmente hermoso, lleno de playas, olores y sabores, la fiesta de mi amiga seria el 21, así que me apresure para terminar de preparar el regalo que le tenía un bello álbum de fotografías, un tipo línea del tiempo fotográfica llena de notas, corazones y momentos llenos de alegría que vivimos juntas.

Con este obsequio planeaba pedirle una oportunidad. Decirle que estaba dispuesta a intentarlo de manera adecuada que había decidido intentarlo hasta las últimas consecuencias, estaba segura de que me podía enamorar de ella. Yo me podía enamorar, podría olvidar a Eli, porque como me dijo aquel día, es hora de olvidar y vivir un amor real, y ella podría darme esa oportunidad.

Una oportunidad que estaba dispuesta a tomar, me costara lo que me costara. Yo quería a mar de verdad a alguien que no fuera una tonta densa como Elichika Ayase, seis años amándola para que de la nada nos separáramos de manera definitiva. No me quise comunicar con nadie de Japón desde que llegamos así que apagué el teléfono en cuanto llegamos. Solo se prendía cuando sonaban las alarmas para despertar.

Tendríamos una hermosa fiesta en el mar. Pero era diferente, estábamos rodeados de una bella familia, tan hermosa que me daba envidia, muy fiesteros todos, me enseñaron incluso a bailar un par de canciones, gracias a mi convivencia con Eli había logrado aprender bien, a adaptarme a diferentes estilos de baile, me encanto eso que llamaron "salsa" viajar te abre la perspectiva a nuevas maneras de ver la vida y pensarte a ti misma.

La Señora Lupita, como me había pedido que la llamara, me pidió apoyo para prepararle un pastel sorpresa a su hija, resulta que ama el pastel, pero no el muy dulce, un pastel que quede en su punto. Me recordó a Niko cuando planea cuidadosamente sorprender a Maki con sus creaciones, tenían exactamente la misma mirada lleva de amor y alegría por tener la fortuna de conocerse. La ayudé con gusto, además de que aprendí la receta de un delicioso pastel de chocolate con flan napolitano justo en el punto de ambos. No tan dulce, pero tampoco insípido, ni muy seco, y tampoco excesivamente mojado.

Le cantaron las mañanitas. Me dio gracia ya que en la mayor parte del mundo solo se canta el acostumbrado Feliz cumpleaños, y aquí hay más de cuatro versos para celebrar, todos muy bellos y demasiado poéticos. SI a cada segundo tenía más y más razones para decir que la amo, y saber que con ella podría tener una relación estable, una relación libre de dolor.

Eran las 3 de la mañana cuando comencé a sentir frio así que me fui a poner un lindo suéter color negro que había comprado en Guanajuato. Saque con cuidado mi obsequio y me encamine a buscar a Kan – Kan. La encontré sentada entre sus hermanos cantando a todo pulmón una de las tantas canciones que ella me había mostrado en Estados Unidos y en Japón, me había dicho; "Estas son las que llegan al corazón y más si las cantas con la gente que te ama" le pedí que me acompañara un momento.

Le ofrecí su saco, y nos fuimos a caminar un momento por la playa, era muy hermoso el amiente y la compañía era muy agradable. Cuando estábamos solas ella hablaba conmigo en japonés para hacerme sentir más cómoda.

\- Amo tu país, o al menos lo que he conocido de el – le dije con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Me encanta la calidez que tiene y como todos tienen esa confianza.

\- No todos son así. Pero la mayoría de mi gente está dispuesta ayudar al otro, hasta el más rudo en ocasiones deja salir la nobleza que tenemos, casi como maldición a momentos, si no pregúntale a los pendejos de España, como fue que lograron hacernos tan a su ley.

\- Bueno, pero al menos siguen teniendo su esencia.

\- ¿Te la estás pasando bien en mi país?

\- De maravilla. De alguna manera me siento en el hogar que nunca tuve, al menos no así, mi casa siempre estuvo sola. Yo me la vivía leyendo tratando de que al menos con mi imaginación se pudieran tapar los vacíos que tenía en mi vida por la usencia de mis padres. Hasta que entré a la preparatoria comprendí lo que era tener un amigo de verdad. Pero estando aquí pareciera que estoy en casa. Te agradezco la invitación. Regresare llena de color y no lo digo solo por el tono de mi piel.

\- Me alegra saber que estas tan cómoda.

\- Karen-chan te tengo un obsequio – le dije girándome hacia ella. Saque el obsequio que "intente esconder durante nuestra platica" y se lo entregue. Ella solo me sonrió complacida por mi gesto y lo abrió lentamente frente a mis ojos cuando, vio su contenido se sonrojo y me dedico una bella sonrisa. No era solo por el regalo si no porque en algunas partes intenté lo mejor que pude escribirle algunas frases en su idioma natal.

\- Sabes Karen, lo he pensado mucho y quiero pedirte una oportunidad, para estar juntas. No solo eres mi mejor amiga, también la persona que me ayudo a encontrar una luz cuando las tinieblas se apoderaron de mi corazón, quiero que sepas que soy sincera y de verdad me importas tú y quiero intentar ser algo más que solo amigas – le dije viendo hacia el mar.

Por unos largos momentos ella no me dijo nada, solo se quede a mi lado mirando el hermoso mar que estaba frente a nosotras. La conozco y se que necesita pensar un momento sobre lo que le acabo de pedir, al igual que yo, perse a que yo me declare de alguna manera no me termino de sentir cómoda con esta elección, me siento un poco obligada a hacer esto.

\- Sabes Nozomi, no te miento cuando te digo que seria la mujer más feliz del mundo si comenzamos a salir, la verdad es que el conocerte me ha llenado de alegría por completo, me diste mil motivos para seguir adelante aun cuando estaba por rendirme sin siquiera luchar por comenzar una vez más, eres bella, talentosa y muy inteligente. – Guardo silencio, se coloco frente a mi en un movimiento rápido, tal vez demasiado – amo tus ojos, deseo tus labios a cada momento, me encanta la forma de tu cuerpo, el sonido de tu voz, tus gestos cuando te enojas, cuando estas feliz, detesto verte llorar, amo cuando tu mirada brilla y tus labios pronuncian mi nombre, adoro la calidez de tus manos en mi rostro, en mi cuerpo durante nuestros arrebatos pasionales. Te amo en general, y no solo como una amiga. -declaro sin dejarme de ver a los ojos.

Sentí como me sonroje por todo lo que me había dicho, sus palabras, esta su manera tan bella de amarme y aceptarme, es lo que me daba razón al pensar que si yo pudiera tener una vida de pareja agradable seria con ella y solo con ella, tomo mi mano y la poso en su rostro, obligándome a acariciarla, la mire intensamente para juntar nuestros labios en un bello lleno de sentimientos contradictorios.

No era la primera vez que nos besábamos, y seguramente no sería la última. O eso esperaba, sus labios me trasmitían amor, ternura, confianza todo lo que anhelaba, pero, aunque yo la quería no podía hacer otra cosa más que pensar en cómo sería besar los labios de mi amaba Elichika en el momento adecuado. Necesitaba olvidarla y Karen me ayudaría, era momento de avanzar, tengo que avanzar y voy a tomar esta oportunidad.

Después de esa platica, las cosas se volvieron un poco más ligeras para mí, aunque muy extrañas. Regresamos del viaje y no habíamos podido vernos, aun así, me sentía más calmada y había logrado ver las cosas de una manera diferente, al igual que podía estar más concentrada y veía ciertas cosas que no me parecían del todo lógicas. Como por ejemplo el comportamiento de Elichika, Maki, y Hanayo. Con la primera sería muy difícil acercarme, porque nos hemos distanciado. Pero podre hacer algo con las ultimas, dos de eso estoy segura.

Desayunamos en un completo silencio, al parecer ninguna tenía el ánimo de entablar una conversación, al menos no de manera directa. Me quede en silencio observándolas, tratando de atar cabos. Maki intentaba por todos los medios no mirar a los ojos a Niko, la última estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que su café ya estaba más que helado, de tanto que revolvió el azúcar inexistente que había en el fondo.

Rin comía con tranquilidad. Sin embargo, cada tanto miraba de reojo a Hanayo, la cual murmuraba cosas cada tanto, al parecer a la chica del arroz la estaba carcomiendo sus celos. Honoka y Kira se mantenían al margen, cada tanto la peli naranja recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de su novio, se veía muy cansada, seguramente sus trabajos parciales, más todo el entrenamiento que teníamos y las tareas la estaban destrozando. Umi y Kotori se hacían cariñotadas cada cinco minutos parecía ser que estaban muy tranquilas por ahora en su relación.

\- Rini-Chan – grito alguien a nuestra espalda, todos nos giramos para ver quién era.

Un joven se acercó corriendo a nuestra mesa con una gran sonrisa en la cara, Rin al verlo se sonrojo ligeramente, mientras Hanayo enrojeció a tal punto que parecía una mini hoya exprés expuesta al fuego por demasiado tiempo.

\- Que bueno que te encontré. ¿Tienes tiempo ahora? Quiero que me acompañes, logre encontrar a los dueños del perro que encontramos herido en la calle y quiero ver si me acompañas a entregarlo. Después de todo ambos lo cuidamos estas semanas – le dijo a la pequeña chica gato del grupo, la cual solo sonrió dulcemente y asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿No se supone que tienes clases complementarias? – pregunto muy groseramente la amante del arroz, causándonos una gran sorpresa a todos.

\- No. Ya no, he logrado mejorar después de estudiar mucho y practicar en la clínica, así que si me permiten chicos los veo en el ensayo de la tarde. Hasta luego - se puso de pie dispuesta a marcharse sin esperar la réplica de ninguna.

Hanayo en un arranque de celos, se levantó tras ella, y tomándola de la mano la jalo para así impactar sus labios contra los de una sorprendida jovencita, la cual a pesar de intentarlo no pudo resistirse a responder ese contacto por algunos segundos.

\- ¡HANAYO! – expresamos todas impresionadas por su acción.

Rin se separó de ella, muy sonrojada y molesta, se soltó de su agarre y solo le grito antes de irse.

\- Quiero una decisión tuya no, una que nazca de tus celos, para mi nosotras no somos nada más que amigas entiéndelo, no quiero ser solo tu acompañante ocasional.

Rin se echó a correr. El joven que la vino a buscar se marchó confundido y molesto por la acción de la joven castaña que ahora tenía los ojos tan cristalinos que me causo un sentimiento de tristeza por ver como se estaban permitiendo perderse la una a la otra. Después de esa escena, las cosas se volvieron aún más incomodas. Umi, Honoka, Kira, y Niko se despidieron casi sin vernos a la cara, en especial a Hanayo quien solo tenía la cabeza agachada.

\- Kotori, Maki, Hanayo ¿les gustaría ir a mi casa a tomar un café? Creo que nos hace falta una buena platica – les dije con una gran sonrisa en la cara, o eso intenté al menos, al igual que ellas a momentos no sabía qué hacer. Todas asintieron, nos levantamos para dirigirnos a mi departamento. Llegamos en poco más de 25 minutos.

Entramos al departamento en silencio, me dirigí a la cocina para preparar un café, comenzaba a hacer mucho frio así que algo caliente a cualquier hora del día cae perfectamente, me encontré de nuevo con la comida que le había preparado a Eli, en la mañana antes de salir a ensayar note que seguía en la mesa, abrí el refrigerador para guardarla, pero me quede sorprendida al ver que dentro de este, también estaba la comida y el desayuno que le prepare, me preocupe, espero y solo sea una casualidad y haya comido algo el día de ayer.

\- Bien chicas, tengo una pregunta fácil que hacerles. Maki, Hanayo ¿qué están haciendo con sus relaciones? Digo dudo que Rin haya salido corriendo tan molesta porque si, o que de la nada haya decidido no darte tu lugar como su novia – dije mirando a Hanayo a la cara – y Sospecho que es menos probable aun que Niko Yazawa con el gran ego que tiene, desvíe la mirada de la persona que ama cada 20 segundos porque si, la vi llorar Maki, y eso me molesta porque amo demasiado a mi amiga.

\- Tal vez yo debería hacerte esa recriminación, ¿o es que ahora que por fin estas saliendo con Aldama, tienes tiempo para poner atención en la que llamas tu mejor amiga? – me dijo mirándome con recelo. Por un momento no supe que responderle, tenía razón.

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver – le respondí tratando de sonar calmada.

\- Claro que tiene que ver. ¿crees que no notamos que después de que volviste has estado más tranquila y centrada? ¿ahora si te puedes dar cuenta de las cosas? Pregunta, ¿recordaste al menos mandarle un mensaje de felicitación de cumpleaños a Elí? O estabas tan ocupada que lo olvidaste – me recrimino.

\- Yo no olvide el cumpleaños de Eli – dije tratando de escucharme segura, no podía ser verdad que olvidara su cumpleaños, es mi mejor amiga, no es posible ¿o sí lo olvide?

\- ¡MIENTES! Lo olvidaste – me aseguro – su cumpleaños fue el 21 de octubre. Pero no estabas aquí, te habías ido de viaje con tu nueva novia.

\- El 21 es el cumpleaños de Karen, no de Eli, no es posible que cumplan años el mismo día – le respondí enojada. – Por eso me fui a México con ella para celebrar su cumpleaños con la gente que la ama.

\- Eres idiota Nozomi, el cumpleaños de Eli es el mismo día que el de tu nuevo amor, no puedo creer que seas tan estúpida para olvidarlo, el día que cumplió años Eli no apareció, la vimos tres días después y solo se excusó por el trabajo acumulado que tenía en su compañía. TRES DÍAS, ¿me estas reclamando algo de mi relación cuando tu estas hiriendo a tu "mejor amiga"? permíteme dudar de tus intenciones.

\- No sabes lo que paso con Karen en México como para que me estés diciendo todo esto.

\- No es necesario que lo sepa. Tus acciones te delatan, solo te pido que el día que hagas publica tu relación con ella, trates de avisarle a tu mejor amiga antes, no sé si lo has notado, pero Elí, cada día se nota más cansada, está demasiado delgada y no me gusta el color que tiene su piel, ella siempre se ha ejercitado por eso no se le nota mucho el cambio que está teniendo. Pero yo lo noto.

\- ¿De verdad crees que no me importa Eli?

\- No es que no te importe. Creo que has tomado tus decisiones a raíz del dolor y no del amor que le tienes y no hablo del amor de pareja que desarrollaste por ella hace algún tiempo, no te estoy recriminando eso. Lo que te peleo es la manera en la que la hiciste aun lado como tu amiga. Ya no la llamas Elichi ahora solo es Eli, no conozco a su novio, pero supongo que tiene problemas con él y muy graves, casi siempre la veo con los ojos rojos, supongo que a causa de que llora mucho.

No le conteste. Me quede callada, al parecer estaba muy equivocada y eso dolía mucho, si era verdad lo que Maki estaba diciendo no solo había quebrantado la promesa que nos había unido como amigas, sino que ella estaba pasando un momento sumamente difícil y yo no estaba siendo buena amiga, independientemente del amor que siento por ella.

\- Nozomi, Maki, será mejor que se tranquilicen y se sienten. Seguir discutiendo no solucionara nada entre ustedes – nos dijo Kotori. No sé en que momento ambas terminamos encarándonos de esta manera.

\- Perdón – dijimos al Unísono.

\- Yo. Comenzaré por contarles que está pasando entre Rin y yo – Dijo Hanayo sosteniendo su taza entre las manos.

Tomé un sorbo del contenido de mi taza y comencé a relatarles que estaba pasando entre mi chica gato y yo. Cerré los ojos antes de comenzar.

\- A resumidas cuentas le mentí a Rin, ella cuando comenzamos a salir, le conto todo a sus padres sobre nosotras, los confronto y les dijo que estábamos juntas, habíamos prometido que lo haríamos juntas para tenernos la una a la otra y poder salir adelante. Ella lo hizo, pero yo no pude. Cuando me conto que sus padres la habían rechazado me llene de miedo y lo intente, pero no lo hice.

Pasaron los años y yo seguí sosteniendo que mis papas sabían que estábamos juntas, pero no la invite más a mi casa, y siempre que ellos estaban cerca me comportaba de manera distante con ella. Hace unos meses me propusieron como actriz principal de una obra de teatro, después de este papel llegaron varios más, pronto una compañía teatral, la cual tenía contactos con productoras de dramas, y doblaje de anime se interesó en mí, y comenzaron a seguir mi carrera, mi compañía me exigió tener mucho cuidado con todo lo que hacía, con quienes me veían, y como me comportaba con todos.

Me comencé a tensar, estaba tan cerca de cumplir mi sueño. Así que hice lo adecuado, sin querer comencé a hacer a un lado a Rin, no quería que me acompañara a mis presentaciones por miedo a que fuera demasiado expresiva conmigo, y me aleje. Una tarde platicaba con una compañera de mi residencia la cual había notado el alejamiento que teníamos mi niña y yo, así que solo me encaro. Le conté la verdad. Que mis padres aun no sabían de nuestra relación a pesar de ya tener casi 3 años juntas, que le mentí y que no sabía cómo manejar las cosas, no era conveniente que nos vieran juntas. Después de ese día Rin comenzó a comportarse lejana pero no me importo.

Mis padres habían llamado, querían verme pronto, ya que estaban preocupados a mis 21 años no les había presentado nunca a una pareja, así que querían saber si tenía algún tipo de problema, mi madre inclusive le sugirió a mi padre que me buscara un marido para que la tradición familiar no se perdiera, estaba muy molesta y confundida. Creo que el límite de mi niña gato, llego cuando me negué a besarla frente a ustedes. Comencé a observar que se arreglaba más de alguna manera, comenzó a utilizar más faldas, me dirigía muy poco la palabra, y siempre estaba trabajando con un profesor que le dio la oportunidad de tener un mejor desarrollo académico por medio de la práctica.

Me entere después de que ese profesor era joven, tiene 25 años y está enamorado de mi niña, ella al pasar tanto tiempo con él, comenzó a dudar si era correcto salir con alguien que la ocultaba, me dijo que estaba preguntándose si de verdad hubieran sido las cosas más fáciles si pudiera tener una relación libre como la de Honoka y Kira, una relación que no tuviera que estar oculta por el bien de uno de los dos, al menos no con las personas importantes para ambos. Me grito la verdad, sabía que le había mentido y estaba cansada.

Si no tomas una decisión para mi tú no eres nada más que una amiga, ya no somos pareja, porque simplemente no estoy dispuesta a seguir sintiéndome de esta manera, culpable por amarte, atada, parte de una mentira, tu elijes el final de esta historia. Yo le dije que, aunque para ella no fuéramos nada, para mí es mi novia y no iba a permitir que nadie se le acercara. Ella solo me sonrió de lado y se fue, ha aceptado ya un par de citas con ese hombre.

Han pasado ya casi tres semanas de eso, y día con día me siento morir, sé que ella está igual que yo, pero como me lo dijo no puede hacer nada por nosotras si no estamos de acuerdo, sé que me ama y la amo, pero parece ser que conforme pasa el tiempo, el amor no es suficiente – termine de contar con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, me sentía tan estúpida. Estaba perdiendo al amor de mi vida.

\- Lo único que puedo decirte Hanayo es lo siguiente. ¿Qué sentido tiene soñar y alcanzar estos sueños si no tienes con quien compartirlos? No creo que ella te dejé de amar alguna vez, pero sé que hay cosas que se vuelven insostenibles, y romper la confianza de alguien de esa manera es veneno puro – me dijo Kotori, me solté a llorar aún más, ella simplemente me abrazo y me consoló.

\- No quiero perderla, pero tampoco puedo divulgar libremente nuestra relación, como ella quiere.

\- Es que ella no te está pidiendo eso, lo que ella quiere es que las personas que son importantes para las dos sepan que están juntas, no te está exigiendo que pierdas tu carrera como Idol por ella, solo que le des su lugar al menos ante las personas que amas. Y que ella ama, nosotras y sus padres. Así que piénsalo. La decisión es tuya – me dijo Nozomi jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

\- MI padre golpeo a Niko – Exclamo de la nada Maki comenzando a llorar. Pese a la discusión que tuvieron hace unos momentos ella y la peli morada acepto el abrazo que le dio esta.

\- Tranquila, respira por favor – le decía mientras acariciaba suavemente su cabello.

\- Fuimos a ver a mi abuela – comenzó a contar aun entre sollozos – desde que comenzamos a salir mis padres me han tachado de enferma, estúpida, demente y otros adjetivos, nada de lo que hice en mi vida les pareció correcto hasta que comencé a estudiar medicina. Por fin me estaba convirtiendo en el tipo de persona que ellos necesitaban. Mi abuela cuando se dio cuenta que me gustaba esa atolondrada, no hizo otra cosa más que apoyarme y darme ánimos para luchar por nuestro amor.

Enfrente a mis padres, y me corrieron de casa como respuesta. La abuela tiene una pequeña herencia la cual me corresponde según su testamento, al ver la situación me heredo en vida, no es mucho, apenas es lo suficiente para que pueda estudiar ambas carreras con apenas dificultades económicas, también apoyo a Niko en la renta del departamento que compartíamos, pese a tener la oportunidad de estudiar para la familia de esa enana, no es tan sencillo costear sus gastos. Pero mi padre cada que puede, nos cierra oportunidades a ambas, con la esperanza de que yo recapacite y regrese a casa.

Visitamos a mi abuela no hace mucho, la verdad es que ella ama mucho a mi Niko y hacen muy buenas platicas, me gusta verlas platicar tan animadas. Todo iba bien hasta que llegaron de sorpresa mis padres, al vernos ahí se molestaron profundamente y comenzamos a pelear. Mi padre nos echó en cara la estúpida idea de volver a reunir al grupo que me echo a perder. Le recrimino a su madre por cuidarnos y la amenazo con despojarla de todo si no recapacitaba para que yo me curara de mi maldita enfermedad sexual.

Niko no lo soporto y confronto a mi padre, se hicieron de palabras y el en un momento de furia golpeo a mi novia frente a mis ojos. Me puse muy histérica y le grité que lo odiaba que maldecía tener su sangre y su apellido y lo despreciaba. Niko al escucharme decir eso se levantó como pudo y me soltó un golpe frente a todos.

"Nunca bajo ningún motivo debes maldecir a tus padres, hagan lo que hagan"

Mis papas se fueron muy sorprendidos por sus palabras, pero yo me siento molesta con ella porque a pesar de que la defendí ella me golpeo, y estoy preocupada, mi papa es capaz de dejar a su propia madre sin un techo en el cual dormir solo por su soberbia y no aceptar que puede estar equivocado. Esa semana Niko volvió a perder una oportunidad grande de trabajo. Tal vez si le hago caso a mi padre pueda cambiar algo y así dejar a Niko y a mi abuela vivir tranquilas. – Dijo con un tono de voz muy angustiado.

\- No creo que esa sea la solución Maki, si tú decides echar por la borda todo lo que has trabajado hasta ahora con Niko ella no te lo va a perdonar. Pese a todo creo que comprendo porque te golpeo, pese a lo que tus papas han hecho con ustedes, sin ellos ella no tendría a la persona que más ama en este mundo, además de su familia, la que le dio un motivo a su vida – le dijo Nozomi.

\- Niña terca, no desperdicies esta oportunidad que la vida les dio. Cuando haces eso, las cosas ya no regresas y no sabes si es posible que la oportunidad regrese a tocar a tu puerta una segunda vez.

Después de esa intensa platica, nos dimos cuenta que estábamos a punto de llegar tarde nuestra cita de ensayo, corrimos a casa de Maki. Llegamos 15 minutos antes de la hora acordada, ese día Eli no llego.

Continuara…

Quiero agradecer a todos y todas por sus comentarios de verdad que gracias :D


	14. Capitulo Catorce

CAPITULO CATORCE

Después de la plática que tuve con las chicas tome una decisión. No puedo y no voy a perder al amor de mi vida, por culpa de mi cobardía, es verdad que las cosas no serán nada sencillas, seguramente llorare por mucho tiempo, a causa del desprecio de mis padres, pero prefiero eso a quedarme sin el amor de mi querida Rin, aquel día que Eli no llego, mi niña llamo en seguida a su cita, para poder ir a hacer lo que tenían pendiente, ni si quiera me miro cuando salió del departamento de Maki, dejándome con una incertidumbre enorme en el corazón fue en ese momento. Me di cuenta que podía perderla de manera definitiva, por mis inseguridades y mi falta de valor. Si no es que ya tenía perdida la batalla conozco a mi amiga desde hace mucho y sé que le llama la atención su compañero, tal vez y ya era tarde pero mínimo quería luchar por ella.

Estuve tentada a seguirla, pero no lo hice por respeto a ella y su espacio, aunque los celos me estaban volviendo loca, no quiero perderla por nada del mundo, así que hare lo correcto. Me encuentro de camino a casa de mis padres, la verdad es que me siento muy nerviosa, por ello, aunque son unas personas muy relajadas no todos los días su única hija les da la noticia de que es lesbiana y está a punto de perder al amor de su vida por sus miedos, aun así, con todo este temor, me siento confiada, podre perder el cariño de mis padres un tiempo. Puede y nunca me comprendan, pero más vale luchar ahora por mi futuro, y lo que quiero que llorar una vida por la pérdida de lo que amo.

Llegue a casa antes de lo esperado, mis padres vivían en un barrio cercano a Akiba no muy lejos de donde estudiaba así que en menos de una hora llegue a mi destino, toque la puerta con mucho temor, por algún motivo no quise solo entrar a casa. Me sentía impotente ante la incógnita del no saber cómo reaccionarían mis padres, aun así, quería sacar todo ese valor que me falto hace ya casi cuatro años para poder decirles a mis padres, que amo a una chica.

Mi madre, me abrió la puerta y se quedó asombrada al verme en el lumbral de esta. No les había avisado que vendría, ya que me decidí de un momento a otro, me hizo pasar entre feliz y preocupada, mi madre y yo somos muy parecidas físicamente la única diferencia que existe entre nosotras es el color de ojos, mientras los suyos son verdes como los de mi abuela los míos son del mismo color que mi padre.

\- ¿Qué pasa hija? ¿Por qué no nos avisaste que vendrías a vernos? – me pregunto algo desconfiada mi mama. Me conocía. Sé que para ella soy un libro abierto y por mi manera de actuar ella nota mi preocupación.

\- Quiero hablarles de algo sumamente importante. Pero es necesario que mi padre este presenté también en esta conversación – dije tratando de sonar lo más segura posible.

\- ¿Es algo grave? ¿estás bien de salud? ¿se trata de Rin – chan? ¿acaso terminaron? – me cuestiono preocupada, antes de que acabara de asimilar lo que me había dicho mi padre entro a la cocina, estaba igual de preocupado que mi madre. Al parecer había escuchado lo que le dije a mamá y lo que ella me contesto.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunte con un gritillo al comprender lo que mi madre me había dicho. - ¿Cómo sabes que salgo con Rin? – dije tratando de mantener la calma, sin importarme que papa estuviera presente.

\- Era más que obvio pequeña. Tus negativas a presentarnos una pareja estable, la manera en la que se miran y hablan, como si se comprendieran al conocerse desde antes de que nacieran si quiera, tu siempre nos hablabas de ella y solo de ella, nunca te pareció atractivo ningún joven que conocías. La verdad que era tan obvio que nos costaba aceptarlo, y aun teníamos la esperanza de que solo fuera nuestra imaginación – me dijo mi padre.

\- Si lo sabían, ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? ¿Por qué no me cuestionaron nada? ¿Por qué querían presentarme a un pretendiente? ¿Qué fin tenía decirme que me iban a comprometer? – pregunte un poco exaltada.

\- Tranquilízate. – me ordeno mi padre – lo que pasa es que queríamos saber ya de una vez por todas la verdad, entre ustedes, un día simplemente dejaron de venir a visitarnos, ya no nos contabas nada de lo que vivías con ella, llegamos a creer que habían roto su relación, y por eso preferías evitar que regresaran juntas a los lugares que forjaron su relación. Por eso pensé que podía ser un buen momento para que conocieras a alguien. Para que cambiaras de idea – me explico papa lentamente.

\- Eso nunca va a pasar porque yo amo a Rin con toda mi alma, aunque le he fallado de manera rotunda y mi gusto por las mujeres no va a cambiar, aunque ella ya no me ame – les dije mirándolos fijamente. Antes de que me dijeran algo más me solté a llorar como un bebe, esto es una estupidez del tamaño del universo, tantos años temiendo su reacción. Para que me salgan con que ya lo sabían y lo medio aceptan, ¿para esto perdí a mi novia? ¿acaso se puede llegar a ser más estúpido?

\- ¿Qué pasa mi niña? – me pregunto mi mama, mientras se acercaba para abrazarme, les conté todo, sin reservarme nada, desde el primer momento en que me di cuenta que yo amaba a Rin, lo difícil que fue aceptarlo y después construir nuestra relación, les conté de nuestra pelea y lo estúpida que había sido, lloré como una niña entre los brazos de su madre, sintiendo que nada podía hacer para recuperar su amor.

\- Lamento decirte que esto, es tu culpa Hanayo, debes ser fiel a tus sentimientos, y lo que quieres, creo que te eduque mal jovencita, pese a todo siempre te deje bien en claro que, para alcanzar el cielo, hay que construir la nave con esfuerzo. Hija, me cuesta creer que sales con una chica, no sé qué pensar o sentir por eso, pero quiero que sepas algo, SE VALIENTE Y LUCHA POR LO QUE TE HACE FELIZ – me dijo mi madre aun abrazándome. Para solo me veía atento.

\- Lo se mamá y me siento sumamente intranquila, la estoy perdiendo, ni siquiera seguir como actriz me importa, yo encontré mi inspiración en ella, en ver su sonrisa al verme actuar, satisfecha porque lo seguía intentando pese a todo, y ahora no soy capaz de mantener una plática con ella – les dije desesperada. - ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Cómo la voy a recuperar?

\- Encarándola hija mía. Reacciona, eres una Koizumi y nosotros no sabemos rendirnos, es momento de que levantes la mirada y aceptes que te equivocaste, planea algo en grande, déjalo en claro que vas en serio con ella y que todo está bien, dale esa seguridad que tanto quiere – me dijo mi papá sentándose a mi lado, me abrazo a la par que mi mamá me acariciaba la cara. Me sentí tan protegida.

\- Tendré que hacerlo en grande – susurre, me deje llevar por esa sensación de tranquilidad tan bella que mis papas me transmitían, la confianza de que todo estará bien. De repente llego a mí la idea más loca que se me ocurrió.

\- Ya se – grite poniéndome de pie – necesito su ayuda, le pediré a Rin que sea mi novia de nuevo, pero esta vez lo hare bien, ¿me pueden apoyar? – les pregunte poniendo ojitos de cachorrito, sé muy bien que cuando hago este gesto no me niegan nada.

\- Esta bien. Te ayudaremos, la verdad es que aún no terminamos de aceptar esto, tú no estás haciendo las cosas de acuerdo al plan. Bueno nuestro plan, pero aun así te amamos y solo quiero verte sonreír, y aunque me cueste aceptarlo, la única que logra una sonrisa sincera en tu cara es Rin Hoshizora – me explico mi madre.

\- Gracias.

Después de esa platica, tuvimos una tarde agradable, extrañaba mucho estar con ellos. Después de hacer las cosas de manera correcta le pediré a Rin que me acompañe a verlos más seguido. Tengo toda mi esperanza puesta en esto, necesito recuperar al amor de mi vida, ojalá no sea muy tarde.

Jugaría mi última carta con todo lo que tenía.

\- ¡AYASE! – un grito ensordecedor me hizo despertar de golpe. Estaba en mi cuarto, no tenía mucho de que había llegado, anoche me fui con el corsario de la muerte a la playa abandonada, al parecer se estaba convirtiendo en nuestro lugar favorito para perder la razón, a este paso un día no iba a regresar, aunque pensándolo bien no es tan malo. Llevo meses queriendo desaparecer, puede y pronto lo logre.

\- ¿QUÉ QUIEREN? – grite muy molesta desde mi cuarto, por fin podía dormir un rato y me despertaron, me enoje mucho por ello. No me levante de mi cama, al contrario, me cubrí con las cobijas hasta la cabeza esperando que dejaran de molestarme.

Sin embargo, no cumplieron mi anhelo. La puerta de mi habitación se abrió sin si quiera darme tiempo de repelar por la grosera de su intromisión. Sentí como me despojaron de mis cobijas y prendieron la luz de mi cuarto mostrando el desastre que había, tenía al menos dos meses que no limpiaba y no me importaba el desorden.

\- LEVANTATE – me ordeno una chica bajita con mejillas infladas. Rodé los ojos molesta, odio que se metan en mi habitación.

\- NO – dije de manera firme.

\- No te pregunte Ayase, es momento de que te apliques, faltaste a las últimas dos prácticas y no tuviste la decencia de avisarnos, te esperamos una hora así que no me importa si estas con resaca o cualquier cosa, te vas a levantar, te vas a bañar y cambiar, para que podamos ir al departamento de Maki y Honoka a ensayar todo lo que nos falta por tu falta de responsabilidad – me grito Yazawa Niko mirándome realmente molesta.

\- Eres una molestia – le repele. Me puse de pie más por fuerza que de ganas, pero al hacerlo un gran mareo me hizo tambalear, alcance a sostenerme de la pared que estaba aún lado de mi cama.

\- ¿Estás bien Eli? – escuche que pregunto Nozomi. No les conteste solo puse una de mis manos en mi boca y salí corriendo a vomitar al baño, me sentía mal. Mi estómago por más que quería sacar todo lo que tenía dentro no pudo. Ya que ayer apenas y había comido un poco de Yakimeshi con pollo.

Escuche como abrieron la puerta del baño, no las mire por varios minutos me sentía realmente mal, jale la cadena del baño para que se fuera por la tubería lo poco que deseche, cerré los ojos un momento y me reincorpore para lavarme la boca ante la atenta mirada de esas dos.

\- ¿Qué está pasando contigo? – me pregunto molesta Niko.

\- No es nada, solo me hizo algo mal. Si quieren que vaya a ensayar salgan de aquí no pienso desnudarme frente a ustedes, así que fuera – las corrí de manera muy grosera pero poco me importo. Me bañé lo más rápido que pude, me fui a mi cuarto para cambiarme, me puse algo sencillo un pantalón de mezclilla azul cielo y una blusa de manga corta blanca con cuello en forma de V, me puse un poco de maquillaje y peiné mi cabello con una trenza sencilla de lado, me puse un suéter delgado negro para cubrirme del frio que se estaba sintiendo. Tome una mariconera color beige en donde metí las llaves del departamento, mi cargador y celular, junto con mis pastillas mágicas, además de mi cartera y un par de aretes de oro que iría a empeñar.

\- Ya vámonos – les dije una vez que las vi en la sala. Antes de que me contestaran salí del departamento. Nos fuimos al estacionamiento del edificio hace unos días Nozomi recibió un auto como obsequio por parte de sus padres por concluir sus estudios en astrología. No las mire, me puse mis anteojos obscuros antes de subir al auto me senté en la parte de atrás fingiendo que no estaba ahí.

\- ¿Aun te sientes mal? – me pregunto Nozomi con preocupación en su tono de voz.

\- No importa cómo me sienta mejor apresúrate quiero terminar con esto pronto – le conteste molesta, últimamente todo me hace estar de malas.

\- No seas grosera Eli, Nozomi solo te pregunto porque está preocupada por ti ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – me repelo entre molesta y preocupada. No les hice caso, saqué mi teléfono y me puse los audífonos para escuchar música a todo volumen. También saque dos de mis pastillas mágicas, para ellas solo estaba tomando un poco de vitaminas.

Llegamos en menos de 20 minutos, había un poco de tráfico. Bajamos del auto en silencio, yo seguía escuchando música, estoy casi segura que estaba tan alto que ellas podían escuchar lo que yo, mis gustos musicales se habían transformado ya no escuchaba música clásica o jazz ahora escuchaba metal heavy de alguna manera la violencia de esta música me hacía tener paz.

Entramos al departamento de las pianistas. Todas nos esperaban ya, no salude a nadie me sentía muy enojada. Estaban desayunando, después de que me obligaran a comerme un par de tostadas y un poco de arroz con verduras y salsa de soja, nos pusimos a ensayar, hoy presentaríamos nuestros solos. Pese a todo tenía la canción que quería cantar se llama: ARIFURETA KANASHIMI NO HATE.

Escuche con falsa tranquilidad cada uno de los solos que habían propuesto las chicas. Honoka solo hizo algunas modificaciones den la voz que Maki le propuso, Umi a pesar del tiempo que llevaba sin cantar al igual que Kotori canto muy bien, Rin escribió una canción muy energética con la ayuda de Honoka.

\- Eli, ¿podrías darme la letra de tu canción? – me dijo Maki con extrema cautela. No le respondí, saque mi teléfono y le mande un archivo por email, tomo su teléfono y abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver la letra. – la semana que entra estará lista – me dijo, solo asentí con la cabeza y volví a sentarme en el rincón que estaba.

Estoy enojada, la vida no es justa, ¿Por qué demonios no me enamore de otra persona? ¿Por qué estoy metida hasta los codos en las malditas drogas? Debo demasiado dinero, pero no puedo dejar a mis pastillas por ahora, tengo que pasar por todo esto sola, al final la única idiota que perdió todo por sus estupideces fui yo, yo misma vi como el amor de mi vida encontró a alguien que supo amarla como yo no fui capaz.

No sé ni siquiera porque me molesto, estas son las consecuencias de mis errores, de mi falta de pericia al hacer las cosas, ¿me estoy haciendo la digna? ¿es una tormenta en un vaso de agua? No lo sé, solo estoy consciente del gran resentimiento que existe para conmigo misma, de cómo me detesto al ser tan estúpida.

Si hubiera hecho las cosas de manera diferente ella estaría conmigo ahora, sus besos, sus caricias serian mías, creo que ya ni si quiera es amor, solo es el resultado de mi obsesión al no saber cómo cerrar estos procesos. Son seis años de mi vida congelada en esta situación la cual deje perder por estúpida. Mire a las chicas frente a mí muy alegres entre ellas, me sentí tan desubicada que quise correr, yo ya no pertenezco a este lugar, debería estar muerta.

\- Creo que por hoy es suficiente. Ya son casi las cuatro de la tarde y necesito irme a trabajar nya – dijo Rin con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

\- Tienes razón Rin, pero antes de que te vayas necesito darles una noticia – dijo Hanayo con una gran sonrisa en la cara – el próximo sábado mis papas me celebraran de manera muy extemporánea mi cumpleaños, ya que ponto me comprometeré con algo muy importante que será muy serio para mí y quiero compartirlo con todas así que las espero a las 7 en el bar Beer&Beer. – saco de su bolsa unos sobres con invitaciones, cada una tenía su boleto de entrada y uno más – de verdad espero y me puedan acompañar.

Todas sonreían menos yo. Tome la invitación por cortesía la verdad es que no tenía planeado ir, no me sentía muy cómoda con ellas. Un sonido interrumpió la dinámica del ambiente que se generó entre ellas, saque mi teléfono rápidamente, ni si quiera me fije quien era ya lo sabía.

\- Estoy abajo esperándote Ayase. Te quiero aquí en 5 minutos – antes de que pudiera contestarle corto la llamada, cosa que me molesto, así que simplemente le regrese la llamada.

\- Pedazo de idiota ¿Quién te crees para mandarme? ¿eres mi padre acaso? Si quieres esperarme hazlo si no lárgate – le respondí molesta, antes de que me contestara le colgué.

Levante la mirada para encontrarme con nueve personas realmente sorprendidas por el lenguaje que utilice con ese animal. Antes de que hablaran volvió a sonar mi celular.

\- ¿Qué? – conteste realmente molesta por su insistencia – Ayase ya vámonos de aquí traigo un nuevo regalo para ambos, tal vez podamos lograr por fin nuestro objetivo ¿no crees? – me dijo soltando una carcajada.

\- Muérete. – Le respondí medio divertida – no estoy en mi departamento te paso la dirección por un mensaje si no llegas en 5 minutos me largo y no me importa que tanto insistas hoy no te responderé más.

\- Ojalá lo lograra pronto, y que mejor si morimos juntos – me dijo soltando otra carcajada, por algún motivo me reí por su comentario.

\- Cinco minutos dije. Es más, si puedes muérete en el camino adiós. – corte la llamada.

\- ¿Con quién hablabas de esa manera? – me pregunto Kotori muy sorprendida.

\- Un amigo de la compañía. No lo conocen – respondí.

\- Me encanta como se hablan – Dijo sarcástica Maki.

Comencé a reírme como una loca por su comentario por algún motivo me dio mucha risa lo que me dijo – como sea debo irme – le dije.

\- ¿Entonces nos vemos el sábado? – me pregunto Hanayo ansiosa.

\- La verdad no sé si vaya, el viernes nos dan respuesta sobre nuestra gira a NY y si nos aceptan nos van a poner a ensayar como locos. Por lo que me dijeron las fechas que nos pueden dar serán tres días antes de nuestra presentación en Otonokizaka, así que seguramente solo llegue al show.

\- No te preocupes Hanayo, haremos que vaya déjaselo a la Idol y chef número uno del universo Niko-Niko-ni y al monstro pechugón de Nozomi – dijo con su habitual pose.

Antes de repelarles volvió a escucharse mi teléfono. Tome mis cosas mientras contestaba.

\- Ya llegué idiota, estoy perdiendo mi tiempo ahora mismo.

\- Cállate animal. Te veo en dos minutos.

Colgué la llamada. Y las encare.

\- Como sea, si puedo iré. Nos vemos después.

\- Espera. ¿Eli hoy si llegaras a dormir? – me pregunto Nozomi preocupada.

\- No sé, pero no te preocupes ya regresare un día de estos, si no llego hoy. Adiós chicas – Salí del departamento antes de que me reclamaran algo.

\- Tardaste retrasada.

\- Cállate idiota. ¿A dónde iremos hoy?

\- A la playa perdida querida, conseguí algo único, espero no tengas compromisos hoy ni mañana. La pasaremos en grande – me dijo dándome un casco, no le repele solo me lo puse y me aferre a su cintura, al menos tengo la certeza de que mis remordimientos y recuerdos me dejaran tranquila.

Después de que Eli se fuera todas nos quedamos en silencio algo sorprendidas por su manera de actuar. No sé desde hace cuánto tiempo comenzó a comportarse de esa manera, pero cada vez me gustaba menos.

\- ¿En verdad Eli no llega a dormir? – me pregunto Honoka un tanto sorprendida. Voltee a verla estaba sentada en el sillón con Kira abrazándola por la cintura, se veía preocupada.

\- Lo note hasta que regrese de mi viaje con Kan- Kan, cosa que me apena. Creí que eran casualidades o cuestiones de trabajo, pero creo que no es así. La semana pasada solo regreso tres días. Y esta es el primer día que la veo volver. Busque sus horarios para interceptarla entre clases, creí que podía tener un problema, me acerque a sus compañeros y maestros para encontrarla, pero en lugar de eso me pidieron apoyo. Ella está faltando a sus clases y ha perdido un par de papeles protagónicos por su falta de responsabilidad.

\- ¿Y tú que has hecho para apoyarla? – me reclamo Niko.

\- No puedo acercarme a ella. No me deja ¿Qué quieres que haga? – le repele molesta por su insistencia.

\- Confróntala, desde que Aldama llego a tu vida te alejaste de ella. Y no fue poco a poco, ¿Qué está pasando contigo? ¿Tienes una relación con Aldama sí o no? ¿Por qué preocuparte por Eli a estas alturas si al final ni siquiera eres capaz de mirarla a la cara? ¿Qué significa Eli para ti? ¿Por qué ya no la llamas Elichi? ¿Por qué si escuchaste como le deseo la muerte a alguien no intervienes? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

\- No sé, y tampoco creo que lo sepa ella. Por eso no sé cómo acercarme ¿Cómo me acerco a alguien que no es capaz de decirme que tiene? A una persona que se esconde tras sus obligaciones y responsabilidades para darle la vuelta a las personas que ella misma llama amigas. ¿Dime que debo hacer si al final ella me rehúye?, ¿rogarle para que me diga que tiene? – le respondí exaltada. - ¿Por qué yo tengo que ser la que se acerque a ella aun después de todo lo que llore por su desamor?

\- Porque antes de que te enamoraras de ella, era tu amiga. Dime Nozomi ¿de verdad te has olvidado del amor que sentías o sientes por Eli? – me pregunto esta vez Hanayo. La mire sorprendida por su intervención.

\- Nuestros errores salen muy caros a veces, si no somos capaces de dar una solución pronto a ellos. Yo creo que Eli si sentía algo por ti, pero hasta que no la confrontaste realmente las cosas se dieron, ¿segura de que fuiste lo suficientemente clara cuando te le declaraste? ¿de verdad piensas que no fue tu culpa, aunque sea un poco la confusión que se creó en ella cuando le dijiste que la amabas?

\- ENTONCES ES MI LADITA CULPA POR NO SER SINCERA – les grite, no sé por qué, pero todo esto que me estaban diciendo dolía, y dolía mucho. A la par que me hacía sentirme idiota, si era verdad lo que me decían, yo también tuve la culpa de su distancia y no precisamente por mi bien. Yo la hice a un lado ¿ya no la amo? ¿estoy segura de eso?

\- No – me respondió tranquilamente Kira, interfiriendo en la conversación por primera vez. – Es culpa de las dos, de Ayase por no saber confrontarte y tuya por rendirte tan fácilmente ¿de verdad no pensaste en enamorarla o al menos intentarlo? Tu "mejor amiga" está sufriendo. ¿acaso ella es la Eli que conociste? ¿Por qué la ignoras tanto? Ninguno aquí está peleando tu amor o no por Aldama, más bien recriminan tu falta de fidelidad al abandonar a la persona que dices amar, yo no las conozco mucho, pero se quiénes son gracias a mi novia, lo que sea que Ayase este haciendo es peligroso y temo por ella.

\- ¿Entonces qué demonios quieren que haga? – pregunte ya desesperada. No era tonta Eli estaba sufriendo y mucho, pero no me sentía capaz de ayudarla, de recuperarla, aun no era lo suficientemente valiente.

\- Reacciona, antes de que la persona que amas, aunque ya solo sea como una amiga, salga por completo de tu vida. Antes de que las heridas que se provocaron sean tan irreversibles que lo mejor que puedan hacer sea tratar de olvidar ambas que un día se conocieron. Pregúntate solo un momento ¿Qué sería de tu vida si Eli se va ahora mismo de ella? Y con base a ello, elige que harás, permitirte ver como desaparece o al menos intentar recuperar su amistad – me dijo Rin extremadamente seria. Me miraba a mí, pero a momentos solo le dirigía la mirada a Hanayo.

No lo soporte más y me eche a llorar de pura frustración, algo estaba pasando y era grave, temía tanto por la vida de la que llame mejor amiga por años y después se ganó mi corazón de manera contundente. No quería creer en lo que me dijeron en México, quería ignorar las palabras de aquella mujer que tomando mi mano y observando las líneas en ella me hablo de lo que podía perder si no hacía algo pronto.

\- Tengo la sospecha de que Eli está consumiendo drogas – dijo Maki con un tono de voz muy serio.

\- NO – grite – eso es imposible, ella es demasiado inteligente para eso, no puede ser posible que ella este haciéndose eso.

\- ¿Estas completamente segura de eso? – me pregunto Niko sin mirarme a la cara, ella solo sostenía la mano de Maki en un intento de no quebrarse por el miedo que a ella misma le causaba esa posibilidad, un miedo que yo compartía con ella. Después de todo éramos amigas desde hace mucho de aquella rubia testaruda.

\- Estoy casi segura de que es así, ¿desde hace cuánto Eli necesita vitaminas? ¿Por qué ya casi no come? ¿la has visto dormir de manera decente? ¿no se te hacen extraños sus cambios de humor? ¿desde cuándo la chica que conocemos es grosera con nosotras? ¿desde cuándo es irresponsable? ¿acaso no te ha faltado con algún aporte económico estos meses, sin razón aparente? – me cuestiono duramente la Nishikino.

\- Debemos averiguar si eso es lo que está pasando. – dijo Honoka con calma, de la bolsa de su pantalón saco un frasco blanco – Eli la semana pasada dejo esto tirado en el teatro, lo levante con la intención de dárselo, pero por algún motivo lo había olvidado, aún tiene algunas pastillas adentro. Maki ¿existe alguna manera de analizar las sustancias que contienen estas pastillas?

\- La hay. Dámelas ahora mismo iré a dejarlas al laboratorio, lamentablemente como es un estudio no autorizado seguramente tardaran al menos 10 días en darme el resultado, hare todo lo que pueda para que me entreguen antes el análisis.

Nadie dijo nada después de esa platica, todas nos retiramos en silencio, yo me sentía muy mal, a la deriva sin saber que pensar ni que hacer, no quise responder a ninguna de las preguntas que me hizo Maki, tenía miedo a todas y cada una de las respuestas, la mayoría eran afirmativas.

Si, Elí no era una persona irresponsable ni grosera, pero se estaba comportando como tal.

Sí, me había pedido dinero prestado para la renta, tuvo un imprevisto económico según ella y no tenía para pagar por ahora.

Si, está teniendo cambios de humor muy fuertes.

Ella jamás necesito de vitaminas ya que siempre tenía cuidado de prevenir cualquier enfermedad por eso se hacía análisis médicos de manera constante y se ejercitaba para evitar una enfermedad.

¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué me siento responsable de esto? Me dirigí con pasos lentos al templo donde solía trabajar en mi juventud, ahí le imploré a los Dioses que todo fuera una casualidad, un error, que ella no estuviera haciéndose daño de esta manera. Le rogué al cielo que todo fuera una suposición sin fundamento.

Me gire al sentir una ráfaga de viento que se dirigía a mí de manera diferente, entre flores marchitas y el ambiente helado que se respiraba combinado con mis temores callo a mis pies una carta del tarot, EL MAGO, pero estaba inverso. No era posible, no era posible, levante la carta con las manos temblorosas y los ojos llenos de lágrimas esa carta de manera inversa solo significa una cosa:

"La muerte"

Continuara…

Gracias por seguir esta historia antes que nada quiero darles as gracias por su tiempo y sus comentarios en especial a QwQ ya que me hizo notar mi horror de ortografía :D

Agradezco también a Maclowd, Ryuzaki Uchida, Yui Funami Sonoda, YRZY, Night Flying, y a todos los demás que se preocupan por dejarme un comentario, no soy mucho de contestar cada comentario ya que generalmente no tengo tiempo de contestarlos, pero me hare el propósito de hacerlo como muestra de mi agradecimiento :D


	15. Capitulo Quince

CAPITULO QUINCE

\- Azul, rojo, verde, 1, 2, 3, morado, café, 4, 5 y 6 – cantaba mientras iba de un lado a otro en la habitación que compartía con Umi. Trataba por todos los medios no olvidar nada de lo que, ocupada, necesitaba un moño azul y un botón. Dos metros de tela roja y dos agujas, tres moldes de cuello para la tercera parejita que se formó ósea Hanayo y Rin, un carrete de listón morado y 4, 5 o 6 hilos blancos.

\- Regrese – escuche que alguien dijo en la sala, pero no conteste si lo hacía seguramente terminaría echa un lio con todo lo que ya traía en las manos. Faltan exactamente 10 días para nuestra presentación en Otonokizaka. Éramos el último grupo que se presentaría y los nervios nos carcomen. Las clases están por concluir todo se complica y más por lo que estamos pasando con Eli, estamos muy preocupadas por ella, la verdad es que no sé qué pensar o decir por eso he intentado mantenerme en silencio más no al margen. Maki nos contó que los resultados de los análisis los tendíamos justo el día de la presentación, los recibiría por medio de una red social, ya que a causa del continuo trabajo que hay en los laboratorios era difícil para la persona que le ayudaría hacerlo en estos días.

Estaba arriba de una silla tratando de sacar de una vez los carretes de hilos que me faltaban, lo cual era difícil, prácticamente estaba parada sobre un pie en la silla, mi equilibrio estaba seriamente comprometido con mi misión, hoy había decidido vestirme simple pero hermosa. Pese a que no seguí estudiando diseño de modas, amaba la ropa y combinar todos los colores posibles en ella, tome cursos en vacaciones los cuales me daban cierto grado de certificación, pero jamás podría ser una diseñadora al 100% ya que solo era una aficionada.

A veces tomamos decisiones, en función de lo que se espera de nosotros y no de lo que amamos hacer. Mi madre me pidió que la apoyara con el instituto, antes de que lográramos salvar la institución los dueños le vendieron todo a mi madre, ya que no tenían tiempo, ni ganas para seguir invirtiendo, casi fue un obsequio ya que el precio que le ofrecieron era un claramente reditual del terreno y no de las instalaciones.

La arrepentida que se dieron después de que lográramos salvarla fue enorme. Mi instituto sigue siendo como siempre, solo que se le ha dado la apertura a crear centros de investigación dentro de la misma, mi madre opto también por abrir una curricula mixta dándole un mayor número de ingreso a la misma. Sin embargo, ella antes de que hiciera mi examen me conto que estaba enferma, y le preocupaba que no pudiera encontrar a una persona que pudiera hacerse responsable del instituto como ella para que siguiera teniendo una buena administración tanto educativa, como en infraestructura.

Sé que ella no me lo dijo esperando que yo cambiara mi forma de verla vida, ni siquiera me pidió que estudiara otra cosa, ella sabía que yo amaba el diseño de modas, pero aun así yo elegí darle prioridad a lo que se esperaba de mi como la heredera de la señora Minako Minami, no me arrepiento, me gusta lo que hago con mi carrera, pero no la amo. Yo amo el diseño, eso sí que me apasiona.

Seguí intentando por todos los medios lograr alcanzar el hilo que necesitaba, pero era complicado. ¿Por qué me había puesto una falta el día de hoy? Al despertar esta mañana a lado de mi novia hermosa, decidí ponerme algo lindo pero ligero, me puse una falda blanca de holanes que me llegaba hasta la rodilla, una blusa sin mandas color negra y un par de zapatos también negros con un poco de tacón al menos 5 cm, me puse un suéter delgado tipo vaquero blanco. Ate mi cabello en una trenza la cual tejí en forma de espiga, me maquille un poco solo poniéndome base, mascarilla para pestañas y un poco de labial color vino.

Sin embargo, en este momento los tacones no eran la mejor opción. Seguí estirándome hasta que conseguí rosarlos con mis dedos, la puerta se abrió de golpe asustándome, por lo cual di un pequeño salto que me hizo perder el equilibrio por completo.

\- ¡KOTORI, CUIDADO! – escuche como grito mi Umi, cerré los ojos esperando el impacto que recibiría por el golpe, pero, solo sentí un par de brazos que me sostenían apenas, pero con mucha seguridad. Abrí los ojos después de unos segundos.

\- ¿Estas bien, princesa? – me dijo con una voz sumamente sube y preocupada.

Solo asentí. Para después perderme en el océano de su mirada. Estoy enamorada y mucho. Ver de cerca la situación que se está dando con Eli y Nozomi, me ha hecho preguntarme acerca del amor que nos tenemos, ¿Por qué las cosas fueron diferentes entre nosotras? ¿Por qué pudimos estar juntas y ellas no? Yo las consideraba más maduras en todos los aspectos, pero creo que la madurez no es cuestión de edad, más bien de valor. El valor de enfrentar nuestros miedos y hacerlos desaparecer o al menos hacer las paces con ellos.

\- Estoy bien Umi, solo me resbalé – le dije con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

\- Ten más cuidado mi pajarita, no quiero que te pase nada ¿Qué sería de mi sin el roció de la mañana que solo puede ser mío cuando tu estas?

Sonreí ante su cumplido. – Siempre tan galante mi amor, creo que en lugar de ser abogada deberías ser escritora, aunque como abogada también eres todo un caso – no me contesto solo se sonrojo, causándome un sentimiento de felicidad enorme.

\- Solo puedo compartir contigo estos versos míos. Cuando creí que te perdía la primera vez, sentí morir, pero la segunda cuando creí que tu corazón pertenecía a alguien más descubrí, que no podía vivir sin ti. Te amo tanto, pajarita temo constantemente perderte. Solo puedo ser yo cuando estás conmigo.

No le respondí. Simplemente bese sus labios de manera tierna al principio, cada que toco la textura de su piel en esa área, que pruebo el sabor de su saliva, que siento la textura y el calor de su lengua mi vida se detiene porque en ella encuentro todo, las cosas entre nosotras nos han sido fáciles, caminamos un largo recorrido antes de que ella pudiera superar su timidez. Y yo mis inseguridades al creer que no merezco estar con un ángel como lo es ella.

Umi no perdió el tiempo, obligándome a soltar todo lo que tenía en las manos me cargo entre sus brazos y nos dirigimos a la cama que compartíamos, había un desastre en ella, ya que tenía todo esparcido por mi trabajo, ella simplemente lo aventó todo al suelo causándome gracia por su acción.

\- Eres muy agresiva amor, te noto ansiosa – le dije burlándome por su desesperación.

\- En poco tiempo esa boquita tuya estará tan ocupada que no podrás ni respirar amor mío – me dijo tan segura que causo cierto grado de vergüenza y nerviosismo en mí, desde que ella logro ser sincera con sus sentimientos me sorprende a cada momento por sus respuestas. Antes de que pudiera defenderme comenzó a besar mi cuello, con los años descubrí que tiene cierta afección a dejarme marcada en cada encuentro que tenemos, con el tiempo he logrado que lo haga sí, pero no en lugares tan obvios como ese. Sin embargo, cuando tiene ganas de hacerlo simplemente lo hace y no puedo convencerla, al parecer hoy sería una de esas ocasiones.

\- ¿Por qué diantres usas suéter dentro de la casa? – me pregunto haciendo un lindo gesto de desesperación por no saber desabrocharlo.

\- Porque no esperaba que llegaras directamente a abusar de mi – le dije sonriendo. No me contesto solo termino de sacarme el suéter como pudo, seguramente tendría que arreglarlo después.

\- Insisto no seguirás riéndote de mí - no me dejo decir nada, volvió a besarme de manera desesperada, amo a mi novia, no sé en qué momento más, si cuando hace lo que yo quiero al ponerle una tierna mirada, cuando se enoja o en estos momentos cuando ella es la que me domina.

Beso mi cuello con desesperación. Cuando quise darme cuenta estábamos desnudas sobre las sabanas de nuestra cama. No había palabras solo sonidos los cuales salían descontroladamente tanto de su boca como de la mía, al final cumplió su amenaza y por mucho rato no pude utilizar mi boca para hablar de manera correcta. Estoy segura que en unas horas tendría dolor en más de una parte de mi cuerpo.

Después de unas horas. Cuando pudimos quedarnos tranquilas, cansadas pero muy satisfechas nos arropamos, estaba comenzando a hacer frio.

\- Eres una salvaje – le dije mientras jugaba a hacer figuras con mis dedos en su espalda desnuda. Estaba recostada encima de mí, su cabeza estaba recargada en mi pecho, solo se reía por mis comentarios, al igual que yo jugaba a dibujar sobre mi piel aun húmeda después de nuestro encuentro.

\- Pero me amas. Y eso no lo puedes negar. Creo además que más haya de tus bromas no te quejaste en lo más mínimo. Así que no vale ni tomare en cuenta tus replicas – no le respondí. Tenía razón ella es el amor de mi vida y la amo tanto que lo único que puedo hacer es agradecer cada momento que paso con ella. Recuerdo que la primera vez que estuvimos juntas fue un verdadero desastre, no sabíamos que hacer inclusive en un momento de arrebato caímos de la cama, golpeándonos ambas la cabeza al caer.

\- ¿Por qué nosotras si podemos estar juntas? ¿Por qué Nozomi y Eli se están haciendo daño? – me pregunto de la nada con un tono de voz muy angustiado.

\- La verdad es que yo también me lo cuestiono Umi, no comprendo porque se están haciendo tanto daño. Maki tiene razón, estoy segura que Eli consume drogas, lo note un día que llego a ensayar con los ojos exageradamente rojos. Coincido que en la universidad en una de mis clases me habían mandado a un centro de readaptación social para drogadictos, nos contaron sobre las diversas sintomatologías que presentan este tipo de personas y mi amiga, cumplía todas las características.

\- Estuve hablando con Nozomi. Le pregunte si sabía cada cuando y como come Eli, últimamente, me confeso que, pese a que seguían haciendo la compra mensual, la comida se echaba a perder, ella ya no come en casa, y lo que come es mínimo. Yo lo noté porque en la última revisión de medidas para nuestra actuación de nuevo tuve que hacerle pinzas a su ropa, en total ya son 10 cm los que he rebajado y supongo que serán más.

\- Me siento impotente Kotori, ver a Eli de esta manera y a Nozomi cada día más confundida me hace sentir impotente porque yo no puedo hacer nada por ellas, no sé qué debemos hacer con nuestra senpai menor y menos como explicarle a la otra que más que haber olvidado el amor que le tenía a la primera se están destruyendo. Ambas necesitan ayuda y debe ser lo más pronto posible, tengo un muy mal presentimiento.

No le conteste solo la abrace más fuertemente y la bese tiernamente, al igual que yo me preocupo por esas chicas, aunque no sabemos qué hacer, pronto nos olvidamos de nuestras preocupaciones para sumergirnos en un nuevo encuentro, sin embargo, este no duro mucho, ya que escuchamos como tocaban la puerta.

\- Ni se te ocurra ir a abrir – amenace a mi novia cuando note sus intenciones.

\- Puede ser algo importante amor, no podemos simplemente ignorarlo.

\- No me interesa, así que más te vale quedarte aquí en donde estas – la amenacé, posicionándome justo encima de ella, moví insinuantemente mi cuerpo sobre el de ella para lograr distraerla. Comenzamos a besarnos de nuevo sumergiéndonos otra vez en la pasión, pero no dejaron de tocar la puerta de manera insistente.

\- SONODA, MINAMI, no se hagan ya abran o se nos hará tarde para ir a ensayar a casa de Maki – escuchamos que grito Nozomi desde afuera, ambas nos separamos alarmadas y muy sonrojadas. No podía ser, no era tan tarde ¿o sí? Quedamos de ir a ensayar a las 7 de la tarde, ambas nos giramos buscando el reloj que se encuentra en la puerta de la habitación. Abrimos los ojos muy sorprendidas ya eran las 6:45 pm.

\- ES TARDE – gritamos las dos, nos levantamos tan rápido como pudimos, sin embargo, no contábamos con todas las cosas que estaban en el suelo, Umi desafortunadamente piso un carrete de hilo, lo cual la hizo resbalar, al tenerme cerca y ser lo único de lo que podía apoyarse fuimos a dar las dos al suelo, haciendo un gran estruendo.

\- Eso dolió Umi- Chan, - le dije con un puchero en la boca.

\- Lo siento mi niña, será mejor que nos apuremos o Nozomi va a entrar y no quiero que nadie además de mi vea lo hermoso y lo perfecto que es tu cuerpo.

No le conteste. Nos pusimos de pie para empezar a buscar nuestra ropa la cual estaba regada por toda la habitación. Yo ya estaba casi lista de no ser por la ausencia de mi ropa interior no la encontraba por ningún lado.

\- Creo que tendrás que ponerte otra pantaleta mi amor, a menos que quieras subir por ella – me dijo Umi mientras trataba de no reírse al señalar mi ropa íntima la cual estaba atorada en el ventilador de la habitación.

Me sonroje violentamente – No es gracioso – ella solo comenzó a reírse mientras salía de la habitación de muy buen humor.

\- Me las vas a pagar – le grite poniéndome otra pantaleta, aunque pensándolo bien sí que era graciosa la situación.

Llegue con ellas, antes de que salieran del departamento. Me puse un saco gris que estaba en el perchero de la sala, como había previsto, tenía que arreglar mi suéter. Nozomi iba algo entretenida con su celular por lo cual apenas y nos saludó. Nos subimos a su auto Umi iba en la parte delantera y yo en la trasera, pasaríamos por Rin de camino ya que apenas y llegaría a ensayar si no lo hacíamos.

\- Kotori, creo que te manchaste de algo en el cuello – me dijo Umi mirándome burlona por el retrovisor.

Saque un espejo apresuradamente de mi bolsa, como había supuesto me había dejado todo marcado el cuello, parecía que un vampiro me ataco, me sonroje al ver como Nozomi apenas y contenía la risa.

\- Que bueno que no entre a buscarlas. Si no mi inocencia se abría quebrantado de manera rotunda.

\- No te preocupes Nozomi- chan podrás ir a visitarnos cuando quieras sin problemas. Podre a mi novia a dieta un par de semanas por graciosa.

Comenzamos una pelea un tanto absurda pero divertida, llegamos por Rin un par de minutos después de que comenzamos a discutir, se veía realmente linda. Llevaba puesto un lindo vestido blanco con flores rosas le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, traía unas lindas botas para invierno, también usaba un saco color beige en corte V, estaba muy linda, entre sus brazos cargaba un ramo de rosas blancas y rojas.

\- Creo que tienes un admirador ¿No Rin? – le pregunte sonriente.

Ella solo se sonrojo y me respondió aun emocionada – Si, eso parece, aunque la verdad ya se me confeso, pero no sé qué decirle. Aun no sé lo que siento con respecto a Hanayo. Ni si quiera sé si hemos terminado aún. – Nos contó a todas tenía una mirada realmente confundida.

\- Si aceptas mi consejo Rin, espera el tiempo necesario para saber que va a pasar con Hanayo y tú, si no lo haces, es posible que la pierdas y al darte la oportunidad de conocer a alguien más ni siquiera vas a saber si amas a esa persona o solamente estas, cómoda con ella porque llego en el momento que más necesitabas amor. – Dijo Nozomi sin quitar la mirada de la carretera, realmente triste.

\- ¿Así te sientes con Eli y Aldama- san? – pregunto Umi sin rodeos.

\- Si. Así me siento. No sé a quién quiero realmente y menos aún con la sospecha que tenemos sobre Eli, ella era mi amiga antes de que me enamorara de ella y yo la deje a un lado. La verdad es que ya ni se si realmente me rechazo o simplemente no supo que decirme. Yo le pedí que olvidara lo que le dije y seguí actuando de manera "normal" aunque, ella tampoco me dijo nada – exclamo un algo alterada mientras se terminada de estacionar frente a la casa de las pianistas.

\- Eli, ¿no va a venir? – pregunto Rin con cautela.

\- No lo sé. No ha llegado a dormir desde ayer, llamaron desde la jefatura de su carrera, me perdieron los datos de su familia, ya que era urgente saber que estaba pasando con ella, ha comenzado a incumplir sus planes de manera alarmante. Les pedí que me dieran un poco de tiempo para hablar con ella antes de que llamaran a sus tutores. No sé qué debo hacer.

\- La verdad yo creo que la culpa es de las dos. Ambas fueron y son muy cobardes, ya ni siquiera se ven a los ojos cuando hablan, pero ya verás que todo mejorará tengo la esperanza de que Eli pronto reaccionará y todo podrá mejorar notablemente – le dije dándole un apretón en el hombro desde mi lugar.

Antes de que pudiera contestarme, escuchamos el sonido de una moto la cual se acercaba a gran velocidad al lugar donde estábamos, pronto vimos llegar a Eli con un joven muy parecido a ella, la única diferencia que existía entre ambos al menos desde donde estábamos era el color de su cabello, él era un poco menos rubio. Tal vez por un presentimiento, que se yo. Ninguna de las cuatro nos movimos y observamos de lejos lo que pasaba.

Tenía un mal presentimiento de eso.

Me baje de la moto realmente molesta. Detestaba cuando se ponía en ese plan, hace tres días cuando me dijo que no iba a volver no creí que sería para tanto.

\- No sé porque te molestas, no fue para tanto.

\- ¿Qué no fue para tanto? Despertamos en una delegación Corsario, una delegación, si no fuera por mi primo que estaba en turno nos hubieran metido directamente a la cárcel. Dime ¿Qué voy a hacer si a mí familiar se le ocurre decirles a mis padres que termine en la cárcel por unas horas súper drogada?

\- ¿Qué ahora te importa tu familia? – me pregunto burlón.

\- Claro que si – grite. – El hecho de que quiera morirme no implica que les haga más daño del necesario, además te dije que era demasiada la cantidad que consumimos, pero no me hiciste caso.

\- Cuando estabas entre mis brazos no te quejabas princesa – me dijo lascivamente tomándome fuertemente de las manos.

\- No estoy hablando de eso. Hablo de que como sea nos tendremos que ir en tres días de viaje para ir a cumplir con nuestros papeles en NY y faltamos al primer ensayo general los dos. Somos los protagonistas, el hecho de que queramos morir no significa que les hagamos daño a los demás y menos en sus carreras – le dije comenzando a forcejear por su agarre violento.

\- ¿Ahora resulta que tienes consciencia? – Me grito. – Somos basura, recuérdalo, nuestras vidas no tienen sentido, ¿no lo recuerdas? ¿Qué no fue por eso que comenzamos a jugar? ¿ahora me vas a salir con que estabas equivocada y quieres una vida diferente? PUES NO, tu y yo estamos atados al mismo destino, nadie nos ama ¿o es que acaso tu amor no correspondido se ha preocupado en algo por ti?, porque déjame decirte que ya pareces algo peor que un estropajo, somos iguales Ayase, no lo olvides – no le conteste solo me moví violentamente, hasta que logre soltarme de su agarre, antes de darme cuenta ya lo había golpeado en la cara con toda la fuerza de la que fui capaz.

Me miro sorprendido, para después tomarme de la nuca y obligarme a besarlo desesperadamente con toda la furia que tenía guardada en ese momento, le correspondí tratando de hacerle el mayor daño posible, mordimos nuestros labios hasta sangrar, me separé de el en un impulso, estaba molesta. Lo empuje me miro sonriendo con sangre entre los dientes.

\- Espero y puedas sobrevivir a tus primeros días de abstinencia, después de esta aventura tendremos que dejarlo por un tiempo. Seguramente en tres días nos harán exámenes generales para poder ir a viajar si tanto te importa el empleo de otros te recomiendo comiences a beber mucha agua y jugos verdes. Adiós. No te mueras antes de mi – me dijo riéndose como loco, me moleste y lo golpee de nuevo.

Me miro con mucha ira, solo escuche el fuerte impacto de su mano con mi rostro, aunque el dolor nunca llego. Tenía razón soy una persona sin sentimientos.

\- ¿QUÉ PIENSAS QUE ESTAS HACIENDO GRANDICIMO ANIMAL? – escuche que alguien grito, dirigí mi mirada en búsqueda de la dueña de esa voz, me sorprendí al encontrarme con una Nozomi realmente enojada, ambos estábamos hechos un desastre. Pese a que estábamos llenos de sangre, estábamos limpios, antes de que me trajera pasamos a su departamento, donde pude lavar mi ropa y darme un baño, con mucha agua fría.

Él ni siquiera la miro y menos le contesto. Solo me miró fijamente y añadió. – recuerda que tu solo me tienes a mí y yo a ti, te veo mañana, espero y estés preparada para el regaño de tu existencia, el director seguramente nos va a matar, ojalá pudiera lograrlo – se subió a la moto para desaparecer en un instante.

\- Idiota – murmure. Levante la mirada para enfrentarme a la mirada llena de duda de Nozomi, detrás de ella venia Umi, Kotori y Rin, perfecto me esperaba una súper charla.

\- ¿Qué demonios está pasando? – me pregunto Nozomi.

\- Una pelea de colegas. Solo eso, tenemos que entrar en papel para nuestra actuación – le dije mientras buscaba en mi bolso un pañuelo, aun corría sangre por mi boca y no quería manchar mi blusa de manera innecesaria.

\- Elichi no estoy jugando – me dijo con una voz llena de desesperación y angustia, sin embargo, lo que me sorprendió fue la manera en la que me llamo.

\- Que sorpresa, con que tengo que dejar que me golpeen para que puedas llamarme como siempre lo hacías ¿Qué irónico no? – dije sin querer, aunque realmente eso era lo que pensaba.

\- Eli – chan, esa no es manera de contestar, todas estamos demasiado preocupadas por lo que acabamos de ver y escuchar. ¿Estás bien? ¿No te hicieron nada? – me pregunto Umi algo alterada. Me sorprende que no hubiera matado al corsario cuando me golpeo.

\- Lamento tomarla contra ustedes. Pero no he tenido una buena semana – les dije haciendo una pequeña reverencia, me sentía avergonzada.

\- Sera mejor que subamos rápido, antes de que esos golpes se pongan más feos – me dijo Nozomi, no le alcance a contestar se acercó rápidamente a mí para tomarme de la mano y obligarme a subir con ella. Nos metimos al elevador en silencio, trate de soltar la mano tan cálida de mi compañera, pero no me dejo, al contrario, me abrazo fuertemente.

\- Lo que dijo ese idiota es mentira Elichi, no lo tienes solo a él, yo estoy aquí, sigues siendo importante para mí. Por favor no lo olvides – no le respondí solo disfrute de ese contacto cuanto pude, antes de que mis emociones me ganaran y me soltara a llorar. Me encantaría creerle, de verdad que sí, imaginar que todo es un sueño y nada paso, pero sé que yo si ella supiera todo lo que he hecho me odiaría.

Entramos al departamento en completo silencio, la puerta estaba abierta así que no hubo mayor problema. Honoka estaba sentaba frente a su piano respirando agitadamente, se veía que estaba de muy mal humor, antes de poder saludarla comenzó a tocar de manera violenta su amado claro de luna, solo que en esta ocasión no se escuchaba ese sentimiento de nostalgia o dolor, había ira pura mezclándose con esos acordes.

\- Honoka escúchame – vimos como Hiroshi trataba de acercarse a ella. Pero está más lo ignoraba y tocaba con más velocidad y violencia. A los pocos segundos entraron Niko, Maki y Hanayo, las cuales no sabían que hacer al igual que nosotras.

\- HONOKA, CALLATE Y ESCUCHAME – grito en esta ocasión. Al ver que no le hizo caso, la cargo por la cintura y la obligo a pararse. Honoka pataleo lo más que pudo tratando de soltarse de su agarre.

\- SUELTAME KIRA. Te voy a denunciar con tu futura esposa por este acoso. Vete con tu prometida y a mi déjame tranquila de una buena vez – le repelaba.

\- Deja de hacer berrinche y escúchame de una maldita vez – le decía el sin soltarla.

\- NO, YA ME QUEDO TODO CLARO, TU SOLO ESTABAS JUGANDO CONMIGO EN LO QUE TE CASABAS – repelo neceando aún más la ex peli naranja.

\- QUE NO.

\- QUE SI.

\- NO.

\- SI.

\- No seas necia – le grito. Antes de que ella le volviera a reclamar la giro rápidamente hacia él y la beso, al inicio ella peleo cuanto pudo para no corresponderle y menos dar signos de ceder, pero después de unos momentos Hiroshi logro su objetivo. Ella le correspondió, lo que empezó como un contacto violento termino en un beso demasiado apasionado, el cual fue bajando gradualmente hasta convertirse en un tierno roce.

\- Ahora si me dejas explicarte. – Le pregunto tiernamente, mientras ponía un mechón de su cabello negro tras su oreja. Ella solo asintió sin soltar sus manos, antes de que comenzara a hablar Hanayo exclamo un gemido ahogado por la sorpresa que no solamente a ella le genero esa pelea entre una de las parejas más estables del grupo.

\- Perdón por la intromisión, pero la puerta estaba abierta – dije algo apenada por lo que habíamos presenciado.

\- Perdón a ustedes por la incomodidad. – Respondió Kira levemente sonrojado. Honoka solo asintió mientras regresaba su mirada hacia mí.

\- ¿Qué te paso, porque está llena de sangre? – por unos instantes todo fue un reverendo desastre en la habitación, entre las dudas de lo que me había pasado y lo que habíamos presenciado perdimos la cordura por unos momentos.

\- Cálmense. – Nos gritó Hanayo, asustándonos un poco por el elevado tono de voz que utilizo. – Bien ahora que tengo su atención, las invito a que todos nos sentemos y tratemos de mantener la calma. Maki por favor ayúdanos a curar a Eli, Umi, Kotori, Rin vamos a la cocina a preparar té. Al parecer tendremos una plática larga.

Después de que todos nos calmamos y jugamos los roles que nos tocaron escuchamos atentamente lo que Honoka nos estaba por contar.

\- Escuche sin querer una conversación de Hiroshi con su padre. En donde le decía que no estaba interesado aun en conocer a su prometida. Antes de que terminara de hablar con él, le hice una escena, por mis miedos, no sé qué me paso solo me sentí profundamente traicionada y lo ataque.

\- Creo Honoka que deberían tener una muy seria conversación respecto a eso. Pero no frente a nosotras, es su relación la que está en juego, no pospongan la solución a estos problemas, puede llegar a ser demasiado tarde si lo hacen. Yo sé de primera mano el peso de las consecuencias por ser cobarde – dijo Hanayo viendo fijamente a Rin. Ella se sonrojo levemente, aún tenía en sus brazos las rosas que le regalo su nuevo pretendiente.

\- Tienes razón. Honoka, me acompañas a mi cuarto por favor. – Le dijo galantemente el pelinegro con una sonrisa muy segura en su rostro. Ella solo rodo los ojos y se levantó de su lugar ignorando su ayuda. Cuando se lo propone esa niña puede llegar a ser muy necia.

\- Vas a necesitar un pequeño punto. La herida que tienes es un poco grande y si la dejo así no podrá sanar de manera correcta – me dijo Maki. Solo asentí.

\- También te voy a tomar una muestra de sangre. El color de tu sangre es un poco extraño y quiero descartar algún tipo de anemia.

\- Has lo que quieras – fue mi seca respuesta. Estaba muy metida en mis pensamientos como para razonar mis respuestas. Me había llamado Elichi de nuevo, logrando con eso que me sintiera muy feliz, la maldita esperanza creció en mi pecho a tal grado que me dolía, estoy ahogándome.

\- ¿Te sientes bien?

\- No. Me está costando mucho respirar.

\- Niko tráeme una bolsa de papel. Eli siéntate derechita. Nozomi tráeme un poco de agua. – Niko hizo lo que le ordeno su novia – necesito que respires por la boca para inflar y desinflar la bolsa, hazlo tan lento como puedas. – No termino de darme muy bien las instrucciones, comencé a hacerlo lo más rápido que pude me sentía muy estresada. Poco a poco logre tranquilizarme.

\- Eli. Toma el agua por favor – me dijo Nozomi. Solo hice lo que me pidió.

\- Bien te voy a tomar la muestra. Espera, ¿has comido algo en las últimas seis horas? – Maki cuando está fungiendo su rol de doctora da un poco de miedo, por la seriedad con la que lo hace.

\- NO. No he ni desayunado. – Antes de que me regañaran me dio mucho asco. Me levante corriendo hacia el baño, al parecer el estrés me estaba cobrando algo.

Entre al baño a devolver toda el agua que había tomado. Me ardía horriblemente el estómago y las arcadas eran cada vez peores. Maki entro tras de mí, seguida por Niko y Nozomi. Después de que terminara mi crisis y que lograra tranquilizarme regresamos a la sala. Ya había un futon en el suelo, en el cual me obligaron a recostarme. La Nishikino me tomo la muestra de sangre que necesitaba, me dieron un poco de suero después de eso.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sintiéndote mal? – me pregunto Niko, se recostó a mi lado y me abrazo fuertemente, me sentía muy incómoda no quería ser consolada por nadie merezco lo que me está pasando.

\- Solo hoy. Creo que será mejor que nos pongamos a practicar para eso nos reunimos, yo estoy bien – les dije tratando de ponerme de pie. Pero Nozomi y la pelinegra me lo impidieron.

\- Tú te quedas ahí, ensayaremos, pero no te vas a levantar, mi novia te preparara algo muy rico lleno de verduras y mucho caldo para que te recuperes necesito que comas algo, Nozomi, no le quites la mirada de encima si es necesario la vas a llevar y traer de sus ensayos, necesito que este así por lo menos cuatro días.

\- A la orden capitana – Dijo Nozomi haciendo una extraña pose. Causándome risa por sus gestos, Niko se fue a preparar la cena en lo que las demás comenzaban a ensayar yo solo las escuchaba de lejos, poco a poco me quede dormida aun en los brazos de Nozomi.

Por un momento me sentí realmente protegida en ese lugar, con ellas soñando que la puerta de los sueños se abría de nuevo ante mí y podía cambiar mi realidad.

\- Honoka, escúchame por favor – le dije.

\- ¿Seguro que no me vas a mentir? – me pregunto haciéndome un lindo puchero.

\- Te juro que no te miento. Mira antes de que comenzáramos a salir mi padre me comunico que ya me había comprometido de nuevo, pelee mucho con él por su estúpida decisión, pero me dijo que no me haría caso en esta ocasión. Que simplemente me casaría, y que era urgente que lo hiciera. Estaba hablando con el cuándo entraste, le estaba diciendo que no me voy a casar y que le haga como quiera. Ya no me puede amenazar dejándome sin un apoyo económico porque yo tengo un trabajo y un negocio propio. Le explique que estoy enamorado de alguien más y que no me voy a rendir. En eso entraste tú y lo demás es historia ¿no? – mi novia no me miro por unos segundos.

\- Creo que te estoy causando más problemas que ayuda Hiroshi – me dijo mi novia con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. – También estoy comprometida a fuerza y seguramente mis padres no tardaran en hacerme saber el nombre de ese al que han elegido como mi esposo. No quiero que nos separemos, pero desde que nos conocemos siempre hemos tenido problemas por tu familia y la mía.

\- ¿No estarás insinuando que vamos a terminar? ¿Verdad? – no me contesto nada, solo aparto la mirada y seco sus lágrimas. No me contesto. – Niña no tengas miedo, nada, ni nadie nos va a separar porque si lo que nuestros padres quieren es que nos casemos, eso haremos Honoka, ¿te casarías conmigo? – le pregunte tomando sus manos. Ella me devolvió la mirada muy sorprendida por mí proposición.

\- Piénsalo así amor. Nuestros padres nos quieren casados lo más pronto posible, no importa con quien, mientras les beneficie si tus padres y el mío hacen tratos podrían crear una buena empresa y eso a ellos los dejara tranquilos. A nosotros nos darán la oportunidad de ser felices, porque mi niña ¿acaso no has soñado con tener una familia conmigo? Porque yo lo he hecho desde que te conocí.

Sueño con tener unos hijos hermosos contigo, una niña y un niño. Ambos tan parecidos a ti que no haga otra cosa más que amarlos tanto como te amo a ti. Sueño con escuchar sus carcajadas en una casa grande pero modesta, en donde un piano grande y blanco adorne la sala de estar, y junto descanse mi guitarra. Ansiosa por tocarte una melodía nueva día con día. Deseo verte despertar a mi lado cada mañana, ya sea vestida o desnuda después de habernos amado como locos. Yo te amo y te deseo solo para mí, no quiero pensar que alguien más sea el dueño de tus sonrisas, tus anhelos, ni tus lágrimas, quiero sostenerte en la alegría y resguardarte en la dificultad. Quiero ser tu consuelo. Pero también tu alegría. Honoka, cásate conmigo por favor. – le dije tomándola aún más fuerte de las manos.

\- Somos muy pequeños. – Me respondió vacilante.

\- Creceremos juntos.

\- Tendremos más problemas con tu familia. Y más cuando se entere el resto de esta.

\- Al igual que con la tuya. Seguramente tu padre aún recuerda al mocoso que lo enfrento el día que te golpeo.

\- Soy inestable emocionalmente. Afortunadamente aún no he tenido una crisis, pero eso no asegura que un día no la tenga.

\- ¿Y eso que? No puedo asegurarte que siempre voy a estar bien emocionalmente, pero eso no significa que no lo intentare cada día de mi vida.

\- No sabemos si estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Si las cosas salen mal podríamos herirnos a tal grado que podríamos destruirnos sin dudarlo.

\- Eso no lo podemos saber si no lo intentamos.

\- Tengo mucho miedo.

\- Yo también, pero no me pienso alejar de ti, por la imposición estúpida de mi padre.

\- ¿Sabes que a veces te detesto? – me dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

\- Claro. Yo también te detesto, casi de la misma manera de la que te amo.

No me contesto nada. Solo se echó a reír, la tome entre mis brazos para dar vueltas con ella, siempre parecíamos un par de idiotas al hacer esto, pero no me importaba yo la amo y la esperaría 10 años más de ser necesario para estar con ella. Aprovechando la posición en la que estábamos me beso lentamente. Poco a poco la baje, me sentía muy mareado. No sabía si era por las vueltas que dimos o por la deliciosa sensación de sentir sus labios contra los míos.

No dijimos nada más solo nos seguimos besando, al principio era algo dulce para comenzar a transformase en un arrebato pasional, me detuve para admirar sus mejillas sonrojadas no han sido pocas ocasiones en las que nos hemos dejado llevar por este arrebato pasional, al besarnos, pero tampoco demasiadas. La mire atentamente buscando algún signo de rechazo por ese beso. Pero al no captar nada, me lance a besar esos labios una vez más.

Poco a poco nos dejamos caer en mi cama sin dejar de besarnos. Traía puesto el uniforme que utilizaba para la cafetería de la Universidad, comencé a desabrochar como un loco todos los botones de esa blusa que me impedían ver y tocar directamente su piel. Ella embriagada por el mismo deseo que yo una vez que logre desabotonar todos y cada uno de esos molestos broches me quito la camisa negra que traía puesta.

En un movimiento rápido me obligo a quedar bajo de ella, se sentó en mi pelvis causándome una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo. Tomo mis hombros como soporte e inclinándose comenzó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo, beso mis labios para callar nuestros gemidos yo me aferre a ella tomándola de la cintura para hacer más profundo el contacto estábamos tan entretenidos que no escuchamos la puerta abrirse.

\- Honoka, ¿Dónde dejaron…? – Hoshizora entro a la habitación sin tocar seguida de Niko, al ver la escena que se desarrollaba cerraron la puerta muy sonrojadas.

\- Este… creo que será mejor que vaya con ellas – me dijo mi novia muy sonrojada.

\- SI. Creo que es lo mejor. Este yo me quedare aquí un rato más – le dije tratando de mantener mi voz normal. Se movió para tratar de levantarse, sin embargo, lo único que logro fue que un gemido ahogado saliera de nuestros labios.

\- De cualquier modo, ya nos descubrieron – me dijo mi novia sorprendiéndome, me beso desesperadamente mientras comenzó de nuevo a moverse sobre mí. Desesperado toqué todo lo que pude y estuvo a mi alcance, estábamos cediéndolos el uno del otro, en el tiempo que llevábamos juntos esto es lo más lejos a lo que habíamos llegado. Y no lo íbamos a perder por nada del mundo. Succioné, mordí, lamí todo lo que pude hasta que juntos terminamos cayendo por el esfuerzo que hicimos.

Respirábamos agitadamente. Satisfechos pero cansados.

\- Ahora sí. Iré a ver que necesitan, espero y puedas limpiar este desastre – me dijo riéndose de la cara que puse por su comentario atrevido. Solo negué con la cabeza riéndome de sus ocurrencias.

\- Honoka, la próxima vez que te pregunte. Espero una respuesta seria.

\- Te la daré lo prometo. – Termino de abrochar su blusa, arreglo su cabello lo más que pudo y salió con una gran sonrisa de la habitación. Yo me quede tirado en la cama con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro. Amo tanto a esta mujer y sus cambios de humos que me siento lleno de vida solo por estar cerca de ella.

Salí de la habitación realmente sonrojada. No puedo creer que yo hiciera todo eso me sentía muy feliz y relajada pero también sorprendida, indudablemente estábamos locos, pero no me importaba. Yo lo amo tanto que soy capaz de ir hasta el mismo infierno por él.

\- Creo que la reconciliación estuvo muy buena, ¿Verdad HO-NO-KA? – me pregunto Nozomi burlándose de mí, todas estaban en la sala mirándome burlonamente. Bueno menos Eli, ella estaba dormida en un futon.

\- Graciosas. No digan nada – dije haciendo un pequeño berrinche - ¿Qué tiene Eli?

\- Creo que es cansancio, tuvo una crisis nerviosa después de que la cure, además de que vomito el agua que tomo. No ha comido. Si lo que entendí fue cierto, paso los últimos días encerrada en una delegación, el hombre que la golpeo es compañero de su trabajo y los atraparon juntos. – nos contó Nozomi con la mirada triste.

\- ¿No se suponía que tenía novio?

\- Se supone. Pero no sé qué está pasando.

\- Conseguí una muestra de su sangre. Iré a llevarla lo más pronto posible para que la analicen, tengo varias sospechas sobre lo que puede estar pasando.

\- ¿Cómo cuáles? – pregunto Rin algo temerosa.

\- No quiero adelantarme a nada. Solo sé que tenemos que tener mucho cuidado con ella. Si lo que sospecho es verdad, tenemos que sacarla de las drogas lo antes posible. El estado en que llego y por lo que nos contaron que escucharon es más que obvio que está consumiendo esas cosas.

Por un momento nadie dijo nada. Solo observamos dormir a la rubia que estaba en los brazos de Nozomi. La peli morada solo la veía con una gran impotencia, antes de que dijéramos algo más, Eli se levantó corriendo para ir al baño, al parecer los vómitos eran algo muy recurrente. Nozomi se fue corriendo tras ella.

Niko se levantó con un gesto molesto en la cara. Fue a la cocina seguida de Maki quien la miraba preocupada. Me fui a sentar en mi piano, a lado de Hanayo quien miraba muy feo un ramo de flores que sostenía Rin. Pocos segundos después regresaron a la sala las mayores. Eli intentaba inútilmente que Nozomi no la ayudara a caminar.

\- Yo puedo hacerlo sola Nozomi.

\- No. Elichi no seas necia yo te ayudare.

\- No me digas así, soy Eli, ya te dije que no tienes por qué llamarme de nuevo.

\- No me importa. Ya me alejé lo suficiente de ti como para seguir ignorándote.

\- No tienes por qué preocuparte. Estos meses he estado muy bien sola. Siendo ignorada por ti, no comprendo cual es la razón por la cual tú te empeñas en llamarme de nuevo por ese nombre si al final un día te cansaste y solo fui Eli para ti.

\- No me importa. Elichi, necesito que estés mejor y si me preocupo por ti, me equivoque está bien, pero no seas necia, estas muy débil y no quiero que te hagas más daño.

\- Como si te interesara.

\- No seas grosera Elichi, y si me importa. Aunque nos distanciamos sigues siendo mi amiga.

\- Pues no. Ya te dije que estos meses he estado muy bien. Así que déjame tranquila no quiero migajas ni lastima de ninguna de ustedes así que déjame tranquila, si no vamos a ensayar me voy, no quiero ni puedo seguir aquí.

\- Pues no me importa tú te quedas conmigo.

\- Esto es una estupidez. Déjame ir que no tengo nada que hacer aquí Nozomi. Quiero irme a dormir, estoy cansada y me duele todo, sobre todo el estómago.

\- Pues yo te llevo, vivimos en el mismo lugar.

\- ¿A poco ya duermes en el departamento que pagas? – le pregunto riéndose de ella – según yo desde que Aldama llego solo lo ocupas de hotel cuando ella tiene algo que hacer.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver Karen con esto? – le pregunto Nozomi enojada,

Eli no contesto solo rodo los ojos molesta. Se fue directo a buscar su bolsa, al parecer no bromeaba y realmente quería salir de aquí.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – volvió a pelear Nozomi.

\- A mi casa. O a donde sea, me quiero ir de aquí ahora mismo, ya te dije que estoy cansada y me duele todo. Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano para ensayar e irme a mi gira y si no lo hago muchos perderán su trabajo.

\- Ya te dije que no. Si no te has preocupado por mí en estos meses no tiene por qué comenzar ahora, si me golpeo ese animal, pero me las va a pagar, se defenderme sola así que deja de jugar y ya déjame ir – le repelo la rubia.

\- Me equivoque. No volverá a pasar, eres mi amiga.

\- Trátame como tu compañera de piso nada más, ya me cansé de esta discusión – Eli trato de irse, pero Nozomi la retuvo tomándola de las manos fuerte, pero con cuidado.

\- Suéltame.

\- NO.

\- BASTA LAS DOS – escuchamos como grito Niko. Nos giramos para verla, traía consigo varios platos y vasos, mientras Maki cargaba una olla algo grande que desprendía un aroma muy rico.

\- Ambas se van a sentar y van a comer algo. Si Eli te sientes mal y seguramente vomitaras, pero no me importa te daremos medicamentos o lo que sea para tratar de evitar eso. Nozomi si, te preocupa, pero deja de ser tan cargante y acepten las dos que se equivocaron. Vamos a cenar, después ensayaremos un poco y todas se irán a sus casas a descansar, mañana también ensayaremos antes de ir a la fiesta que Hanayo y sus padres nos ofrecerán. Nadie faltara.

Después de esa orden tan clara. Nadie dijo nada e hicimos todo lo que nos indicó, solo una cosa era segura, las cosas se pondrían cada vez más difíciles.

Continuara…


	16. Capitulo Dieciséis

CAPITULO DIECISÉIS

\- Tenía muchos nervios y ganas de que llegara este día en el cual todo se decidiría entre nosotras. Sé que tal vez y ya es muy tarde, posiblemente ya no me ames de la misma manera o tal vez solo podamos ser un recuerdo y una amistad a medías. Sabes tu nombre significa: "Cielo estrellado" no creo que exista una persona más bella que pueda hacerle honor a ese nombre más que tú.

Cuando nos conocimos éramos literalmente unas niñas. Yo tenía demasiado miedo de buscar lo que deseaba y tú siempre me animaste a seguir mis sueños, me sentí perdida más de una ocasión en toda la obscuridad a mí al rededor, pero tú siempre fuiste esa luz permanente la que me llevo a pisar el luchar correcto para no detenerme en ningún momento.

Rin, esta fiesta, el compartir con nuestros padres y nuestros amigos es un obsequio que tenía que darte, no solo por ser la mejor amiga que he tenido en la vida, ni mucho menos la persona más fiel que pude amar. Aunque tarde me di cuenta que no puedo vivir sin ti, y que te amo me gustaría decir que mi amor es lo suficientemente egoísta como para pedirte que te quedes a mi lado si no me amas ya como antes pero no es así. Solo quiero verte feliz, así que solo quería hacer esta noche lo que debí hacer hace años, pero el miedo no me dejo. Como una ofrenda de agradecimiento por tu sola existencia.

Te amo, como mi mejor amiga, como mujer. Estoy amándote desde antes de saber que eso era posible, pero fui cobarde. Solo quiero que sepas lo feliz que he sido estos años al saber que estabas conmigo. Recordaba porque me uní a MUSE en Otonokizaka y recordé que fue gracias a ti. Me llevaste a la cima de mis sueños y me animaste a seguir buscando una meta nueva. Pero mi meta siempre fue verte feliz, y espero que sigas siendo muy feliz. – Por un momento se formó un nudo horrible en mi garganta al verla parada frente a mí de la mano de su mentor.

Rin, te dedico esta canción, la que será siempre y únicamente para ti… Gracias me has hecho muy feliz – Concluí mi discurso inútil y comencé a cantar tratando lo más posible no llorar.

La fiesta estaba por llegar a su fin. Cuando entro mi princesa y todos estuvimos reunidos se revelo la verdad, esta celebración era por y para ella, sus padres y nuestros amigos más cercanos estaban reunidos aquí, inclusive las hermanas y hermanos de Honoka, Eli y Niko asistieron. Claro que para los más pequeños solo era un rato de diversión sano en lo que sus padres decidían a qué hora debían irse a dormir.

Sin embargo, Rin no llego sola. Estaba de la mano de su mentor mentiría si dijera que no me dolió. Pero lo comprendí él le estaba ofreciendo todo aquello que yo no fui capaz de darle en casi 5 años además ella me lo advirtió habíamos concluido nuestra relación al menos ella así lo había tomado, estaba hermosa estos días que he pasado lejos de ella me di cuenta de que era cada día más bonita se arreglaba más y podía expresar de manera libre su potencial al ser una mujer muy sexy.

Es irónico pensar como puede ser posible que la haya perdido. ¿Qué cómo lo sé? Después del alboroto que se armó entre todos al saber que la fiesta era por la chica gato, su invitado y ella desaparecieron. Algo dentro de mi corazón me invito a ser impulsiva y los seguí sin dudar. Estaban en la terraza alejados del mundo, escuche la apasionada confesión de su mentor mientras lagrimas bajaban por mis ojos.

\- "Eres la persona más maravillosa del mundo. Aquella que merece ser publica y presumida ante todos. Tus sonrisas y esa bella manera de ser, la amabilidad que nace de tu corazón para con cualquier persona, tu bella manera de ser al trabajar como una profesional. La pasión que implementas en cada una de tus acciones. Esa fidelidad que te invita a luchar por un futuro día con día. Por eso y más me he enamorado de ti. ¿Saldrías conmigo?"

Observe en silencio como el la besaba. Al principio estaba muy confundida, pero después reacciono y acepto gustosa el contacto. Creo que en ese momento me quedé sin corazón, la había perdido y no era capaz de reclamarle nada, al final quien la perdió fui yo, no ella a mí, me siento realmente estúpida y muy cansada.

Mire de lejos la sonrisa triste que me regalaron mis padres. No les dije nada. No tenía fuerza para hacerlo, al menos quería que ella supiera lo feliz que fui a su lado y como la recordaría por siempre. Tal vez jamás vuelva a amar a nadie porque el amor que le di fue entero, no me preocupaba por nadie más que por ella, sin embargo, fui idiota y llego el momento en el que me centre en mí misma y lo que quería, sé que en sí mismo ese no fue el problema. Más bien el conflicto nació por no saber separar mi deseo profesional de lo que quería para mi vida y el cómo se lo oculte.

Me acerque a mis padres con tranquilidad. Tal vez aun no reaccionaba ante el gran dolor que estaba formándose en mi pecho, o simplemente me había mentalizado tanto para este que al verlo frente a mí me dio la fuerza para soportarlo.

\- Al menos quiero darle las gracias por todo lo que hizo por mí – les dije una vez que me soltaron.

\- Me alegra saber que has crecido. Te prometo que esto pasará y un día tu corazón estará completo, tal vez su tiempo solo era pasajero y deben separarse para encontrar su verdadera felicidad – me dijo mi madre acariciándome la cabeza.

\- No mamá. Esto no pasará al menos no en mi corazón. Me alegro porque ella estará feliz siempre. Creo que me dedicare a lo que fue mi sueño por años, aunque ya no tengo a quien hacer sonreír – le dije conteniendo lo más que pude mis lágrimas.

\- Te aseguro que pasara. – Me dijo mi padre.

\- Tal vez. Pero no será pronto.

\- ¿Vas a cantar aun con el corazón roto? – me pregunto mi madre muy triste.

\- Esta canción siempre será de ella. Aunque sea la primera y última vez que la cante.

Me fui lejos de ellos después de eso, Rin y su novio abandonaron la terraza así que aproveché para salir y mirar hacia la nada por un buen rato, tal vez ya estaba lo suficientemente quebrada como para explotar por ahora, o que se yo. Me entro la necesidad de salir corriendo, pero no lo hice, había sido cobarde por bastantes años como para seguir siéndolo ahora que había llegado el final.

\- Hanayo, te llaman en el escenario – me gire para encontrarme con Rin, me miraba evasiva, yo solo la mire fijamente, traía un hermoso vestido verde limón, con adornos rosas y unas sandalias de piso blancas que se anudaban hasta la pantorrilla. Traía el cabello suelto, un maquillaje hermoso pero discreto y los labios pintados solo con brillo, resaltando lo rosa de sus labios. Era tan hermosa, la mire por unos segundos hasta que ella haciendo un sonido con la garganta atrajo mi atención. – Les diré que enseguida vas, gracias por la sorpresa. – Me dijo regalándome una sonrisa nerviosa de lado, yo solo cerré los ojos deseando despertar de mi pesadilla. Al volver a abrirlos ella ya se había alejado.

Termine de cantar. Abrí los ojos conteniendo mis lágrimas una última vez, escuché los aplausos de todos, ella estaba sonrojada y evitaba mi mirada, lo comprendí perfectamente, todo había terminado. Hice una reverencia antes de bajar corriendo del escenario, escuché a Maki, Nozomi y Honoka gritarme, pero no me importo. Tomé mi saco rápidamente, ni siquiera le agradecí al mesero que me lo dio.

Corrí lo más rápido que mis pies me lo permitieron, me sentía completamente asfixiada por tantos sentimientos encontrados, le entregué en bandeja de plata a un extraño el corazón de mi amada, y había quedado completamente al descubierto me sentía morir. Corrí hasta que mis pies me lo permitieron, los deje que me guiaran hasta que me tropecé y caí al suelo.

Levante la mirada para encontrarme con el parque en el que conocí a Rin, hace tantos años tras que parece un sueño, me sentí tan impotente que simplemente comencé a golpear la arena en la que había caído con todas mis fuerzas, no me importo el dolor y mucho menos la sangre que broto al haber lastimado profundamente mis nudillos, solo quería sacar toda la frustración que sentía mi corazón, quería morir si era preciso.

\- La perdí… - golpe por primera vez el suelo – la perdí…- un golpe más. – Quisiera estar muerta…- Grite en medio de mi desesperación – si no la tengo mi vida perdió sentido, al final tenía razón soy una cobarde …. Dios si me escuchas… mátame – llore desesperadamente por un rato más, tal vez fueron horas no lo sé cuándo logre tranquilizarme me fui a sentar a un columpio en donde miles de recuerdos me llenaron, desde que íbamos en el jardín de niños hasta los últimos meses juntas, en todo ese tiempo no deje de llorar, reaccione cuando el amanecer me alcanzo, ya era hora de volver a casa.

Al menos ya había llorado lo suficiente como para poder enfrentarla y no ponerme mal frente a ella, yo me prometí que la dejaría libre y ella podría ser feliz, así que frente a ella tendría puesta la mejor de mis máscaras y por las noches podría deshacerme de llorar, hasta que un día ya no doliera como me está doliendo ahora.

Camine una hora más hasta que logre llegar a casa, cuando iba en el elevador me encontré con más de 60 llamadas perdidas, de mis padres, y el resto de MUSE, inclusive Eli me llamo, les mande un mensaje a todos diciéndoles que estaba bien que solo me fui a caminar y perdí la noción del tiempo. Entre al departamento arrastrando los pies, creo que correr y caminar toda la noche con unas zapatillas con 10 cm de tacón no fue buena idea.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? – levante la mirada sorprendida ante la presencia de Rin, esa voz era la única que reconocería entre millones de voces, la he escuchado por tantos años que me es imposible no reconocerla.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte sorprendida, seguía igual de bella que anoche con la diferencia de que el cabello ahora lo tenía revuelto y el maquillaje algo corrido como si hubiera estado llorando.

\- ¿Me lo preguntas tú? Desapareciste toda la noche, y lo único que se te ocurre decirme es ¿qué hago aquí? Tomando en cuenta, la obviedad de que aquí vivo – me dijo con un tono de voz realmente siniestro, es malo hacer enojar a Rin, eso lo sé bien.

\- Los siento, lo siento no debí preguntar eso – dije levantando mis manos como tratando de defenderme de una rabieta poco común de la peli naranja más dulce que conozco, grave error.

\- ¿Qué te paso en las manos? ¿Por qué está llena de tierra? ¿Dónde te metiste?

Cerré los ojos e inhalé profundamente antes de contestar – solo fue una pequeña rabieta, no es nada que un poco de antiséptico y un baño no puedan limpiar – abrí los ojos para encontrarme con esa bella mirada llena de furia, me tomo de la muñeca y me arrastro literalmente al baño, me desvistió casi por completo tan rápido que no pude reaccionar.

En menos de cinco minutos ya estaba en la bañera, un poco asustada ya que el portazo que dio Rin al salir no es muy buena señal que digamos, cerré los ojos cansada, el agua y el cansancio tanto físico como emocional me estaba cobrando ya la factura traté de tranquilizarme lo más que pude para comenzar a bañarme, aunque el dolor era intenso al sentir el jabón directamente en mis nudillos no me detuve. Me lavé lo mejor que pude, para posteriormente salir de la bañera aun confundida. Afortunadamente en el cuarto de baño todos tenemos un cambio, así que me puse el pijama sin si quiera meditarlo por un momento.

Salí un poco asustada no quería enfrentarme a Rin, después del portazo que dio me asusté mucho y estaba segura que me mataría por mi irresponsabilidad, entre con cautela a la habitación esperando verla frente a mí, pero mi sorpresa fue grande al notar que ella se marchó. Voltee a la mesa del comedor para encontrarme con una nota breve pero muy clara.

Hanayo:

Las chicas llegaran en un par de horas Maki, sanara tus heridas, yo me voy a trabajar y a clases. No me esperes hoy saldré con Saíto.

Observe la nota por horas, o tal vez fueron minutos, solo sé que esas palabras tan frías me terminaron de matar, me fui a mi habitación con un sentimiento enorme de soledad y vacío, al entrar reconocí el santuario que le había hecho a Rin días antes de la fiesta tenía la absurda esperanza de que todo terminara de manera diferente, acondicione mi cuarto de tal manera que, la luz no entraba en lo más mínimo y al apagar las luces todo se volvía obscuridad, había acondicionado un hermoso planetario el cual se encendía con un botón adicional que tenía el apagador.

En las paredes de mi habitación estaban muchas fechas grabadas, desde el día en que la conocí, hasta el día que hice planes para recuperarla, hice una foto para colgar a lado de la ventana donde salíamos abrazadas, era nuestra primera cita, en la cama estaba aún envuelto y muy bien cerrado un álbum que hice estas semanas, en donde le contaba y le explicaba el porqué de todos mis miedos y como ella me salvo del vacío. Sin embargo, todo esto, se quedaría en mi habitación por años. No dejaría que nadie entrara nunca aquí.

Si llegaron las chicas en algún momento del día no me entere. Me recosté en mi cama y abrazando un pequeño gato color naranja de felpa que había comprado para ella me solté a llorar hasta que el cansancio y las emociones del día anterior me vencieron. Me sentía tan sola, e inútil que solo quería desaparecer, ahora más que nunca tendría que ser una muy buena actriz para salir a la calle y mirar hacia enfrente como si aún estuviera viva.

Me sentía simple y sencillamente estúpida. Desperté por el sonido de la puerta, alguien quería que saliera, y aunque no quería si no lo hacía sería peor. Me costó acostumbrarme un rato a las luces brillantes de las estrellas esparcidas por toda la habitación.

\- Hanayo te estamos esperando en la sala, llevamos poco más de dos horas aquí y estamos preocupadas por favor ábrenos – escuche la voz de Maki. Suspire cansadamente antes de levantarme.

\- En un momento salgo. – Respondí con la voz apagada.

Encendí la Luz de mi habitación, me acerque al espejo para peinarme un poco y limpiarme la cara, no iba a fingir, me sentía mal, pero tampoco quiero dar una imagen de mí misma devastada, yo me busque todo esto. Yo lo pagare, no me voy a matar físicamente, al menos no ahora. Me puse un pantalón de mezclilla blanco, con unas sandalias color hueso, una blusa verde con una hermosa rosa blanca al centro y un par de gafas obscuras. Si sería más que notorio que intentaba ocultar algo, pero por ahora me valía. No quiero llorar frente a nadie.

\- Me preocupa. Ya se tardó – escuche como le decía Maki a las chicas.

\- No te preocupes, dijo que saldría y confió en ella. – Le respondió Kotori.

\- Insisto que deberíamos dejarla sola, por ahora, creo que esto ya es muy doloroso para ella como para que vengamos a molestarla con nuestras preguntas – dijo Honoka.

\- No. Sé que es sentirse de esta manera y estoy segura que lo mejor sería escucharla. – Aseguro Eli.

Antes de que siguieran peleando sobre lo correcto salí a enfrentarlas. - ¿Qué les parece si mejor fingimos que no pasó nada y me acompañan a comprar la comida de la semana? Quiero saber cómo les fue a ustedes en la fiesta. Hoy simplemente no quiero y no voy a hablar de lo que paso con Rin y menos del cómo fue que terminamos.

\- Esta bien, pero primero enséñame tus manos, si lo que dijo la cabezona es verdad...

\- Ya se, se puede infectar – dije interrumpiéndola, me senté a lado de ella, para molestia de Niko se tuvo que ir a otro lugar porque las tres no cabíamos en ese pequeño sillón.

\- ¿Quieres ir a algún lugar en especial Hanayo? – me pregunto Honoka con una gran sonrisa en la cara, al parecer poco a poco ella volvía a ser la misma y eso me llenaba de alegría pese a mi dolor. – Sí, quiero ir a beber un poco, sé que es un día entre semana, pero realmente lo necesito.

\- No se diga más, iremos a un bar que conozco y es muy bueno. Trabaje ahí hace como un año y medio apuesto a que Kunkida- San estará muy contento de tenernos por ahí.

\- Perfecto. Maki me duele ¿podrías ser un poco más cuidadosa por favor? – le dije a mi amiga tratando de no soltar un gritillo y varias lagrimas por el dolor.

\- Lo siento amiga, pero algunas heridas ya se cerraron un poco y hay rastros de piedritas en ellas, si dejo que sanen así, sin sacarlo todo, en el futuro te volverá a doler y puede que tengamos que volver a abrirlas para sacar todo lo que tiene adentro, así que será mejor hacerlo de una vez. Si no se cierra una herida bien desde el principio puede que en el futuro se vuelva a abrir causando más dolor.

\- Vale. Pero se cuidadosa por favor en verdad es doloroso.

\- Y díganme ¿Qué tal se la pasaron anoche?

\- Pues la verdad fue un fastidio, tuve una sombra purpura toda la maldita noche, ni si quiera pude ir al baño tranquila – me contesto Eli realmente enfadada.

\- Te dije que de ahora en adelante seria tu sombra, que haría todo lo necesario para saber que estas bien.

\- Y yo también ya te reiteré como mil veces que no es necesario. Tú tienes tus ocupaciones, no es necesario nada de esto que haces, tu novia se va a molestar si pasas más tiempo conmigo que con ella.

\- No tiene nada que ver en esto Karen, además me preocupas cada vez más, o me vas a negar que esta mañana volviste a vomitar nada más despertaste, ¿me vas a negar que durante los ensayos apenas tienes tiempo de detenerte para no caer, por los repentinos mareos que tienes?

\- Ustedes dos deténganse. No creo que haya sido para tanto. – Intervino Umi molesta por la actitud de las mayores.

\- ¿Qué no lo fue? – pregunto una rubia colérica. – Ni al maldito baño me deja ir sola, uno de mis amigos fue a la fiesta, no sé cómo diantres se coló, pero lo hizo, estaba hablando con el cuándo, esta chica de aquí le propino una patada tan fuerte que estoy segura de que aún no puede erguirse por el dolor en sus partes nobles.

\- NO. Las cosas no pasaron así, anoche esta señorita se la paso, intentado huir de mí, desde hace unas semanas la he notado muy rara y por eso me preocupa, un rato antes de que subieras a cantar, el idiota de la vez pasada se presentó a la fiesta, el que la golpeo frente a nosotras, y ella lo dejo acercársele, la volvió a amenazar porque les juro que por mucho que quieras hablar con alguien, no la toma de la mano tan salvajemente.

\- Lo que pase conmigo y Daidouji es problema nuestro, NO TUYO.

\- ¿Por qué demonios lo dejas acercarse tanto? ¿Por qué aceptas sus golpes? – pregunto muy alterada Nozomi. - ¿Qué acaso a tu novio le agrada esta situación? ¿O el problema es por él, aceptas todo esto por su culpa? – le pregunto arrinconándola.

\- Maldita sea, yo termine con él desde hace más de seis meses. No tienes por qué meter a terceros en esto y si acepto todo esto, es cosa que a ninguna le concierne saber.

\- Pues si me concierne, porque te quiero como…

\- MALDITA SEA YA SE QUE ME QUIERES COMO A UNA AMIGA, DEJA DE RESTREGARMELO EN LA CARA – exploto Eli.

Nozomi no le contesto nada. No supo reaccionar al igual que nosotras, al parecer no era la única que tenía problemas fuertes. Eli intento irse, pero Nozomi solo la abrazo fuertemente, no le dijo nada, pero la abrazo tan intensamente que causo un pequeño sonrojo en Umi.

\- Ni si quiera yo sé cómo te quiero – dijo fuerte y claramente, aunque su voz sonaba temblorosa. - ¿Podemos darnos una tregua por una semana? Solo una semana Elichi por favor, sé que es difícil para ti, pero también lo es para mí.

Eli trato de zafarse, pero Nozomi no la dejo. Al darse cuenta que no podría con ella, casi sin querer simplemente se dejó llevar y correspondió su abrazo.

\- Solo una semana. La verdad también estoy cansada.

\- Al igual que todas nosotras – dijo Niko poniéndose frente a ellas – sé que las cosas entre ustedes son difíciles, pero también es complicado para nosotras verlas pelear, solo les pido que esta semana intenten, retomar todo lo que vivieron antes de que se distanciaron, vayan por el postre favorita de esta rubia todos los días. Así comenzó todo, tal vez así se pueda sanar todo.

\- Podemos ir a comer algo, en lugar de beber – me dijo Eli con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

\- La verdad mientras pueda salir de estas cuatro paredes no me importa, a donde vaya.

Después de esa escena todas nos quedamos calladas hasta que Maki nos indicó que había terminado con las heridas de mis manos, me indico que tardarían unos tres días en sanar, pero para la fecha de nuestro concierto todo estaría mejor. Tal vez hasta podría salir a actuar sin los vendajes cuidadosos y muy bien elaborados que hizo en mis manos.

Salimos apresuradamente, del departamento, realmente me estaba ahogando, afortunadamente pudimos encontrar un lugar que nos hizo felices a Eli y a mí, era un bar, restaurant primero comimos algo, por primera vez no pedí algo con arroz, por ahora todo lo asociaba con Rin y el arroz era indudablemente una fuente inagotable de momentos que compartimos mientras ella comía ramen.

\- Pues yo me la pasé muy bien en la fiesta, la verdad es que me reí mucho de varias cosas que pasaron – comento Honoka aguantándose la risa tratando de romper el pesado ambiente, al ver de reojo a Umi y Kotori tenía que tapar su boca para no soltar una carcajada.

\- ¿Verdad que si Honoka? Es divertido ver a gente hormonal – decía Niko también riéndose de las mencionadas.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? – dijo Nozomi siguiéndoles el juego.

\- Veras íbamos entrando a los baños cuando escuchamos ruidos extraños en el servicio para discapacitados, como Honoka se asustó al escuchar quisimos ir a investigar, te lo juro que parecía como si quisieran matar a alguien. – conto Niko muy dramáticamente.

\- Niko tiene razón, quise ir a auxiliar a quien fuera que estaba sufriendo, pero me equivoque, en efecto había un par de personas escondidas a medio vestir en el baño, les juro que jamás vuelvo a ayudar a nadie- dijo Honoka, a punto de carcajearse.

\- ¡BASTA! – grito Umi muy sonrojada. – Fue un accidente, ósea, ya les expliqué que Kotori tenía algo atorado en el cierre del vestido y por eso… no era lo que parecía- trataba de explicar completamente roja.

\- Yo pensé que ya había pasado su adolescencia – comento Eli con un tono poco común en ella.

\- Claro, que ya paso fue un accidente – insistía Umi, parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar de la vergüenza. – Además a Honoka la encontramos en una situación peor y nadie le dijo nada.

\- Ara, ara, Umi-chan no pensé que fueras ese tipo de personas, delegando responsabilidades y justificándote por actos ajenos – volvió a decir la peli morada de manera burlona, mientras fingía llorar. – Yo no te eduque así.

\- Kotori diles algo – dijo la peli azul con un puchero enorme en la cara.

\- Umi-chan déjalas, solo están celosas de que nosotras aun mantenemos la llama viva – dijo Kotori tomando a la primera por sorpresa por su respuesta, la cual no supo que decir y comenzó a tartamudear, cosa que aprovecho la pajarita para robarle un beso, no muy decente frente a todas.

\- ¿Quieren que vaya a sacar a la gente del baño? – pregunto Maki aguantando la risa.

No contestaron, solo siguieron besándose y con un gesto que hicieron con las manos nos pidieron que las ignoráramos. Honoka solo se empezó a reír mientras Niko comenzaba a contarnos como se la pasaron ella y Maki en la fiesta.

\- Pues yo me divertí mucho, gracias a que invitaste a la familia de Maki y Niko pudimos compartir un rato con nuestra preciada familia. Kokoro, me sorprendió al parecer está experimentando su primer amor, solo espero que ese niño no haga llorar a mi pequeña hermanita. – Dijo poniendo un gesto gracioso en la cara parecía que quería ahorcar a alguien invisible.

\- No seas exagerada Niko-chi tu hermana ya va a cumplir 15 años es normal que se enamore.

\- Nozomi, yo no peleo que se enamore, peleo que el idiota al que le entrego su corazón pueda ser un animal, no voy a permitir que nadie le haga daño.

\- Mi vida, debes dejar que tus hermanos se equivoquen, recuerda que tu aprendiste sola a controlarte y a seguir adelante, en especial con nuestra relación, pero te entiendo, aunque solo es mi pequeña cuñadita también me dio cierto miedo que la lastimen.

\- Que hermosa familia – dijo Eli molestando a Niko.

\- ¿Verdad que sí? – molesto Kotori esta vez, al parecer ya habían terminado con sus muestras de afecto.

\- Yo tengo a mi novia y a mi familia, y soy feliz por eso, que ustedes sean unas envidiosas no es mi problema – dijo Maki jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

\- Tsundere – le dije sacándole la lengua.

\- ¿Y tú Honoka? ¿Qué hiciste ayer? Porque después de la presentación de Hanayo-chan tú y Kira desaparecieron misteriosamente – molesto Umi esta vez. – además de que a pesar de ser una fiesta de noche en un lugar muy bonito creo que iban demasiado formales.

\- Nada en especial. – contesto la implicada haciéndose la desentendida. Todas la observamos fijamente ya que pese a su respuesta estaba ligeramente sonrojada. La observe detenidamente hasta que mis ojos se posaron en un pequeño detalle.

\- ¿Qué significa ese anillo Honoka-chan? – me gano la pregunta Kotori.

\- Nada en especial. Solo acepte casarme con Hiroshi – contesto como si nada la ex peli naranja.

\- ¿QUÉ? – gritamos todas.

\- Cuéntanos ¿cómo fue? ¿se casarán pronto? – pregunto Niko con los ojos llenos de ilusión.

\- ¿Estas completamente segura de casarte? – Pregunto Umi.

\- ¡Felicidades! – Dijo Kotori.

\- Tranquilas les contare como paso – dijo con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Después de que Hanayo se presentara me tomo de la mano y me saco corriendo del lugar, cosa que se me hizo divertida los primeros 2 kilómetros después de eso ya lloraba por el dolor en los pies. El al ver mi mirada llena de dolor me cargo en sus brazos hasta que llegamos al lugar adecuado. Fue muy vergonzoso porque, aunque quería pasar desapercibida él me fue haciendo reír por todo el camino. Llamando la atención de muchos, me llevo a una linda playa abandonada, contrato un vehículo que nos llevó hasta ahí después de que llegáramos al lugar donde nos iban a encontrar, en el camino, estuvimos jugando a adivinar lo que veíamos, jugamos un poco con las cartas, fue hermoso, porque me sentía muy feliz solo por estar con él.

Al llegar me encontré con una hermosa cena completamente romántica, a mitad de la nada había cuatro faros encendidos por un fuego hermoso, lo cual era perfecto ya que a pesar del frio que hacía en ese lugar por la época del año se mantenía caliente y muy agradable.

\- ¿Con motivo de que me has invitado a esta cena? – le pregunte a mi novio viéndolo a los ojos. El solo me sonrió e hizo un gesto dando a entender que no había un motivo en especial cenamos entre bromas y anécdotas pese a que habíamos tenido un par de peleas recientemente me sentía feliz por estar con él, gracias a él había aprendido que merecía ser amada, aunque mis padres se equivocaron conmigo y de cierta manera yo con ellos, merecía el amor que tenía en mi vida.

Después de cenar y que el personal que el contrato me invito a dar una caminata por la playa. Era extraño ya que sin querer nos vestimos muy parecido para la fiesta yo si recuerdan llevaba un vestido de gala, color azul marino con algunos detalles en formas de pétalo de cerezo, pero eran blancos, subían desde la falta hasta el hombro en forma de espiral. Aunque claro se logró de esa manera porque él me lo obsequio y me rogo que me lo pusiera.

\- Honoka, ¿no crees que nuestro futuro es un poco incierto? – me pregunto preocupado.

\- La verdad si, lo creo, porque nadie tenemos nada asegurado, no es sencillo tener en claro que va a pasar. Sé que las cosas entre nosotros no han sido fáciles y en gran parte ha sido por mi culpa. Aun así, espero poder pasar mucho tiempo contigo y poder construir algo real juntos. – Le dije mirándolo a los ojos intensamente.

\- Tienes razón no sabemos que nos espera en el futuro, y me ha tenido muy preocupado eso desde que nos encontramos, me pone un poco en jaque que mi padre me volviera a comprometer y la verdad es que no me cansare de luchar hasta lograr que esa estúpida idea se vaya de su cabeza, así tenga que olvidarme de mi padre por el resto de mi vida, como sea tiene a mi hermana para eso, con ella también podría cumplir sus caprichos, si elige a la persona adecuada – me dijo muy serio.

\- Eso se escuchó muy egoísta Kira – le dije haciendo un gesto molesto por su insensible cometario. – Si le pides eso a tu padre, simplemente estas haciendo de nuevo lo que no quieres vivir, y será una cadena interminable de dolor si no llegan a un verdadero acuerdo.

\- Lo sé, pero la verdad no sé qué más hacer. – me dijo poniendo cara de cachorrito arrepentido.

\- HIROSHI KIRA, ¿Ya se lo propusiste a tu padre? – le pregunte algo exaltada por la idea.

\- Si te digo que no, ¿me creerías? – me dijo poniendo un puchero tan adorable que estuve a punto de olvidar el tema y lanzarme a besarlo, pero afortunadamente tuve el suficiente autocontrol para evitar eso, solamente lo mire seriamente, esperando una respuesta. – Perdón – me contesto – pero realmente no quiero separarme de ti, yo quiero casarme, pero contigo, quiero tener un futuro contigo, tener hijos, construir lo que tanto soñábamos desde nuestra prematura juventud, desde antes de que nos diéramos cuenta de lo casquivano que puede ser este maldito mundo.

\- Se lo que sientes, mi amor, pero no podemos ser tan mezquinos, es como si yo les dijera a mis padres que casaran a Yukiho, a final de cuentas lo único que quieren es proteger su fortuna quien se case no va a cambiar el fin, ya que tendrán un heredero que reclame el lote, pero no es correcto mi amor – le dije mientras acariciaba su cara.

\- Esta bien. Tienes razón – agacho la mirada mientras hacia un puchero aún más adorable que el anterior – ¡ya se tengo la solución perfecta! – exclamo emocionado – antes de que le preguntara empezaron a explotar cientos de fuegos artificiales frente a nosotros. Los cuales iluminando el mar y todo el cielo antes obscuro se llenaba de luces, pocos segundos después, se leía un hermoso letrero el cual decía ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo? Millones de colores a mí al rededor, los cuales eran testigos de mi sorpresa y la emoción que me lleno en instantes. Me giré rápidamente para encararlo y lo encontré frente a mi arrodillado con una cajita en la mano y una sonrisa en la cara.

\- ¿Quieres ser la prometida que no estaba en los planes de mi padre? – solo atine a sonreír plenamente y lanzarme a sus brazos llena de felicidad, no le conteste con palabras simplemente lo bese llena de alegría.

\- ¿Eso es un sí? – pregunto burlón.

\- Mo, no me hagas reconsiderar las opciones – le dije dándole un zapé en por gracioso.

\- Después de eso, simplemente nos quedamos haciendo planes hasta que llegaron por nosotros, la verdad es que aún no puedo creer lo que está pasando es mágico, es increíble – dijo Honoka con los ojos llenos de alegría.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que te hayas vuelto tan cursi? – dijo Nozomi mientras hacía gestos graciosos imitando la cara de boba que tenía nuestra amiga.

\- No se burlen, estoy feliz – dijo haciendo un puchero, haciéndonos reír a todas.

\- Lo que no puedo creer es que alguien haya sido capaz de sacar el lado romántico de tu cabezota con lo densa que eres – dijo Umi intentando molestarla.

\- Hay no, tu no me vas a salir con que yo soy densa si tú eres la princesa de la densidad – contra ataco Honoka con una media sonrisa – sino preguntémosles a Kotori cuanto no sufrió porque no entendías las señales tan obvias que te mandaba.

\- No soy densa. Solo me avergonzaba pensarlo.

\- Ni intentes justificarte, porque tú y ella siempre se estaban echando indirectas tú con tus canciones y ella con sus vestuarios donde siempre la primera en ser dibujada eras tu – contra ataco Eli.

\- Y hablo el príncipe de todas las legiones de densos de Japón – contra ataco Niko.

\- No, no, no, no tu no hables, que si no es porque la última pelea que tuviste con Maki antes de que comenzaran a salir se dio, te aseguro que seguirías amándola en secreto – dijo Nozomi.

\- ¿Mira quién lo dice? – le dije antes de tomar un trago a mi bebida.

\- Hanayo, no las apoyes – exclamo sorprendida Maki intentando no reírse por la pelea tan absurda que estábamos teniendo.

\- No y no y no, las densas y super densas son Umi, Eli, Honoka y Rin sino pregúntale a Hanayo lo que le costó hacer entender a Rin que no tenía nada con MI MAKI, ¿o no Hana…- antes de terminar todas se quedaron calladas realmente incomodas por el ambiente que se desarrolló de un segundo a otro.

Sonreí tranquilamente – tienes razón me costó mucho trabajo que solo recordarlo me da migraña – volví a beber de mi copa hasta dejarla vacía, levante la mano para pedir otra ronda de lo que estaba bebiendo antes de continuar con mi respuesta- pero al final creo que la más densa fui yo, espero y todas sus relaciones no terminen nunca y tengan la fortaleza de luchar por lo que tienen en conjunto y no por su lado.

\- Hanayo no quise…- intento disculparse Niko, pero no la deje terminar.

\- No te disculpes, no podemos ocultar ni negar por siempre que Rin y yo terminamos así que por ahora no me digan nada más. Sigamos platicando. – sonreí tratando de sonar tranquila.

Por un momento nadie dijo nada, el mesero llego con mi bebida, pero antes de irse si quiera ya me la había terminado, le pedí un par de bebidas más antes de que se fuera evitando así que viniera muy seguido a la mesa. Poco a poco recuperamos la conversación, pero algo de mí no me dejo concentrarme de nuevo, seguimos platicando por un par de minutos hasta que alguien llamó mi atención.

\- Escóndanme – alcance a gritar antes de meterme en medio de Eli y Umi quienes se divertían a costa de Honoka.

\- Koizumi san, que gusto encontrarnos – escuche la voz de mi adorado director.

\- Yamamoto-Kun, que gusto verlo – le conteste tratando de no escucharme asustada ni nerviosa por su actitud hacia mí.

\- Me sentare un momento, Koizumi – dijo cuando ya estaba sentado, - milagrosamente pudo hacerlo pese a que éramos ya 8 personas. - ¿pensaste lo que te dije? Es una muy buena oportunidad, y queda poco tiempo para poder responder.

\- No he pensado en nada de eso, he estado ocupada – conteste algo sonrojada por la mirada de intriga que mis amigas tenían sobre mi – además – continúe pese a la vergüenza que me causaba – como ya le había dicho prefiero centrarme en terminar mis estudios completamente antes de pensar en la posibilidad de irme al extranjero.

\- Pero no es solo irte al extranjero, es iniciar en películas, series en estados unidos, podrías despegar tu carrera con broche de oro y asegúrate el éxito eternamente. Cantas, bailas, actúas e interpretas de manera excepcional, un talento único, y no lo digo solamente porque además de todo eres hermosa desde tu rostro hasta las perfectas formas de tu cuerpo. – Me dijo viéndome lujuriosamente.

\- Sensei, ya le dije que yo no estoy interesada, ni en esa oportunidad, ni en usted – le dije molesta por su actitud.

\- ¿Es por la chica gato? Ya te dije que ella no vale la pena, te dejara botada en cuanto pueda, y este sacrificio será en vano, sal, busca nuevas oportunidades y olvídate de ella, veraz que lejos de esa peste peli naranja podrás pensar más claramente. El hecho de que me gustes y mucho, no implica solamente el perfecto físico que tienes, sino también tu talento, no lo dejes perder por una chiquilla que se emberrincha y no escucha tus razones, por cierto, me llamo Saotome san, necesita saber si podrás o no comenzar con la próxima obra de teatro – me dijo ya un poco molesto.

\- Llamare al señor Saotome cuando sea necesario. Si me disculpa está interrumpiendo una salida con mis amigas, nos veremos la semana que entra en gira, después de eso espero no volver a encontrármelo nunca – le conteste muy despectivamente.

\- Claro, yo espero lo contrario, ojalá nos toque tener la vida juntos, Hanayo, por cierto, me saludas a Hoshizora y su nueva conquista, me agrado mucho verlos tan felices en el cine, sino me crees pregúntale por el final de la película romántica de estreno, aunque pensándolo bien no sé si le puso atención, estaba muy entretenida si sabes a lo que me refiero – me giño el ojo, se levantó y sin despedirse se fue dejándonos ahí. Me moleste mucho y no sabía qué hacer, trate de respirar lo más calmadamente que pude, pero se me hacía difícil.

\- ¿Quién era ese? – pregunto Maki una vez que salió de su sorpresa.

\- Mesero, una botella de lo que estoy tomando – grite, sin contestarle a la pelirroja, me termine el contenido de mi copa y la que seguía antes de contestar – es el director de mis últimas tres obras de teatro, pero es un pesado, por eso no las invite a ninguna. La ocasión que Maki y Niko fueron fue por merita casualidad. Al principio Rin me acompañaba a todas, pero cuando llegue a esa compañía elegí no decirle más nada, una sola vez me vio con ella y se la paso molestando, no quería exponerla, Rin estaba llevando muy bien el olvidar su pasado, como para que la expusiera a un idiota como el que no supo. Respetar una negativa, yo no era como el resto de sus actrices que por obtener el protagónico se dejaba besar y toquetear. Al final mi talento supero a esas fulanas y él se vio obligado a darme los protagónicos, nunca me dejo tranquila – les conté, tratando de escucharme tranquila, pero por sus caras creo que cause el efecto contrario. El mesero llego segundos después y solamente puso la botella frente a mí, ignore los ingredientes que acompañaban al licor, para vaciar su contenido en mi vaso y después tomarlo sin reservas.

\- Deja de beber tan rápido o tendremos que llevarte a rastras a tu departamento – me riño Maki, la ignore y volviendo a servirme, tome el contenido de mi copa hasta dejarla vacía de nuevo, volví a servirme antes de contestar – no te preocupes tengo más aguante del que parece y por hoy no quiero saber nada de lo que es correcto o no, así que, por favor, déjenme embriagarme hasta que ya no pueda más con mi alma – nadie me contesto. Seguí tomando hasta que perdí la conciencia, lo último que recuerdo son las luces de mi cuarto, esas estrellas que había creado solamente para ella.

Íbamos de regreso a nuestra casa, después de dejar a Hanayo en su departamento y que una sorprendida Rin nos cuestionara el porqué del estado alcohólico de su compañera y que nadie fuera capaz de responderle haciéndola enojar un poco, por fin llegaríamos a casa.

Íbamos en el elevador en completo silencio. Maki estaba entretenida peleando por mensajes con sus padres mientras Niko, volteaba el rostro fingiendo que eso no le molestaba, salimos del departamento en calma, pero conforme nos acercábamos a nuestro departamento comencé a escuchar los gritos acalorados de una pelea.

\- ¡NO SE TE OCURRIO OTRA MALDITA IDEA MÁS QUE LA DE PROPONERLE A MI PADRE CASARME! – gritaba una mujer, esa voz la conocía, claro que la reconocería en cualquier lugar.

\- Cálmate por favor. Ya te dije que yo lo voy a solucionar, además ya te dije que me voy a casar, y pronto sabrás con quien.

\- YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME IMPORTA CON QUIEN TE CASES, PERO CASATE TU – volvió a gritar esa persona, cosa que no me gusto porque le gritaba a mi novio,

\- Por favor ya cálmate – le dijo Hiroshi tratando de calmarla. Íbamos entrando cuando los vi a los dos frente a mi tan iguales y tan distintos ella la que fue mi amiga un tiempo, y el, el amor de mi vida.

\- NO ME VOY A CALMAR, PRIMERO ME QUITASTE EL AMOR DE LA CHICA QUE AMABA Y AHORA MI LIBERTAD, ¿QUIÉN TE CRES QUE ERES? – Grito aún más fuerte.

\- Ya te dije, que lo solucionare, me voy a casar pronto y mi padre desistirá de su estúpida idea de casarte.

\- ¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS SE QUERRIA CASAR CONTIGO MALDITA SEA? Porque según yo, no puedes lograr que nadie se quede a tu lado – le dijo con burla. Lo cual me molesto mucho.

\- Yo, soy la persona con la cual se va a casar – dije firmemente desde la puerta, sé que ella reconoció mi voz al instante, se giró rápidamente para encararme, ahí estaba ella justo como la recordaba, igual de pequeña, como en nuestros tiempos de preparatoria, me sentía algo avergonzada por la situación, pero no iba a permitir que le gritoneara de esa manera. – Hola, Tsubasa hace tiempo que no nos veíamos.

Ella me miro con mucha sorpresa y no solamente por volvernos a encontrar o la situación ambas estábamos demasiado impactadas por lo que estaba pasado.

Honoka – susurro antes de que ninguno de los presentes pusiéramos decir nada, se desmallo por la impresión.

Continuara…

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad que me hacen muy feliz.


	17. Capitulo Diecisiete

CAPITULO DIECISIETE

Silencio…

Todo se encontraba en absoluto silencio en la habitación. Después de que me desmayara desperté en la habitación de mi hermano lo sé porque los colores que tenían las paredes solo podían pertenecer a sus egocentrismos, todo estaba pintado de blanco con los bordes azules, había fotografías muy bien colocadas cada sesenta centímetros, había fotos de guitarristas, paisajes y de la familia o lo que era su familia originalmente ya que ni mi madre, ni yo aparecíamos en ellas. Siempre me he preguntado si nos odia, sé que no fue sencillo para el ver como después de que su madre muriera, papá comenzó a salir con varias mujeres hasta que conoció a mamá, aun así, el trato con él siempre había sido muy distante, para ambas.

Me reincorpore tratando de ubicar un reloj, no tarde mucho en encontrarlo. Estaba en su escritorio junto a una foto de él y Honoka, me levante para tomar con mis manos temblorosas la prueba de que mi corazón se había vuelto a romper, cuando mi padre me informo que tenía que casarme por el bien de la familia, me volví loca, el trato era que yo me deslindaría de toda mi herencia de ser necesario, pero él me dejaría seguir con mi carrera como idol, y ahora por culpa de mi estúpido hermano, papá quería casarme.

Han pasado tantas cosas desde que me aleje de él y de Honoka, recuerdo que nuestra última cita no fue lo mejor, ese día me le confesé, le dije que la amaba y que quería que fuera mi novia, ella solo se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza, pidiéndome perdón ya que ella no sentía eso por mí. Me conto que estaba enamorada de un chico, alguien más que la hacía feliz, que pronto si le permitía me lo presentaría, por esas fechas mi hermano regreso a casa.

Estaba muy emocionado porque nos presentaría a la chica que había elegido como esposa, por la cual peleo hasta casi perderlo todo con mi padre, de hecho, lo había perdido todo, pero aun así insistió en presentarnos a su chica. Bendita sorpresa nos llevamos los tres cuando nos encontramos frente a frente, su novia era mi amada Honoka, la cual estaba demasiado impresionada por verme ahí, lógicamente nunca imagino que él y yo seríamos hermanos.

Toc, toc, toc – disculpa Tsubasa ¿estas despierta? – pregunto tímidamente Nishikino al otro lado de la puerta.

\- Si – conteste secamente.

\- Estamos esperándote para el desayuno, sal en unos momentos por favor.

\- Gracias – le respondí secamente. Cerré los ojos y me prepare mentalmente para lo que me enfrentaría no quiero hacer una escenita, pero aún existe mucho dolor, por culpa de estos idiotas y de mis propias acciones. Tomé con cuidado mi abrigo color negro, y me lo puse, tenía frio, el invierno estaba siendo especialmente duro este año. Antes de salir respire profundamente y me prometí a mí misma que esta vez me iría con todas las respuestas que necesito, para seguir con mi vida.

Y de ser posible, podría perdonarlos, porque, aunque me doliera aceptarlo, cuando me aleje de ellos me aferre a un odio infundado que ya era momento de olvidar y seguir adelante.

\- Honoka, Honoka, HO-NO-KA – escuche que me gritaron muy cerca del oído, hasta brinque del susto que me causo.

\- ¿Por qué me gritas? – le respondí al idiota de mi novio mientras lo golpeaba en el pecho, la cabeza, donde podía, el simplemente se comenzó a reír por mi actitud "infantil" según me decía entre risas.

\- No te enojes, mi niña hermosa, es que no me hacías caso, por eso tenía que llamar tu atención – me dijo mientras me abrazaba e intentaba besarme para que me estuviera tranquila. Intente no ceder ante sus provocaciones, pero me fue casi imposible no hacerlo. Es adictivo estar con él, desde que me pidió matrimonio, los dos estamos especialmente melosos, no podemos vivir sin estar lejos, lo adoro.

\- Deja…- beso – de ser…- beso – tan meloso – beso – tenemos muchas cosas – beso – que aclarar – beso – con tu hermana – le dije como pude, pero simplemente me ignoro, estábamos en mi habitación. Después de que Tsu, se desmayara la dejamos dormir ahí y nosotros dormimos en la mía. Fue hermoso, porque pese a que ambos nos moríamos de ganas por ser uno, resistimos, para guardarnos al momento de poder llamarnos esposos. Aunque es hermosa y bella nuestra intención resistir, no es sencillo.

\- Esta bien. La verdad es que no sé qué decirle a Tsubasa, seguramente ella piensa que la odio pero no es así, simplemente ella y yo somos demasiado diferentes y jamás tuvimos el tiempo de convivir verdaderamente, cuando ella nació, mi padre en seguida me mando a un internado en Europa, regrese solamente a estudiar la universidad y los únicos momentos que pasamos juntos fueron cuando le platique del amor de mi vida, y cuando peleamos porque nos dimos cuenta que amábamos a la misma persona – me dijo poniendo un puchero hermoso, no me resistí y lo bese, era un tramposo.

\- Aun así, debemos enfrentarla, la verdad es que después de esa pelea que tuvimos, me sentí sumamente mal por ella, por ustedes, intente no creer que su distanciamiento seria aún más grande por mi culpa, pero no lo logre, pocos días después paso lo de mis padres y me llene de miedos. Por eso termine contigo de esa manera tan tonta, y deje a un lado a Tsu, para encerrarme en mi dolor.

\- No sé por qué no me sorprende, pero, sabes una cosa, esta vez no dejare que te arranquen de mi lado, nada, ni nadie, serás mi esposa para toda la vida, tendremos hijos igual de hermosos y atolondrados que tú, con mi hermosa personalidad y podremos salir adelante – declaro tan seguro de sí mismo, que no tuve opción más que afirmar con un beso, la promesa que sin querer me hizo, la oportunidad de ser felices.

\- ¿Lista para lo que venga? – me dijo sonriendo.

\- Solo si tu estas a mi lado, para sostener mi mano.

Después de ese momento exageradamente cursi entre nosotros, nos levantamos para ir a preparar el desayuno. Maki nos hizo el favor de llamar a Tsu para poder desayunar, eran las 7:30 antes del meridiano, las chicas llegarían a las 09:00 para ensayar hasta las 12:00 pm. Eli y Nozomi partirían a su viaje de aquí. Así que tendríamos el tiempo necesario para platicar. O al menos intentarlo, sospecho que, aunque queramos no todo será tan sencillo.

\- Buenos días – Saludo Tsubasa tímidamente al entrar a la habitación, la observe fijamente, realmente había cambiado un poco más no lo necesario como para olvidarme de ella. Había crecido al menos unos 5 centímetros, seguía siendo bajita, casi tanto como Niko, la sorpresa es que ella lo era más, al menos la chef número uno del universo puede sentirse orgullosa por eso. Había crecido en todos los sentidos ya que, al tener una figura muy bien contorneada, podías delinear solo con la vista su cuerpo.

Vestía un overol sencillo color blanco, y unas botas del mismo color que le llegaban hasta las pantorrillas, parecía un lindo enanito sacado de un cuento de navidad, ya que, con su cabello largo, tan anaranjado como lo recuerdo y un tierno puchero de nerviosismo, te hacía sentir ganas de protegerla, desde que la conocí eso me inspiro un sentimiento enorme de protección. Siento lo mismo por ella, que por mis amigas una fuerte conexión que nos llena de alegría al saber que todo puede ser diferente si estamos juntas.

\- Buenos días, hermana, siéntate, te estamos esperando para comenzar – hablo mi novio muy serio, yo solo sonreí de medio lado, algo nerviosa por la reacción que pudiera tener, puse frente a todos, un poco de fruta picada, jugo, y unas tostadas, deje en la mesa crema de maní, mermelada de fresa, frambuesa y melocotón, maple, y todo lo que encontré que pudiera acompañar el desayuno, me sentía muy nerviosa y más porque al comenzar a comer ninguno dijimos nada. Fue el desayuno más tenso que he vivido en 5 años.

\- Gracias por la comida – dijimos todos, después de iniciar nuestro día.

\- ¿Dónde se encuentra Nishikino? Pensé que nos acompañaría, como ella fue la que me llamo para venir – pregunto Tsubasa sin vernos a los ojos.

\- Ella y Niko, salieron a desayunar, tenían una plática pendiente y nos quisieron dejar nuestro espacio – le contesto Hiroshi algo nervioso.

\- Son muy amables. – Respondió sin verlo.

\- Bien, es momento de hablar directamente de lo que paso entre nosotros hace años, y dejarnos de evasivas, me desesperan – les dije mirándolos de reojo, a veces mi novio y mi amiga son insoportables.

\- Bien. Concuerdo contigo Honoka, ¿Por qué le dijiste a mi papá, que me casara? ¿Qué te hice hermano? ¿de verdad me odias tanto? El trato era que, si yo me convertía en Idol, yo me olvidaría por completo de la herencia que me "correspondía" pero ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué me quieres arruinar la vida? – le pregunto Tsubasa con lágrimas en los ojos – te quedaste con el amor de la única persona que he amado, y eso no te lo puedo pelear porque solo ustedes conocen su historia. Pero ¿Por qué tanta tiranía conmigo?

\- Yo, Tsubasa, veras… no te odio ni mucho menos quiero que te pasen cosas malas en tu vida, yo en realidad te quiero mucho, pero no sé cómo hablar contigo, tenía cinco años cuando nos separaron y nuestros padres nunca, nos permitieron estar juntos como hermanos. Todo empeoro cuando al cumplir 18 años papá me informo que tenía que casarme quisiera o no. Pero yo ya estaba enamorado de mi hermosa Honoka, la conocí la primera vez que vine de visita, era abril ella aún tenía 13 años, y pues nos hicimos amigos, hasta que me enamoré y …. Tsubasa, perdóname – dijo mi novio poniéndose rápidamente de pie, para arrodillarse frente a ella, sorprendiéndonos a las dos. – Perdóname por haberte fallado como hermano y más por meterte en este problema, pero fui egoísta, después de casi cinco años de estar a la deriva por fin volví a ver a Honoka y pensé en darme por vencido con ella.

Pero no pude, la amo tanto que luche hasta lograr que su corazón se abriera de nuevo, y papá volvió a elegir por mí, me grito que estaba comprometido y que no tendría otra opción más que casarme o me quitaría mi herencia, pero le grite que poco me importaba, porque ya estaba estable económicamente, después de nuestra primera pelea y que dejara de apoyarme, trabaje mucho para juntar dinero e invertirlo en muchos negocios y uno funciono, actualmente soy el dueño de un restaurant, una discoteca y una cafetería, por eso no me preocupo por el dinero, porque puedo mantenerme solo. Le hice la recomendación a mi padre en un momento de enojo y fue más que nada una burla la que le hice, no creí que fuera capaz de hacerlo, te prometo que lo voy a arreglar – dijo sin levantar la cabeza.

\- Levántate, estúpido hermano, ¿Cómo voy a odiarte, si haces esto? – dijo Tsubasa mientras se ponía a su altura para levantarlo y abrazarlo, se vieron a los ojos y se soltaron a llorar, era demasiado bello ver como su relación se había sanado o al menos comenzaba a ser diferente con un acto tan difícil, y a la vez tan simple, voltee la mirada, me alegraba por ellos, pero me dolió mucho por mi situación con mi hermana.

Muy en el fondo daría casi cualquier cosa por poder volver a escuchar a mi hermana regañarme por lo cabezota que solía ser, por llegar a mi casa, y ver a mis padres tan tranquilos como siempre, y darles las gracias porque no se cansaban de producir pasta de judías para que pudiéramos comer y darme una vida tan llena de alegría. Solo que eso no eran más que sueños míos, seré muy feliz junto a mi futuro esposo, pero aun así siento un dolor en el pecho al saber que nadie de mi familia me acompañaría ese día.

\- ¿Qué pasa mi amor porque lloras? – escuche que me decía mi novio regresándome a la realidad, los mire de nuevo ambos estaban frente a mi mirándome preocupados, por las lágrimas que ni siquiera era consciente que derramaba, hasta que me lo dijo.

\- Me siento muy feliz por ustedes, es todo – les dije tratando de poner mi mejor sonrisa, la más sincera, no mentí de verdad estoy feliz por ellos.

\- Ya veraz que todo se solucionara con tu hermana, al menos a ella la podrás recuperar pronto – no le conteste solo me solté a llorar, detesto estos momentos de debilidad, pero de verdad, extraño a mi familia, entre lágrimas le conté a Tsubasa lo que paso con mis padres y mi hermana, fue muy bueno porque, aunque seguía llorando, ya no sentía ese horrible peso que me asfixiaba en el pecho.

\- Dale tiempo al tiempo, veras que todo se soluciona entre ustedes, creo que a veces todos se equivocan y causamos daño al equivocarnos, pero no por eso, podemos decir que lo que otros hacen es lo más terrible, sin querer nosotros podemos hacer cosas peores – me dijo Tsubasa mientras me tomaba de la mano con cariño.

\- ¿No creen que es extraño? – les dije después de notar lo absurda que era esta situación, dos hermanos, enamorados en algún momento de mí dándome su apoyo incondicional, tan diferentes tanto emocional, como físicamente, es una cosa muy rara.

\- Si lo es, pero les voy a ser sincera, aun te quiero Honoka, pero no sé de qué manera, eso aún lo tengo que descubrir, son muchas emociones por un solo día, y no soy tan buena asimilando las cosas. Pero de algo pueden estar seguros los dos, no me meteré en su relación y cuentan con todo mi apoyo, será difícil, porque me he aferrado tanto a quererte que ya no sé, si realmente te amo, como algo más que mi amiga, y a ti querido hermano, viví toda la vida pensando que me odiabas, y ahora que se, que no es así tampoco sé muy bien que debo hacer – nos dijo tan lento como pudo, respiro hondamente y continuo, mientras nos tomaba de la mano – solo quiero que todos seamos felices, porque al final, ustedes, Erena y Anju, son mi familia, más de lo que nuestros padres pudieron ser.

\- Te prometo que podremos ser buenos amigos, más que hermanos y que cuentas siempre conmigo, no estás sola y resolveré el grandísimo conflicto en el que te metí, eso te lo prometo – le dijo mi novio mientras se levantaba y la abrazaba, se veían graciosos, el un monstro enorme, ella tan pequeña y con esa apariencia tan frágil. Realmente me siento feliz de tenerlos en mi vida pese a todo.

Después de eso, nos quedamos platicando un muy buen rato hasta que llegaron por ella, se despidió de nosotros con una gran sonrisa en la cara, limpiamos todo lo que habíamos ensuciado mientras tarareaba una canción. Hiroshi simplemente me sonrío y comenzó a molestarme, aun me sentía un poco triste por el recuerdo de mi familia quebrantada, de todo aquello que he perdido. Le agradezco tanto tenerlo. Seguimos jugando hasta que llegaron las chicas y nos encontraron en el suelo de la sala jugando como niños pequeños. No podía ser una mujer adulta, simplemente lo amo demasiado como para no aprovechar mis días junto a él.

Salimos del departamento en completo silencio, las cosas estaban especialmente tensas entre nosotras dos, todo comenzó la semana pasada, me encontraba trabajando por fin había logrado ser la segunda al mando en el restaurant en el que trabajaba a medio tiempo, al parecer soy muy buena, o al menos eso dice mi maestro, aun así, a veces me pregunto si será verdad. Aquel día había demasiada gente en el restaurante tanto que apenas nos daban un respiro entre pedido y pedido, afortunadamente ese día tendría una mejor paga.

Seguí como si nada hasta que me llamaron de la gerencia pensé que me mandarían a comprar algunos ingredientes que estaban faltando, ya que el maestro es muy especial para las compras. Mi sorpresa fue enorme cuando me encontré con el padre de Maki frente a mí, mi jefe solo me miro con disgusto y me dejo asolas con ese hombre tan falto de sentimientos.

\- Con que, eres la segunda al mando de un restaurant de cuarta – me dijo con un gesto lleno de satisfacción al comenzar a humillarme – me imagino que al menos mi hija ya puede comer cosas con grasas. Recuerdo que cuando íbamos a restaurantes con clase, regresaba la comida con una cara de asco total, pero en fin no es de eso de lo que quiero hablar contigo.

\- ¿Qué desea entonces? – le pregunte con la voz a punto de quebrarse por el coraje que me estaba haciendo pasar.

\- ¿Cuánto dinero quieres para alejarte de mi hija? Hablo en serio Yazawa, mi hija tiene un futuro brillante, y tu simplemente la estás haciendo atrasarse en ese proyecto, no sé, si te dijo, pero cuando cumplió 10 años le presentamos a su futuro marido y tú, no te vas a interponer para que ella cumpla el propósito con el que nació, ser una digna heredera de esta estirpe.

\- Conozco la historia, y también sé que él no se quiere casar con ella. Y no quiero nada de su cochino dinero, yo no voy a renunciar a ella por ningún motivo. Señor se lo digo de verdad a este paso su hija lo va a odiar con toda su alma, no voy a separarme de ella, para que la condene a una vida que no merece.

\- Tu no conoces nada de mi familia, ni de las personas con las que te metes, espero y tengas suerte para volver a encontrar un trabajo. Te prometo que mientras yo respire no tendrás un día de descanso, en medida que sean necias lo pagaras, tú y solo tú, lo perderás todo, eso tenlo por seguro. Mi hija hará lo que es correcto me cueste lo que me cueste, así sea a costa de tu propia vida. Y por cierto espero que no vuelvas a hacer una escenita como la de hace unos días tratando de defendernos.

\- No se preocupe, nos veremos muy seguido, de ser necesario perderé mi vida con tal de que mi novia tenga una vida feliz, lejos de su estupidez.

\- Te vas a arrepentir de esto Yazawa, por cierto, esta despedida, lárguese. – Se sonrió cuando no me quedo de otra más que irme. Retuve mis lagrimas lo más que pude, hasta que llegue a casa, con este cambio seguramente me las vería negras estos meses, afortunadamente estoy un mes de concluir mi carrera y había ahorrado lo suficiente.

Después de eso, las cosas se pudieron difíciles. Como me lo prometió no duraba más de una semana en un trabajo, poco a poco todo se volvió tan difícil que me vi en la necesidad de regresar a casa de mi madre, poco después de eso mis hermanos y mi madre tuvieron que mudarse lejos, a casa de la abuela ya que también a ellos comenzaron a pasarles cosas extrañas y mama estaba por perder su trabajo.

Todo esto lo pase sola, no quise decirle nada a Maki, no perdería la esperanza por nada del mundo, inclusive la ayuda que recibía a veces de la abuela de mi novia desapareció, el motivo fue simple, su hijo le congelo la cuenta que tenía a su nombre para evitar que me ayudara. Maki seguía visitando a sus padres por pedido mío, yo comenzaba a sentirme un poco mal ya que algunas veces los sacrificios económicos incluían los alimentos que son básicos para poder sobrevivir.

La bomba explotó cuando mi novia quiso ir a mi antiguo departamento a darme una sorpresa y se encontró con la verdad, me fue a buscar a casa de mi madre, y al ver que todo estaba casi vacío se molestó mucho, le tuve que explicar que paso y desde ese día las cosas con ella están demasiado complicadas. Creo que tuvimos la pelea más horrible que recuerdo haber tenido con alguien aquel día, me reclamo hasta que se quedó sin energías de decir nada, yo me sentía un poco agotada, al principio quise defenderme o hacerla callar, pero realmente me sentía mal así que sin más me desmayé.

\- Niko, no me hagas esto despierta – escuche que me decían entre sueños. – Perdóname si, trata de despertar por favor – por el tono de voz que tenía seguramente estaba llorando y yo no quiero que sufra por mi culpa, abrí los ojos con mucho trabajo para encontrarme con la mirada preocupada de mi tomate favorito lleno de lágrimas.

\- ¿Por qué lloras? La que se desmayó fui yo, no tu mi niña – le dije tratando de sonar divertida, pero ella solo se soltó a llorar de nuevo. Me abrazo fuertemente y siguió llorando, si para mi es difícil esto, para ella lo es el doble. Al final es su padre del que hablamos, el que la está haciendo sufrir con sus egoístas acciones.

\- Perdón Niko, pero no voy a permitir que esto siga pasando. Hare lo necesario para que todo esto se detenga – no me dejo repelar ni nada por el estilo. Solo se marchó, dejándome con la sensación de que su padre había ganado, nos vimos los siguientes días, por cuestiones del concierto, pero ni ella me hablaba ni yo a ella, tenía mucho miedo de que solo me notificara que se casaría pronto, de cualquier manera, su padre había ganado me quito la vida por fin.

Estaba muy sumida en mis pensamientos tanto que no note que estaba a punto de besarme, fui consciente de eso hasta que sentí sus suaves labios sobre los míos, realmente adoraba la sensación de calidez que me transmitían estos. Pese a que me quedé a dormir con ella no habíamos hablado, inclusive preparé un futon para dormir anoche, me sentí dolida enormemente por esa separación, desde que descubrió mi mentira respecto a lo que vivía gracias a mi querido sue-ogro.

Las cosas entre nosotras regresaron a ser como cuando íbamos en preparatoria, peleábamos por cualquier cosa, no éramos capaces de mirarnos a los ojos, y aun así no podíamos estar lejos la una de la otra, me deje llevar por ese anhelado beso, tanto que cuando reaccione me encontraba sentada sobre las piernas de mi amada pelirroja, afortunadamente nos encontrábamos en un restaurant que ofrecía una habitación para cada cliente si este deseaba más intimidad, que si no, seguramente ya nos habrían corrido del lugar por indecentes diría mi querida amiga Umi. Me baje en seguida de ella, porque pese a lo cercanas que éramos, me avergoncé, me acomode para escuchar atentamente lo que ella me tenía que decir.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que mi padre te estaba causando tantos problemas? – me pregunto después de un momento de mirarnos a los ojos profundamente, en sus ojos vi la duda, el dolor de mi silencio y la incertidumbre tal vez la misma que se reflejaba en mis ojos.

\- Aunque te lo dijera las cosas no iban a cambiar, seguramente serian peores. Te faltan dos años para terminar tus dos carreras, antes de este problema con tu papá, tenía un trabajo estable y si te retiraban el apoyo de alguna manera me las podía arreglar para que no pasaras problemas, pero ahora mismo no tengo nada, ni si quiera tengo un maldito yen para ir al templo a rezar – le dije mientras sentía como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

\- Ya no tienes de que preocuparte por mi padre. Ya solucioné las cosas – me dijo mirándome muy tranquila, pero sé que detrás de esa mirada había una tormenta enorme.

\- ¿Qué hiciste? – le pregunte con mucho temor, esta pelirroja imprudente puede hacer muchas cosas, con tal de salirse con la suya.

\- Oficialmente, renuncie a todo lo que por derecho de sangre era mío – me dijo con aparente calma, respiro un momento para poder seguir hablando – después de nuestra pelea, fui directamente a hablar con el que era mi prometido, ya que mi madre me había insinuado hace unos días que en el momento menos esperado nos reunirían para casarnos por la fuerza, así que hicimos una alianza y dijimos la verdad, el jamás podría ser feliz conmigo porque ya conformo una familia.

Así que simplemente fuimos a un juzgado y el entrego el acta oficial de matrimonio ante el registro civil, además de que hicimos un contrato, resulta que invertí en una de las empresas que tiene ajenas a los poderes de nuestros padres, soy una socia minoritaria, pero todo mejorara, ya que tengo otros planes en mente.

Hice además una declaración en la cual afirmo que renuncio a toda la herencia de mis padres, y que, si algo me pasa a mi o a ti, el único responsable será él, así que actualmente solo, soy Maki sin el peso de mi familia, mi padre ya no nos puede hacer daño, le entregue todos los papeles ayer, si intenta matarte o algo parecido, le deje muy en claro que yo me iría detrás de ti, mi único amor. – me dijo algo sonrojada y con una clara preocupación en su mirada por mi posible reacción.

\- Realmente… no sé si besarte, enojarme o llevarte de la mano con tu padre para que arreglen las cosas, arrancarte toda la maldita ropa y no dejar que de tus labios salga otra cosa más que mi nombre, no sé qué hacer- le dije mientras sostenía mi cabeza con las manos.

\- Tal vez yo te guie por la opción que más me llamo la atención mi querida enana, la verdad es que un mes sin tenerte en todo tu esplendor fue demasiado, así que probablemente tengamos que pedir el desayuno para llevar – me dijo suavemente al oído, antes de que pudiera rechistar se lanzó sobre mí como si fuera una pantera a punto de devorar a su presa, lo lamento chicas, pero al parecer llegaremos algo tarde al ensayo.

Otra noche en vela.

Miraba por la ventana como la gente a mi alrededor seguía con su vida, vi pasar al joven que cada noche trae cargando una pesada bolsa llena de latas para vender, la señora que carga al menos diez suéteres delgados, ya que por su evidente situación económica no puede permitirse algo más ostentoso.

Un par de niños corrían con total libertas por unos minutos antes de que se dieran las nueve de la noche, claro, el caballerito siempre estaba al pendiente de que su amiga, hermana, confidente o lo que fuera de él no se lastimara. Los automóviles no se detenían por nada ni si quiera por el terrible tráfico que se hacía a media noche, solo los días viernes, Rin no dejo de salir en ningún momento desde nuestra ruptura, sigue siendo tan femenina y amable como siempre. No ha dejado de estudiar y cada día sonríe con más tranquilidad.

Todos los días se levanta a las 6 de la mañana, tenga clases o no, desayuna yogurt con frutilla, y un té negro. Se pone ropa deportiva o sale ya arreglada dependiendo de lo que su agenda le tenga preparado, regresa en la noche, cena otro poco de té y un pan o a veces lleva ramen, estudia, habla con su novio, y se va a dormir. Mientras todo eso pasa la miro a lo lejos, añorando una de sus miradas, pero nada va a cambiar, cuando reacciono lleva al menos una hora ausente, tomo un poco de leche en el mejor de los casos, y me paro en la cocina a ver por la venta, como todos son capaces de seguir adelante. Todos menos yo.

Ver a los niños me recuerda a nosotras cuando aún podíamos tener un amor inocente, cada rasgo por insignificante que pareciera me recordaba a ella y me hacía tener un sentimiento enorme de soledad, felicidad, añoranza y tristeza. Todas estas noches, me ha acompañado un libreto que no he abierto el cual me abriría las puertas en las producciones americanas, una carta en donde me invitan a un campamento de actuación el cual promete más y más audiciones a futuro y, seis meses lejos de todo y mi carta de renuncia al mundo del espectáculo junto con un boleto que me llevaría muy lejos, a un lugar del cual jamás regresaría.

\- Buenos días Hanayo – escucho su dulce voz. Parpadee rápidamente para buscar un reloj, ya eran las 6 de la mañana. La mire de reojo iba con la ropa adecuada para ir a correr.

\- Buenos días – conteste secamente. Cada día que pasaba me costaba más respirar cerca de ella.

\- Me marchare primero, te veo con las chicas – fue lo único que dijo antes de salir del departamento sin volver a verme. No me sorprendí, al contrario, lo esperaba, entre a mi habitación por un cambio de ropa, para dirigirme a bañar, tenía que apurarme, una vez más tendría que pasar más tiempo del adecuado maquillándome para ocultar las grandes ojeras que se formaron en mi rostro al paso de los días por la continua falta de sueño.

Estaba en la ducha. Sintiendo como el agua recorría mi piel, solo que no reconocía si era cálido o frio solo tenía la certeza de que caía sobre mí, cerré los ojos intentado olvidar todo y para no sentir.

\- Tonta, ¿cómo pude olvidar las llaves del consultorio?, me repelaba a mí misma por mi distracción. Entre rápidamente al departamento para coger las llaves e irme, las localice en seguida, iba a salir cuando mi estómago me recordó que no había comido nada así que fui al refrigerador por un yogurt bebible, al pasar por la repisa vi una enorme naranja la cual hizo que se hiciera agua la boca por comérmela.

Fui directamente por ella. La comería cuando fuera seguro que mi estómago no se vería afectado. Pero al tomarla vi tres papeles que llamaron profundamente mi atención, al verlos me sentí consternada, pero especialmente la renuncia. Escuche ruidos y en un acto idiota tome las tres cartas y salí corriendo de mi departamento. Me detuve cuando mis pies no pudieron más. Miré aterrada los tres documentos cuando estuve tranquila, pensando una sola cosa, cualquiera de las tres opciones me alejara de ella.

Suspire mientras me dejaba caer en el asfalto. Pero está bien ¿no? Al final ya no somos nada, ya no siento nada por ella, no me importa que se vaya ¿de verdad no me importa? Con estos y millones de pensamientos aun en la mente me quede mirando fijamente lo que para Hanayo es una nueva oportunidad y para mí sería un adiós definitivo.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando me desperté exaltada en mi cama, llevaba teniendo la misma maldita pesadilla desde que logré hablar con Elichi de manera tranquila, las escenas se repetían sin cesar en mis recuerdos, una ambulancia, sangre, la noticia de que alguien murió, el mar. Me asuste aún más cuando escuche un ruido demasiado alto en la cocina, me levante rápidamente, tome lo primero que encontré en mí y salí con toda la precaución posible.

Antes de entrar a la cocina me puse encuclillas y comencé a caminar en esa posición con mucha cautela, vi de reojo a alguien en el refrigerador batallando con algo que no podía meter, no lo razone, es más ni si quiera me detuve a observar la figura, tome uno de sus pies, lo jale rápidamente para subirme encima de esa persona, el movimiento fue tan rápido que alcance a escuchar perfectamente como su cabeza dio de lleno con el suelo, con una mueca de victoria le grite.

\- Te atrape ladrón - observe a la persona debajo de mí, la cual tenía la cara tan llena de chocolate que parecía afroamericano.

\- Nozomi – gimió una voz demasiado familiar para mí - ¿Qué demonios planeas hacer con ese maldito libro? ¿de que ladrón hablas? Me duele la cabeza – grito aun con la cara llena de chocolate.

No pude crear un comentario coherente para explicar la situación ya que verla debajo de mí, con esa cara tan graciosa y en esta estúpida situación solo me hizo comenzar a reírme a carcajadas, como una loca, realmente esta situación es lo más estúpido que me ha pasado. Ella al verme reír aun sin cambiar mi posición intenta pelear conmigo, por un momento, pero después simplemente comenzó a reír como loca, es decir como yo.

Cuando nos calmamos, nos miramos fijamente, como tenía años que no lo hacíamos, aprecie enormemente sus facciones aun llenas de chocolate, el cual por el clima frio, comenzaba a solidificarse, ¿qué me paso? ¿qué nos pasó? No tengo idea, ¿quién beso a quién? Tampoco lo se solo se que por fin después de tantos años, tenía la satisfacción de probar lo dulce de sus labios y estoy segura de que no fue solamente por todo el chocolate que devorábamos juntas.

Solté el libro, sin importarme a donde fue a para, y me dedique a besarla como si mi vida dependiera de ese preciso momento, no quiero despertar, estoy segura de que solo es un sueño. Este que, aunque es tan anhelado en la realidad no puede durar por siempre, así que la bese desesperadamente, era tan desesperada mi acción que seguramente un hombre que acaba de encontrar un oasis después de una semana sin beber agua, actuaria con más recato.

Bese su boca como quise y cuanto pude, mis labios bajaron desesperados, pero tiernamente hasta su cuello, justo al filo del inicio de sus pechos mis manos vagaron a consciencia sobre su hermoso trasero y lo firme de sus piernas, estaba muriendo de placer al obtener, aunque fuera en sueños estas caricias, pero no todo es eterno, el aire pronto nos cobró la factura y me tuve que detener, cerré los ojos, esperando pacientemente el momento en el que despertaría de este bello sueño.

\- Non, perdona, pero necesito respirar – me dijo suavemente, abrí los ojos sobre exaltada, me aparté de ella tan rápido como pude, pero al no poner atención tropecé con el mismo libro que había aventado minutos atrás. Ella trato de no reírse por lo graciosa que seguramente me vi, así que solo se levantó, me tendió la mano y con una gran sonrisa en la cara me dijo.

\- Será mejor que nos apuremos o no llegaremos a ensayar, si quieres esto puede ser un sueño, tal como pensaste, o un nuevo comienzo.

La mire fijamente, ella era perfecta, hermosa como nunca imagine, aun con todo ese chocolate en la cara, en definitiva, estaba en un gran problema, todos estos sentimientos que guarde en mi pandora personal, han escapado, tome su mano, y la jale rápidamente contra mí volví a ponerme sobre ella y la volví a besar.

\- Por unos minutos más quiero que sea un sueño, pero te prometo que, al despertar, hablaremos de esto, ahora Elichi, creo que ese chocolate no se comerá solo, así que gracias por la comida – no deje que me respondiera, solo me dedique a seguir disfrutando de este disparate.

Deberíamos despertar más de madrugada, parece que solo a esta hora podemos ser perfectamente sinceras la una con la otra, y me encanta.

Continuara…

Gracias a todos por sus maravillosos comentarios, espero les siga gustando esta historia, ahora es momento de responder algunos comentarios:

Yui Funami Sonoda: Gracias por tu comentario, lamento alimentar esperanzas de ese tipo, pero quien sabe todo puede pasar, y si Hanayo la esta sufriendo. Saludos.

Guest: Gracias por comentar, también quería matar a Daidouji cuando golpeo a Eli, pero era parte de la trama, al final quien sabe que pueda pasar con este cuarteto amoroso, las cosas entre Daidouji, Nozomi, Karen y Eri están lejos de terminar. Saludos.

.737: Gracias por comentar. Concuerdo al 100% contigo, Honoka era la única y sigue siendo la única de las chicas que me parece no es lesbiana, ya que pese a su actitud torpe no mostro tener como que esa preferencia con nadie, y siempre la imagine con un chico tan lindo como ella, aunque dicen que alguien como Hiroshi no existe pero creo que alguien debía escribir sobre esto. Y no, no pienso en Niko al escribir de Honoka, realmente la inspiración de este drama fue un solo de Honoka, el cual me hizo pensar que de alguna manera ella siempre fue la tercera en rueda, gracias por darte el tiempo de leerme. Saludos.

Night Flying: Gracias por comentar y quedarte pese a que no te guste Hiroshi, realmente el llego para quedarse y se que no a todos les gusta, pero me agrada saber que pese a ello la historia tiene aceptación. Saludos.

Maclowd: Gracias por comentar. Tienes razón todo se puso a flor de piel, las emociones y los sentimientos se respiran en el aire y pues no se Tsubasa que vaya a generar en todo esto, puede y cosas muy raras. Espero poder seguir contando contigo para llegar juntas/os al final de este fic. Pd: es verdad Aldama desapareció, quien sabe que pasara cuando regrese. Saludos.

Katengecchi: Esta historia tendrá tiempo para todas nuestras musas y sus respectivos dramas, las cosas están interesantes y lo se Hiroshi es un punto fuerte y débil de toda la historia, me ha costado bastante trabajo reconstruir a estos personajes la verdad. Porque quiero ser fiel a sus personalidades lo más que pueda, pero también pensando hasta donde llegarían ante algo que los hiriera. Tsubasa bueno al final ella será algo super caótico. Saludos.


End file.
